Adonis La vente du charme
by Naughty Luce
Summary: Les host clubs: lieux où de beaux jeunes hommes vendent leur charme et pratiquent la langue de bois à des clientes stressées qui veulent oublier la fracture sociale. Lieux où l'argent défile facile et où il est dangereux d'avoir des relations chaudes.YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Adonis ; la vente du charme  
Genre : pov Duo, mais peut être pas tout le temps. Shônen ai et compagnie  
Note de l'auteur (très important !) : Je viens de lire le magazine GEO avec des articles sur le Japon : un visage que je ne connaissais pas, le monde de la nuit dans l'industrie de la consolation, et plus particulièrement, l'univers des host clubs. Adaptation avec nos G-boys ;p enjoy !

**Adonis ; la vente du charme**

Japon, 21ème siècle.

Ancrés dans ce pays où règne une soit disant harmonie sociale, le « wa » dont le pays du Soleil Levant se vante tant, hommes et femmes stressés à cause de leur travail ou de leur vie familiale cherchent par tous les moyens d'oublier leurs problèmes et de s'échapper de cette atmosphère étouffante. Par tous les moyens.

L'employé nippon est généralement surmené. Il doit suivre un rythme très pesant : dans les environs de quarante heures de travail par semaine, s'ajoutent à celles-ci les heures supplémentaires pas toujours payées, le peu de vacances, la peur du licenciement… Certains hommes qui ont les moyens, sous pression, angoissés par leur boulot et la hiérarchie de leur entreprise, se détendent en venant voir les femmes-poupées-servantes qui les accueillent dans des cafés spéciaux avec un « Bienvenu au bercail, ô maître ! » dans une ambiance très « love ». Elles s'occupent d'eux pendant la soirée, les massent, discutent. C'est la Geisha du 21ème siècle, la Geisha moderne, qui bien sûr a un prix.

Les drogués de l'informatique qui ne passent pas de temps dehors, enfermés chez eux et coupés de toute relation, incapable de prendre une copine, vont dans les « maid cafés », des cafés où ces célibataires anonymes sont accueillis par des jolies filles déguisées en soubrettes, avec quelques fois des oreilles de chats dans les cheveux, et se font servir et cajolées par elles. C'est un fantasme.

Les femmes aussi ont le droit à des attentions spéciales. Pour se détacher de leurs maris ou de leur célibat, et de leur métier mortifiant, et leur vie en société bercée par le machisme japonais, les femmes sortent entre elles, ou toute seule, et sortent dans des bars ou restaurants où elles seront délicatement « prisent en main ». Car les couples ne sortent pas ensemble, à part pour les mariages et les enterrements. Ces boîtes n'acceptent que les femmes, et les serveurs sont exclusivement des hommes.

Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Ils sont beaux, aimables, prévenants. Ce sont des casanova. Ils leurs tiennent compagnie, les consolent, les cajolent, les flattent, et les font boire. Ces femmes viennent oublier leurs angoissent, le fait que leur petit ami les délaisse ou que leur mari leur est infidèle. Elles viennent souffler un peu et mettre de coté le monde phallocrate dans lequel elles baignent tout le temps. Ici, dans ces host clubs, aussi appelés lady's clubs, elles sont traitées comme des maîtresses. Les rôles sont inversés : ce sont elles qui décident.

Les serveurs, ou plutôt appelons les servants, sont les Adonis. Des beaux hôtes charmeurs. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas toujours qu'aux femmes. Ils sont payés en fonction du pourcentage des dépenses de leurs clientes. Leur but est de rouler leurs clientes en les faisant boire. Ils s'installent avec elles et boivent, et boivent, et boivent pour leur plaire et les faire boire. Ca arrive souvent qu'ils se fassent vomir en court de route. Ce n'est pas eux qui doivent être finis avant leurs clientes. Ce sont les clientes qui doivent être bourrées avant eux. Il faut qu'ils maîtrisent la situation.

Mais ce boulot est bien payé si tu es mignon et si tu as du charisme. L'argent défile. Et si tu as la côte, tu peux devenir plus riche que n'importe quel Japonais. Une bonne cliente peut débourser des sommes folles en un soir.

J'ai 20 ans et je suis Américain, mais peut importe la nationalité tant que tu es beau. Il se trouve que c'est le cas. J'habite au Japon depuis longtemps et nombreuses de mes petites copines - et petits copains -, sans compter mes patronnes et mes clientes des nombreux jobs que j'ai fais et qui jusqu'à là ne me permettaient pas de vivre (car au Japon, tout coûte la peau du cul) m'ont tous dis que j'étais fait pour ce travail : hôte dans un host club.

Ca me fait un peu peur, vu que les host clubs se situent autour du quartier chaud de Tôkyô, le Kabukicho, où des love hotels, des bars et des cabarets sont en surnombre et où, je l'ai lu dans un article de journal, « l'industrie du sexe est à peine dissimulés sous le terme de 'soap land' ». D'ailleurs, les Yakuzas sont rois dans le Kabukicho.

Mais un Adonis est tout sauf un prostitué. Normalement, pour des bonnes boîtes, les Adonis ne se soumettent pas à la vente de leur corps. Ils vendent seulement leur charme. La journée, ils se reposent et vivent normalement. La nuit, ils sont transformés en séducteurs de haut niveau, près à plumer n'importe quelle cliente en déployant toutes leurs armes, à savoir la drague, le flirt et autre, pour le peu qu'elle ait de l'argent. En bref, ils vendent du bon temps.

Je me suis fait embauché comme hôte sans problème dans une des boîtes les plus en vogue de Tôkyô. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle.

Ce soir commence mon travail.

* * *

Voila, premier chapitre qui pose le décort ! Mmmm... des beaux gosses hôtes de la nuit, la mafia, le quartier chaud, un petit nouveau... ça vous tente pas :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Comme **reyiel** m'a demandé si Zechs allait apparaître ou pas, je le dis en public, au cas où ça en intéresse d'autres : je ne sais pas, peut être, peut être pas :p suspens ! Vous verrez bien !

* * *

« -T'es fou.

Accoudés au bistrot du bar, Quatre, Trowa et WuFei me dévisagèrent. On se connaît depuis très longtemps, et un heureux hasard nous a mené jusqu'au Japon. Au début on se connaissait à peine, mais ce hasard nous a rapproché et nous nous voyons toutes les semaines, le même jour à la même heure. Comme un rituel que quatre célibataires de la 20aine ont le plaisir de faire entre eux. En fait de plus en plus de gens migrent vers le Japon. Quatre est directeur de ce modeste bar - quel pot, à 23 ans ! -. Il l'a créé (non sans l'aide financière de son père) et maintenant il vit de ses clients fidèles, et de plus en plus nombreux. Les clients étant des employés des industries gravitant autour du secteur, venant boire un coup entre collègues de bureaux avant de rentrer chez eux.

Il était 19 heures, et pour l'instant il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde travaillait encore. Le bar commencerait à se remplir dans les environs de 20h30. Seuls deux barmen s'occupaient à lustrer le comptoir et les tables du bar.

-Ouais, mais bientôt je serais riche !

-T'es fou, me répéta Quatre.

-Ca craint comme boulot, fit WuFei d'un air sombre, son verre de bière à la main.

-Tout comme le quartier.

Trowa appuya à me désapprouver, sur le même ton que les deux autres. Je croyais qu'ils allaient me féliciter, eh ben non cocotte… Quatre m'enfonça encore plus, avec un air désemparé.

-Duo, tu n'es pas prudent.

Ooooh ça me touche……………………………………………………… pas !

-Mais siiii… je risque rien. C'est un des host clubs les plus célèbres.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se cache derrière les host clubs.

-La mafia.

Trowa et WuFei avaient leur façon d'être inquiet. Ils se mettent à parler bas, Trowa baissant les yeux et WuFei nous fixant, tous les deux l'air grave. Ils sont sérieux à faire peur.

-Mais c'est moi qui suis sensé pigeonner, pas le contraire. Les Adonis sont vachement bien payés.

-Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

-Impossible, je me suis bien renseigné. D'abord un hôte habitué sera mon « grand frère », il me dira tout ce qu'il faut faire et dire, et tout ce qu'il faut surtout pas faire ou surtout pas dire. Il parait que l'ambiance est cool et que les hôtes s'entendent bien. Il n'y a jamais de violence, et les hôtes sont bien traités. Et qu'ils mènent la belle vie. Quoi de mieux ?

-Ca, c'est qu'ils disent. Tu t'es renseigné près d'un Adonis ? Après tout, c'est aux hôtes qu'il faut demander.

-J'en ai eu un au téléphone, oui. Et il m'a affirmé que je ne risquais rien si je fais tout comme il faut.

WuFei secoua la tête, non convaincu.

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller. Tu sais, le Kiss MINT, eh ben plein d'Adonis ont disparu.

-Je ne suis pas au Kiss MINT. Je suis au Navigate. C'est une boîte sûre.

Quatre et Trowa échangèrent un regard peiné. Quatre, derrière le comptoir, soupira.

-En tout cas, n'oublie pas qu'on est là, et tiens nous au courant de se qu'il se passe.

-Mais oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Quatre s'inquiètes. Il s'inquiète toujours pour un rien. Il est trop gentil, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour monter son bar. Tous les patrons sont des coyotes pour garder leur poste, pour ne pas se faire doubler. Mais Quatre, à la tête de ce petit bar, n'a pas vraiment de monde qui pourrait le doubler. Il fait tout lui-même. Les comptes, la finance c'est son truc, la déco, etc. En plus, il n'a que deux employés avec qui il s'entend bien.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas… c'est le boulot de rêve ! Plein de fric, de l'alcool à volonté, le flirt comme seule règle du jeu ! C'est génial ! Et toute la journée de libre. Avant, quand je draguais n'importe qui, je me faisais taper sur les doigts. Dans ce job, c'est tout ce qu'il suffit de faire ! On a carte blanche !

-Tu oublies que les femmes qui viennent sont majoritairement des femmes mûres.

Quatre marque un point.

-Et que ce sont des vieilles filles, des femmes mariées, veuves…

-Moches… continua WuFei à la suite de Trowa.

-Beaucoup plus vieilles que toi. 10 à 30 ans de plus que toi.

-Sinon elles viendraient pas se saouler avec des beaux mecs qui sont là pour écouter leurs petits malheurs.

-La clientèle des host clubs rajeunit. Je vous assure.

-Ouais, mais elles sont stressées, déprimées quelques fois…

-Mais arrêtez ! Notre boulot c'est justement de mettre de la bonne ambiance ! Une ambiance de folie, je vais m'éclater !

-Encore une chose…

Je tournai la tête vers WuFei. Décidément, ils sont prêts à tout pour me faire changer d'avis. Mais abandonner un job en or, jamais !

-Tu es à leur service !!!

-Ca, Wu-man, ça ne dérangerait que toi.

C'est vrai, quel macho ce gars. Plus, tu meurs. Et puis c'est pour ça que les hôtes sont communément appelés serveurs.

-Elles sont polies, sinon, il n'y aurait pas autant de mecs qui postuleraient pour ce job.

Ca aussi c'était vrai. Le travail d'hôte dans un host club est très demandé. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'ils me prennent tous le chou ??

-Vous savez, je connais les statistiques de l'âge moyen au Navigate.

-Et alors ? Il est de combien ?

-Environ 29 ans.

-Oui ben ça fait 8 ans d'écart MOYEN. Tu as 22 ans.

-Merci, je sais encore me souvenir de mon âge.

WuFei fit la moue.

-Draguer une femme de 30 ans… yeurk.

-29.

-C'est pareil.

-Et chez leurs Adonis, c'est quoi la moyenne d'âge ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Franchement Duo, fais gaffe.

-Hey ! Je ne vais pas me prostituer !

-C'est tout comme…

-On m'a assuré qu'au Navigate, il y avait de très bons clients pas suspicieux. Et que les serveurs n'étaient pas pervers.

Vu la tête déconfite de mes amis, ils n'étaient vraiment pas pour ce nouveau boulot dont j'étais si fier d'avoir décroché. Ingrats, va !

-De toute façon, on se retrouve ici même heure tous les samedi ! Mon travail commence à 20 heures.

-Il dure combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à 2 heures du mat'. Léger, l'emploi du temps, non ?

-Mouais…

De toute façon, je préfère ça plutôt que mes anciens jobs : précaires, mal payés, trop d'heures. Trop crevants. Celui-ci va me plaire, assurément. En plus, je vais nager entre des belles filles (y'en aura forcément ! C'est obligé) et surtout, _surtout_ des beaux mecs. Il n'y aura QUE des beaux mecs. Une AMARDA de beaux mecs.

-Et d'ailleurs, il est temps que j'y aille. Je vais prendre le bus. J'arriverai à temps. Je n'aimerai pas me faire virer mon premier soir.

-Moi, si, rétorqua WuFei en finissant son verre.

-Bah merci, sympa ! Je suis sûr que t'es jaloux.

-Ouais, c'est ça…

Je commençai à m'énerver un peu. Ils ne sont pas fichu de reconnaître que pour une fois je m'en tire bien. Enfin, c'est pas possible d'être pire que des mamans poules !

-Vous, vous vous en sortez bien ici ! Moi, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été tout le temps dans la merde.

Puis, voyant que ça ne servait à rien de hausser le ton, je laissai tomber, haussant les épaules et lâchant un « n'iiimporte quoi ».

J'abandonne avec eux. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ne sont pas assez ouverts d'esprit. Forcement quand on a un balais dans le derrière, tout est plus dur.

-Ecoute Duo… commença Quatre avec un nouveau soupire, tu es grand, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-J'espère bien, non mais.

Sur ce, je finis mon verre et paya. On a beau être amis, ici l'argent ne coule quand même pas à flot. Et puis Quatre m'a souvent dépanné. Je descendis de mon tabouret et m'en alla vers la sortie. En ouvrant la porte, je me retourna pour les voir une dernière fois de cette fin de journée et les salua de la main, espérant au moins apercevoir des visages un minimum radieux de ma nouvelle situation qui, financièrement, ne promettait que de s'améliorer.

-Souhaitez moi bonne chance ! »

Je ferma la porte et me dirigea en direction du prochain arrêt de bus, laissant mes trois confidents discrets, le nez dans leur verre comme déjà bourrés, échangeant des regards significatifs, croisant secrètement les doigts pour moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Arigatô pour les reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! J'ajoute que concernant les infos sur les host clubs, c'est à 98/100 réel. Je n'invente rien (le Kiss MINT et ses histoires d'assassinats non plus ne sont malheureusement pas des inventions). J'adore le Japon et je compte mettre des petites anecdotes vraies dans cette fic ! Enjoy !

* * *

Je m'étais habillé très élégamment. J'avais noté l'adresse sur un bout de papier. Je vérifia qu'elle était la bonne. J'étais dans un quartier sombre, étroit et qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance. C'était sûrement la sortie des poubelles ici, pas l'entrée du bar. Je tournai la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas qui. 

Je ne me sens pas bien ici. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. Personne dans la ruelle mal éclairée. Seulement les bruits des voitures ailleurs. Et je peux faire une mauvaise rencontre à tout moment. Il faut pourtant que je trouve l'entrée de ce bar-restaurant. Sinon je vais être en retard. Il est déjà 20h55.

Ca commence bien.

Bon… je fais quoi là ?

Je ne vois nulle part de grand néon bleu indiquant le nom du bar : Navigate. Pas de grande entrée non plus.

Je m'avança dans la ruelle peu sûre. Je me suis certainement trompé. Ce n'est pas ici. Pourtant j'ai bien coté la bonne adresse.

Je ne comprends pas…

C'est quoi cet endroit ??

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à quelques mètres de moi et un homme d'âge inconnu sortit avec un sac en plastique plein à la main. Il le déposa dans une poubelle. Quand il se retourna, il me remarqua.

« Bah alors, qu'est ce que vous faites là mon ptit bonhomme ?

-Euh je… je suis nouveau au Navigate, mais je ne trouve pas l'entrée.

Non, je n'ai pas du tout l'air con --.

-Elle est ici même, l'entrée ! Ici, c'est l'entrée des artistes !

-Ah, d'accord.

-Ne soit pas déçu, l'ambiance fait peur, mais c'est normal. C'est pour éloigner les visiteurs.

Ca me rassure. Je préfère ça.

-Bah qu'est ce que t'attends ? Viens ! Entre !

Je le suivi sans plus attendre et m'engouffra à l'intérieur d'un petit vestibule. Il y a une deuxième porte après.

-Ne fais pas attention à moi, surtout. Je suis juste chargé du ménage. Habituellement je me fais tout petit dans ce bar-restaurant, mais là je prépare la salle. C'est l'heure !

Je clenche la porte. Tout un autre décor s'offrit à moi. J'étais dans un luxueux salon où trois jeunes hommes plaisantaient. J'observa mieux la pièce : calme, bien éclairée, très agréable.

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour me dévisager.

Woaaaaah quels purs beaux mecs !!!!!!!!! Ils sont impec', nickel chrome, très élégants, coiffés, lustrés de la tête au pieds.

Eh mais réveille toi Duo ! Ne fais pas de crise cardiaque ! Remet toi en !

Wowow ! Ils sont trop canons !

-Monsieur Saito, pourquoi avez-vous fait entrer cet homme ici ? fit le plus beau des trois.

-Pardon, monsieur Jun. Mais il dit qu'il est nouveau.

-Nouveau ? Depuis quand embauche t'on des occidentaux ??

-Jun…

Un de ses compagnons l'arrêta d'une voix douce. Beaucoup plus douce que celle du dénommé Jun qui me dédaignais du regard.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce Jun. Tout le contraire de ce que je croyais qu'un Adonis était, au niveau du comportement. Et son ton coupant est complètement en désaccord avec son physique charmeur.

-Tu te rappelles, le boss nous avait parlé d'un nouvel arrivant aujourd'hui. Il a dit qu'il était spécial.

-Spécial ? Tu parles…

-Je vais chercher Jiro.

-Ca m'énerve, je vais au bar.

Jun s'en alla avec les deux autres. Je resta planter là sans personne, sans rien faire, désorienté. Même le concierge m'a abandonné en faisant des courbettes aux autres jeunes hommes.

Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ?

La porte s'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce un nouveau… gloup… beau gosse, qui lui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Qu'est ce qu'ils sont beaux ces asiatiques.

-Je t'attendais depuis une demi heure ! Il va falloir que je t'explique plein de choses en vitesse !

-Ah, je suis désolé, on m'avait dit 20 heures… bégayais je.

-Mais au Japon on est très pointilleux, quand on dit 20 heures, ça veut dire 19 heures 40, me répondit il malicieusement.

-Pardon…

-C'est pas grave. Il faut que je te dise certains trucs très importants.

-Commence par te présenter.

Il se mit la main devant le visage en riant.

-Oui, ça serait plus judicieux. Voila, je suis ton « Anii-san ». Appelle moi comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'on te dise d'arrêter. Quand ça sera le cas, tu n'auras plus besoin de mes conseils. Tu seras un Adonis indépendant. Et tu ne dépendras que sur toi-même. Pour l'instant, je suis un peu ton tuteur.

-Et tu t'appelles comment ?

-Jiro. Et toi tu es Duo, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! Duo Maxwell

-Non, ici c'est Duo tout court. Ta vie privée n'intéresse que toi. Ne la communique pas à tes clientes. Règle très importante !

-Ok.

-D'ailleurs, je te conseille de ne sortir avec personne dans ce milieu. Ils sont tous beaux, les serveurs, mais méfie toi un peu. Et PAS TOUCHE aux clientes !

-Chef oui chef !

-Bien. Première règle : les clientes sont les reines. Elles sont belles, même si c'est pas toujours le cas. Elles sont fantastiques, intéressantes et intelligentes, même si c'est pas toujours le cas. Tu dois toujours les flatter, sans que ce soit trop lèche botte à leur goût.

Son sourire parti, son visage changeant de forme et il s'éloigna d'un pas de moi.

-INTERROGATION ! Une cliente te dit qu'elle a de plus en plus de rides ! Que lui réponds tu !

Beugla t'il, l'air strict tout en faisant en faisant une mimique. Ca me fit marrer, mais j'étais quand même impressionné.

-Euh… Qu'il ne faut pas y penser ?

-Mmm… Il y a encore mieux !

Soudain, il éclata de rire et parla joyeusement à une personne invisible située à coté de lui.

-Mais, ma chérie, je ne les vois même pas !

Vraiment très impressionnant…

-Alors il faut être comédien ?

-Un peu ! Bon, continuons. Règle numéro deux : Ton job c'est de les consoler, de leur faire des blagues, de parler avec elles, bref, de les distraire.

Même comédie, il fit son air sérieux.

-INTERROGATION ! Tu accueilles une nouvelle cliente. Que vas-tu lui dire en premier ?

-Je lui dis que je suis ravi de la rencontrer et qu'on va passer des bons moments ensemble !

-Faux ! Prend la en main dés le début ! Tu lui dis « Je savais que ma bien aimée viendrait un jour ! » et tu la fais rire « S'il y a un Dieu, je le remercie ! » ou alors tu fais l'homme classe « Vous êtes la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré… » en lui faisant un baise main, ça les fait toute craquer ! Il y a plein d'autres moyens. Il faut vraiment que tu flirt. Il faut qu'elles tombent raides dingues amoureuse de toi !

-Ah, bah dans ce cas, tout est permis ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Attention, pèse tes mots. Tout ce que tu peux dire peut te retomber dessus ou pire, retomber sur la boîte. Ne soit pas offensant. Mais il ne faut pas qu'on pense de toi que tu es un hypocrite qui ne sait même pas se dissimuler. Tu _es_ hypocrite mais il faut que ça ne se voie pas. Soit naturel, soit cool. Et il ne faut surtout pas qu'elles se disent qu'elles ont une chance de sortir avec toi. Tu es là pour les distraire et flirter, pas pour faire des avances ! Interdit, ça ! Formellement interdit de sortir avec elles ! Je l'ai déjà dis. Mais je le répète ! Ah oui, et que fais tu de tes clientes ?

-Je les fais boire.

-Non ! Tu leur _présentes_ à boire. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elles se sentent forcées. Rappelle toi, elles sont la pour décompresser. Et tu bois avec elles bien sûr. Mais fais attention, rempli ton verre toujours moins que le leur. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne moura pas de soif. Et souviens toi du nombre de bouteille qu'elles achètent. Ta paye, c'est en fonction de ce qu'elles dépensent à cause de toi.

-Eh ben… j'espère que je vais pas faire de boulette.

-Tu n'est jamais tout seul de toute façon. Et les clientes sauront que tu es nouveau. Si tu as un problème, appelle moi.

Je souffle silencieusement car le stress commence à me prendre.

-Cool Raoul, me dis je à moi-même pour me rassurer.

Jiro pointa deux doigts vers moi en me faisant un clin d'œil taquin.

-Relax Max. Ah oui, ici, la moitié des serveurs sont bi. Un quart est gay et seulement un quart est hétéro. Ca te pose un problème ?

-Non.

-Il est temps d'y aller.

-Ok.

-Au fait, quelles sont tes préférences ?

-Euh… de quoi ?

-Tu aimes les hommes, les femmes ?

-Ca ne regarde que moi.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis sourit.

-C'est bien, tu apprends vite. Mais c'était seulement un renseignement personnel.

-Ah… ben… bi.

Ca me gêna un peu. Il est vraiment beau, mais comme il l'a dit, mieux vaut ne pas avoir de relation dans cette vie de nuit. Il me sourit encore, les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Une dernière chose, à propos de Jun…

Jun… ah oui c'est l'espèce de con qui m'aime pas.

-C'est un des chouchou de ce bar. Il est dans le top 50 des serveurs les plus demandés. C'est une star quoi. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui manquer de respect. De toute façon, en public devant les clientes, on sera toujours joyeux et aimables entre nous. Ne crois pas qu'il t'aime bien parce qu'il blague avec toi en public, car c'est faux. Sa popularité lui monte à la tête. Tu sais, en fait je ne m'appelle pas Jiro, mais Jin. Il se trouvait que ça ne lui plaisait pas que mon prénom soit si proche du sien. Il a exigé que je m'appelle autrement. Pour nous départager, le boss a cédé à Jun et m'a demandé de changer de prénom. Tu vois le genre de gars qu'il est ?

-Ouais… c'est grave.

-Bon, n'en parle à personne, c'était juste une anecdote. Maintenant, en scène !!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ange Gabriel : Heero il arrivera quand j'en aurai décidé. Pour l'instant il est puni, il a pas voulu finir sa soupe hier :p Naaaan… Heero il arrive… bientôt ! Et oui, tu fais comme les autres (pas d'autres choix que d'attendre de toute façon, à moins que tu fasses un commando et que tu débarques chez moi en me menaçant pour que je publie tout de suite la fic ! mdr)

Reith : même réponse que pour ange gabriel au sujet d'Heero. Lol. Et je ne me suis pas inspirée du manga host club que je ne jamais lu (ni jamais vu aucun anime).

**Et bon dimanche à tous !!! enjoy !**

* * *

Jiro mit sa main sur mon épaule et me pressa doucement d'avancer vers la porte d'où il était entré dans le salon. Je poussai la porte. 

J'entrai dans une grande salle remplie de monde. L'ambiance était très cosy, les lumières faibles, pour faire plus intime. La salle était de couleurs rose, violet, jaune, rouge, il y avait des jeux de miroirs masquant les traits du visages et les rides presque partout, des néons de toutes les couleurs du coté du bar, et une musique à la mode qui passait en fond. Le mobilier était très design lui aussi, très chic, des mêmes couleurs que la pièce.

Plusieurs jeunes hommes discutaient gaiement par groupes, assis à une table ou debout, attendant leurs clients. Ils étaient une soixantaine en tout ! Certains étaient au bar et prenaient une petite boisson alcoolisée pour ce mettre dans le bain, pour « s'échauffer ». En tout cas, l'atmosphère était très détendue et promettait de l'être encore plus.

Et partout

… partout des beaux Japonais.

Woooooooooah je suis tombé dans un harem ou quoi ???

Jiro haussa la voix à l'attention de tous les félins qui tournèrent la tête vers lui et se tairent pour l'écouter parler.

« -S'il vous plait ! 30 secondes ! Nous accueillons Duo qui sera parmi nous à partir de ce soir ! Merci !

Des applaudissements et des sifflements joyeux suivirent à ce rapide discourt. Certains de ces Adonis vinrent vers moi pour me féliciter, d'autres pour me souhaiter la bienvenue parmi eux en se présentant.

Mais y'a tellement de gens nouveau d'un coup que je ne retiens aucun nom. Et puis pour moi ils se ressemblent tous : tous des bombes.

Je suis aux anges. C'est le paradis ici.

Jiro me fit un coup de coude.

-Tu vas voir, on va arroser ça !

-Et on va arroser ton arrivée tous les soirs à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Fit un autre Adonis avant de partir dans un fou rire.

Plusieurs hôtes se joignirent à lui en riant.

-C'est peut être parce que toutes les soirées ici sont arrosées !

-Jiro va t'apprendre toutes les combines pour réussir ici.

-Pour plumer les poulettes !

Ils repartirent dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Y'a jamais de disputes avec lui !

-Ah non, fit Jiro, si tu me renverses mon verre, t'es plus mon « petit frère » ! T'es mon ennemi juré !

Seulement dix minutes passèrent et le premier groupe de clientes arriva, chaleureusement accueillies par un petit groupe d'hôte. Puis leur succédèrent trois nouvelles grappes de femmes de tout âge, et à partir de 21 heures, un groupe arrivait tous les quarts d'heures.

-Duo ! Tu vois ce groupe là haut !

-Celui qui vient d'arriver ?

-Oui, eh bien deux des femmes viennent régulièrement. Je les connais bien, viens, on va aller te présenter ! C'est bon de te faire une bonne réputation dés le début chez les habitués.

Il m'emmena vers les six femmes mûres qui avaient déjà été abordées par deux serveurs et avec qui elles riaient.

-Sanae ! Yuki ! Alors, on a décidé de revenir ?

La dite Sanae ne se contint pas de joie quand elle aperçu un de ses serveurs préférés.

-Jiro ! Je savais que je te verrais !

-Hey ! Mon cœur, tu m'as délaissé pendant plus de deux semaines ! Comment suis-je sensé te reconnaître ?

-Oh je suis tellement désolé, mais j'avais des taaaaas de choses à faire, entre mon boulot pénible et mon mari pénible… Ah ça, lui, quand il s'y met… ! Je sortais cinq minutes dehors et j'étais sûre qu'il me fasse une scène. Tu n'imagines pas.

-Ma pauvre… Ignore le, il est juste jaloux.

-Oh non il n'est pas jaloux. Il a juste l'impression que je dois lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

-Et Yuki ! Tu es revenu de ton voyage d'affaire il me semble ? Tu es éclatante !

-Jiroooo… Ca fait depuis deux mois que je suis revenue !

-Et tu n'es même pas passé me voir depuis le temps ?! Tu sais comme je me suis fais du souci ?

Ca fit plaisir à Yuki qui se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure en souriant, comme satisfaite.

-Mais vous nous avez rapporté des beautés, dis donc !

-Je suis d'accord, dis un hôte qui les accompagnait aussi, ça vous embête que je me glisse parmi vous ? J'ai été foudroyé par les yeux de mademoiselle…

En disant cela il regarda « amoureusement » une des femmes et celle-ci gloussa.

-Oui, elles avaient l'air de s'ennuyer, et regardez comme leur teint est pâle !

-Pâle ? Je les trouve resplendissantes !

-Ou est ce que tu vois un teint pâle…

-Elles sont sublimes tes amies ! Tu les choisis bien, fit Jiro.

-Evidement, tu les fais rougir.

-Vous êtes ici chez vous et nous sommes à votre services, princesses !

Pendant que le petit groupe de personnes éclata de rire, Jiro me souffla à l'oreille « Ca, c'est ma phrase fétiche 'Vous êtes ici chez vous et nous sommes à votre service, princesses !' Mais il ne faut le dire qu'une fois par groupe et par soirée ! »

-Mais qui est ce jeune homme qui semble se cacher ?

Elle parlait de moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. C'était à mon tour.

-Oh, ce n'est que mon « petit frère » (1).

-Je me disais aussi qu'il était mignon !

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Yuki, Il est nouveau ? Il est là depuis longtemps ?

-Présentez le nous, on veut savoir !

-Laissez lui l'honneur de se présenter seul à vous.

-On attend que ça !

Je pris enfin la parole.

-Eh bien oui je suis nouveau, c'est mon premier soir ici…

-Ton premier soir ? Comme nous avons de la chance d'être venu justement ce soir ! Me répondit Sanae plus qu'enthousiaste.

-Je suis Américain, j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les Américains… Sinon je me mets un sac sur la tête !

-Surtout pas, je te défends. Est-ce que tous les Occidentaux sont aussi beaux que toi ?

-Si c'est le cas, continua une autre femme qui jusqu'à là n'avait pas parlé et s'était juste contenté de sourire de béatitude, je pars tout de suite pour les USA !

-Oui moi aussi ! s'exclama une autre.

-Les Américains ne sont pas assez beaux pour vous. Et je ne suis pas exceptionnel.

-Tu rigoles !

Les femmes étaient excitées comme des puces, piétinaient et certaines se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille en me regardant d'un air pétillant. Je suis content de leur faire cet effet.

Jiro reprit la parole.

-J'espère qu'il sera digne de vous.

-Je pense que je suis déjà convaincue !

Suivirent des approbations enjoués, et nous nous installâmes à une table libre, où un hôte qui nous accompagnait nous proposa tout de suite à boire. Tout le monde accepta et la discussion tourna rapidement autour de moi et des Etats-Unis en général. Je suis la vedette.

L'ambiance était chaude, Jiro me faisait présenter aux personnes qu'ils reconnaissait de temps en temps et nous nous levions pour aller les accueillir, non sans s'excuser platement à chaque fois qu'on quittait Sanae, Yuki et leurs amies. Celles-ci nous encourageaient d'aller me faire connaître mais nous suppliaient de revenir après, sans quoi elles seraient « très fâchées ».

C'est une première approche. Jusqu'à minuit et demi on se leva toutes les vingt minutes pour voir un groupe de femmes ou de jeunes femmes que Jiro ou un de ses amis qui étaient avec nous connaissaient, et on allait discuter quelques minutes. Puis on retournait à notre table, et souvent avant qu'on ne se rassoie complètement, elles nous demandaient d'apporter un nouveau plateau avec des cocktails ou des bouteilles de saké.

Je me sens vraiment bien, vraiment dans mon environnement.

Les gens rient, moi aussi, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… Tout nous fait rire.

La soirée est trèèèès plaisante, trèèèès arrosée. D'ailleurs ma tête commence à me tourner, et je ne peux plus m'arrêter de rire, j'en ai mal au ventre.

C'est fou ce que c'est drôle, nous rions tous pour rien ! On fait la fête comme pour fêter un grand évènement important, mais je ne sais pas trop lequel. Je ne sais plus quel jour demain sera, ni quelle heure il est…

Olala demain j'aurai du mal à me lever pour le travail…

Mais je ne travaille plus… ?

Ah c'est vrai, je suis hôte ici. Donc je travaille ici. La nuit.

Se bourrer la gueule est mon métier. Chouette métier.

Mais je commençai à avoir très mal au ventre.

Me forçant à rire comme les autres, pour ne pas m'arrêter d'un coup et risquer de gâcher l'ambiance, j'essaya d'oublier mon mal et me serra le ventre, comme si je n'en pouvais plus de rire.

J'eus soudain un haut-le-cœur. Un mauvais goût s'installa dans ma bouche.

_La tête me tourne._

_J'ai la nausée._

Je me recroquevilla sur moi-même. Jiro remarqua tout de suite mon malaise.

-Oh oh…

Il se leva rapidement de son siège et me força à me lever également.

_Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop mal…_

Quand je fut debout, il me prit à la taille et m'obligea à marcher vite devant lui en direction des toilettes pour les serveurs.

Je me laissais faire, et n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête.

_J'ai envie de vomir._

Par-dessus mon épaule il clencha la porte des toilettes et me poussa à l'intérieur en refermant derrière lui. Je pu m'agenouiller et me pencher au dessus de la cuvette des WC où la lunette était stratégiquement relevée. Jiro me tint ma natte et mis son autre main sur mon ventre. Je pu régurgiter furieusement une première vague de liquide nauséabond.

-Eh ben alors, on ne supporte pas l'alcool ? Fit Jiro amusé.

Ah, ça l'amuse de me voir souffrir !!! Enfoiré !!! Beurk.

Je suis secoué par des spasmes. Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle entre chaque fois où mon estomac se contractait et rejetait l'infâme fluide, mais j'avais du mal. Je vomis à nouveau. J'avais le souffle coupé. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer normalement.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ta première cuite…

Je vomis encore. J'ai l'impression de recracher tous mes boyaux, tous mes organes de mon corps.

Mais non que c'est pas ma première cuite, imbécile !!!

… Une nouvelle fois, je sentis mes boyaux se tordre pour recracher une nouvelle vague dégoûtante. Puis je puis enfin respirer, avec une impression de vide dans mon estomac, l'impression qu'il avait subit un lavage intensif.

Je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je ne sais pas si c'est la fin mais ça fait du bien de respirer à nouveau.

-Ca y'est, tu as finis ?

-Je crois que oui… lui répondis-je en haletant.

-Ca va aller ?

-Ouais… c'est bon… Tu le répètera pas aux autres hein ?

-Olala ! T'inquiètes pas ! T'es pas le premier, et tu seras pas le dernier. C'est tous les soirs comme ça. Ils sont bien une bonne vingtaine par soirée à pas maîtriser des fois leur beuverie.

Ouf…

-Et c'est pas ma première cuite.

-Je m'en doute, c'est parce que c'est ta première fois ici. Mais c'est comme tout, on s'habitue !

Oh nooooon pas à ça… TT

-Remarque, après tu es bon en apnée, plaisanta Jiro.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule.

-J'ai le droit, je suis ton Anii-san.

Mon Anii-san, mais qui en profite bien pour me peloter au passage…

-Comment tu fais pour tenir l'alcool sans avoir envie de vomir ??

-Question d'habitude ! Et puis j'ai bien mangé juste avant, et aussi je ne suis pas le petit nouveau qui découvre et qui rempli son verre aussi souvent !

-J'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce soir.

C'est surtout que j'avais pas de sous sur moi pour m'acheter des nouilles instantanées…

-Mais sinon, ça a l'air de bien se passer avec nos clientes !

LES CLIENTES !!!

-Meeerde je les ai abandonné sans rien dire !

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça non plus. Elles sont encore plus bourrées que toi. Tu pourras leur faire gober n'importe quoi en revenant. Et puis Takeo et son pote s'occupent d'elles. Elles ne sont pas toutes seules.

Mon angoisse s'envola. Deux dans la même soirée… ça fait peur.

-Mais… brosse toi les dents avant d'y retourner.

Il me fit un sourire taquin.

-Conseil d'ami.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Je suis pas con. Euuuuh…

-Ne dis rien ! Je sais. On a tout prévu. Je vais te donner ta brosse à dent et ton dentifrice personnels. On est sensé se laver entièrement avant de bosser mais la plupart d'entre nous se lavent les dents ici, au dernier moment.

-D'accord.

-Dépêche toi quand même !

-Pfiouuuu… j'en peux plus, je suis naze.

-Tiens bon, il ne reste plus longtemps avant d'être relayé. La deuxième équipe arrivent dans…

Il regarda sa montre.

-… dans une heure environ.

-La 2ème équipe ?

-Oui, c'est la relève. On est partagé en deux équipes : la 1ère s'occupent du bar-resto de 20 heures à 2 heures du mat', et la 2ème de 2 heures à 8 heures du mat'. Attends, t'imagines si on devait tenir jusqu'à 8 heures ??? »

Ah non… pas du tout… Les chiottes seraient vite hors d'usage.

xXxXxXx

Natsu : Mmm quelle scène bien appétissante

Duo : -- Merci pour les détails.

Natsu : 'Pas de quoi :-)

(1) au Japon, on rabaisse toujours les personnes appartenant à notre groupe quand on les présente à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une forme de politesse (et de modestie). Littéralement, on dit « voici ce qui me sert de mère, voici ce qui me sert d'ami… ». Ce n'est pas impoli pour la personne concernée. Evidement quand on s'adresse à celle-ci on ne dira pas « eh, 'ce qui me sert de mère', tu viens ? » mais « ô mère ». Face à une personne, il faut toujours se rabaisser quant on parle de soit. La personne d'en face est toujours supérieure à nous.


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Voila, j'ai un problème, je viens de m'apercevoir que depuis trois-quatre jours, ne m'envoie plus de messages m'avertissant pour les reviews ni pour les nouveaux chapitres que j'update. Du coup je n'ai pas pu voir que ingrid94 et ilham m'en avaient écrites. Je ne leur ai donc pas répondu au chapitre 4… je suis désolée… mais est ce que ça vous le fait à vous ?? _Quelqu'un peut m'aider TT ?_

ilham : non non non ! Je ne peux pas te dire quand Heero viendra ! Surprise ! Et c'est moi qui te remercie !

ingrid94 : sankyû pour ta review !

* * *

Pendant toute la semaine sauf le dimanche qui suivi ma première soirée au Navigate, j'allais donc servir en tant que hôte. Je secondais Jiro, j'observais les mimiques des Adonis, j'observais leur attitude, j'écoutais attentivement toutes leur répliques et comment ils s'adressaient aux clientes.

Ainsi j'apprends comment distraire les clientes, et surtout comment les rouler. Ma présence était appréciée parmi les Adonis car moi aussi je savais mettre l'ambiance. Je suis plutôt du genre agitateur, donc je n'avais pas trop de mal à les imiter, à entrer dans le jeu et à amuser la clientèle. J'épate toute la galerie. Ce n'est pas dur pour moi de m'intégrer dans cet univers féerique où, bien que les femmes soient les maîtresses, les jeunes hommes s'occupent délicatement d'elles tout en s'amusant.

Les principales occupations étaient bien sur de trinquer à leur beauté et à leur égérie, et parfois carrément de se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à plus soif. Heureusement je ne finissais pas par dégueuler à chaque fois, car j'étais plus prudent. Par contre je finissais quand même la nuit aux chiottes pour me soulager.

Jiro m'appris à diluer l'alcool de mon verre discrètement avec de l'eau quand les clientes étaient bien ivres, pour éviter d'user plus d'alcool et pour limiter sa prise. Quand même, boire tous les soirs c'est pas très bon pour la santé. Je ne tiens pas à finir alcoolique. Toutefois il arrivait que je n'ais pas à boire de la soirée (tout est relatif).

Il y avait aussi ces clientes habituées qui ne buvaient pas beaucoup mais poussaient les vraies clientes à boire. Contre cela, quand on avait un pourboire, on le partageait avec elles.

On est jeudi et le bar n'était pas complètement rempli. Normal vu qu'on était en semaine. Mais pour effacer cette image et pour donner l'impression à la clientèle que même en semaine le Navigate était chargé de monde, les serveurs qui ne s'occupaient pas de groupe bougeait de place et s'installait aux tables en changeant régulièrement d'endroits. On avait donc décidé avec Jiro de ne pas rester avec un groupe en particulier, mais plutôt de changer de table toutes les demi-heures et s'incruster dans un groupe qui bien sur comporte déjà des Adonis, afin qu'il y ait du mouvement. Ca me fait connaître les gens qui travaillent dans mon groupe. Ca créer des relations. Et c'est bien pour l'ambiance. De plus les clientes se sentent flattées quand un inconnu au passage lui dit qu'il voudrait bien passer un peu de temps avec elles parce qu'il a été séduit par elles. Et pour ne pas faire les deux inséparables, des fois on allait à une table différente, mais pas trop éloignée l'une de l'autre, pour que je commence à me faire les dents tout seul. Ce n'est pas très difficile, car je m'entends bien avec pas mal de monde.

Pas mal de monde sauf Jun.

Un moment, je m'étais inséré à une table où il y avait beaucoup de monde, une dizaine de femmes et presque le même nombre d'hôtes. Mais je n'avais pas vu sur le coup qu'il y avait Jun. Evidemment, j'aurais pu me douter que s'il y avait tant de monde, c'est pour être aux cotés de la célébrité. Il fit bien sur mine qu'il m'appréciait et riait également à mes blagues. Mais je savais que derrière ses rires, ses sourires charmeurs et ses belles flatteries, il était horriblement gêné par ma personne. Même pas gêné, énervé. Je savais qu'à travers ses beaux yeux gais, il me lançait des éclairs, comme pour me dire que c'était son territoire, qu'il était le maître et qu'il ne fallait pas tenter de le détrôner.

Puis il y eut cette blague de trop. Cette plaisanterie qui provoqua la jubilation de la grande table au complet, et qui fut plus importante que quand c'était Jun qui animait. C'était moi la star de la table. J'avais doublé Jun pendant deux minutes. Evidemment il s'égosilla avec les autres, mais quand j'annonça quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je m'était à nouveau effacé, sous un signe discret de Jiro qui était à l'autre table, que j'allais m'en aller, tout le monde fut déçu. Ils essayèrent de me faire rester…

Et ça ne plut pas du tout à Jun.

J'insista que la soirée serait tout aussi amusante sans moi. Beaucoup firent la moue, mais finalement je pu m'en aller.

Ce petit succès ne fut pas du goût du roi.

Il se leva de sa chaise également en prétendant à ses clientes qui venaient uniquement pour le voir qu'il ne serait pas long, et avant que je n'ais rejoins Jiro, il me prit doucement par le bras, et tout en riant (c'était une feinte vis-à-vis des clientes qui ne se doutaient pas du tout que ça pouvait être un petit règlement de compte) il me glissa à l'oreille :

« -J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Moi, je n'ai pas trop envie de l'entendre…

Il m'emmena dehors, en passant furieusement par le salon où une dizaine d'Adonis prenaient leur pose. Dés qu'on eut quitté la grande sale, il ne se soucia plus de son attitude, ni des hôtes dans le salon, et elle changea littéralement. Les hôtes qui soufflaient cinq minutes nous vîmes passer, mais ne dirent rien. Ils nous suivirent d'un regard en coin, comme si rien ne se passait. On sortit. A l'entrée des artistes, Jun resserra son étreinte sur mon bras.

A présent, il me faisait mal.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut cul-cul-la-praline ??

Il répondit à mes pensées.

-Ecoute moi bien toi… Tu n'es pas chez toi ici !

J'écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas par quel miracle t'as réussis à te faire embaucher par le boss, mais je ne donne pas cher de ta réputation et de ta carrière, fit t'il d'un ton sifflant.

-Quoi ?!

-T'es qu'un Occidental ! Ici on est au Japon et les Japonaises préfèrent les Japonais. T'es qu'un intrus dans notre équipe, dans notre bar. Tu piques la place d'un Japonais qui aurait pu se faire embaucher si ta putain de tête blanche terminée par une natte brune n'était pas la ! Des tas de mecs mignons voudraient avoir ta place !

-Mais attends… calme toi là… ça sert à rien de s'énerver !

-Si : tu pollues mon environnement. Tu gâches tout.

-Les clientes ne sont pas de ton avis.

-Tu les as peut être fait rire, ces imbéciles de gonzesses en chaleur, ce ne change pas le fait que tu es une tache. D'ailleurs si on cherchait la définition de ce mot dans le dico, on tomberait sur ta photo ! Me cracha t'il au visage d'un air mauvais.

Il était furieux, mais moi je commençais à l'être encore plus que lui. Je sentais le sang monter à mes oreilles, mon cœur battre de rage. Je voulais serrer les poings, mais ça ne ferrait qu'empirer la situation. Il était tellement prêt de moi et me serrait le bras comme un dingue que ça me faisait mal mais j'avais envie de le scalper, ou de lui flanquer un coup de poing dans sa gueule où tout joli sourire et tous beaux yeux avaient disparu pour laisser place à la haine et au mépris. Je me dégagea de son étreinte brutalement et m'écarta de lui.

-Oh ! Tu te calmes ! Je ne t'es rien fais donc ne m'agresse pas !

-Mon Dieu ! Je t'agresse ? Mon pauvre bébé… va donc te plaindre à ton cher Jiro chéri ! Vas y ! Appelle donc ton Anii-san !

Non. Lui remettre les problème sur le dos, ça serait pas sympa. Je me contenta de rien dire en le fixant méchamment des yeux et en serrant les dents, le maudissant secrètement. Il s'approcha de moi, plus menaçant. Il était un peu plus grand et plus âgé.

-Quoi… pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Il y a un problème ?

Oui. C'est toi mon problème, connard.

Ca ne sert à rien de continuer comme ça. Jiro a dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui manquer de respect. Je préfère en rester là sinon je vais péter un boulon. Ca serait dommage de se retrouver avec des dents en moins à son âge, surtout parce que ça repousse plus.

-Nope. No problem.

Son regard se fit plus perçant. Ses yeux sombres me fixait comme s'ils voulaient me foudroyer.

-Pourquoi tu me parles en anglais ?

Je ne dis rien.

Je me contrôle.

Zen.

On respire.

On frappe pas.

-Tu n'es pas un vrai Adonis. Les Adonis ici sont Japonais. Et tu es loin de les égaler.

Finalement il se détourna de moi lentement et retourna à l'intérieur, revoir ses clientes. Je restai dans la rue, le temps de me calmer et de calmer ma fureur envers lui. Prendre l'air.

Jiro sorti quelques minutes plus tard, ayant remarqué que Jun s'était rassit parmi sa clientèle. Il n'était pas venu pour ne pas compliquer la situation, et aussi parce qu'il savait que ce serait du culot. Il m'interrogea d'un regard peiné.

-T'inquiètes pas, j'ai rien balancé. Pas d'insultes et pas de coups.

Il se détendit un peu.

-Tu comprends que je ne puisse rien faire.

-Je sais.

-C'est tout. C'est comme ça. Il se considère comme supérieur, laisse le penser ce qu'il veut. Si tu veux monter aussi haut que lui, il faut faire avec et pas se laisser emporter.

Je lui tournais le dos.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'en veut autant ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'as dis, mais ne le crois pas.

-Il m'a dit en gros que je ne valais rien.

-C'est faux. Moi je pense que tu peut aller loin.

-Toi tu n'es pas dans le top 50.

-Oui mais nous, les Japonais, on ne pense qu'à notre seule personne. On ne pense qu'à aller de l'avant, qu'à se dépasser, et peu importe son voisin. Il y a les gagnants et les perdants. Donc sa parole ne vaut pas plus que la mienne.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que tu fais tout pour que je sois un bon hôte ?? Tu es hypocrite, comme tous les Nippons ?? Ou pire ??

Il soupira.

-Parce que j'ai envie que tu t'en sortes, toi.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi moi ??

-Parce que tu es différent des autres. C'est comme ça. J'ai décidé. Tu n'es pas Japonais donc tu n'as pas été élevé dans la compétition, tu n'as pas été élevé à te rabaisser devant tout le monde, à faire des courbettes pour se faire apprécier et à faire la comédie. Tu es vrai, et j'avais besoin d'un ami comme toi. Un vrai. J'en ai marre de cette société.

Je pense que j'ai été trop dur avec lui. Je me rends compte de mon erreur. C'est Jun qui m'a provoqué, et Jiro fait tout pour que je me sente bien. Il ne m'a rien fait, je me suis juste servi de lui pour décharger ma colère, mais c'est injuste pour lui. Je commence à comprendre son sentiment de ras-le-bol. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas dire ce qu'il pense, qu'il soit emprisonné dans la société et dans la hiérarchie. Etouffé parmi les autres. Pas d'individualité.

Je suis vraiment con.

-Jiro, je suis désolé.

Il esquissa un sourire et me mit sa main sur mon épaule.

-Je ne t'avais pas dis de m'appeler Anii-san ?

-Pardon ! Décidemment je dis tous de travers.

_Je ne m'y ferais jamais._

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Allez, n'en reparlons plus. Et nomme moi comme tu veux. On y retourne ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Vendredi. Ca fait presque une semaine que je suis "hosutô" au Navigate, un des grands host clubs. Hosutô, c'est le mot japonais pour hôte, parce qu'ils ont repris le mot hôte en anglais, « host » et le prononcent « hosutô ».

Comme tout début de fin de semaine, le bar-restaurant est plus bondé que d'habitude. Et il y a également plus de groupes. Les serveurs sont pratiquement tous occupés et ont moins le besoin de bouger dans la salle pour simuler qu'ils sont débordés. Les groupes arrivent, repartent, les plateaux aux verres contenant des boissons multicolores défilent, les bouteilles de saké aussi.

Dés l'ouverture du club la salle se remplie progressivement. La salle est presque pleine. Demain elle le sera et nous serons obligé de faire patienter les clientes. Les Adonis les accueillent chaleureusement avec des « Darling, je ne suis né que pour t'avoir connu. » ou « Tu m'a pris mon cœur, honey. » et toutes autres sortes de compliments bateaux ou de flirt lourd, mais après tout, elles payent pour ça.

Je commençais à connaître du monde parmi les serveurs, aussi je n'étais plus scotché tout le temps à Jiro. J'avais sympathisé avec Sho, Daiki et Katsuo dans un premier temps. Katsuo était un des barmen, et c'était toujours un plaisir de plaisanter avec lui deux minutes pendant qu'il me préparait les boissons. J'ai souvent croisé Sho et Daiki pendant la semaine, si bien que j'ai fini la soirée d'hier avec eux. L'incident avec Jun ne s'est pas su, mais je crois qu'un des deux m'a vu sortir entraîné par Jun, mais n'a rien dit par politesse. En tout cas je retiens leur tête et leur nom. Ce qui est remarquable vu la quantité de mecs qui se ressemblent et dont les noms sont pas pareil que ceux des Occidentaux (non sans blagues).

D'ailleurs, là, je suis au bar avec Jiro, Katsuo, Sho et Daiki. On attend des clients intéressants. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour les choisir alors j'attends avec eux. On a décidé de passer une partie de la soirée ensemble. Enfin Daiki reste coincé derrière son bistrot bien sur.

« -Regardez qui voila… fit ce dernier après une longue discussion et en regardant vers l'entrée du Navigate.

-Hahaaaa… le master qui pointe son nez incognito !

-Naaaan… ne me dis pas que c'est le patron ??

Etait entré avec deux jeunes filles à ses bras et deux autres à leurs cotés un magnifique jeune homme très classe, costard cravate et chaussures luisantes, qui paraissait ne pas être très vieux.

Je dirais… 23 ans. 23 ans et demi à tout casser. Quoique les Japonais font toujours plus jeune que leur âge…

Gaaaaa… il est très sexy.

-Mais non, baka.

-C'est son unique fils. Et faut faire gaffe.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est son unique fils.

-Il est canon, vous trouvez pas ?

-Ca y'est…

-… Il est contaminé lui aussi…

-Il vient souvent ici, et il emmène des filles avec lui. Il nous fait un peu de pub.

-Il vient tous les combiens ?

-A peu près tous les mois. Ca lui arrive de ne pas venir pendant plusieurs semaines, mais quelques fois il vient toutes les deux semaines.

-Ca te dirait de faire sa connaissance ? Si tu veux soigner ta popularité, t'es obligé de passer par la case lui.

-Allez on y va !

-Pas moi, après d'autres clientes vont se demander pourquoi tout le monde va s'occuper d'un mâle ! Plaisanta Daiki.

-Bonne chance ! Me lanca Katsuo.

A vrai dire j'ai un peu les pétoches, LE propre fils du patron… venir ici en personne ! Dans un bar de femmes ! Jiro leva le bras et d'adressa à Super Canon, essayant de se frayer un passage parmi la douzaine de personnes qui l'entouraient.

-Ho ! Heero !

Celui-ci tourna la tête et fit un grand sourire. Les gens s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer.

-Jiro, depuis le temps… on ne s'était pas parlé la dernière fois !

-Je suis désolé, vieux, il y avait tant de monde autour de toi qu'il fallait s'occuper des autres clientes aussi et leur dire que tu es un cas particulier.

Mais… Jiro le tutoie ??

-C'est vrai que les hommes n'ont pas le droit de rentrer. Je suis le seul veinard.

Puis son profond regard s'arrêta sur moi. Je plongea dans l'océan de ses yeux cobalts. Il fut le premier à parler, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-On ne se connaît pas.

-Je suis nouveau. Ravi de te rencontrer.

-Le plaisir est partagé.

-Comment dois je me comporter avec le fils du patron de ce club ? demandais je malicieusement.

-Comme avec toutes les clientes puisque j'en suis un aussi.

-Dans ce cas là… bienvenue au Navigate _ma chérie_.

Il éclata de rire et ma blague fit aussi effet à ceux qui nous entouraient. Jiro me fit un coup de coude avec un clin d'œil pour me dire que c'était dans la boîte et que je lui plaisais sûrement.

C'est bon pour ma réputation, ça.

-Je peux vous tutoyer où pas ?

-Bien sur, c'est plus convivial.

-Heerooooo, couina une des deux filles qu'il tenait à la taille, tu ne nous invites pas à boire ? J'ai soif moi !

-Pardon mesdemoiselles… il s'adressa à moi : j'ai rencontré ces magnifiques créatures pas plus tard qu'hier et regarde, à cause de toi je les ai déjà oublié !

-Heero, fit l'autre, où sont passé tes bonnes manières ?

-Oui, on s'installe ou pas ?

-Pense à elles, Heero ! Il y a une grande table de libre là bas ! Lança Sho.

Il lâcha les deux jeunes femmes.

-Les filles, allez donc batifoler avec ces charmants jeunes hommes car ils en meurent d'envie ! Ils ont du mal à résister, ça se voit…

Elles gloussèrent et s'apprêtèrent à suivre les hôtes pétillants de joie. Heero se rapprocha de moi et caressa ma joue du dos de sa main en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux bleu Prusse dans les miens avec un sourire franc, et dit d'une voix douce :

-Moi je brûle d'envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce petit nouveau dont mon père a eut la si bonne idée d'embaucher.

Un sifflement se fit entendre parmi les serveurs et ça déclencha l'hilarité générale. Puis Heero, encore sous le coup de la petite plaisanterie du serveur, leva la main pour faire taire le rire et ordonna aux hôtes :

-Traitez ces demoiselles comme elle le méritent, et servez leur ce qu'elles veulent. Vous mettrez tout à mon compte, comme d'habitude.

-Okesh ! C'est parti les filles !

-Oh Heero, tu es un chou !

Puis elles s'en allèrent joyeusement vers leur table, oubliant tous leurs soucis. Sho était parti avec elles mais Jiro était resté avec moi.

-Jiro, tu permet que je te l'empreinte ?

-Mais… ce n'est encore qu'un débutant… Il ne sait pas tout.

-Et alors ? Je vais voir s'il est bon en relations humaines. Ca te va ? Tu es rassuré pour lui ?

-Euh… oui.

Jiro s'en alla également, en regardant derrière lui pour me voir partir avec Heero à une petite table en coin et tranquille.

En fait je ne me sens pas si tendu que ça. Il me met assez à l'aise pour un fils de patron. On s'installa donc à notre table, et il croisa les jambes.

-Tu me sers quelque chose s'il te plait ? Du saké. Tu boiras avec moi ?

-Ok, je vais chercher tout ça.

J'alla rapidement chercher une bouteille du meilleur saké qu'on servait et prit soin de prendre deux très beaux verres destinés à cet alcool, réservés pour les clients importants et de choix. Je le servis et me remplis mon verre à mon tour. On pu apercevoir au fond de ceux-ci une image érotique d'un homme (1).

-Désolé pour l'image, on n'a pas de verres avec des femmes. C'est que les clients sont habituellement des clientes.

-Non non, ça ira, dit il en pouffant.

-Alors ? …

J'attendis sa question, attentif. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette.

-Ca fait depuis combien de temps que tu bosses ici ? Enfin si on peut dire « bosser »…

Il esquissa un petit sourire puis prit une cigarette du paquet encore jamais utilisé qu'il mit à la bouche.

-C'est mon 6ème jour. Plutôt soir.

-Cigarette ?

Il me tendit le paquet.

-Non merci, je ne fume pas.

-Moi non plus.

Il chercha dans sa poche un briquet. Comme tous les serveurs étaient équipés d'un briquet pour allumer l'éventuelle cigarette des clientes, je lui proposa de l'allumer. Il se rapprocha pour que je puisse brûler l'extrémité de sa cigarette. Ma main était à quelque centimètres de sa peau.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je repeins le plafond de la cuisine de ma grand-mère. Ca se voit pas ?

-Nawak, t'es en train de te bousiller les poumons.

-C'est pas pareil. Fumer pour moi est un plaisir. Ca me procure un certain bien être, des sensations hors du commun. Je ne voudrais pas que ce plaisir s'atténue, donc je ne fume que dans des occasions particulières bien choisies. A peu prêt 2-3 cigarettes tous les deux mois. Je ne suis pas un fumeur vu que les fumeurs fument régulièrement. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour ma santé. Et puis il y a pire. Pratiquement tous les jours je risque ma peau.

Il tira sur sa cigarette et recracha une bouffée de fumée dans l'air, détendu. Ses yeux bridés et d'une couleur étonnante pour un Japonais se reposèrent sur moi.

-Mais peut être que j'en ai dis trop sur moi.

-A quoi ça te sert un paquet alors si tu fumes si peu ?

-Certaines personnes que je fréquente sont ravies qu'on s'occupe d'eux et qu'on leur propose une cigarette gratuitement, même si ce n'est pas l'argent qui leur manque. Et acheter la confiance de quelqu'un pour deux cigarettes à la semaine, moi, je prends.

Il aspira une nouvelle bouffée.

-T'es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? C'est ta seconde et dernière chance.

Un serveur passa prêt de notre table et s'arrêta devant nous, un certain Kan ou Kaneaki… (oh pis on s'en fout). Truc interrompit notre conversation en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et en s'adressant à Heero, comme il était en face de moi.

-Tiens ! Heero ! Encore en fugue ? S'il te plait, t'as pas une clope pour moi ? Je prends deux minutes de pose et j'en ai plus sur moi.

Heero allongea le bras et lui tendit le paquet.

-Merci, t'es bien cool mon ami.

En le regardant s'éloigner pour aller dans le salon réservé aux serveurs, Heero me fit un signe de tête en sa direction.

-Tu vois, lui il a comprit.

-Il a rien comprit, plutôt. Quand on commence on peut plus s'arrêter.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est une question de volonté. Moi j'arrête tous les deux mois. Quoique j'ai jamais vraiment commencé.

-Tant mieux.

-Je n'ai même pas de cendrier chez moi. Et je crois que j'ai perdu mon briquet. Mon entourage et le milieu où je vis sont bien plus dangereux pour ma santé que mes 15 malheureuses cigarettes par an.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin. Je me pencha vers lui, pour prendre une de ses maudites cigarettes. Après tout, règle numéro 3, il ne faut jamais décevoir le client.

Laquelle prendre ? Elles sont toutes pareil…

Je piocha dans le paquet et l'alluma. Satisfait, Heero se cala bien confortablement au fond de son siège. J'avais souvent vu les gens fumer, je sais comment tenir une cigarette et comment aspirer. Le truc pour ne pas avoir l'air con, c'est ne pas tousser. Si on tousse en plus ça fait mal à la gorge.

Berk. C'est dégueulasse.

-Sinon, ça te plait d'être « host » ?

-C'est assez cool, ouais. Beaucoup plus détendant que mes précédents jobs. Je m'amuse bien et mine de rien j'apprends des choses sur les sentiments des femmes envers les hommes. Toujours bon à savoir si on veut avoir une relation durable avec une nana.

-Et ça te sert ?

-Pas vraiment, mais c'est intéressant.

-Haaa… dois je comprendre que les femmes ne t'attirent pas ?

Merde. Je me suis fais démasqué. Règle numéro… chépu combien, on ne parle pas de sa vie personnelle aux clientes. Euh, clients.

-Ca, c'est du domaine du privé.

Ca l'amusa et il leva les mains en l'air comme au Far West quand on se rend.

-Ok ok, je n'insiste pas.

Au fur et à mesure que ma cigarette se consommait, une sensation bizarre m'envahissait.

Je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression de décoller de la Terre. Je flotte.

Saleté.

-Et au fait, pourquoi Kan… Kaneaki… Truc a dit « toujours en fugue » ? Tu habites chez tes parents ?

Je voulu faire un peu d'ironie pour cacher le fait que j'étais entrain de planer.

Mes mains sont moites et la tête me tourne sérieusement. J'ai chaud.

Mais je me sens parfaitement zen.

-En fait, ce bar appartiens à mon père et il me défend d'y aller. Il ne veut pas que je traîne avec ses clientes et ses serveurs.

Je buvais ses paroles comme un drogué. C'est comme si j'étais ivre.

Je suis ivre.

Mais non, j'ai rien bu.

Aaaah ! Je vais tomber par terre !

Ah bah non, je suis assis.

-Mais bon, j'ai 26 ans, je suis majeur et vacciné. Et cette boîte est une des meilleures. Même si je suis quand même considéré comme un client, on a plus de respect et de considération pour moi ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais dans un endroit où je ne me sens pas chez moi.

-Ouais c'est vrai, tu es le maître ici…

Qu'est ce qu'il est beau… j'avais pas remarqué.

Euh si, je pense que j'avais déjà remarqué.

Le sol bouge sous mes pieds, sous ma chaise.

Il faut absolument que je finisse cette cigarette de merde parce que j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe, que je ne maîtrise plus rien.

Et j'ai un coup de barre.

-Etrange, cette sensation, non ? Moi, ça me fascine, dit il absent en regardant le plafond et en rejetant un nuage de fumée au dessus de lui.

C'est pas encore l'heure de dormir… il est 11 heures du soir… réveille toi Duo…

Je me sens fichtrement bien mais paradoxalement je veux que tout s'arrête.

-Donc ton père ne sait pas que tu es là ? C'est mal, dis je ironiquement.

-Oui, c'est mâle.

-Peut être qu'il a une autre raison.

-Non, ça le rend fou de savoir que son fils se rabaisse en allant se distraire avec ses employés.

Sa remarque me blessa un peu, mais je n'étais pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Il finit sa cigarette qu'il écrasa dans le cendrier et je ne tarda pas à faire de même.

-Mais je dois avouer que c'est plus intelligent et stratégique d'être un Adonis que d'être quelqu'un comme moi ou comme mon père.

-Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que c'est faux.

-Je dis ce que je veux, et tu ne me connais pas.

-Il ne tiendrait qu'à toi de venir plus régulièrement.

-Malheureusement j'ai un emploi du temps chargé.

-Je ne te connais pas non plus, mais si j'étais une des filles que tu accompagnes ou n'importe quelle cliente ici, je te sauterai dessus.

Il rit, visiblement étonné de ma réplique.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus pour un Occidental. D'ailleurs il me semble que tu as vite trouvé ta place parmi les serveurs en une semaine.

-C'est vrai, être hôte dans un host club ça me motive vraiment.

-Tu es fais pour ce métier. De toute façon, mon père sait toujours bien choisir les bonnes personnes lorsqu'il s'agit de leur mettre en main le devenir de sa boîte. Encore une fois il ne s'est pas trompé. A part une fois, il a trouvé un trouble-fête dans l'équipe 2.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il en a fait ?

-Il l'a remercié de ses services, lui a donné sa paye et lui a montré la porte.

-Il l'a viré ?

-Non non, il lui a donné une augmentation --.

-Allez, te fous pas de ma gueule. Je croyais que ça se passait mal pour les Adonis qui font du mauvais travail.

Il fit « non » de la tête.

-Pas chez nous. On a une bonne réputation et on tient à la garder. Bon… évidemment, celui qui pioche dans la caisse ça ne peut pas se passer aussi bien que celui qui est nul.

-Vous avez pas d'emmerdes avec les Yakuzas ? 'Parait qu'ils traînent dans le coin.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, amusé, et me répondis calmement.

-Mais je _suis_ un Yakuza. »

xXxXxXx

(1) Quand on verse du liquide dans un verre à saké, cela révèle une image érotique au fond du verre. Souvent ce sont des femmes vu que ceux qui boivent le plus de saké sont des hommes .

**Et voila ! LA rencontre que tout le monde attendait, je pense ! Alors, qu'est ce qu vous en pensez ? Pas trop déçus ?? Dites moi vite !!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Oh…

Merde alors.

Finalement la soirée s'est bien terminée (si si, sinon je ne serais plus là pour le dire). Heero et moi avons discuté de choses et d'autres. Il s'avère qu'en fait, même s'il est un Yakuza, il ne s'occupe pas des affaires _trop_ louches de son clan, où son père est un des chefs. C'est donc un « gentil » (tout est relatif ici encore). C'est bien.

Par contre je me suis fais embaucher par un méchant. C'est moins bien.

Mais tant que je suis à son service ici, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Bah oui quoi, vous croyez que c'était du gâteau cette histoire ? Que j'allais me la couler douce dans un bar-restaurant où on est payé plus que la normale, où tout ce qu'on est sensé s'efforcer de faire, c'est d'avoir du charisme et où aucun diplôme n'est requit ?

Eh ben non. La vie n'est pas aussi facile. Quand on traîne du coté des quartiers louches, faut pas s'attendre à ce que l'endroit soit propre.

Je me suis fais enrôler dans un job où le boss est un malfaiteur. Mais bon, tant que je bouffe ça va, et comme l'a dit Heero, cette boîte a une bonne réputation, donc en principe je suis à l'abri. Et puis on n'assassine pas ses employés (quoique au Kiss MINT ils ne se sont pas gênés) sinon après on n'en a plus et personne ne veut l'être. Je suis donc hors d'atteinte. On ne me cherchera pas d'ennuis à part si c'est moi qui les cherche, ce qui bien sûr n'a pas lieu d'être. Il n'y a pas de raison que je lâche ce boulot, bien au contraire. D'ici je suis protégé et plus on est prêt de l'ennemi, moins il nous voit. De plus, personne ne se plaint au Navigate. Ils ont la même logique que moi. Comment vouloir abandonner un job aussi excitant et bien payé ?

Je vais pouvoir raconter à Quatre, Trowa et WuFei ce soir mon nouveau travail, son ambiance, mes collègues (ouaiiiis ils vont trop être dégoûtés !!), comment s'est passé cette super semaine.

Par contre, je vais peut être éviter de leur parler des Yakuzas.

Oui, c'est mieux.

S'il l'apprend, Quatre serait bien capable de me séquestrer chez moi pour m'empêcher d'aller bosser au Navigate tellement il aurait peur pour moi.

Quand à Trowa et WuFei, s'ils m'assomment pas et me ligote pas en partenariat avec Quatre, je les vois bien m'escorter et me surveiller pendant mon travail, WuFei avec son sabre chinois à la main.

Ca ne sert à rien de leur faire peur inutilement.

Ou pire, ils pourraient s'éloigner de moi par crainte, même s'ils sont loin d'être la cible de la mafia japonaise.

Tiens, d'ailleurs je vais les voir, là. Après j'irais bosser.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux quand je prononce les mots « j'irais bosser ». Etrange n'est ce pas ?

* * *

« -Il t'a dit ça ??

Nous avions commencé à bavarder, accoudés au bistrot comme à notre habitude, sur les hauts tabourets, pendant que les deux serveurs astiquent la petite salle. Je leur avais touché quelques mots de Jun, et de notre petite conversation fort sympathique du jeudi.

Je trouve la salle vraiment plus petite qu'avant. Et ça ne doit pas être drôle comme salaire celui d'un serveur ici.

-Oui… c'est consternant. Je croyais qu'entre Adonis on s'entraidait.

-Ici on est au JAPON t'as pas encore percuté ?? Depuis le temps…

-WuFei a raison, tu te trompes. Il y a beaucoup de rivalité ici. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de gagner de l'argent proportionnellement à ce qu'on fait boire aux gens.

-Surtout dans le top 50 des hôtes les plus demandés.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à craindre de moi ? C'est vrai, je ne suis même pas Japonais…

-Oui, mais tu es spécial ! Tu es… original ! Les gens aiment l'originalité.

-Merci Quatre, je ne suis pas une chose.

-Et puis c'est vrai que tu es… physiquement pas mal.

-Non Trowa, je ne suis pas libre ce soir.

-Duo !

-Réagis, Quatre ! T'as vu ce qu'il m'a dit ??

Quatre se prit la tête dans les mains, cachant un léger changement de couleur sur son visage. Trowa regardait son verre comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Je repris.

-Et puis il y a… Heero.

-Aïe.

-Un Adonis ?

-Non, pire. Un client.

-Mais je croyais que seules les femmes étaient acceptées ?

-Lui c'est pas pareil, c'est le fils du patron.

- Aïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïeaïe…

-Non ! Duo, surtout ne le regarde pas !!!

-Je peux faire une suggestion ?

Trowa était très sérieux.

-Oui, vas y.

-Ne l'approche pas.

-Pourquoiiiieuuuu ?

-parce que papa J'ai-des-millions-de-yens-dans-mon-porte-monnaie n'acceptera jamais que son fils sorte avec un simple employé de SA boîte. Duo, tu cours au chômage !

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je quitte ce job…

-Moi oui, mais je dis ça pour toi.

-Et puis avec un peu de malchance et de logique dans ce pays de fous, papa J'ai-des-millions-de-yens-dans-mon-porte-monnaie n'en a rien à foutre des amours de son fils pourvu qu'il lui donne une descendance. Il n'est donc pas question que son fils soit homo, dit WuFei.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-J'en doute.

-On pari ?

-NON !

-Pourtant…

Je me remémora sa caresse sur ma joue.

-Pourtant quoi ?

-Non rien.

Pas la peine de leur donner des détails. Ca serait embarrassant.

-J'espère en tout cas que tu n'es pas allé le voir. De toute façon avec tous les hôtes qu'il y a, tu n'a sûrement pas pu le voir…

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions Quatrounet, je suis allé le voir, lui répondis je un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Trowa mit une main sur sa figure, blasé. Quatre pâli. WuFei parlait de moi dans le vide.

-Mais c'est pas vrai… à chaque fois que y'a une situation douteuse, t'es certain qu'il va foncer dedans… Comment peut on être aussi imprudent… Il y a des limites à la bêtise…

-C'est vrai, approuva Quatre.

J'ai raison de ne pas leur parler des Yakuzas. Parce que là, sinon, c'est la fin.

-Putain mais vous faîtes chier quoi… Je me trouve un boulot sympa, vous êtes pas contents. Ca se passe bien mais y'a autre chose et vous êtes re-pas content. Vous pouvez pas prendre en compte mon avis et le contexte dans lequel j'ai du le prendre, ce job ?? Je suis sur la paille ! J'arrive à peine à payer mes 10 mètres carrés ! C'est facile pour vous, Trowa et WuFei sont dans des bonnes écoles d'ingénieurs et Quatre a déjà un bar avec de la clientèle, le tout ayant été financé par son père !! Moi, mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de me payer ni des études longues, ni un bar ! Il faut bien que je vive, bordel !

-Justement, on aimerait que tu vives plutôt que tu ais affaires avec des mafieux ou que tu sois renvoyé parce que tu fréquente le fils de ton patron. On s'inquiète pour ton bien.

-Vous ferez mieux de vous inquiéter quand il le faut, et non n'importe quand.

Les trois ne dirent rien. Et moi j'étais énervé. La barbe.

-Bon, Duo, me fit Quatre lassé, on ne va pas se fritter toutes les fois qu'on se voit ?

J'étais un peu fâché mais je me calma.

-T'as raison… mais arrêter de vous prendre pour mes parents… je suis grand maintenant, je vis ma vie, vous vivez la vôtre.

-D'accord, d'accord.

-Bon sinon… tu t'entends avec tout le monde au Navigate ?

-Je commence à connaître un peu de personne, mais ça sera impossible de les connaître tous.

-Tu m'étonnes.

Ouais ouais… faites mine de vous intéresser… Bah, de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'à la longue ils s'y feront. Ils ne veulent seulement pas admettre que pour une fois ce que je fais est plus intéressant et divertissant que leurs stupides études-bourrage-de-crâne ou manager d'un petit bar paumé parmi tous les petits bars paumés du Japon…

Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dis pour le bar de Quatre. C'est vrai que ça marche bien et c'est pas si ennuyeux que ça.

Mais sans être directeur d'un bar, je suis mieux payé que lui et je m'amuse plus !

Ils refusent de reconnaître que j'ai fais fort, j'ai déniché la perle de tous les jobs possibles et inimaginable. Tu parles ! Quand j'ai vu cette annonce dans le journal, je me suis précipité pour l'entretien. « Cherche un jeune homme charismatique et physique plaisant pour servir autant de femmes qu'il le peut dans un bar. Diplômes requis : aucuns. Très bon salaire. ».

-Duo, je te sers quelque chose ?

-Euh… oh allez, ce que tu veux. »

A ta santé, Heero.

* * *

**J'ai comme l'impression que le dernier chapitre a plu **

Heero : c'est grace à moi

Duo : y'a du favoritisme !


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ♥

* * *

« -Eh ! Sho ! Perd pas la main, ressert moi un verre.

-C'est pas pour toi ! Aoï en a demandé seulement pour elle et sa copine.

-Laisse le boire avec nous, Sho ! Et joins toi aussi, c'est pas drôle sinon.

-T'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Aoï, t'es trop gentille mon bébé.

-Gnagnagna… J'te signale Môssieur Je-suis-entouré-de-femmes-trop-sexy que j'ai vu Aoï et Kaede le premier ! Donc pousse toi.

Sho voulu m'enlever de ma place pour la prendre. J'étais entre deux clientes qui riaient aux éclats de notre petit manège.

-Heeeee aïe ! Arrête ! Tu les déranges !

-Ah vous deux, vous êtes si comique !!

Plus niaise, c'est humainement pas possible.

-Si vous voulez on peut s'assoire sur vos genoux ! On est pas très lourde !

-Ca je n'en doute pas que vous n'êtes pas lourdes. Vous avez un corps de rêve toutes les deux. Mais j'ai les cuisses très inconfortables.

Une des règles est d'essayer de ne pas faire d'attouchements aux clientes. Ce n'est pas qu'elles pourraient porter plainte, au contraire. Elles ne demandent que ça. D'ailleurs, certaines font même des propositions pas très catholiques à leur serveur préféré. Bien sûr c'est déconseillé d'accepter, aussi les serveurs refusent. Pourtant, les habituées peuvent donner de grosses sommes d'argent pour un petit « supplément » dans une chambre d'hôtel qu'elles payent. Et… certains hôtes, en ayant fixé un marché de motus et bouche cousue, acceptent. Mais les Adonis ne sont pas des prostitués. C'est pourquoi je méprise ceux qui acceptent de coucher avec leurs meilleures clientes. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez bien payés.

-Allez, baby, tu reprendras bien un petit verre pour la route !

-Mais je ne pourrais plus marcher après !

-Je te porterai jusqu'à chez toi.

-Haha ! Et tu me borderas aussi ?

-Et demain matin, je t'apporterai ton petit dèj' au lit, avec une rose à la bouche.

-Bon… dans ce cas j'accepte ! Un dernier, après il faut qu'on parte. Il est déjà minuit et quart !

-Le temps passe trop vite avec toi mon ange.

Hilare, les deux jeunes femmes ravivées en flatteries, admiration et petits soins s'en allèrent après avoir payé en nous laissant à Sho et moi un petit pourboire avec un mot doux. Elles se rendraient compte demain à tête reposée qu'elles sont à présent fauchées. Encore une fois, nous avons arnaqué deux jeunes femmes en beauté, et le plus marrant dans tout ça, c'est qu'elles ne le regretteront pas.

Ca fait maintenant plus d'un mois que je viens ici tous les soirs. Quatre, Trowa et WuFei sont à présent beaucoup plus confiants. J'arrive même à les faire rire en racontant certaines de mes situations ou clientes naïves. Jiro étant toujours mon Anii-san, mais me laissant plus de liberté je pouvais donc courtiser les demoiselles avec d'autres personnes que lui. Heero n'était pas revenu. J'imagine qu'il a beaucoup de choses à faire. Peut être que son père veut le veut plus souvent actif au sein de son clan. J'en sais rien. Et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait avec les autres Yakuzas. Heero est le seul que je ne méprise pas, dont je n'ai pas peur et je veux que ça reste comme ça.

-Bon, eh bien mon cher Duo, ce fut une joie de travailler avec toi !

-De même pour moi, mon cher Sho.

On se fit une révérence idiote et exagérée façon XVIème siècle en plein milieu de la salle sans se soucier de ceux qui nous regardent et qui pensent que nous sommes deux fous (ils n'ont pas forcément tort) comme toutes les fois où on s'occupe des mêmes clientes en même temps.

-Bon, tu fais quoi ? Tu vas voir Daiki ?

-Hmm…

Sho chercha des yeux notre ami, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir plus loin, et le trouva en compagnie d'un autre serveur et entouré de trois femmes pas très jolies et pas très jeunes non plus. J'échangea une grimace avec Sho.

-NAAAN !

-Je crois que Usaji est en bonne compagnie par contre. Ah zut… y'a un des sous-fifres de Jun avec lui.

-Ca me dérange pas. Je vais aller le voir. Tu fais quoi toi ?

-Je vais rejoindre Jiro. Y'a l'air d'avoir du mouvement la bas.

Sho parti joyeusement en claquant des doigts, et en fredonnant les paroles de la chanson qui était entrain de passer dans la salle, en direction de Usaji.

Je suis sûr que c'est pour l'emmerder ! Usaji est son cousin et est de deux ans et demi son cadet.

Jiro fut content de me voir arriver. Il m'expliqua la raison de leur présente rigolade pour que je m'incère à la conversation et je ris avec eux, sans trouver l'histoire pour autant drôle. Mais les clientes ne tardèrent pas à nous quitter et à rentrer chez elles aussi. On s'installa donc au bar, papotant avec Katsuo.

-Wouah… pour un mardi, la salle est bien remplie.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, Kat. Ils viennent tous pour voir la nouvelle vedette !

Jiro me donna un coup de coude.

On fut interrompu par Shinobu, un serveur avec qui j'avais déjà travaillé trois ou quatre fois, qui était venu pour rempoter les verres de ses clientes.

-Alors les mecs, on glande ?

-Non, on mate.

-C'est pas très chaud à notre table, mais ça boit bien ! Tu peux me remplir ça, Katsuo ? Je comprends pas, ils étaient encore plein y'a 10 minutes…

-Pareil que tout à l'heure ?

-Pareil.

-Ca roule.

Dés qu'il partit avec ses verres sur son plateau, Jiro remit ça sur le tapis.

-Je te jure, Duo. T'es un Adonis en or.

-Arrêtez de déconner… Aucunes des clientes n'a demandé à me voir.

-Forcement, ton nom n'est pas encore connu. Elles savent juste qu'il y a une nouvelle bombe au Navigate. Un jour il y aura un grand poster de toi à l'entrée, à coté de celui de Jiro.

Et oui… était affiché sur la façade du Navigate un poster géant d'un Jun plus que séduisant, la star du bar-restaurant, pour tenter et appâter les clientes.

-Ouais, on a beaucoup de clientes en ce moment je trouve, répéta Katsuo.

Bon bah ça va j'ai compris !

J'avais connu des jours où la salle était plus remplie, mais il était vrai que depuis quelques temps le nombre de clients avait augmenté en semaine. Il serait trop orgueilleux de ma part de dire que c'était grâce à moi.

Je suis trop fort, hin hin hin… Trop beau, trop fort.

-Bon… la prochaine cliente qui arrive, tu la prends ou je la prends ?

-Ca dépend, si elle est jeune et belle, je la prends. Sinon, j'te la laisse.

-J'ai une meilleure idée : si elle est jeune et belle JE la prends et sinon je te la laisse. Ca te va ?

-Bah j'avais plutôt pensé ne pas te la laisser si elle était jeune et belle…

-Moi j'avais pensé ne pas la prendre si elle était vieille et moche.

-Ok… alors si elle est toute seule je la prends.

Pas de chance, le temps que nous marchandions et que nous nous chamaillions, une femme entra au bar et fut abordé par un autre hôte.

-Zut. On a pas été assez rapide.

-Bon, vu que moi j'ai plusieurs années de métier derrière moi, la prochaine qui est toute seule, tu la prends.

-Et si elle est pas toute seule ?

-Roooooh on y va tous les deux !

-Ok…

On patienta pas plus de 8 minutes et 35 secondes montre en main avant d'apercevoir une femme d'âge correct toute seule, un groupe étant venu juste avant elle. Je me redressa et me prépara à aller l'accueillir et sûrement finir la nuit avec elle comme dernière cliente. Mais Jiro me retint par le bras avec un sourire.

-Non, celle là elle est pour moi.

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Je suis son shimeisha.

Sur ce il laissa planer le mystère et partit la voir. Curieusement elle venait juste de refuser poliment la compagnie d'un serveur. Dés qu'elle vit Jiro, son visage s'éclaircit et elle vint vers lui. Je les vis se sourire, se faire la bise et commencer à papoter. Ils semblaient bien se connaître. Il l'invita courtoisement à une table.

-Kat… c'est quoi être shimeisha ?

-Tu ne sais pas ? Jiro a oublié de te le dire… C'est que la dernière fois qu'il a vu cette cliente c'était juste avant que tu n'arrives.

-Ca m'explique pas ce que c'est.

-Shimeisha, c'est un favori. Une cliente choisi son serveur préféré comme serveur attitré, il devient son shimeisha. C'est la geisha pour les femmes.

-Aaaah…

-Quand la cliente arrive, il est obligé de rester avec elle. Mais l'avantage c'est qu'une cliente donne plus facilement un pourboire à son favori officiel, son shimeisha. Elle peut lui offrir des cadeaux de grosses valeurs. Je connaissais un mec ici, il était devenu le shimeisha d'une riche cliente. Elle s'est ruinée pour lui et lui, à 32 ans, il est parti du Japon. Il était riche.

-Genre quoi comme cadeaux ?

-Bah… une voiture, un ordinateur portable…

Je siffla d'admiration.

J'aimerai bien être un shimeisha. Le problème c'est que les aînés ont la priorité sur le choix des clientes qui arrivent pour la première fois et que les habituées ont plusieurs favoris et je ne me démarque pas encore. Je suis encore trop débutant pour être intéressant.

-Jun est shimeisha ?

-Oui, mais son métier lui plait et il ne veut pas abandonner sa place dans le top 50. A 34 ans, il estime qu'il ne pourra pas tenir la route si il arrête tout.

-Il a 34 ans ??

Il acquiert d'un hochement de tête, tout en remplissant deux verres à cocktails en faisant des mélanges d'alcool.

-Ca se voit pas hein ?

-Je lui aurait même pas donné la trentaine.

-Quand on est beau, on le reste longtemps.

-Et Jiro il a déjà reçu des cadeaux ?

-Oui, son portable dernier cri. Sinon, il reçoit seulement un bon pourboire à chaque fois.

-Terriiiiiible…

J'étais songeur.

Ca doit être la classe d'être shimeisha…

Mais… si notre cliente nous plait pas ??

-On peut refuser d'être shimeisha ?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais refuser ?? Être shimeisha ça te promet un plus gros salaire !

-Si la cliente est chiante, vieille ou qu'elle pue…

Katsuo fusa un rire et une bouteille faillit lui échapper des mains.

-Tu t'en fous, du temps qu'elle te paye bien ! »

Il mit les deux verres sur le bistrot, prêt à être envoyé à la clientèle, et s'attaqua à une nouvelle commande.

Quand à moi, désormais, j'ai un nouvel objectif. Il me faudra être encore plus charismatique. Et rien n'est plus dur que d'être charismatique.


	9. Chapter 9

« -Devenir shimeisha. Le rêve…

-Redescend sur terre, chaque chose en son temps.

WuFei but une gorgée de sa bière. Une goutte s'échappa de sa choppe et glissa du coin de ses lèvres.

Eh beh, si je faisais ça, moi, au Navigate…

Les gouttes qui se barrent sur le menton au lieu de rester bien à leur place dans la bouche, c'est interdit interdit interdit !

-C'est vrai, fit Quatre, franchement pour l'instant tu t'en tires très bien. Finalement on a peut être eu tort au début.

-Ah !!! Prenez exemple sur Kitty-Kat !

-Bon, bon, d'accord, j'avoue que tu as trouvé une bonne combine, admis le Français.

-WuFeiiii il reste plus que toi.

WuFei, exaspéré, soupira comme s'il avait à faire à un gamin de 10 ans voulant à tout prix avoir raison.

-Ok. T'as gagné. C'était une bonne idée.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiis !

Plus d'un mois que j'attends d'entendre ça !!! Pas trop tôt !!!

-Mais intellectuellement parlant, c'est vraiment nul.

-Tss tss… c'est du commerce, des relations humaines visant à convaincre les gens.

-Dis Duo…

-Ouiii ?

-Il est 19h47.

-KWA ??? Vous auriez pas pu me le dire avant ???

-Avant, il était pas 19h47.

-Mais chuis en retard !

-Il faut croire que tu nous aimes ! Dis joyeusement Quatre.

-Olalala… je file ! A la prochaine ! »

Putain… Et on est samedi ! Y'a plein de circulation ! Le bus va être ralenti !!!

Allez grouille toi satanée boîte de conserve ambulante !!!

¤¤¤

J'arriva donc un peu en retard (seulement 10 minutes… c'est raisonnable) au Navigate bondé de monde, en passant par l'entrée des artistes et le salon où quelques serveurs étaient encore entrain de se préparer. Ils me suivirent tous du regard.

Niéhéhé…

Je discerna Daiki, Sho, Ujiro et d'autres entrain de bavarder en patientant leur clientes parmi la foule et les rejoignis. Lorsqu'ils me virent arriver, ils firent de grands yeux.

Leur réaction ne m'étonne même pas.

« -Woh ! T'as claqué le pantalon noir en cuir moulant, Duo !

-La classe !

-Eh ouais… je trouvais qu'il me faisait un beau cul…

-Pour être franc, j'osais pas te le dire.

-Héhé…

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde bave dessus !

-Dis pas ça, Ujiro, c'est pas vrai.

-Fais pas ton modeste, Duo. T'es pas Japonais, tu le fais mal !

On se tordit de rire. Jiro nous avait repéré, et il se glissa près de moi et un coté contre moi après avoir slalomé entre plusieurs hôtes.

-Tiens, beau pantalon. T'as reçu ta paye hier ?

-Ouiiiiii

-Ca fait plaisir hein ?

-Trop ! En plus ces derniers temps je mangeais deux repas par jours tellement j'étais à sec.

-Fais gaffe de pas tout dépenser d'un coup.

-J'essayerai.

-En tout cas, ça te va bien, me répondit il espiègle en et son regard descendant et détaillant la partie basse de mon corps.

-De quoi ?

-Le pantalon…

Content je suis content .

La salle s'éclaircit un peu quand les clientes commencèrent à affluer en grand nombre et que les serveurs migrèrent vers les tables.

-Au fait Duo, me fit Katsuo, je crois que tu vas être content, apparemment j'ai cru comprendre que cette table est réservée.

Il me montra du doigt une table près d'un mur.

-Oui, et alors ? Tous les soirs y'a des tables réservées.

-Je crois que c'est parce que Heero va venir ce soir.

-Cool !

Puis je cessa de sourire.

-Quoi ? Me demanda Ujiro.

-Ben, avec tout ce monde, j'ai aucune chance de me faire remarquer.

-De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas t'imposer. C'est lui qui choisit avec qui il veut passer la soirée. Soit avec des serveurs, soit avec ses copines.

-Il en amène souvent des filles ?

-Tout le temps ! Attends, il est beau, il est riche, ça veut dire qu'il a plein d'amies.

Forcement, vu comme ça…

-Je le trouve vraiment sympa. Et ça change de parler avec un mec plutôt que des filles.

-Bah… et nous on est quoi ?? S'indigna Sho

-Vous êtes pas des clients.

-Certes.

J'avais remarqué que depuis qu'on parlait de Heero, Jiro était silencieux. Je n'y fis pas attention.

-Qu'est ce que je disais…

Katsuo fut appelé pour remplir des verres et nous laissa. Quand à nous, on tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Super Beau Gosse escorté de six jeunes filles venait d'arriver. Il fit des sourires éclatants à de nombreux hôtes qui s'empressaient de l'accueillir et de bavarder et blaguer avec lui.

-Bah… il va certainement rester avec ses copines.

Un peu déçu, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Jiro a raison. Il n'aurait pas emmené un troupeau de nanas avec lui un samedi si c'était pour rester avec un serveur insignifiant en particulier. Je les vis s'installer à une grande table et commander à commander tout en riant et discutant. Un serveur excité alla immédiatement chercher la commande à grand pas.

-Yes ! J'ai gagné le gros lot ! Je reste avec Heero et ses amies !

-Crevard, va. Et y'a qui d'autre ?

-Eiichi, Rikuo…

-Nan mais que je connais. Je les connais pas ceux là. A si, Rikuo ça me dit quelque chose.

-Ah oui pardon, y'a Takeo aussi.

-Crevard bis, va.

-Bon j'y vais ! Je vais pas les faire attendre !

Il s'en alla joyeusement avec de grands verres à cocktails décorés et remplis à ras bord. Ca me démotiva. Pourtant il y'avait beaucoup d'ambiance. Beaucoup de rires, beaucoup de « quelle fantastiques soirée ! », beaucoup de visages réjouis.

-Bon les gars, je vais taper l'incruste à une table où y'a des gens que je connais. De toute façon y'a pas beaucoup de femmes seules le samedi de 20 heures à 2 heures du matin.

-Ouais, je crois que je vais faire pareil. On se retrouve ici dans une heure ?

-Ok.

-Et toi Jiro ?

-Pareil. A dans une heure.

On partit chacun dans notre coin, moi loin de la table de Heero pour ne pas entendre ses rires. Je choisis une table où il n'y avait que deux hôtes pour quatre femmes. Pendant une heure je fis mine de m'intéresser à leurs conversations et fis quelques blagues et quelques flatteries pour montrer que je m'amusais aussi.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais je vais y aller.

-Quoi ? Tu nous laisses ? Oh non !

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, chérie, j'aurais bien voulu rester plus longtemps avec toi…

-Et bien alors reste. Je le veux.

-Mais y'a des abrutis qui m'ont demandé de les rejoindre à 21h30… Ils m'ont fait promettre.

-C'est vraiment pas de chance. On s'amusait bien pourtant.

Ouf. Je les ai quitté.

Je revins au bar où Jiro venait juste d'arriver. Je me mis prêt de lui de telle sorte que je faisais dos à la table où Heero était.

-Sho a oublié de venir ?

-Je pense qu'il est coincé et que ses clientes ne veulent pas le lâcher…

-Va falloir lui venir en aide ?

-Pas la peine, regarde, y'a Daiki qui y va.

On les vit discuter et marchander avec les clientes. Puis Sho leur fit la bise et avec Daiki ils nous retrouvèrent.

-Pfiouuu ! J'ai bien cru qu'elles allaient se mettre à faire la gueule si je partais !

-T'as de la chance que j'étais là ! Lui lança joyeusement Daiki.

-Bon… c'est pas tout ça mais finalement j'ai pas eu de pourboire…

-Quand on est plusieurs Adonis à s'occuper d'elles, elles donnent pas toujours de pourboires.

Soudain, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, je sentis un corps se coller légèrement à mon dos et des mains se poser sur mes hanches. Un souffle sur mon cou. Quelqu'un me parla à l'oreille.

-Alors… tu te caches ?

Je me retourna pour me retrouver limite dans les bras de Heero. Celui-ci retira ses mains et se recula de quelques centimètres.

-Mais pas du tout, ma chérie.

-J'essayais de te voir dans tout ce monde mais apparemment toi tu n'as pas envie.

-Euh… C'est que je croyais que tu étais occupé avec toutes ces personnes.

-Je pensais bien que tu n'oserais pas venir. Pas après une seule conversation entre nous.

Il lança un regard à sa table par-dessus son épaule.

-Tant qu'elles boivent sans payer, elles n'ont pas besoin de moi.

Puis il s'adressa à Sho, Daiki et Jiro.

-Tiens ! Salut !

-Salut ! Ca boom ?

-Ca va ouais.

Il se retourna vers moi, visiblement désintéressé d'eux.

-Ca me ferait plaisir qu'on s'installe quelque part et qu'on parle.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il reste quelques tables de deux de libres.

-Katsuo, sert moi ta spécialité s'il te plait.

Katsuo s'exécuta.

Je me retrouva une nouvelle fois en face de Mister Sourire Ultra Bright Façon Colgate Total à une table tranquille, observant rapidement la façon classe dont il s'était encore habillé.

-J'aime bien ton pantalon.

-Merci. Je dois avouer que moi aussi.

-Ca met bien en valeur ce que tu as en dessous de la ceinture.

Je n'étais pas assez timide pour rougir, mais je l'aurais fait si je n'étais pas habitué.

-Je parlais de tes jambes.

Il se force à ne pas rire. Ca se voit. Ca se voit !

-Tu sais, je pense que tu pourrais aller loin dans le classement des Adonis.

-Mais je viens de commencer.

-Dans quelques années tu verras, les filles se battrons pour avoir ta compagnie. Et tu n'accepteras plus aussi facilement de rester discuter avec moi.

-Ca m'étonnerait.

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu vois Jun ? Eh ben avant on causait des fois ensemble. Il venait me voir, comme tous ces serveurs qui m'accueillent à bras ouverts ici. Maintenant qu'il est populaire, il est tout le temps entouré de clientes, et il est shimeisha. On ne se parle plus maintenant.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas Jun. Et si tu me compares encore à lui je te quitte.

J'avais dis ça comiquement et il faillit s'étrangler en buvant son verre, et occasionnellement en foutre partout.

-D'accord, je ne le ferais plus, dis il en toussant.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarette. C'était sûrement le même, et il était à moitié entamé. Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche. Je la lui retira mais, rapide, il me captura le poignet.

-Eh, je décide encore ce que je fais.

-Tu sais, tous les soirs il y a des gens qui fument et les non fumeurs les subissent. Si tu t'en fiches de tes poumons, pense au moins aux miens si tu m'apprécies.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais me soucier de toi ?

-Très bien.

A son grand étonnement, je la lui rendis et éloigna ma chaise de deux mètres de la table. J'étais obligé d'élever la voix pour qu'il m'entende, et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour me dévisager.

-Comme ça je ne me prendrai pas de fumée dans la gueule et toi tu peux fumer tranquille. Par contre, c'est un peu gênant pour la conversation…

Avec un sourire en coin il la rangea dans son paquet.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné. Reviens, t'as l'air con au milieu du passage, et tu gênes.

Je remis ma chaise normale.

-J'ai des méthodes de conviction un peu spéciales, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, lui dis je d'un ton léger.

-Chacun ses méthodes.

Il rangea son paquet dans sa poche et but dans son verre.

-Je suppose que tu ne fais pas ça à tes clientes. Sinon il n'y aurait pas autant de monde pendant la semaine.

-Quoi ? Tu es au courant de ça ?

-Evidemment, je suis le fils du patron. Mon père m'en a parlé. Il est content.

-Tu me parle souvent de ton père, mais et ta mère ?

-Ma mère est décédée.

-Oh… pardon… je suis désolé. On n'en parle pas alors si tu ne veux pas.

-Elle est morte d'un cancer.

Je me mordis la lèvre, gêné.

-J'ai passé l'âge de pleurer, Duo. Elle est morte il y a trois ans et demi.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

-Elle était très belle. Très très belle.

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis que tu hérites de ses charmes alors ?

-Ce que t'es coureur.

-C'est mon métier.

-Tu veux dire que tu discutes avec moi juste parce que tu bosses.

-Bien sur que non. Il y a des choses que je ne dirais ni à mes clientes ni à toi.

-Ca me rassure. Et c'est quoi ?

-J'aimerai être une de tes larmes. Pour naître dans tes yeux, vivre sur tes joues et mourir sur tes lèvres.

-Très poétique. Tu dis de belles choses à quelqu'un que tu vois pour la deuxième fois.

-Je n'aimerai pas qu'il le sache.

Il sourit. Je me suis sorti de cette discussion funèbre.

-Dans ce cas je ne lui dirais pas.

-Tant mieux. Merci Heero.

On continua la conversation plus joyeusement jusqu'à 1h50. A cette heure, il se leva.

-Je crois que tu as finis ton service.

-Il me reste encore dix minutes.

-Le temps que tu me raccompagnes à la sortie, ça fera dix minutes.

-Bon bah si tu m'abandonnes, on n'y va.

-Je ne t'abandonne pas, je te libère.

Je le raccompagna à la sortie, en passant par la case récupérage des filles devenues raides ivres (et là, croyez moi, elles sont beaucoup moins séduisantes dans cet état, et elles n'ont plus l'air des filles intelligentes qui ont fais plusieurs années d'écoles privées) et à la sortie, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa limousine noire flambante neuve, il me glissa à l'oreille

-Exceptionnellement, je viendrais lundi soir. Et exceptionnellement, je préviens. Mon père veut que je fasse une « rapide » inspection des lieux. Il s'imagine que je lui obéis et que je ne viens pas quand ça me chante. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Euh… je ne vois pas vraiment où est ce que ça me dérangerais.

-Parce que quand je passe ici, maintenant c'est pour te parler à toi. Or ça signifie que tu ne t'occupes pas de clientes, et donc que tu n'est pas payé. En gros je te prive de ton salaire.

-Ah… tu sais, pour une fois par mois… Honnêtement ça ne me gène pas. Et il faut avouer que tu es intéressant.

Et vachement sexe.

-Trop aimable. Donc tu acceptes ma présence encombrante?

-J'accepte ta présence comblante. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop rapide par contre.

Il s'éloignant vers sa voiture qui l'attendait et, la main sur la portière, il me répondit non moins sensuellement et détendu, l'autre main dans sa poche.

-Ca ne risque pas. Pour une fois que je vais au Navigate avec un feu vert. »


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour toutes ces reviews !!! Chuis super contente !!! ♥

* * *

Lundi, 16h47.

Dimanche et lundi ont été deux très longues journées. Et lundi soir n'arrive pas.

Il ne veut pas. Lundi soir ne veut pas arriver.

De une, parce que dimanche soir je ne travaille pas. De deux parce maintenant pendant la journée je ne travaille plus.

Bon, il est vrai que j'ai apprécié de dormir jusqu'à 2 heures de l'après midi le dimanche et jusqu'à midi et demi le lundi (j'ai été réveillé par le téléphone. J'ai cru que j'allais le défoncer, c't'appareil de mes deux).

Mais je sais pas pourquoi, il me tarde d'être ce soir.

Peut être parce que Sexy Man y sera et m'a prévenu à MOI que ce serait pour MOI.

En même temps, on se connaît pas trop, on s'est vu que deux fois. Et je ne sais pas à quoi ça mène une relation avec un super beau Yakuza fils de mon patron s'il faut pas que ça finisse dans une pièce.

Et tous seuls tous les deux, accessoirement.

Et avec un lit en option.

Enfin voila. Ca sert à rien quoi.

Discuter, c'est bien. Mais quand on en veut plus et qu'on _peut pas_, c'est nul.

Que faire ? Le laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette ? Il est trop bien pour mériter ce traitement.

Continuer ce jeu de flirt mutuel ? Un jour ou l'autre il en aura marre et c'est lui qui me laissera tomber comme une vieille chaussette.

Donc pour sauver mon honneur, il faudrait que ça soit moi qui le largue avec ses copines en premier.

Mais pas tout de suite, huhuhu…

En attendant il est toujours 16h48… quoi ??? Il était 16h47 y'a une demi heure !!

Le temps passe lentement quand on veut qu'il passe vite, et trop rapidement quand on veut qu'il passe lentement.

Ce soir, je m'habille normal. Je vais rester sobre. Pas de pantalon en cuir moulant. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je m'habille pour lui.

Et lui, que mettra t'il ?

Un costume léger noir avec une chemise noire. Ou blanche. Ou bleue.

Oui, bleue. Comme ses yeux.

Une chemise à manche longue, cachant des bras fins mais sûrement musclés. Un torse ferme et lisse, une peau douce et agréable au toucher.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« -Salut les mecs !!!!

J'entra en trombe dans le salon. Les groupes d'Adonis qui y étaient s'arrêtèrent subitement de discuter pour me dévisager.

Euh ouais… j'ai l'air con.

Entrée d'ahurie, sourire d'ahuri, visage d'ahuri…

La panoplie complète du mec qui débarque de « Niailand ».

Bref, la tronche et le comportement d'un abruti heureux.

En plus y'a la moitié des mecs que je connais même pas.

-Euuuu… t'es sûr que ça va, Duo ?

Sho eut l'audace de sortir du groupe et de pointer le doigt sur le fait que oui, j'ai l'air con et il faut que je me soigne. Et bien.

C'est le seul qui ose, hein. Parce les autres du genre les crevards de Daiki, Ujiro et compagnie, c'est plutôt « Ah mais non, on le connaît pas celui là, c'est pas notre pote ! Non non non, attention ! Jamais vu ! Oulaaaa… » ou alors « Bon… on se cache… Personne ne nous voit… On n'est pas là…».

-Oui… pourquoi ?

-Ouuuuuuh… toi… il t'es arrivé quelque chose de super. Ou alors il va t'arriver quelque chose de super.

Ouiiiiiiiiii comment t'as deviné ???

-Non, pas spécialement.

-Bon. Il s'appelle comment ton médecin ?

Crevard. Tous des crevards.

11h37. Bouhouuuuu toujours pas de Heero TT. Il devrait venir d'un moment à l'autre. Obligé. En attendant je suis chaud bouillant et j'arrête pas. Les clientes qui sont avec moi ne reviennent pas de mon énergie, et ont mal au ventre tellement je les fais rire, aidé par Yuya.

-Eh beh, t'as la forme ce soir ! T'as un rancard avec une jolie fille ? Me demande t'il lorsque les clientes sont partie.

Il était content. Les clientes nous avaient donné un pourboire, et pas des moindres. Il m'en est un peu reconnaissant.

-Noooooon.

-… Un joli gars ?

Ben si c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. Banane.

-Euh… non plus. Non je suis de bonne humeur, c'est tout.

-Ah parce que d'habitude t'es pas de bonne humeur ? Ben c'est beau.

-Mais nooon. Mais tu peux pas comprendre. C'est psychologique.

J'adore ce mot « psychologique ». Il veut tout dire. Il existe UN seul mot pour décrire quelque chose, une sensation forte que l'on ressent et que l'on veut faire comprendre, que l'on veut faire communiquer, voire faire ressentir cette même sensation à nos potes. Un seul. Car tous les autres mots ne suffisent pas, tous les autres mots ne veulent rien dire, n'expliquent pas, ne décrivent cette sensation, même pas les gestes. Il suffit de dire : c'est psychologique. Ce mot indique qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire cette sensation tellement elle est grande, spéciale. Tout le monde comprend. Si c'est psychologique, ça veut dire que ça peut pas être ressentit. Même en essayant.

-Aaaaah d'accord.

En plus, ça fait vachement intelligent quand tu dis « c'est psychologique, tu peux pas comprendre. ».

Par contre, j'aurais rien dû lui dire à celui là. Yuya, c'est le genre de personne qui fait carrefour des potins. J'espère qu'il fait pas téléphone arabe en prime.

Et là, petite musique de fond. IL apparaît.

_Ti… aaaaaamo… (comme dans Astérix mission Cléopâtre !)_

**Stop ! On arrête le scénario débile.**

Et zut, je me suis trompé.

Sa chemise est beige.

Une myriade de hôtes lui souhaitent la bienvenue, le questionnent car il est rare de le voir deux fois en l'espace de trois jours, lui demande s'il a besoin de quelque chose et essaye de lui taper la causette. Apparemment je suis le seul qui ne suis pas étonné de son arrivée surprise.

Il s'est habillé très décontracté. Pas de costume. Décidemment j'ai eu faux sur toute la ligne.

Et il est tout seul.

Je quitta Yuya qui de son coté partit squatter une autre table et m'avança vers lui. Cette fois, j'ai compris. C'est avec moi qu'il veut discuter. C'est moi qu'il veut regarder. C'est moi qu'il veut entendre.

Nos yeux se croisèrent.

-Excuse moi, fit t'il à un serveur à qui il parlait pour lui dire que l'audience était terminée pour lui et qu'il avait à faire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se détourna de celui-ci qui avait l'air un peu dépité et se dégagea de la masse de personnes à l'entrée en faisant une remarque assez sèche.

-Si vous restez tous planté là à coincer l'entrée, cela fait une mauvaise image du bar et les clientes ne viendront pas.

Les serveurs lui obéirent sans broncher et circulèrent, reprenant leur place.

On se retrouva enfin face à face. Il est à la hauteur de mes yeux.

-Tiens, tu n'as pas mis ton pantalon noir en cuir moulant ?

-Non, j'aime changer. J'espère que ça ne va pas te gâcher ta soirée et que tu ne vas pas retourner chez toi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là pour une inspection des lieux et des personnes, mais toi tu es parfait. Attends…

Il se rapprocha et ses mains vinrent déboutonner lentement les deux premiers boutons du haut de ma chemise. Je dégluti discrètement. Je sentis ses doigts effleurer doucement ma peau qui se hérissa. Je fus parcouru d'un petit frisson mais paradoxalement, mon sang circula plus vite durant un instant et la température de mon corps monta de 4 ou 5 degré d'un coup.

-Voila, c'est mieux.

Il me sourit, satisfait. Et mon corps et moi soufflons intérieurement, comme après avoir couru un marathon.

-J'en ai pour un quart d'heure. Je fais un tour de la salle, vérifie le bar et je suis à toi.

En effet, il ne fut pas long. Enfin quand même trop long pour moi. Mais son personnage fut différent durant son inspection. Il fut plus dur, plus froid, et il distribua deux-trois remarques tranchantes. Lassé d'attendre, je ne fis plus attention à lui et le laissa finir son inspection sans l'espionner. Je m'installa au bar, après son passage. Katsuo, qui pourtant était débordé, prit trente seconde pour me glisser un mot à l'oreille.

-J'ai observé Jiro pendant un moment. Il a Heero d'un mauvais œil. C'est pas bon signe pour lui.

Puis, il m'abandonna pour retourner à son travail. Alors que j'étais entrain de papoter avec un petit groupe de serveur, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, la serrant doucement, comme pour signaler que je lui avait promis un moment d'attention et que je le lui devait.

-Tu aimes me prendre par derrière on dirait.

Heero avait fini son tour. Il l'avait certainement abrégé vers la fin.

-C'est vrai. J'aime. Tu viens ? Ou tu es occupé ?

-Je suis occupé à t'attendre, alors si tu as finis on y va.

On s'installa à la même table que le samedi, et je ramena deux verres à cocktails soigneusement décorés pour son effet sur un plateau que je tenais d'une seule main.

-Quelle maîtrise, me fit il en plaisantant.

-Allure oblige.

-J'ai pensé à toi. Je n'ai pas amené de cigarettes.

-Merci. Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi.

-Nos deux précédentes conversations m'ont bien faites réfléchir, et je m'aperçois que je ne sais rien de toi.

-C'est parce que je ne t'ai rien dis. J'étais plus intéressé à te connaître un peu plus.

-Tu as une copine ? Ah non, c'est vrai que tes orientations sexuelles sont plus vers les hommes.

-Je l'ai déjà dis, tu ne sauras rien la dessus.

-Même pas moi ? Je ne le répèterai pas, tu sais.

Arrête d'insister, bordel !! Je t'ai dis que je te dirais jamais rien ! JAMAIS !!!

-Bon… Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, je ne suis avec personne en ce moment.

Putain mais noooooon pourquoi j'ai dis çaaaaaa ???!!! Chuis con ou quoi ???!!!

Heero t'es qu'un abominable manipulateur !!!

-Ah bon ?

Il leva les sourcils, fit une tête étonnée.

-Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux un peu.

-Je les ouvre assez. Et être célibataire ne me dérange pas. Enfin pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Par contre, toi ça a l'air d'aller pas mal, avec toutes les filles que tu nous ramènes à chaque fois !

-Bof, pour la plupart, je ne les connais même pas, et je ne les revois pratiquement pas après. Et avoir une copine, c'est avoir des obligations. Et je suis comme toi, être célib' c'est pas grave, c'est surmontable. Il y a juste le petit problème de… enfin bref.

-Quel petit problème ?

-Non rien.

-Allez, dis le maintenant ! Tu vas pas me laisser dans le suspens ?

-En fait c'est qu'à partir de 25-26 ans au Japon, si tu n'es pas marié ou que pire, tu n'as pas de situation relationnelle stable avec quelqu'un, tu deviens de moins en moins considéré. Et voila, mon père, encore lui, commence à se faire du souci pour moi et quand papa mafieux s'en mêle… c'est chiant. Il me fait rencontrer des tas de ses « amis » qui ont des filles à peu prêt de mon âge… J'ai vraiment l'impression que plus je vieillis, plus je retourne en enfance avec lui.

-Ah ouais… c'est vrai que ça craint quand on se sent obligé de se plier à une certaine obligation familiale.

-Pour lui faire plaisir, et surtout pour qu'il me foute la paix, je sors les filles. Ici entre autre. Certaines se retrouvent dans mon lit, d'autres pas, mais c'est tout. Franchement si je pouvais ne pas le faire, je ne le ferais pas.

Jusqu'à là, on n'avait utilisé un langage assez soutenu, poli, même dans la drague qu'on se faisait conjointement. Mais son vocabulaire se fit plus cru. Son sourire était devenu forcé quand il se mit à parler de sa vie privée, et je sentais que celle-ci ne l'enchantait pas, même s'il paraissait le contraire. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris, peut être sous le coup de sa vision obscure pour sa vie privée, et il regardait par terre ailleurs, ignorant mon insistance pour le regarder en face et le dévisager comme s'il s'agissait d'un être parfait et parfaitement insaisissable. Puis il releva son regard vers moi et se força à sourire un peu plus, comme un sourire ironique qui veut dire « j'ai l'air heureux, pourtant je cache bien que ce n'est pas toujours vrai ».

-Il essaye de me « caser », ce n'est qu'une manière de me faire bifurquer vers les affaires de la mafia locale dont il veut que je prenne les rennes à sa suite.

-Je vais peut être dire quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire… je peux ?

-Il me semble que tu es payé pour le contraire, me répondit il avec cette fois un sourire franc.

-Je sais… mais j'ai envie de dire ce que je pense sur toi.

-Oula… vas y, mais ne sois pas trop dur avec moi.

-En fait, tu es un Yakuza sociable et pas dangereux.

-Et c'est là que tu te trompes, malheureusement. Mais je suis content que tu croies ça, si c'est vraiment ça que tu crois.

Après une bonne heure de discussion bercée par la musique de fond et le brouhaha presque assourdissant de la salle, et entrecoupée par des petites gorgées d'alcool, Heero retroussa légèrement la manche droite de sa chemise afin de regarder l'heure de sa montre, dévoilant son poignet fin et une parcelle de sa peau lisse et hâlée (1).

-Ah…

Puis il finit la dernière goutte de son verre et se leva de sa chaise en enfilant sa veste d'un geste souple et précis.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais tu n'es resté qu'à peine une heure ?

-Une heure et demie. J'aurai été ravi de prendre un autre verre avec toi mais…

Il prit une voix à mis ton.

-… le devoir m'appelle.

J'émis un petit rire que je tenta de cacher avec une main devant ma bouche et en tournant un peu la tête.

-Quoi ? Tu ris ? Mais c'est très sérieux !

Pourtant il finit par rire avec moi. Je l'accompagna au bar pour payer et quand il eut finit de ranger son portefeuille bourré de billets dans une poche de sa veste, il se tourna vers moi, m'emmenant vers la sortie, prolongeant quelques paroles échangées à la va-vite, puis on s'arrêta devant la porte du Navigate, encore à l'intérieur.

-Cette fois, j'y vais pour de bon, confident indigne.

Je crus qu'il aller ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit.

Il se glissa derrière moi posant délicatement les doigts longs et fins puis la paume de sa main gauche sur une de mes épaules, et je sentis son autre main sur ma fesse droite.

Mais c'est qu'il me touche le cul !!!

Bon… c'est pas comme si j'aimais pas ça mais… c'est un client. Et les clients, ils ont PAS le droit de faire ça.

Pas touche aux culs des beaux serveurs. C'est la loi.

Je voulu me dégager d'un mouvement de hanche non brutal mais avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit il retira sa main et parti sans se retourner et sans me regarder, comme si de rien n'était. J'étais un peu abasourdi. Jiro me tira de mes pensées (tiens ! le revoilà celui là).

-Duo, tu as un billet qui dépasse de ta poche arrière droite de ton jean, me dit t'il agacé.

Ainsi il y avait une raison à cette caresse postériale ( quel joli mot). Je pris le billet. C'était une somme conséquente.

-Tu… Heero t'as donné un pourboire ?? Bégaya Ujiro qui à son tour vint me voir.

Ca me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Que les clientes donnent des pourboires, et même des gros, c'était commun. Quand à moi, c'était au moins mon douzième pourboire.

Une dizaine de serveurs que je connaissais et qui m'observaient de biais me sautèrent dessus, façon de parler (ils m'espionnent ces crevards en plus !!!).

-Apparemment oui… fit je simplement et en haussant les épaules.

-Mais il n'en donne jamais à personne.

-Et alors ? Les gens peuvent changer.

C'est sans doute un exploit. Tous les hôtes qui m'entourent font les yeux ronds comme des pastèques.

Jiro, lui, était sceptique. Il avait les sourcils un peu froncés.

-A ce rythme là, dit Sho, dans deux semaines tu es son shimeisha et dans un mois c'est le mariage !

Ca suscita l'hilarité de l'assemblée de serveur. Seul Jiro ne riait pas.

-Tu ne devrais pas sympathiser avec lui. Etre proche de lui, c'est bien Trop, ça devient dangereux.

-Qu'est ce que t'es rabat joie, Jiro… »

Je lui mis un bras par-dessus ses épaules et pencha ma tête pour voir sa figure en face mais il détourna la tête.

(1) Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde porte sa montre à la main gauche alors qu'ils sont pratiquement tous droitiers.


	11. Chapter 11

Note : Bon alors pour la montre, comme je vois que ça fait débat public et que je suis la seule à avoir l'opinion que j'ai, je suis droitière et je porte ma montre à droite et ça me gène pas. De toute façon quand on écrit on peut pas regarder en même temps l'heure puisqu'on écrit ! Lol (testé et approuvé !) 

Un merci en particulier à ceux que je ne peux pas remercier _in private_

**ingrid94** : Qu'est ce qu'il a Jiro ? Ben tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre !

**ilham** : J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont tout autant !

**Ange Gabriel** : Aussi originale que je peux l'être, j'espère également que les chapitres qui vont suivrent vont te plaire autant !

* * *

« -Allo… Jiro ?

Oui.

-Tu me boudes ?

Non pourquoi.

-T'as pas arrêté de me faire la gueule hier soir.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça.

-Tu m'as pas parlé de la soirée.

Et alors.

-Et alors j'en déduis que tu me boudes.

Tu déduis mal, c'est tout.

-Bah alors explique moi pourquoi tu m'évitais hier soir.

J'ai rien à t'expliquer.

-Menteur. Tu m'expliques ou je vais te faire chier tout le temps à partir de maintenant.

#soupir#

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux ?

Non, je suis pas jaloux.

-Menteur.

Ecoute, si tu veux, on en parle ce soir au boulot. Pas au téléphone.

-C'est ça, et tu vas faire semblant d'être overbooké toute la soirée et à la fin « Oh merde ! J'ai pas eu le temps de te dire ce que j'avais à te dire ! C'est bête, à demain ! ».

Non je ferais pas ça. Par contre, viens un peu avant 20 heures.

-Genre 19h55 ?

Genre 19h40.

-T'es chié… je dois promener le chien.

T'as un chien ?

-Non.

Bon bah alors qu'est ce que t'as comme excuse ?

-Aucune, pourquoi ?

Mais pourquoi ça te fait chier de venir plus tôt à la fin ??

-20 minutes pour me parler d'un truc… je me méfie… mais alors à un point… !

#re-soupir#

Bon ben à ce soir.

-Jiro, je t'aime.

Crétin.

-J'amortis ma chute ° J'espère que c'est pas trop grave ce que j'ai fais.

Non. A ce soir.

_biiip… biiip… biiip…_

Ca y'est… qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais… ?

Je l'ai lâchement abandonné samedi dernier pour aller bavarder avec Heero… et alors ? Il vient pas tous les jours, lui.

Je lui ai pas dis au revoir non plus tellement je suis parti la tête dans les nuages. Mais ça arrive d'être étourdi. Surtout à cause d'un beau gosse à qui on tape un peu à l'œil. Enfin je crois.

N'empêche que je suis vachement content pour samedi. Ca s'est hyper bien passé. Apparemment, j'ai séduis commercialement le fils du patron. Si je continue comme ça, j'aurais peut être une prime ? J'avoue aussi qu'il est vraiment pas mal. C'est dommage que ça soit un client et c'est encore plus dommage que ça soit le fils du patron. Vraiment, il m'intrique. Toujours bien poli, cultivé, smart de la tête au pieds…

Ca ne peut pas être l'homme parfait, sinon j'aurai pu sortir avec. Or là, c'est pas possible.

Et…

Putain, qu'est ce que c'est dommage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

A 19h45 j'arrivais dans la petite ruelle mal éclairée. Jiro m'attendait devant l'entrée des artistes.

-C'était à moins le quart.

Il était assez froid, et son ton était sec. Rien à voir avec le joyeux Jiro que je connaissais.

-Désolé ! Avec les embouteillages…

-Les bus sont prio.

-Bon… pardon pardon, mais je ne suis pas ponctuel. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

-Préviens, au moins.

-Eeeeh du calme ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-_Tu_ voulais que je t'explique pourquoi je t'évitais.

-Tu avoues enfin !

Il soupira et me tourna le dos, regardant en l'air. Le ciel était sans étoiles. Une brume de pollution les couvrait.

-Je n'aime pas que tu prennes cette habitude à t'installer seul avec Heero.

Ben voyons…

Jaaaloux.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-C'est un Yakuza. Ne te fie pas à eux.

-Oui mais il est sympa.

-Tu ne le connais pas.

-Et toi, tu le connais ?

-Déjà plus que toi. J'ai un an de moins que lui, et je suis serveur au Navigate depuis que j'ai 19 ans. J'en sais un bout sur lui, sa famille et son clan.

-Il n'a pas d'activité au sein du clan.

-Il n'a pas d'activité dans le secteur règlement de compte. Pourtant il a déjà détourné des fonds et racketté des entreprises.

Je commença à douter. Je fronça les sourcils.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Tout le monde le sait au Navigate. Rappelle toi qu'on est payé par eux. D'où tu crois qu'ils sortent l'argent dans les moments de crise économique ?

-Mais on n'est pas en crise !

-Non, mais on l'a été il y a peu d'années. Cette boîte en a réchappé parce que Heero a fait du bon travail.

Ca commence à me casser les pieds cette explication.

Je me mis devant lui, excédé qu'il ne me regarde pas quand on parle, défiant ses yeux.

-Bon… c'est juste un arnaqueur, et alors ? Nous aussi on en est.

-Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire « racketter » ou pas ?? Quand on est un Yakuza, c'est pas seulement avec une bande de balèzes qu'on va voir des gens pour leur réclamer de l'argent. C'est avec des armes aussi.

-Mais attend… calme toi ! On n'a parlé que trois fois ensemble !

-Quand on colle une personne de la façon dont il le fait, c'est parce qu'on a l'intention de ne pas en rester là.

J'étais consterné.

-La, ça devient grave. T'es parano ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va aller plus loin ?? Et alors ? Mais qu'est ce que t'en a à foutre ?! Ce sont mes affaires !

En fait, secrètement j'espérais que ça puisse continuer comme ça et voir même le connaître encore plus. Je ne peux pas dire qu'Heero m'est indifférent.

Et Jiro qui joue à papa-poule, ça m'exaspère.

Jiro changea de ton. Il n'était plus tranchant ni agressif, il devint un peu affligé, maussade.

-Ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Je passa une super moche soirée. Jiro et moi, on s'évita mutuellement. Quand l'un était au bar avec Katsuo, l'autre attendait qu'il s'en aille pour pouvoir venir. Katsuo, Sho, Ujiro et Daiki nous observaient au début en se moquant, puis en souriant, ensuite en essayant de nous faire réconcilier, et pour finir, lugubrement. Je me rendis compte que la relation que j'avais avec Jiro trônait au centre de notre groupe d'ami et que si elle n'allait pas, c'est le groupe qui éclatait.

Il n'y a que Jun pour me lancer des regards narquois quand il passe voir un barman pour lui commander une nouvelle bouteille de saké.

A coté, il y a Sho qui, franchement agacé de la situation, ne se gène pas pour me souffler au passage « Vraiment, vous êtes pitoyables les gars. ».

Ben c'est ça, enfonce moi encore plus ! Je l'étais pas assez, tiens… Ca suffisait pas.

Eh beh, sacrée soirée.

Je n'aime pas être en froid avec Jiro. Lui qui a tout fait pour que je sois là où j'en étais…

Bordel.

C'est pas drôle. Ca me fout le moral en l'air.

La soirée fut longue. Très longue. Et très chiante. Jamais les clientes ne m'avaient paru aussi stupide, aussi naïves, aussi laides, aussi inintéressantes avec leurs plaintes et leurs petites histoires à faire dormir debout. Sans parler de leurs histoires sensées faire rire. Je dis bien _sensées_. Jamais mes collègues de travail ne m'avaient paru aussi cons non plus.

A la fin de notre service, j'en avait marre.

Vraiment marre.

Sans prévenir, alors que j'étais entrain de participer à une conversation avec un groupe d'hôte (enfin je parlais pas, je faisais juste présence dans ce groupe), je partis vers Jiro en laissant le groupe un peu sur le cul. Je lui captura le bras et l'entraîna dans le salon, ignorant son mécontentement et ses tentatives de dégagement.

Je suis physiquement plus fort que lui et il est en position de faiblesse.

-Bon. J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette comédie.

Il me rétorqua ironiquement :

-Déjà ?

Oui « déjà » !

-Je veux qu'on arrête de se faire la guerre. Je préfère te voir rire comme avant.

Je croisa les bras. Il ne dit rien et ne tenta pas de me fuir.

-Et j'ai du mal à croire que tu me fais la gueule rien que parce que j'ai discuté TROIS fois avec Heero et que c'est un Yakuza. Tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas déjà discuté avec lui plus de TROIS fois ??

-Non, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

Il était contrarié. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et il regardait par terre loin devant lui.

-Je n'aimerai pas qu'on se fasse la gueule pour une autre raison que celle-ci.

-Ca veut dire que y'a bien autre chose mais tu veux pas me le dire.

-C'est ça.

-Donc on va continuer à se faire la tronche.

-C'est ça.

-Et… tu trouves que ça te convient ?

-Non mais ça pourrait être pire.

-Du genre ?

-Bon, tu as finis ?

-Mais dis moi, merde ! Dis les choses en face !

Puisqu'il ne disait rien et qu'il avait détourné la tête, je me mis derrière lui et entoura son cou de mes bras. Je sais que ça le fait fondre et qu'il met toujours ses cartes sur la table quand je lui fais ça.

D'ailleurs, ça marche avec tout le monde.

-Crache le morceau.

Il hésita quelques secondes.

-Ecoute, je n'aime pas que Heero te regarde. Je n'aime pas quand il te touche. Je n'aime pas quand tu flirt avec lui, même si c'est un client. Et pour finir, je n'aime pas que tu passes des soirées entières dans un coin tout seul avec lui, alors qu'il a l'habitude de rester avec plusieurs serveurs et plusieurs de ses copines.

J'émis un sifflement.

-Alors tu es bien jaloux.

Il ne répondit pas. Je commença à enlever mes bras en les faisant glisser sur ses épaules mais il les retint en les capturant de ses mains. Nous restons quelques secondes dans le silence, sans bouger. Un silence d'hésitation, de crainte, de suspens. Les yeux dans le vide.

-Duo… est ce que j'ai raison de penser que j'ai une chance avec toi ?

* * *

**Oui ? Non ? Peut être ? Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ?? (pour que je les saches, pensez à me laisser une tite review :-) )**


	12. Chapter 12

Wouah les reviews ont été étrangement plus rapide à venir que les chapitres précédents ! Est-ce parce que vous avez peur que Duo accepte de sortir avec Jiro :-) Parce que si c'était le cas, vous avez bien fait… ou pas !!! Bonne lecture !

Merci (en plus de ceux que j'ai déjà remercié) à

**jojo** : Et moi je fais ske je veux ! lalalère ! Et je pense que t'es pas la seule à vouloir que Duo soit avec Heero… (c'est mon intuition féminine qui me dit ça !). Merci sinon ! Et voila la suite ! Enjoy !

**Laura** : Il fallait innover ! Alors c'est sûr que comme genre c'est pas banal (pour moi) … Moi qui connaissait pas les host clubs il y a peu ! J'aime bien faire des surprises et des rebondissements (et c'est pas fini), et je veux faire planer le suspens, pour brouiller les pistes et pour que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il va se passer ! Pour tes questions, c'est dans la suite ! (enfin une partie, on va pas tout dévoiler tout de suite)

**Cyndie** : Ouais nan mais t'as raison, Jiro en veut à Heero aussi. Il est malade de jalousie ! Et donc il est pas content que Duo tourne autour de Heero plutôt que lui.

**reith** : Oui ça va, c'est assez précis :-)

**ilham** : Ils ont pas le droiiiit de tomber amoureux de leur clientes ! Et Jiro c'est un habitué, il le sait. Il sait très bien jouer son jeu :-) C'est un pro, il dérape pas. Enfin non c'est pas un pro mais il est bon, quoi. La prochaine rencontre sera pour bientôt. Patience :-)

**Edelweiss** : XD mdr ! Ouais en même temps c'était facilement prévisible… en fait nan !

* * *

« -Et puis quoi ??

-Et il m'a demandé si j'avais une chance avec lui.

-Il veut sortir avec toi ?

-Non, il voulait seulement faire une partie de Monopoli.

-Duo…

-Ben oui, banane.

Sortie shopping avec Quatre. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau costume et moi de dépenser inutilement pour des fringues sexy. Parce que je le vaux bien. Mon corps le mérite. Et puis comme j'aime pas ça, quand je le fais, je le fais pour six mois. Hop, expédiez, c'est pesé ! Double avantage, je peux parler avec un confident qui na pas accès à mes coéquipiers du Navigate.

-Et t'as répondu quoi ?

-Que j'allais réfléchir.

-Et tu lui donneras la réponse quand ?

-Quand j'aurais réfléchi.

-Tu réfléchis, _toi _?

Toi aussi t'es un crevard.

-C'est bon, fous-toi de moi en plus. Jiro est beau, il est sympa, drôle, chaleureux, mais…

Je fis une pause, cherchant mes mots, cherchant à expliquer ce que moi-même je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-Oui ? Mais quoi ?

C'est bon, je cherche, là !!! Deux minutes !

-Mais… je sais pas. Mais y'a un « mais ».

-Tu nous as souvent parlé de lui.

-Et qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

-Je pense que c'est ton choix, mais si tu t'entends très bien avec lui, s'il y a de la complicité entre vous et si ça ne te dérange pas quand vous ne gardez pas vos distances, à mon avis y'a pas photo.

Oui alors « c'est ton choix », mais « vazyyyy sort avec lui jte diiiis ! ».

-J'y ai pensé, mais à coté, …

-Non, tu vas pas me reparler du fils du patron ??

-Ben…

-N'y pense même pas. C'est foiré d'avance.

Dommage.

Jiro, jusqu'à là je le considérais comme quelqu'un de très proche, mais je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'on sorte un jour ensemble. Enfin si, au tout début. C'est vrai que des fois je le prends dans mes bras, ou il laisse balader ses mains sur mes hanches. C'est vrai qu'il est attirant. Je ne peux nier qu'il ne me fasse aucun effet. Mais je croyais que depuis que j'ai rencontré Heero, j'allais partager avec Jiro mon secret d'admiration secrète physique et décryptage de personnalité cachée pour le fils du patron si mystérieux, si attirant. Il en est allé autrement. Jiro ne supporte pas la façon dont je le matte. Donc pas question de lui parler de lui. Jiro est un peu possessif.

Même beaucoup.

Mais à qui je peux bien en parler ?

En regardant dans le cercle de mes NARA (Nouveaux Amis Récemment Acquis) - fiouuu va falloir que je tienne une liste pour tous les retenir mes amis - j'aperçois :

Sho. Aussi simple que son prénom. Aussi facile à vivre. Deuxième personne sur la liste avec qui je m'entends super bien. Sho c'est mon double. Il est même pire que moi. Il a énormément d'humour, c'est bien simple, c'est avec lui que j'ai le plus de délire. Par contre, ça serait la dernière personne avec qui je parlerais de mes amours. Impossible d'être sérieux avec lui. C'est plus un pote qui remonte le moral.

Katsuo est une sorte de Quatre mais en plus mystérieux. Il ne parle jamais de lui. Je ne sais même pas s'il aime les femmes ou les hommes (ou les deux). De son bistrot, il fait radar. Il fait jumelles. Il fait espion. Il fait multifonction. Il connaît aussi tout le monde dans notre équipe et quelques personnes dans l'autre. Avec lui je parle facilement, il devine souvent mes fonds de pensées mais garde ça pour lui. C'est bien, au moins il ne diffuse pas ce qu'il sait comme un certain Yuya…

Avec Daiki, Ujiro, Yuya et les autres, je m'entends bien mais je n'aurais jamais l'idée de faire une sortie entre pote avec eux. Enfin si, mais en groupe. C'est plus convivial quand on est plusieurs. Ils sont sympa et marrants, mais il y a tellement de monde que Truc va avec Machin, Machin va avec Bidule et Chouette mais Bidule ne parle jamais avec Truc donc quand Machin est avec Bidule il va pas avec Truc et vise versa. Par contre Chouette fait la navette entre le duo Machin-Bidule et le duo Truc-Muche. Et c'est comme ça avec une soixantaine de personnes. Forcement il y a des groupes mais forcement ces groupes se mélangent quand il s'agit de satisfaire la clientèle et leur montrer un groupe homogène et non morcelé. Mais quelle galère…

Je pourrais parler d'une dizaine de personnes avec qui je m'entends bien mais ça ne sert à rien. Dans l'absolu, je m'entends bien avec tout le monde en général (sauf Jun et les gars comme Jun). Je peux pas le blairer celui là.

Mais aucune digne de tenir un secret du style faut pas le dire sinon chuis mort. Parce que dans notre équipe, c'est bien simple, tout se sait.

En rentrant chez moi vers la fin de l'après-midi, je décidai d'envoyer un texto à Jiro.

_/Hello 19h40 tonight pleazzz./_

Il comprendra.

¤¤¤

Jiro était comme à son habitude en avance, et entrain de m'attendre, adossé au mur de la petite rue à la lumière blafarde, le regard dans le vague. Il tenait sa veste sur son bras. La fraîcheur de la nuit ne le dérangeait pas. Quand il me vit arriver il se tint droit et se mit au milieu du passage, les bras croisés, pour me faire face.

-Avant d'entendre ta réponse, je veux avoir la certification que ça ne nous brouillera pas plus.

-Tu l'as.

Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, mais à nouveau je vis son visage se crisper un peu. Le désarroi s'installa parmi nous. Le plus dur à dire et à expliquer restait sûrement à venir. Il cherchait ses mots. Il réfléchissait sur la tournure ses paroles.

Qu'est ce qu'il se torture l'esprit, c'est incroyable, ça !

-Duo… je vais être franc, tu me plait depuis que tu es arrivé.

Jusqu'à là, tu ne m'apprends rien mon coco.

-Je crois que j'avais remarqué, mais je refusais de me l'avouer.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas comme c'est dur de te voir t'épanouir dans ce monde de flirt. Tu ne sais pas comme j'enrage intérieurement à chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un te toucher. Quand Heero te touche et quand tu t'isoles avec lui, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait du mal et comme je le déteste.

Je me rapprocha de lui. Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux noirs brillaient, et je pouvais y lire un étouffement.

-Tu ne te gènes pas toi non plus pour faire balader tes mains sur moi.

-Oui mais moi…

Il baissa la tête, puis tout de suite la releva, comme conscient qu'il se rabaissait lui-même, comme s'il abandonnait quelque chose. Ses yeux vagabondèrent dans la ruelle mal éclairée mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder. Les murs sombres et démesurément tristes et vides se reflétèrent dans ses prunelles. Finalement ses yeux revinrent dans les miens, insistants, suppliants presque.

-Moi, je t'aime.

Et moi ? Je ne sais pas.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que si Jiro me demandait de sortir avec lui, je ne dirais pas non, mais je ne saurais pas trop pourquoi non plus j'accepterai. Je n'ai évidemment aucune excuse pour dire non. Peut être parce que quand il se colle à moi, quand ses mains s'égarent sur mon corps, je n'ai pas envie de le repousser. Parce qu'il est beau et qu'il m'inspire confiance. Parce qu'il y a une réelle complicité entre nous. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de le connaître plus. Je ne me sens pas en manque quand je ne suis pas avec lui. Et il n'occupe pas mes pensées constamment.

Je suis simplement bien quand je suis avec lui. Et le fait qu'il soit bien foutu et qu'il ait une belle gueule, ça suffit pour qu'il puisse prétendre être mon amant. Je ne suis pas difficile sur ce point là.

Je l'observa encore. Sa coupe de cheveux noir jais mi-longs efféminée, du style chanteur de j-pop japonais, avec une frange de coté bien coiffée et bien en place qui s'arrêtait à un de ses sourcils, son t-shirt à manches longues par-dessus son torse plat mais qui cachait sûrement deux belles rangées d'abdominaux, son jean bleu sombre et un peu moulant qui dans la nuit faisait noir et qui accentuait bien la bosse naturelle au niveau de son entre jambe comme chez tous les gars (les femmes aiment ça, mais y'a pas qu'elles), son corps mince mais gracieux, ses yeux couleur encre de chine.

Il décroisa ses bras et fini de réduire la distance qui nous séparait, sans me quitter des yeux, sans que je ne changea d'attitude. Je resta décontracté, comme à mon habitude. Les avances, je les connais pratiquement toutes. C'est même moi qui les fais. Cette fois, ce n'est pas à mon tour, puisque ce n'est pas moi qui prends l'initiative.

D'une main un peu hésitante il me caressa la joue, puis chassa une mèche de mes cheveux qui se baladait devant mes yeux. Je le regardais faire sans riposter. Son visage se rapprocha du mien. Je ne cilla pas, lui non plus. Je ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il fasse ses preuves. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma peau, et mon cœur dans ma poitrine. J'adore cette sensation. Elle me faire perdre la tête.

-Et j'aimerai savoir si c'est réciproque.

Il chuchotait presque, comme ayant peur de ses propres mots, les yeux à moitié fermé. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour pouvoir poser plus confortablement sa bouche entrouverte sur la mienne, fermée, mais qui ne tarda pas à laisser entrer une langue douce et criante de désir. Je me sentais attiré par lui comme un aimant. Sa main finie par se retrouver entièrement sur ma joue et l'autre rejoignit mon autre joue. Les miennes se posèrent sur sa taille, simplement.

Je mis fin au baiser et ouvra les yeux en gardant une très faible distance entre nos lèvre, puis hocha la tête sans réfléchir. Je discerna malgré l'obscurité une lueur d'espoir et de soulagement dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il les ferma à nouveau pour m'embrasser encore, et pour explorer ma bouche plus profondément, avec plus de sûreté, de confiance. Une de ses mains glissa sur ma nuque, en dessous de ma natte, pour mieux presser sa bouche contre la mienne.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière nous.

-Hahaaaaaaa ça galoche, ça galoche !

Je me retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, pour découvrir les voyeurs.

-Yuya… Espionner c'est pas bien.

-Allez, ça fait trois mois que je suis pas allé au ciné !

-Euh… je ne vois pas trop le rapport.

-Ben ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu de couple s'emballer dans un lieu public, croyant que personne ne fait attention à eux et ne les regarde.

Jiro cacha un petit rire et, derrière moi, me prit à la taille, entourant ses bras sur mon ventre, pour poser son menton sur mon épaule.

-Ne me dit pas que t'es tout seul, fit t'il décontracté. Je ne te croirais pas.

Yuya lui décocha un sourire taquin qui lui était propre, puis sortit du fond de la ruelle un groupe d'Adonis enthousiaste et applaudissant.

Euuuh… ça devient gênant là…

Ils s'avancèrent vers nous. Je n'avais pas calculé, mais les serveurs commencent à venir vers moins le quart. De toute façon, vu leur tête, ils ont l'air d'être déjà tous au courant.

Radio-Yuya à votre service.

Raaaah chui vraiment con j'aurais pu prévoir…

D'autres vinrent la minute d'après. Forcément ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi tout le monde était déjà enjoué et rigolait, sachant que personne n'avait encore bu. Notre comportement de sobre mais vachement content pour rien était le sujet de questions parmi les nouveaux venus.

Je croisa Jun qui nous vit avec Jiro dans la position où nous étions. Jun s'adressa à Jiro d'un air dédaigneux et supérieur.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ?

Jiro lui répondit dans le ton le plus normal du monde, pour dissimuler une provocation.

-Au moins, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

Jun pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux sans mot dire. Je cru un instant qu'il allait venir vers nous et le frapper, vu comment il le fusillait du regard, mais M. Saito, le concierge, ouvrit le petit vestibule et se retrouva face à face avec le Japonais filiforme en ébullition intérieure qui dévisageait Jiro de coté, et me lançant un regard assassin. Puis, voyant que l'homme lui faisait des courbettes en l'invitant à entrer, il s'engouffra le premier dans le petit vestibule d'entrée suivi de ses « amis », où plutôt collègues de travail.

Jiro ne fit pas plus attention à lui et m'embrassa dans le cou en me soufflant quelques mots.

-Jun a eut une très belle copine pendant sept ans. Mais comme elle refusait de se marier avec lui s'il n'abandonnait pas son travail et qu'il repoussait toujours la date de sa démission, elle l'a largué il y a environ quatre mois. A 34 ans, il faudrait qu'il s'alarme un peu.

Sho et son cousin, Daiki, Katsuo, Ujiro et les autres étaient parmi le groupe des voyeurs. Sho était tordu de rire, évidemment (je vois pas en quoi c'est drôle . !). Certains que je ne connaissait pas feignait la déception, amusés. Katsuo s'adressa à Ryôsuke, un autre barman, avec comme les autres un ton moqueur dans la voix, en tendant sa main vers lui.

-Tu me dois 3000 yens.

-Raaah… De toute façon je m'en fiche, Manabu m'en doit 4000 !

Manabu ? C'est qui celui là ??

Il est pas dans notre équipe !

Je vis Daiki donner également un billet à Ujiro. Ce dernier montra fièrement son butin à Takeo qui applaudit tout en se moquant de Daiki. Celui-ci faisait semblant de faire la moue, puis serra la main de Ujiro.

Putain mais ils ont _tous_ parié sur notre couple !!!

Crevaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaards !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enfin maintenant tout le monde me connaît…

xXxXxXx

**Petite note : 1 euro vaut environ 157 yens. Faites le calcul !**

**Alors sinon, surpris ? Pas trop déçu ? Vous n'y croyez pas hein que j'allais les mettre ensemble ! C'est marrant, je vois bien certains d'entre vous engueuler leur ordinateur après avoir lu ce chapitre « Non. Non ! Non !!! NON !!!!!! Ca ne peut PAS se passer comme ça !!! C'est logiquement pas POSSIBLE !!!!! Elle ne peut PAS les avoir foutu ensemble !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ».**

**Et si, je peux :-)**

**(naaaaaaaaaaaaan ne me lancez pas de tomates !!!)**

**Et pas la peine d'engueuler votre ordinateur qui ne vous a rien fait, sinon les gens autour de vous ils vont vous trouver bizarre XD.**

**/s'en va en courant très vite/ **


	13. Chapter 13

Huhuhu… Je dois dire que je suis contente de l'effet que le dernier chapitre a fait (en plus de mettre Jiro et Duo ensemble, je suis sadique envers vous !!!). Et les reviews étaient vraiment extra !!! Quoique y'en a qui m'ont reviewé au chapitre 11 mais pas le dernier, ce qui veut sûrement dire qu'il sont frustrés et qu'ils se disent « Alors comme ça t'as décidé de les mettre ensemble ? Ok. Comme tu voudras. Grève de la review. ». Mais j'aurais peut être du préciser que c'était pas la fin (ceux qui ont cru que c'était la fin, lèvent la main !).

Voila donc non, c'est pas la fin, c'est loin de l'être. J'ai encore deux-trois trucs à faire subir aux g-boys et à vous par la même occasion !

Merci à

**LEGOLAS 94 **: Non effectivement, j'ai comme l'impression que ce couple est pas trop désiré XD. Par contre je pense que tout le monde s'en doutait un peu, même ceux qui refusaient de se l'avouer. C'était gros. Mais je ne suis pas si cruelle, je vais continuer la fic et arranger peut être ça. Peut être. Je sais pas :-) Continue à lire pour savoir !

**Laura** : Ah bon ? Tu t'y attendais pas ? Pourtant c'était pratiquement prévisible ! Mais tant mieux, ça veut dire que je peux en surprendre quelque uns, et ça c'est cool.

**Hanako32** : Décevant ? Bouhou TT (pourtant il est sympa Jiro, nan ?) mais c'est pas fini et quand tu sauras la suite peut être que tu me pardonneras… lol

**reith** : Ah non ! Je ne veux pas être la cause d'un décès ! C'était pas voulu ! lol ! Bon, je dis tout de suite mais y'aura peut être pas de lemon, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas les faire. Alors autant pas tout gâcher en essayant de faire un truc trop nul mdr. Par contre y'aura du lime, concentré si possible :-) et encore et toujours du suspens !

Et aux autres qui font la grève de la review :-).

* * *

Bon, ça fait depuis combien de temps que j'ai pas eu de copine ?

Hm…

Trois mois ?

Trois mois et une semaine ?

Ah nan, Trois mois et _deux_ semaines.

Ca commence à faire inhabituellement beaucoup.

Je parle pour moi. Quand les autres m'entendent dire « Wouah je suis en manque d'action ! » ils me répondent « Depuis combien de temps t'es célib ? » et moi « Trois mois ». Et pour eux, trois mois, c'est pas énorme, c'est rien.

Mais quand on est pas mal fichu et qu'on a une belle gueule, trois mois, c'est long.

Et… depuis combien de temps j'ai pas eu de copain… ?

…

Très longtemps. A vrai dire ça remonte à quand j'étais encore en Amérique.

C'est-à-dire un an.

Non, deux.

En fait j'ai jamais essayé les Japonais.

Eh mais si, j'avais oublié l'autre, là. Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom. C'était… il y a sept mois à peu près.

Mouais, un truc du genre.

Mais bon il m'a pas beaucoup intéressé apparemment.

Doit t'on préciser que les filles sont vachement plus intéressées par les mecs pas machos ? Parce que ici les Japonais le sont, donc un Américain normal, elles sautent dessus. D'où mon plus grand nombre de conquêtes femelles que mâles, ici.

Mais pourquoi est ce que j'en ai pas eu d'autres, des copains ??? C'est vrai, ils sont quand même carrément beaux les Nippons…

Peut être que je dis ça parce que j'évolue dans un milieu où il y a que des beaux mecs. Parce que il fait pas faire de généralité, les Japonais ne sont pas tous beaux. Y'en a même des très moches. Des avec les dents de traviole, ou des avec un visage trop joufflu, ou des avec un nez trop gros…

Bref… mais là où je travaille ils sont minimum potables et quasiment tous canons.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis re-pas célibataire. Enfin re-re-re-re-re-(…)-pas célibataire. La pratique forge l'expérience.

Mais bon maintenant on peut pas dire que je ne suis pas expérimenté en la matière.

On s'était convenu avec Jiro de manger ensemble le soir avant d'aller bosser au Navigate sauf le samedi où je mangeais quelque chose que j'avais acheté sur le chemin au bar de Quatre, vu qu'il ne sert pas de nourriture. Jiro habitant deux fois plus près de la boîte que moi, je passais chez lui tous les soirs à part le week-end. Une fois sur deux j'apportais le repas.

Cette fois c'est à mon tour.

Bon, et comme je ne suis pas bon cuisinier, c'est repas acheté. Mais il va pas commencer à se plaindre, hein ?!

Non, il est gentil, il se plaint pas.

Tant que je le laisse disposer de mon corps, il ne dit rien.

Euh, je dis ça mais… on n'est pas encore passé à l'étape B.

(BBed)

Cela dit, j'ai horreur qu'on me force la main. C'est moi qui domine. Et apparemment lui aussi.

Et j'aime pas être dominé.

Sauf que lui non plus.

Arrivé à son immeuble, je gravis les trois marches du perron et franchis la porte de l'immeuble avec peine pour atteindre l'ascenseur à l'intérieur. Vous moquez pas, avec les paquets de bouffe dans les bras, donc les deux bras occupés, c'est pas pratique. Surtout quand la porte est étroite et que y'a personne pour l'ouvrir ou la tenir pendant qu'on passe. De même pour l'ascenseur. Il faut appuyer sur le bouton.

Ah fait chier, j'y arrive pas.

Gniiiiiiiiiiiiii ! (tente d'appuyer sur le bouton)

Ah non je peux pas, sinon je fais tout tomber par terre.

Putain…

Bon bah va falloir monter les escaliers.

J'm'en fous, de toute façon c'est tout aussi bien.

Allez, c'est partit. Huit étages avec dix marches entre chaque, c'est pas beaucoup comparé à la moyenne.

(Huit étages plus tard)…

Pffffffffffffffff…………

A votre avis, pourquoi est ce que j'ai des jambes avec pas un pet de graisse ? Que du muscle !

Mais… Raaaaah c'est pas possible…

Bordel… pourquoi il font des sonnettes aussi hautes ???

J'ai recours à mon pied pour frapper à la porte, vu que la sonnette est inaccessible elle aussi.

Jiro m'ouvre. Il a mit un t-shirt à manches longues blanc qui moule son torse fin avec un jean bleu délavé.

J'ai précisé qu'il était beau ?

« -Ah, Duo. J'ai cru que tu étais resté coincé dans l'ascenseur !

-Oui bon ça va, à cette heure ci, personne ne rentre chez soi. Donc personne pour m'aider avec la porte et l'ascenseur. Et d'ailleurs tu devrais penser à baisser la sonnette !

Il pouffa de rire et tenta de m'embrasser mais je l'esquiva.

_Hop ! Esquive !_

-Attends, que je pose ça quelque part…

Il s'excusa, amusé, puis m'invita chez lui. Je connais le chemin vers sa cuisine par cœur. Les obstacles tels que les chaises où les petits meules, je sais les éviter. En revanche je n'ai jamais vu sa chambre.

Hem…

Ben quoi, on dit pas « tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » ?

Je me rue vers la table de la cuisine et m'affale presque sur les sacs de nourriture tellement je suis épuisé. Jiro fouilla dans les sacs, curieux, relevant ses sourcils d'appréhension.

-Mais t'en as pris pour tout une garnison !

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai faim.

-Etonnant.

Puis je l'attira vers moi pour l'embrasser. Ma langue s'introduisit entre ses lèvres, contre la sienne. Ses mains glissèrent sur ma taille puis entreprirent de sortir ma chemise de mon pantalon pour se faufiler en dessous, à même ma peau. Je rompis le baiser et m'éloigna légèrement de lui, en chassant doucement ses mains.

-J'ai faim, répétai je.

-Tu es incorrigible, me répondit t'il avant de me faire un bec.

Je remis ma chemise en place. Si elle dépasse du pantalon, ça fait peu soigneux. Au Navigate, chaque détail de notre physique est important. On nous paye cher notamment pour qu'on puisse s'acheter de beaux habits, des habits de marques, de bonne qualité. Donc il faut les porter bien, avec de la classe, de l'élégance.

On s'installa à table, après avoir réchauffé les plats. Je raffole de la cuisine japonaise, et j'englouti tout très vite. Les barquettes en plastiques pleines à ras bords se vidèrent et leur contenu migra en partie dans mon assiette.

Depuis les deux ans que je vivais au Japon, j'ai pris l'habitude de ces satanées baguettes avec lesquels, quand on est pas doué, on en fout partout, ou alors y'a rien qui veut rester dessus, et au final soit on abandonne parce qu'on arrive pas à manger et que ça nous fait chier, soit on fini le bol à la bouche comme quand on boit une soupe, soit on fini trois heures plus tard. Mais quand on a la maîtrise, les baguettes nous permettent de manger plus vite qu'avec une fourchette et un couteau. C'est quand même bien pratique, malgré ce qu'on en dit.

Jiro qui croyait qu'il allait lui en rester et qui insistait pour me rembourser de l'excès finalement n'aura pas besoin de le faire. Et il avait prit l'habitude de me voir manger comme quatre. Avant il me demandais « mais comment fais tu pour rester mince avec tout ce que tu ingurgites ?? ». J'en sais rien, moi. C'est dans ma nature. C'est tout. Peut être que c'est parce que depuis que je vis au Japon, je n'ai que deux repas par jour tellement c'est cher, aussi. C'est un facteur à prendre en compte. Je me venge sur ma sous-nutrition.

-Au fait, me dit t'il, il y a un film américain qui est sorti au ciné.

-Ch'est vrai ? Articulais-je tant bien que mal, la bouche pleine.

En fait je m'en fous un peu mais bon… On va pas le vexer.

-Oui. Il a fait un tabac aux States et en Europe aussi.

-Peut être que je connais, c'est quoi ?

-C'est l'histoire d'un mec de 20 ans qui a trop de mal dans la vie, et qui un jour se fait piquer par une araignée mutée ou je sais pas quoi. Après il a des super pouvoirs, il peut tisser de la toile, il sauve une fille, il se ballade avec elle comme Tarzan et Jane dans la jungle moderne de New York. Enfin voila, quoi. C'est « araignée man ».

-Non, je connais pas. Je regarde que les bons films. (1)

-Il parait que les effets spéciaux sont pas mal.

-Bon je dois connaître alors.

-J'en sais rien, tu connais ou pas ?

-Euh… ça me dit quelque chose. A l'origine c'est un comics. Une BD américaine. Ouais, j'ai du lire ça quand j'étais gosse.

-Ca te dirait d'aller le voir ensemble ?

Non.

-Ouais, si tu veux.

J'aime PAS le cinéma.

Ca me gonfle.

En plus quand on y va et qu'on est deux hommes, y'a plein de personnes qui nous regardent d'un air méprisant, choqué. C'est pas que j'ai honte de moi-même, c'est que les gens me saoulent. J'aime pas voir comment ils sont fermés d'esprit. Ca m'énerve. On peut pas faire ce qu'on veut quand on veut dans la vie sans se faire critiquer par les autres. Les autres, je les emmerde, mais après ça m'attire des ennuis.

En plus, avec le home cinéma, le film on peut le regarder chez soi en intimité, sur un bon canap' bien confortable où on peut s'étendre de tout son long et où on peut s'emballer avec son mec comme on veut.

Voire plus si affinité.

Pas comme sur les petits sièges incommodes et à la vue de tout le monde.

Au cinéma, y'a toujours des enfoirés qui viennent tapoter sur notre épaule « Hum, excusez moi mais nous sommes dans un cinéma. Vous pouvez faire ça ailleurs. ».

Ben non, _justement_. Le cinéma, c'est fait pour ça. Alors merde. Laissez nous nous rouler des patins comme on veut.

Comme si les jeunes de 17 ans ne se gênaient pas, au premier rang, pour se rouler des longues pelles bien baveuses.

On les laisse tranquille, eux.

En plus, à 17 ans, on sort avec quelqu'un pour la frime.

Ils viennent que pour faire ça durant tout la séance mais sinon personne ne leur dit rien, à eux.

En plus, quand on vient pour regarder le film, y'a toujours des gens autour de nous qui bouffent du pop corn et qui font plein de bruit en piochant dans le cornet. C'est super chiant.

Sans parler des gens qui boivent leur coca à la paille.

-Ok. Alors disons… quel jour ?

Mejeurdi 35.

C'est un nouveau jour. Je viens de l'inventer.

-Je sais pas, comme tu veux.

-La semaine prochaine ?

Pourquoi pas à la Saint Glin-Glin ?

-De toute façon on a toutes les journées de libres. Mieux vaut y'aller en semaine pendant la journée. Y'aura moins de monde.

J'aime pas pendant la journée en plus. Ca coupe toute la journée. Pourquoi j'ai proposé ça ? Parce que y'a moins de monde. Au ciné, moins y'a de connards avec leur nanas qui font « Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils vont continuer comme ça longtemps ?! », mieux je me porte.

-Bonne idée. On est quel jour aujourd'hui… Mardi. On n'a qu'à y aller mardi prochain ?

-Super !

Putain… naaaan…

* * *

(1) Je préviens : je n'ai rien contre ce film dont vous avez sûrement deviné lequel c'est .

**Toujours grève de la review :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bon bah avant la suite de l'histoire, les remerciements à ceux que j'ai pas remercié (merciiiiii :-)))) ).**

**Natanaelle** : Tant mieux si ça te gène pas, parce que ça devrait normalement durer un petit bout de temps :-) (au très grand malheur des conservateurs du couple Heero/Duo !). Quand à Heero… bah tu verras pour lui.

**reith** : Heero, bah quand Jiro et Duo sont ensemble, n'est pas là ! Enfin, vous allez bientôt de revoir votre Jap préféré ;-). En costard mais sans cravate, il est pas au boulot lui !

**ingrid94** : C'est toi ! mdr !

**Cyndie** : Voici le prochain chapitre ! Enjoy !

**littledidi11** : Paskeu :p. Mais continu à lire, ça pourrait te plaire ;). D'ailleurs je devrais pas le dire mais y'a Heero qui refait son apparition dans ce chapitre (wouaaaa je me suis retenue pour pas le dire avant et voila… ça m'a échappé… adieu suspens).

**Et à tous les autres qui persistent à me bouder et à faire la grève de la review XD**

* * *

Je devais m'y attendre, mais deux jours plus tard arriva qui je ne voulais justement pas qu'il arrive. 

C'était inévitable, pourtant j'espérais à tout prix que ça s'arrête. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un copain que ceux que j'avais dans le viseur arrêtent d'exister.

Parce que maintenant que je suis casé j'ai normalement mon mode de chasseur off.

Sauf que celui-ci, et c'est pas normal, présente un défaut quand il s'agit de LA personne en question.

C'est d'ailleurs pas normal qu'il m'intéresse toujours autant alors que j'ai un copain que j'aime.

C'est pas normal non plus que je pense quasiment tout le temps à lui et pas à Jiro.

C'est pas normal qu'il me fasse toujours ce même effet d'excitation quand je le vois entrer au Navigate et que la première chose qu'il fait c'est de me chercher des yeux et que moi aussi…

Et c'est pas normal que Jiro s'inquiète encore quand il le voit arriver alors qu'il est sensé avoir confiance en moi.

J'étais avec Jiro, Sho et quelques autres comme Yuya et Usaji (on devait être une bonne dizaine à rien faire car les clientes étaient soit avec les méga pros soit n'étaient pas arrivées) quand deux hôtes ouvrirent la porte avec des courbettes comme d'habitude à Monseigneur fils du patron.

Attention, tapis rouge.

Comme d'habitude.

Cette fois, Heero et un costume de son armoire à costume de marque taillé sur mesure a emmené cinq filles avec lui. Et après m'avoir repéré, il fit semblant de ne pas m'avoir remarqué et commence sa petite scène avec les hôtes qui l'accueillirent comme toujours chaleureusement.

Je vis le sourire de Jiro disparaître quand le business man à l'aise dans son environnement apparu dans la salle.

Fait chierrrrr…

Avec un coup de coude désabusé, je l'incita à me regarder.

Je lui lança un regard blasé mais qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Il était toujours angoissé.

Pour un rien il angoisse, ce mec.

Je lui glissa à l'oreille, mes lèvres frôlant son lobe :

« -T'inquiètes pas, je vais pas mourir.

Surprit de ce que j'avais dis, il retrouva un sourire attendrit et ses yeux s'adoucirent. Je tenta de l'embrasser mais il me mit sa main sur mes lèvres.

-Pas ici, dit il amusé.

Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Sinon les clientes vont être jalouses.

¤¤¤

Comme attendu, Heero, après dix minutes de bavardage avec un hôte, mit fin à son manège en dispersant les serveurs et installa ses copines à une table avec eux. Puis il les abandonna sans qu'elles ne rechignent.

Elles s'en foutent, elles le connaissent à peine et elles sont là pour boire et s'amuser avec des beaux mecs qui les flattent.

Et comme attendu, Heero se dirigea vers notre groupe. S'incrustant parmi nous, il entama les salutations mais n'entra pas dans la conversation.

-Pardon, je ne veux pas vous couper dans votre discussion, je viens vous prendre un hôte comme vous êtes beaucoup, fit t'il en riant.

-Ah mais tu prends qui tu veux mon pote !

-On est là pour ça !

Des rires fusèrent, dont celui de Heero le maître. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, en traqueur, et il fit le tour du cercle que le groupe faisait pour s'arrêter derrière moi, me prendre par les épaules et m'attirer doucement en arrière.

-Duo, puisque j'ai le choix…

-Je ne m'en serais pas douté, tiens.

Je n'osa pas regarder la tête de Jiro. A tous les coups il fait encore la gueule, malgré toutes les précautions que j'ai prise pour le contraire.

Merde à la fin. Je fais ce que je veux.

Je _bosse_.

Je choisis une table et je tourna le dos au groupe. On se posa mais il n'enleva pas sa veste.

-Pourquoi on n'irait pas ailleurs ? Me proposa t'il. T'as envie de faire un tour ?

-Mais… je travaille, là !

Et puis merci, le Kabukichô, très peu pour moi.

Quoique c'est un Yakuza donc il connaît toutes les combines, et ce quartier mal famé n'est pas _très_ dangereux pour lui.

Il rapprocha sa chaise et mit un coude sur la table.

-Je t'autorise à sécher.

-Arrête. C'est pas sérieux.

-Je te dis que tu as la permission, prend la !

Mais c'est qu'il insiste !

A quoi il joue ??

-Non… vraiment… Je peux pas.

Il se rassit au fond de sa chaise, sans que je devine clairement ses pensées.

Impossible de savoir s'il se résigne ou pas. Impossible de savoir si cette torture va cesser.

Car oui, c'est une torture.

L'envie ne me manque pas. Seulement… c'est la suite qui me laisse chose.

Je le vis se mordre la joue, comme étant en plein dilemme avec lui-même.

Il cherche à me faire céder. Le moyen. Mon point faible. Il veut gagner.

En fait, il _me_ veut. Pour lui tout seul, et pas surveillé de partout comme on est au Navigate. Et surtout par mon copain.

S'il savait que je sortais avec Jiro, comment réagirait t'il ?

-Donc tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de ta vie tu vas rester ici, coincé dans le même bar avec les mêmes personnes, à peu de choses près. Parce que ça m'étonnerait que mon père te lâche vu que les chiffres ont augmenté depuis que tu as été embauché ici.

Ne me prend pas par les sentiments… C'est lâche !

Il va me laisser tranquille oui ou non ?

Je soupira.

Bien réfléchir.

C'est vrai qu'à la longue, ça devient lassant ce même train-train.

Mais si je me laisse tenter, il y a de fortes chances que Jiro soit méga en état d'alerte. Et puis sans être devin, je me dis que si je pars avec Heero, les probabilités pour que je lui saute dessus ou l'inverse seraient augmentées. Et se retenir alors qu'on en a le loisir ça serait encore pire que cette proposition que je ne dois surtout pas accepter.

Non. Je ne dois pas accepter.

Quand on sort avec quelqu'un, on assure. On ne fait rien en parallèle. Si des fois je suis sorti avec une fille ou un gars pour qui je n'avais aucuns sentiments, jamais je n'ai été infidèle pour autant. Car c'est un manque de respect total pour la personne. C'est se foutre de la gueule du monde.

Je peux sortir avec quelqu'un sans l'aimer, mais pas me comporter comme un connard.

En plus, j'aime Jiro.

Enfin je crois.

Et j'aime pas Heero (d'amour).

Enfin je crois.

-Ecoute… j'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

-Et si je t'autorise et que je te paye ? Tu ne perdras pas ta soirée.

-Heero… c'est pas une question d'argent !

-Bah alors quoi ?

Il sait très bien pourquoi.

Je garda le silence.

Ca me tente vraiment cette sortie.

Et ses yeux sont définitivement beaux. Surtout quand ils me fixent comme ça.

Ses yeux cobalts bridés.

Ses yeux séducteurs.

Ses yeux scrutateurs de pensées et décodeurs d'envies.

Car c'est sûr, il sait que j'ai envie de sortir avec lui.

Enfin… sortir dehors avec lui.

Non… il ne faut pas céder à la tentation !

Résiste !

-Je vois, fit il simplement.

Son air décontracté et le mien gêné étaient en toute opposition.

Ses yeux hypnotiseurs, envoûtants, m'appellent.

-Donc tu ne veux vraiment pas…

-Euh…

Résiiiiiiiiiste !

-Non.

-Et si j'insiste ?

-N'insiste pas, s'il te plait.

-Et s'il ne me plait pas ?

Nooooon steuplé TT

Vas y Duo ! Tu peux le faire !

Lutte !

Affronte !

Défend toi !

Accroche toi !!!!!

Je le regardais avec des yeux suppliants. Il regarda ailleurs, m'échappant l'espace d'un instant, comme pour réfléchir, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils. Finalement il enleva sa veste et la mit sur le dossier de sa chaise, croisa les jambes, mettant sa jambe droite sur son genou gauche. Ainsi confortablement installé, il sourit.

-Ok, on reste ici.

YEEEEEEEEES !!!

Duo, vainqueur par KO !!! (C'était limite !)

Euh… merde alors… c'était quand même bien tentant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La soirée fut normale. Bruits habituels, rires habituels, bas éclairage habituel, style de musique habituel, bref, ambiance habituelle. Stagnation des mouvements de la salle, saccadée par les entrées et les sorties des clientes et des hôtes qui les accueillent ou raccompagnent. Même clientèle habituée complice qui force les vraies clientes à boire. Mêmes soupirs des prostituées qui viennent souffler entre ou après leurs services. Même trafic d'alcool sur les mêmes plateaux, même nuage de fumée de cigarette au dessus de nos têtes.

Heero resta jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur lui annonça à l'oreille qu'une de ses copines était aux toilettes et qu'elle n'était pas bien.

-Elle a faillit quiché par terre ! Faudrait penser à les rentrer parce que là elles sont vraiment claquées.

Il daigna tourner la tête pour le dévisager et lui répliquer d'un ton froid et sec.

-Et alors ? Depuis quand la santé de tes clientes t'importe ??

Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher et lui parla à mi-voix, menaçant.

-Rappelle toi des règles. Tu n'as pas le droit de les toucher ni de les approcher en dehors du Navigate.

Le serveur fut un peu apeuré et déconcerté de sa réaction. Il me regarda, ne sachant que faire et quoi dire. Egalement gêné, je ne dis rien et détourna la tête. Puis l'hôte porta à nouveau son regard vers Heero. Il déglutit discrètement, se recula d'un pas.

-Non non, mais… je m'en fous d'elles, t'inquiètes pas…

Il s'en retourna aussi vite qu'il fut venu, la tête baissée.

Heero reporta son attention sur moi. Son expression était redevenue normal mais la mienne, embarrassée.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de cette façon ?

Il soupira, agacé.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Je ne vais pas me justifier à chaque fois que je fais une remarque à quelqu'un !

-Non, mais tu t'es entendu ? Tu as vu la façon dont tu lui as répondu ?

Tout sourire avait disparu.

Tous yeux magnétisants avaient fondu pour laisser place à un regard désapprobateur.

Et mon idée de défendre l'hôte… n'était pas bonne.

-Tu n'es pas là pour me faire la morale. Reste à ta place.

…

Je me leva d'un coup sans crier gare en poussant la chaise en arrière et le laissa en plan.

La c'est bon. La coupe est pleine.

Je sais que c'est très impolis ce que je fais, mais je le fais quand même. Sans dire un mot je m'en alla dans le salon des Adonis pour être seul. Et si y'a quelqu'un, j'irais dehors.

Je sais que je risque mon boulot pour avoir manqué de respect au fils du patron.

Après tout, il est dans son droit. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Il peut parler aux gens de la façon dont il lui plait de le faire. Et moi je n'ai rien le droit de dire. Je suis moins bien placé dans la hiérarchie sociale.

Parce qu'au Japon, c'est comme ça.

Certains serveurs me dévisagèrent, choqués, tentant d'expliquer à leurs clientes que ce n'était rien.

Ca ne le parait pas, mais l'amplitude de ma réaction était énorme.

J'entrevis Jun qui ne laissa passer aucun ressentiment sur la situation. Il me suivit juste des yeux, comme non intéressé.

Sho se leva de sa chaise en laissant ses clientes pour essayer de me barrer le passage, à la fois paniqué et embarrassé.

-Eh oh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là, mec ! Reprends toi !

Mais je l'ignora, ne lui adressa même pas un regard, et lui mit un coup d'épaule pour passer.

Encore une chose que je ne dus pas faire. Montrer de l'agressivité envers un collègue.

Pour le coup, c'est bon. Je suis cuis.

Demain je recevrai ma paye plus tôt que prévu et la prochaine fois que je m'aventure dans le quartier, on me jette.

Putain…

Quel con.

Il n'y a heureusement personne dans le salon. J'ai envie de tout défoncer.

J'ai envie de prendre ma veste et de m'en aller chez moi, ou n'importe où.

Désorienté, je chercha quelque chose à lancer contre le mur. N'importe quoi. Un magasine sur la table basse. Une lampe sur une des petites tables d'appoint.

Mais casser du matériel ne servirait à rien.

De rage je mis un coup de pied dans un des fauteuils bordeaux.

Et j'espère que Jiro ne va pas venir me saouler encore plus parce que là c'est pas le moment.

Je fis les cents pas dans le salon pour me calmer. Après cinq longues minutes, je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment fais une gaffe.

Une méga gaffe.

Une méga giga boulette du top 10 des maxi hyper bourdes.

Et que j'étais mal.

Le mieux aurait été que je retourne sur mes pas et que je m'excuse à Sho et surtout à Heero, et prétendre que j'avais eu un malaise. Ca parait gros, mais ça passe facilement ici.

Mais j'ai pas du tout envie de m'excuser et me rabaisser devant une personne qui…

Comment dire… des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression de lui plaire. Mais d'autres fois, je ne suis rien. Je ne vaux rien. Je suis juste un comédien qui joue un rôle et gagne de l'argent grâce à son charisme. Que je suis inférieur à lui.

Quelle heure il est ?

Minuit 28.

C'est tôt.

Et j'en ai déjà marre.

Finalement j'aurais dû accepter la proposition de Heero. On n'en serait pas arrivé là.

Même au risque de perdre Jiro, ou de me brouiller avec lui.

Parce que je pense que là, j'ai perdu quelque chose que je ne voulais pas.

-Duo !

Je me retourna vers la personne qui m'avais interpellé d'un ton sévère.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me réprimande. J'ai 22 ans, presque 23, je suis majeur et vacciné moi aussi.

-Je te préviens, Daiki. Si tu es venu pour m'engueuler où pour me faire tout un fromage sur « pourquoi il ne fallait pas te barrer subitement de la table sans raisons apparentes, ayant l'air très en colère, en abandonnant ton client et en se montrant hargneux envers un collègue de travail », je me casse !!

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fais. Les clientes sobres se sont vraiment inquiétées ! A quoi tu joues ?!

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Je m'apprêta à prendre mon manteau et commença à l'enfiler.

-Duo, ne fais pas ça. N'aggrave pas plus ton cas.

Son ton passa de la sévérité et le reproche à la pitié.

-De toute façon, j'ai touché le fond.

-Non.

Une voix s'éleva dans notre dos.

Heero était à la porte. Il la tint et s'adressa à Daiki.

-Sort, je vais lui parler.

Encore un ordre.

Daiki ne répondit rien, baissa les yeux et s'en alla au pas de course. Quand la porte fut fermée, le silence envahit la salle.

Un silence de plomb.

Ce fut Heero qui le rompit.

-Je dois dire que de la part d'un hosutô, je n'avais jamais vu un tel comportement.

Calme. Ca sert à rien de s'énerver.

Caaaalme.

Zen.

-Tu es très imprévisible.

J'avais mis à moitié ma veste, mais je ne bougeais plus, attendant sa sentence sans lui montrer de signe de soumission, en lui tenant tête. Théoriquement il n'a pas le droit de me virer.

Mais c'est le fils du patron. Et Yakuza par-dessus tout. Donc d'une façon ou d'une autre, il peut toujours me dégager comme il veut.

Il s'avança vers moi doucement, une main dans la poche. Je voulu reculer quand la barre des un mètre de distance avait été franchie, mais je restai figé au sol, enraciné sans le vouloir, ensorcelé par ses yeux qui m'examinent et qui me jugent.

Ses yeux dans les miens.

Encore ses yeux.

Qui peuvent être impitoyables quand ils veulent.

Il se rapprocha encore et d'une main, il fit glisser sur mon bras le coté de ma veste que j'avais enfilé. Sa main coula le long de mon bras, la veste tomba par terre, puis il enserra délicatement mon poignet.

Sentant sa peau sur la mienne, je fus parcouru d'un frémissement.

Froid.

Chaud.

Ses longs doigts fins cernant mon poignet, sa paume contre ma peau, m'immobilisent.

Système de ventilation intérieure enclenché.

On respire. Tout va bien.

Son visage se rapprocha de quelques millimètres, toujours avec ces yeux inflexibles dans les miens, mais je me dégagea faiblement de son emprise.

Millimètres qui me firent reculer.

Mouvement de recul qui suffit à ce qu'il me lâche.

A ce qu'il revienne sur Terre. Comme s'il n'avait pas été conscient de se qu'il faisait.

Système de ventilation intérieure mis en arrêt.

#gros soupir intérieur#

-Viens au moins me raccompagner à l'entrée, pour montrer à la clientèle que tout va bien.

Ce n'était pas un ordre cette fois.

C'était sa voix normale.

Enfin, normale… Comme je l'entendais d'habitude. Pas autoritaire. Pas stricte.

Je hocha la tête, trop content de m'en tirer à si bon compte.

Je l'accompagna à la caisse et récupérer ses invitées qui étaient complètement bourrées et mortes de rires, tenant à peine sur leurs talons aiguilles, vacillant et se retenant à tous les passants qu'elles pouvaient. Quelles idiotes.

Au moment de partir, évidemment, Heero fut prit d'assaut par plusieurs serveurs qui lui demandèrent si tout s'était bien passé, lui souhaitèrent la bonne nuit, la bonne semaine, le bon mois, lui recommandèrent de revenir bientôt et tout le tralala de politesse japonais. Bien sûr à chaque serveur il distribuait des grands sourires plus ou moins hypocrites dignes de lui. Je le regardais saluer tout ce monde, tout en étant un peu absent.

* * *

**Euuuh j'ai comme l'impression que le site est un peu en période de bug…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Habituels remerciements, mais rapides paske j'ai plein de boulot à faire ! C'est la panique ! Mais je pense à vous, et je poste un nouveau chapitre...**

**Enjoy !**

**Ah oui, et c'est bientôt les vac. Y'aura surement un autre chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine, peut être si j'ai le temps, mais du dimanche soir à mercredi je serais pas chez moi. Voila !**

**Aussi, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu mon dernier OS "Voila de l'eau pour l'arbre mort", mais surtout ceux qui m'ont reviewé !**

* * *

Deux jours encore se sont écoulés depuis cette fameuse soirée, non sans qu'à chaque minute où j'étais en dehors de chez moi je ne regarde autour de moi, derrière moi, au cas où quelqu'un de louche me prenne en filature pour je ne sais pas quoi faire de moi dans un coin. C'était surtout à 2 heures du matin quand je rentrais du Navigate que je me méfiais le plus. Quand il fallait que je quitte le quartier, je me dépêchais. Et je pressais le pas quand je n'étais pas dans le bus. 

Car les Yakuzas, ils ne se gênent pas pour abattre quelqu'un en pleine rue devant tout le monde.

Ils ne se gênent encore moins pour faire un règlement de compte dans une ruelle mal éclairée et où y'a personne.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, je me disais que si Heero voulait me supprimer pour mon manque total de respect, il m'aurait certainement plus menacé ou fait comprendre.

Quoique… les Yakuzas sont imprévisibles. Donc ma démonstration ne marche pas.

Pendant ces deux jours, donc, vendredi et samedi, j'ai demandé à Jiro qu'on ne se voie pas avant d'aller bosser. Avec déception et non sans tentative d'arrangement, il concéda à faire ainsi, et pendant ces deux jours, il fut inquiet. Prolongeant les baisers quand on se retrouvait, retardant mon départ dans ses bras quand je rentrais chez moi.

C'était pratiquement pot de colle power. Même si j'aime ça, tout à des limites.

Dimanche. Journée à rien faire. A se lever à 13 heures l'aprèm', et glander en caleçon toute la journée, enfin ce qu'il en reste.

La flemme de m'habiller.

Passer le temps à me demander pourquoi, mais pourquoi -?- je pense toujours à Heero, à regarder la pollution dehors et les vas et viens incessants des voitures et des piétons en masse tout en bas de l'immeuble, dans la grande rue. Les panneaux de pub Loréal avec des beaux mannequins (eh oui, Loréal au Japon.Vive la délocalisation) qui font six mètres de long sur trois mètres de large, qu'on peut pas louper. La voisine qui sort de la douche dans l'immeuble d'en face (mais faut être discret et avoir des jumelles) au 16ème étage à droite. Le mec accro à son ordi dans ce même immeuble et qui sort pas de sa chambre de la semaine, 19ème étage à gauche. Le couple de la trentaine qui se dispute quand le mec rentre chez lui, 24ème étage au milieu. L'adolescente fashion et pipelette qui passe son temps chez elle à se promener dans sa chambre, son portable customisé collé à l'oreille, 21ème étage à gauche.

Rien d'intéressant à la radio ni à la TV pendant la journée. Et j'ai claqué mon forfait téléphone portable.

Bientôt 18 heures, j'ai rien foutu de la journée, à part vérifier, compter et entretenir ma collection de cachets d'aspirine, et il va falloir déjà bientôt se coucher, en prévention des veillées et des couchers à 3 heures du mat' toute la semaine et des éventuelles gueules de bois (d'où une intensive préparation des aspirines).

Quand je dis tôt, c'est minuit, minuit et demi. Soyons raisonnable.

Parce que il n'y a pas de sortie prévue avec les potes ce soir. Donc ça sera soirée patate de salon.

Canapé, couverture, saladier de chips et émission TV à la con dont les japonais sont si friands (ils sont vraiment pas mal dans ce domaine là… c'est fichtrement étonnant. C'est pour ça que je regarde).

Enfin pour l'instant, il est même pas 18 heures et j'ai le temps de ruminer mon ennui.

Je vais me connecter à msn, tiens. Y'aura sûrement quelqu'un avec qui parler. N'importe qui. On s'en fout du temps que ça m'occupe.

S'il vous plait, faites que ce soit quelqu'un d'intéressant…

Je n'attendis pas une minute après que je me soit connecté à msn que j'entendis la sonnerie de msn qui m'indique que quelqu'un m'a adressé un message instantané « Salut toi !!!!!!!!!!! ».

Cool ! C'est ma sœur !

/Trop chiant ces heures de colles toutes les semaines !!! dit : Attends deux minutes, je bloque tous les autres./

/Perdu au Japon tout seul mais perd pas son temps dit : Ca fait peur comme t'es sympa . Je suis exclusivement le seul à qui tu veuilles bien daigner taper la causette ?/

/Chuis obligée de me mettre hors ligne tout le temps quand je me connecte à Internet sinon tout le monde me parle en même temps et ça fait bugger l'ordi./

/C'est fou ce que t'es demandée ! T'es digne d'être ma sœur./

/T'as vu ? Eh, j'ai battu mon record de donnage de râteau y'a deux semaines ! Devine à combien de mec j'ai dis non./

/Je sais pas, 3 ?/

/9 !/

/Putain ils sont en rut dans ton école !!! Faut dire que t'es une bimbo, tu tiens de la famille./

La grande différence entre elle et moi, c'est que moi j'accepte de sortir avec tout le monde qui me le demande (et y'a que des beaux mecs ou des filles canons qui osent me demander) alors qu'elle, elle dit non à tout le monde. Pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de la caser avec les mecs les plus populaires, ceux-ci d'ailleurs étaient tout à fait pour, mais elle, elle cherche la perle rare. Elle a le droit, c'est une fille bien en plus d'être belle.

/Non mais là c'est parce que le samedi soir dans ma prépa intégrée y'avait une soirée dancing pour les 2ème année. Alors ils ont fais la queue pour demander à être mon cavalier./

/Quoi ? T'es déjà en 2ème année de prépa intégrée ?? Mais t'as quel âge maintenant ??/

/19 ans. Merci de t'informer./

/Hey ! Ca fait depuis plus de deux ans qu'on s'est pas vu ! D'ailleurs tu veux pas brancher ta web cam ? Je met la mienne en route./

Ce que je fis. Et je ne tarda pas à voir sa tête taquine et ses yeux noisettes rieurs, soulignés et mis en valeur par une très légère touche de maquillage noir, et ses longs et soyeux cheveux châtains simplement détachés sur ses épaules, avec la raie sur le coté.

/Et alors ? Je suis ta sœur ! Tu devrais être un peu alerté sur mon âge et mes études !/

/Désolé, et sinon pour la soirée, t'as choisis qui ?/

/Ta chambre est minuscule !!! Par contre ton lit est grand./

/Je sais. Pour ma question ?/

Oui, elle a vue sur ma chambre. Et oui, je suis en caleçon devant elle. Et ALORS ? C'est ma sœur, elle s'en fout.

/J'ai demandé à un mec qui lorgnait sur une fille qui je savais qu'elle était réciproquement intéressée. Et il a quand même accepté !!/

/T'es vraiment une chienne /

/Non ! La fille m'avait demandé de le faire pour tester le mec. En fait il lui avait demandé un peu avant de sortir avec lui. Elle était pas contre mais elle hésitait sur lui. Maintenant elle est fixée. Le mec a fait sa soirée avec moi mais après il était bien couillé !/

/Ah, ça me rassure./

/Et toi ? T'as quelqu'un en ce moment ? Et tu fais quoi ?/

Je n'avais parlé à personne à part Quatre, Trowa et WuFei de mon job au Navigate. Vu la réaction de mes amis, il n'était pas question d'en toucher mot à ma famille.

/J'ai un boulot de serveur dans un bar./

Bah quoi, c'est vrai en plus !

/Ah… Je suis désolée…/

/C'est pas ta faute si papa n'avait pas de quoi me payer des études chez nous aux US et si j'ai dû partir ici pour en trouver. C'est pas ta faute si j'en ai pas trouvé ici non plus, qu'il a retrouvé du travail quand je suis partis et qu'il a pu te payer des bonnes études ! Je préfère ça que ce soit le contraire./

/Mais quand même, c'est dégueulasse pour toi. En plus t'es loin de nous. Maman a rangé ta chambre à ton départ et elle fait la poussière deux fois par semaine. Et à chaque fois que j'ai papa au téléphone, il soupire et me parle de toi. Tu sais, il est désolé pour sa réaction quand il a apprit que t'étais bi. Avec le recul, il est vraiment honteux./

/Tu sais, j'ai un peu oublié cette histoire./

/Si tu es parti c'est parce que tu ne t'entendais plus avec lui. Mais il t'aime. Tu leur as téléphoné ?/

Non. Depuis que je suis parti, je me suis senti rejeté et non voulu. J'ai pris la décision de les laisser tranquille, parce que je croyais que je ne les méritais pas.

Je lui dis oui ou non ? Je dis toujours ce qu'il m'arrange sans vraiment mentir…

/J'ai pas eu l'occasion, mais je vais le faire./

/Bon. Et tu m'as pas répondu, t'as un copain ou une copine ? Il me semblait que t'étais avec une fille depuis que t'étais là… Mariko ou un truc comme ça./

/Oula… tes informations ne sont pas à jour ! J'ai eu quatre copines et un copain après Mariko !/

/Bah ça va ! Tu t'entretiens !/

/Ouais . Et en ce moment je sors avec un pote du boulot./

/C'est bien . T'as pas perdu la main !/

/Je suis un Maxwell./

/Yeah ! Maxwell en force !/

/T'as tout compris ma poule./

J'entendis un bruit de sonnette.

/Perdu au Japon tout seul mais perd pas son temps dit : Trente secondes, y'a quelqu'un qui sonne chez moi. Reste en ligne !/

/Trop chiant ces heures de colles toutes les semaines !!! dit : Okesh./

Je mis mon statut en absent. Une petite montre s'afficha sur mon petit bonhomme vert msn. Comme répondeur automatique si quelqu'un me parle, c'est :

« Je suis absent. Ca veut dire que je suis pas là. »

Si on insiste, ça continu :

« Ca veut aussi dire que je vais pas répondre puisque je suis pas là. »

Et pour finir de décourager les importuns, ça fait :

« Bordel mais tu comprends pas ce que ça veut dire 'PAS LA' ?? ».

J'en ai un autre mais il est moins marrant :

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur automatique msn de Duo Maxwell. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip non sonore. »

…

Des fois, quand je suis gentil et quand j'ai envie qu'on me laisse des messages, j'ajoute « BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP NON SONORE !!!!!! ».

Bref.

On re-sonna à la porte.

Ouaiiiis minute j'arrive.

Je me grouilla de mettre un jean et une chemise que je boutonna à moitié et je me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris à moitié pour voir qui était derrière.

« Jiro ? Qu'est ce que tu fais l…

Jiro poussa la porte, me pressa à l'intérieur de mon appartement et me plaqua contre un mur en s'emparant de mes lèvres avidement. Surpris, je tenta d'abord de me débattre par reflex mais… c'est mon mec, il a le droit. Donc je le laissa faire et essaya de fermer la porte aussi bien que je le pu, son corps pressé contre le mien, ses mains se baladant à volonté un peu partout sur mon corps.

Eh beh, c'est journée portes ouvertes aujourd'hui ?

Je le repoussa doucement et acheva de bien fermer la porte. Il retourna à l'attaque et m'embrassa, glissant ses mains sous ma chemise, collant son bassin au mien. Je ne me fis pas prier. Mes mains caressèrent son dos et descendirent sur ses fesses. Ses doigts rapidement défirent les cinq malheureux boutons de ma chemise. Très vite, ma chemise tomba par terre en plein dans le chemin, abandonnée, et Jiro m'entraîna dans ma chambre, me poussant doucement à reculer, toujours insistant dans ses baisers, d'autant plus excité que j'étais désormais torse nu. Il avait déjà repéré ma chambre depuis longtemps, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Entraîné en arrière et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de répondre à ses caresses et baisers trop intensifs et trop pressés, je me rappela que j'avais toujours ma web cam branchée qui avait vue sur mon lit…

Je tenta d'arrêter Jiro mais il continua, me forçant à reculer jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre.

Malgré son insistance, je stoppa avec peine ses ardeurs à deux centimètres de la web cam en repoussant ses mains, bloquant mes pieds par terre et en tournant la tête pour pouvoir parler.

-Arrête ! J'ai la web cam en route et ma petite sœur en ligne !!!

Heureusement que j'ai pas mis le micro en plus. Merci Saint Esprit.

Sans rien dire, il se sépara de moi et alla s'asseoir dans la pièce principale, sur le petit canapé. Et moi je retourna à l'ordinateur, sans m'asseoir, pour avertir ma sœur que je devais y aller parce que y'avait « quelqu'un chez moi ». On se dit à la prochaine et je quitta msn. Quand je retrouva Jiro, il avait la tête dans ses mains, accoudés à ses genoux, jambes légèrement écartées, l'air désespéré. Je m'adossa au mur en face de lui et mis les mains dans mes poches.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

Ses mains arrêtèrent de cacher son visage et elles se croisèrent entre ses deux genoux.

-Tu va bien ? Tu es pâle.

-Duo… Ca fait quatre semaines qu'on sort ensemble.

-Je sais.

-Et à part ça, il ne s'est _rien_ passé.

Ben voila autre chose. C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir.

-Attends, tu rigoles. Tu fais quoi comme crise, là ?

-Je ne rigole pas. J'aimerai qu'on passe à l'étape suivante. Duo, je t'aime, et j'ai besoin de plus que de t'embrasser.

Tiens, c'est marrant. Je l'avais jamais entendu celle là.

-J'ai envie de coucher avec toi.

Non sans blague. J'avais pas compris.

-Mais… ce sont des choses qui se font avec le temps.

Olala c'est pitoyable comme réponse…

Niailand, me revoila.

-Tu te fous de moi. Tu as 22 ans et moi 25. Tu vas pas me dire que tu attends toujours quatre semaines avant de coucher avec ton copain ou ta copine ?!

C'est juste. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Non, mais…

On va expliquer avec des mots clairs.

-… Je n'éprouve pas le besoin d'aller plus loin pour l'instant. Je trouve que ça me va.

Voila, c'est beau ça !

-Ben moi pas.

Okay…………………………………………………………

-…

C'était pas la bonne réponse.

On va s'y prendre autrement alors.

-Jiro…

Je quitta le mur et se rapprocha de lui. Accroupi, je posa mes mains sur ses cuisses et plongea mes yeux dans les siens. J'approcha mon visage et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, mais vite j'imposa mon rythme calme et sensuel. Puis je rompis le baiser apéritif.

-Je t'aime. Arrête de te faire du souci. Tu te fais toujours du souci. Mais là j'ai l'impression que pour toi il n'y a que le sexe qui est important dans une relation.

-Et moi j'ai l'impression que tu me repousses. Et ça, ça me fait peur.

-Je te repousse parce que tu entres chez moi sans prévenir et tu m'assaillis alors que je suis en communication visuelle avec ma sœur !

-Désolé, je ne savais pas. Mais je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle que en général, tu as tendance à… ne pas être totalement intégré dans notre relation. Tu refuses qu'on se voit plus souvent, tu refuses qu'on sorte et qu'on fasse des activités ensemble, tu… enfin toutes ces petites choses que des couples font ensemble et que toi tu n'adhères pas.

-Hey ! J'ai accepté qu'on aille au ciné la semaine prochaine !

-Oui, c'est étonnant.

-Jiro… fis je en soupirant.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas l'annuler à la dernière minute d'ailleurs, comme la dernière fois…

-La dernière fois j'avais oublié qu'un ami m'avait invité pour son anniversaire dans une soirée discothèque-bistrot depuis un mois.

Mémorable soirée, au passage. C'était un dimanche. Quelle cuite j'ai pris !!

-Et là maintenant, tu vas dire quoi ? Tu vas dire que t'as promis à ta sœur une visio-soirée ?

-Jiro je ne mens pas… je peux même te donner le numéro de mon pote. Il te le confirmera.

-Je m'en fous de ton pote. Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu n'es jamais disponible et qu'en plus tu ne fais pas d'effort pour en faire.

Mon visage se rapprocha du sien, sans l'embrasser, pour le narguer, et je souris.

-Ah oui ?

Ca, ça peut s'arranger.

Ses mains entourèrent ma taille, et comprirent que l'empressement gâchait tout plaisir et le stressait encore plus. En réduisant à néant la faible distance qui nous séparait, je l'embrassa à nouveau. En se mettant à l'aise sur le dos sur le canapé, il m'entraîna sur son corps, entre ses jambes, me collant à son corps fin, à son pantalon moulant, acceptant avec délice ma langue caressant la sienne.

Bon… je peux dire au revoir à ma soirée patate de salon, mes chips et mon émission. J'ai trouvé quoi faire.

* * *

**Aaaaah je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien ce chapitre . Pour une fois je suis contente de moi. Vous en pensez quoi ? Oui je sais… y'a pas Heero. Mais encore ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Un grand merci à tout le monde ! Il est minuit et demi mais j'update quand même !**

**Je voulais poster ce chapitre dimanche, mais finalement vous aurez le droit au chapitre 17 dimanche ! Enfin je vais essayer. Je dois préparer ma valise et je ne sais même pas à quelle heure je part… (oui, j'aime pas planifier ma vie !). C'est au jour le jour. Ca n'empêche que je serai pas chez moi jusqu'à mercredi à partir de dimanche.**

**Bonne nuit !**

* * *

Je me plaignais de ne plus faire de sport depuis que j'étais au Japon, à part mes pompes le matin… eh ben la meilleure chose, c'est le sport de chambre.

Testé, approuvé.

Enfin… d'appartement. De canapé en l'occurrence.

Jiro est finalement resté la nuit.

Après une nuit bien agitée, on a regardé la retransmission de mon émission pourrie -mais que Jiro regarde aussi- le lundi matin, nus, collé l'un contre l'autre, moi lové dans ses longs bras fins, avec une couverture légère.

Et les chips le matin, c'est pas mauvais.

A 11 heures il est parti car il avait rendez-vous je ne sais plus où avec je ne sais plus qui. Ah si, chez le garagiste, amener sa bagnole qui selon lui fait un drôle de bruit. A 11 heures, donc, j'étais debout et je savais pas quoi faire.

Déjà j'ai pris une douche. Après j'ai rangé mon appartement. D'habitude je ne range jamais rien, mais quand je m'ennuie, j'ai rien d'autre à faire que ça. Sauf que tout ça, ça m'a prit même pas trois quarts d'heure.

Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais appeler Quatre.

_SFR le compte, bonjour. Vous disposez de 8 centimes de crédit de communication._

Aaaah merde… c'est vrai, j'ai toujours pas de crédit. Et le rempotage, c'est pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Ni après demain.

Même pas assez pour envoyer un texto.

Fait chier…

Je vais le biper pour qu'il me rappelle.

Après avoir composé son numéro de téléphone portable (je le connaît par cœur à force de l'appeler) je laissa donc sonner une fois, deux fois, trois fois et à la troisième fois je raccrocha.

Allez Quatre… rappelle moi.

Youhouuuuuuu Quaaaatre !

La sonnerie d'une chanson que j'avais téléchargé retentie.

« Ouais qu'est ce qu'il y a Duo ?

-Ah tiens justement je voulais te parler !

Très drôle.

-Euuuh… je te dérange là ? T'es où ?

Je suis chez Trowa.

-Ah merde. Enfin je veux dire… c'est cool ! Je te rappellerai plus tard alors…

Non c'est bon, il se passe rien.

-Ok… c'est bien, je peux te parler ?

Ben non c'est pas bien. Justement, j'aimerai bien qu'il se passe quelque chose !

-Euuuh…

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à la fin à vouloir qu'il se passe quelque chose ??

-Mais tu l'as laissé en plan ??

Non. Il fait la cuisine. Et je suis sur son balcon. Il est midi moins le quart !

Je remarqua la pointe de lassitude et d'agacement dans la voix de mon ami.

-Bah et ton bar ?

Mon bar je l'ai laissé aux serveurs. Ils sont gentils, ils vont pas me le démolirent.

-D'accord.

J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ?

-En fait je voulais te parler parce que j'ai du nouveau.

Du nouveau ? Comment ça ? Dans quel domaine ?

Tout de suite, son ton changea. Intéressé, aux aguets, Quatre normal était de retour.

-C'est Jiro. Il m'a fait un caca nerveux hier. Il a débarqué chez moi et il a limité essayé de me violer, sérieux !

Il craque.

-Trop ! En plus j'étais avec ma sœur sur msn et y'avais la web cam dans ma chambre en marche !

Houlaaa… et comment ça s'est fini ?

-Ben j'ai réussi à l'arrêter mais… j'ai eu un peu de mal.

T'as eu chaud.

-Ca, tu peux le dire.

Oh oui, quelle soirée !

Et il t'a expliqué le pourquoi du comment ?

-Ben en fait il a l'impression que je m'investi pas assez dans la relation. Il voulait plus d'action.

C'est un obsédé, quoi.

-Non… c'est pas son genre. Je le connais. Il croit que je ne m'intéresse pas assez à lui. Ca lui fait peur, blablabla… Attends… y'a un truc que je voudrai savoir. Par exemple, quand t'as un rendez-vous avec ton mec et qu'au dernier moment, tu te rends compte que y'a un de tes potes qui t'avait fixé un rancard pour son anniv' y'a longtemps. Tu fais quoi ?

Ben j'annule pour le pote et je vais voir mon mec.

-Ok… parce que moi j'ai fais le contraire en fait.

Ah, bah c'est pas étonnant qu'il s'inquiète. Tu t'occupes pas assez de lui. C'est normal de sacrifier des choses pour son copain. En plus il a l'air de vachement tenir à toi. C'est un grand sentimental.

-Donc son pétage de plomb, c'est normal.

Oui. C'est normal. C'est justifié.

-Ca me rassure .

Ca te rassure ? Mais ça devrait pas. On dirait que t'es jamais tombé amoureux.

-Mais si ! Je l'aime !

Ouais, tu l'aimes mais à part ça t'as aimé les x copains et copines précédents. C'est pas possible de se remettre d'une peine d'amour en une soirée de beuverie et le lendemain, pouf ! Fini.

-Roooh… Mais si je l'aime.

Tu verras quand tu subiras le chagrin d'amour, tu verras comment certains ont souffert à cause de toi.

-Pfff n'iiiiimporte quoi.

Et puis on n'aime pas quelqu'un pour deux mois.

-T'as fini, oui ?? Ca sent le célibataire frustré…

Pas du tout !

-Allez… si tu veux, je lui en parle à Trowa si t'oses pas .

Je t'emmerde !

Ola… Quatre qui emploi les grands mots !

-D'ailleurs, je comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes toujours pas ensemble.

Mode pivoine déclenché à l'autre bout du fil (euh ouais, mais un portable ça n'a pas de fil).

A ce moment là, il doit sûrement être rouge comme une tomate.

Bon… je raccroche parce que je suis en train de fusiller mon crédit à cause de toi

-On peut pas se voir aujourd'hui ?

Je t'ai dis que j'étais avec Trowa ?

-Oui mais il se passe rien alors autant qu'on se voit !

Ca, c'est un truc qui a le don de l'énerver. J'adore .

T'es méchant.

-Alors c'est oui ?

Non.

_biiip… biiip… biiip…_

Il m'a raccroché au nez !!!

Ami indigne.

¤¤¤

« -Darling, tu m'a éblouis. Veux tu passer la soirée avec moi ?

Quand au bout de exactement trois mois et deux semaines de votre job de hosutô vous avez épuisé tout votre stock de petites phrases de ce genre pour l'accueil des nouvelles clientes, quand vous croyez que vous avez fais le tour de tous les mots que l'on rêve que l'on vous dise, que faire pour innover ? Les meilleures shimeishas savent inventer autre chose et ressortent la belle phrase pimentée et rare qu'ils avaient dis une fois l'année dernière. Il ressorte le mot, LE mot sublime qui fait craquer et qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé depuis deux ans, car des mots comme celui là, ils en ont tous les soirs. Seulement moi, je ne me rappelle déjà plus de tout ce que j'ai déjà dis.

De toute façon ce n'est pas à ça que je pense.

Loin de là.

Je suis ailleurs, sur une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie.

Au pays des songes.

La où tout est abstrait, confus, vaporeux.

Je suis resté sur un blanc lors de ma dernière rencontre avec Heero. Il a sûrement une barrière sentimentale et émotionnelle car je ne suis arrivé à savoir si il m'en veut ou pas.

Un blanc.

D'habitude, de mon instinct de mâle expérimenté, je peux deviner si la personne que je prend en traque va revenir me voir ou pas.

Et là, non.

Impossible de savoir si je l'ai touché ou pas.

Il faut dire quand même que j'ai été très froid avec lui.

Et le pire, le plus surprenant, c'est que je ne sais pas si je le regrette.

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Je ne suis pas tranquille.

Est-ce que j'ai envie qu'il revienne ?

Si oui, pourquoi ?

Après tout, je n'ai plus besoin de lui.

Je n'ai _pas_ besoin de lui.

J'ai Jiro et je sais qu'il est fidèle, lui.

Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi Heero voulait au début m'éloigner du Navigate avec lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne sait pas que je ne suis pas libre.

Si c'est en toute amitié ou en toute approche plus intime. Les deux me paraissent invraisemblables.

Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

Peut être qu'il m'a menti sur toute la ligne, après tout. Jouer les petits enfants martyres, c'est facile. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, il a tous les pouvoirs.

Et en même temps… à quoi ça l'aurait avancé d'avoir fait cette comédie, si comédie il y a eut ?

Je n'aime pas ce sentiment de désarroi, de vide, de je ne sais pas trop quoi qui prend trop de place dans mes pensées. Dans mon esprit maintenant brumeux, flou.

J'ai toujours en tête ses yeux qui vous capturent et ne vous lâchent plus une seconde. Parce c'est vous qu'ils fixent, qu'ils _visent_.

Vous êtes sa proie.

_Je_ suis sa proie.

Alors que c'est moi le chasseur.

Ca ne colle pas.

Et moi dans tout ça, je pense à lui, et je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi.

Je n'arrive pas à me comprendre.

Je n'arrive pas à _le_ comprendre.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend.

Jiro est adorable même si parfois il l'est trop, mais pourquoi la réaction de Heero m'importe t'elle tant ?

Cet indéfinissable sensation de questionnement et de mal-être m'envahie et le soir, ou plutôt le matin, j'ai du mal à m'endormir.

Le matin, quand je me réveille de ma nuit confuse, c'est la première chose à laquelle je pense. L'image de ses yeux énigmatiques me revient toujours en premier en mémoire. Et c'est un tourment qui, la journée, ne me laisse pas en paix.

C'est l'anarchie du questionnement.

Mes plans deviennent chaotiques.

Je ne maîtrise plus la situation.

Heero est un client. Yakuza, et fils de mon patron, qui plus est.

Donc je flirt avec lui pour du fric. Parce que c'est mon boulot. Je ne le ferrais certainement pas dans la vie active. Et lui, il le prend bien parce qu'il est là pour ça.

Donc où est le problème ?

Notre relation est purement commerciale.

Alors pourquoi est ce que je me suis barré subitement ? Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça parce que ça fait parti du jeu.

Je ne supporte pas les gens égocentriques.

C'est ça.

Mais il y a aussi le fait que je ne supporte pas la domination. Et Heero a joué au dominant. A celui qui commande. A celui qui décide. A celui qui s'impose aux autres comme étant supérieur. A celui qui abuse. A celui qui triche.

Puis, il s'est réfracté, mais il a quand même montré cette personnalité de lui.

Il a changé. Il ne m'a pas menacé. Il ne m'a pas pointé du doigt comme étant sous sa domination. Il ne m'a pas dénoncé comme étant un « rebelle de la société ». Il n'a pas cherché non plus à me punir ni à me montrer ma faute.

Il m'a approché sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

Imperturbable.

Des gestes doux mais un regard dur.

En me léguant des impressions vaseuses, un trouble nébuleux.

Et c'est ça qui me laisse dans le néant.

Le vide.

Je suis perdu.

-Duo ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La soirée est déjà finie. Je ne l'ai pas vu passer.

Jiro m'attira contre lui dans ses bras et automatiquement je mis mes bras autour de lui, remontants derrière son dos, et mes mains sur ses omoplates. Je posa ma tête contre son épaule qu'il m'offrait. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe.

-A quoi tu penses, hime-chan ?

Les yeux ouverts, dans le vague, comme un somnambule.

-A rien.


	17. Chapter 17

**J'ai (bêtement) oublié de publier ce chapitre avant de partir… vraiment désolée… vraiment. Donc voila, je suis revenue, et avec plein d'inspi pour des os ! Je vais d'ailleurs pas tarder à les écrire et les publier : la série Pariz OS (paske je suis allée à Paris…).**

**Bon. Toutes mes excuses en avance pour la qualité de ce chapitre. J'aime pas. Mais pas du tout. Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'arranger. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. Faut préciser qu'entre temps je lis les fics et certaines sont tellement géniales que ça me décourage quand je lis ske j'écris TT Du coup ça me coupe dans ma faible inspi.**

**Un grand merci en plus à **

**Ilham** : Pour tes trois reviews !!! Ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir que t'en fasses une pour chaque chapitre !

**Reith** :Bah Heero il est perdu au rayon boucherie XD ah non c'est vrai, il fait pas les règlements de compte. Bah je sais pas alors.

**Llewela** :Duo il est complètement à coté de la plaque ! Et Heero il va pas le violer, nan il est trop gentil. J'aurais bien aimé approfondir la relation Quatre/Trowa mais malheureusement ça sera que très survolé et superficiel. Sinon, tu fight contre le site ? Moi aussi, rallions nous !

**Cyndie** : Je réfléchis pour le lemon :-) Le truc c'est que je sais pas les faire, donc ça va être délicat. Mais un lime, oui vous l'aurez en compensation !

**Laura** : Bon rétablissement ! (en retard… mais mieux vaut tard que jamais). Eh ouais, Heero ne vient toujours pas… Je vais essayer de remédier à ça :-).

**Jojo** : Il est toujours pas fini le bug ! Ca commence à m'énerver !

**Lu** : Ouais, des remerciements en retard, mais les autres fois j'étais très occupée, comme là j'ai un peu plus de temps, j'en profite pour mettre à jour mes remerciements à ceux qui sont pas inscris sur le site !

**Et je pense que c'est bon je crois… pardon si j'oublie quelqu'un !

* * *

**

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

Mal à la tête…

Mal à la gorge…

Mal partout…

Frissons…

Sueur…

Soupirs…

¤

Je suis malade…

¤

Et c'est bien le moment de tomber malade pour ma séance ciné avec Jiro.

Il va me tuer.

Si je meure pas avant.

Couette trop épaisse… j'ai trop chaud…

Mais si je l'enlève, je gèle.

Un drap ne suffit pas et une petite couverture m'étouffe.

Dans des cas comme ça il faut rester au chaud et transpirer.

Ca m'apprendra à me promener la nuit sans veste. Hier, j'ai voulu me grouiller et je l'ai oubliée chez moi.

Eh ben voila. Bien fait pour ma poire.

Fait sombre dans la chambre. Les stores sont fermés, mais dehors il fait jour.

Quelques minces filets de luminosité arrivent à percer l'obscurité.

'Ne veut pas ouvrir les stores. 'Préfère le noir.

La lumière me ferrait mal à mes yeux malades.

J'pourrais pas aller bosser ce soir. Je risque de refiler mon mal aux clientes. Et puis un gars aux petits yeux fatigués, malade avec une écharpe au cou et qui se mouche toutes les dix minutes c'est pas toujours sexy.

Quelle heure il est ?

Je tourne difficilement la tête pour regarder mon radio réveil. 14h02.

La séance est à 14h30.

Faut que je téléphone.

Putain de bordel de chiotte j'ai toujours pas de crédit…

Je vais me faire dééééfoooonceeeer.

Au moins, il n'y aura pas de tapotage d'épaule et de « Hem, messieurs, vous pouvez pas faire ça chez vous ? »

Je préfère mourir tout seul dans mon lit.

Mal à la tête…

Je vais mouuuriiiiir…

¤

Perte de la notion du temps.

¤

Somnolence.

¤

Noir.

¤

Toux

¤

Les choses bougent autour de moi.

Elles bougent.

Les images se contorsionnent.

Flou.

Mal à la tête…

'Peux pas bouger… mal.

Téléphone.

Mon portable sonne. Et il vibre sur ma table de nuit.

Faut que je l'atteigne.

J'étend mon bras… ça fait mal… mais je n'arrive pas à l'attraper.

Il bouge en vibrant.

Je le touche.

Merde.

Il est tombé par terre.

Je sors la tête de sous la couette. Faut s'étirer pour l'atteindre.

Je l'ai.

¤

Appel manqué.

¤

Jiro…

Rappelle…

¤

Somnolence…

¤

…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sonnerie.

Le portable vibre. Je l'ai gardé dans les mains.

Il est quelle heure ?

19h26.

D'une voix fatiguée, je réponds.

« -Allo ?

Duo, qu'est ce que tu as comme excuse cette fois ?

J'éloigne un peu le portable de mon oreille.

Bruit trop désagréable, trop cisaillant.

Mal aux oreilles.

-Je vais mourir.

Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

Aaaah… cri pas comme ça… c'est horrible…

-J'ai mal partout. Et j'avais pu de crédit pour te prévenir. Chui désolé.

C'est pas grave. Tu veux que je vienne ?

Non pitié. Je veux voir personne. Je veux me reposer.

En paix.

Pas de bruit.

Pas de mouvement.

-Non ça ira.

J'ai vraiment la voix d'un mourant.

Tu es sûr ? Tu as pris des médicaments ?

Je peux pas me lever. Et je sais pas ce que j'ai, donc je sais pas quoi prendre. Aspirines ? Non.

Trop loin.

J'ai du mal à respirer.

Fait chaud.

Fait froid.

Trop de bruit.

Laissez moi crever en paix.

-Oui c'est bon. On se voit je sais pas quand. Dés que j'irai mieux et que j'aurai du crédit je te rappelle.

J'en aurai cette semaine normalement. Enfin je crois.

Je ne sais plus.

J'ai pas envie de réfléchir.

Mal à la tête.

Mal à la tête…

Fermer les yeux.

Dormir.

Je passe quand tu veux.

-Ok.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai fermé le portable. Envie de parler à personne. Pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Fatigué.

J'ai dû dormir un bout de temps, mais je ne sais pas combien. Je me souviens m'être levé quelque fois pour des besoins urgents, mais j'avais tellement mal partout que de me soulager aux chiottes était devenu une corvée, une sinistre torture.

Mais en fait je sais que j'ai beaucoup somnolé, vu que j'étais trop mal pour m'endormir.

Et le moindre geste me fatigue.

Je me retourne dans mon lit, et ça me fatigue.

Même les gens qui s'inquiètent pour moi c'est fatiguant aussi.

Il est 15h13.

J'ai toujours aussi mal à la tête et au corps. J'ai toujours aussi chaud et froid.

Je vais ouvrir mon portable, au cas où j'ai des messages.

Cinq appels manqués.

Eh ben dis donc !

Trois de Jiro, un de Sho et un de Katsuo.

Laissez moi crever en paiiiiiiiiiiix.

Ils ont laissé des messages mais j'ai pas envie de les écouter. Ca fait trop de bruit. C'est trop fatiguant.

J'attends.

J'attends d'aller mieux. J'attends de guérir.

C'est long.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allo Duo ?

-Non… c'est le pape…

Ca va ?

-Ben…

Non ça va pas du tout.

J'ai fini par écouter les messages et Jiro a retéléphoné pendant que mon portable était ouvert. Pas d'autre choix que de répondre.

Ecoute, je viens.

-Non, ne viens pas. J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir personne.

Tu sais, si tu n'es pas bien, il vaut mieux que je sois là.

-Pas la peine, tu t'ennuierais. Je dors quasi tout le temps.

Pour te surveiller. Au cas où. Ca ne me dérange pas, je t'assure.

Fatiguant… dormir…

-Jiro, je veux pas. Je veux rester seul.

Moment de silence.

Aaaaaaah ça fait du bien.

Je peux raccrocher ?

Duo, je suis ton copain et je ne peux même pas venir te voir quand tu vas mal.

Oh non, ne prend pas cette petite voix malheureuse… je suis vraiment pas d'état.

-Ca va aller. Je préfère rester seul. Ca serait pas marrant ni pour toi ni pour moi.

Mais c'est normal de rester à ton chevet pendant que tu es malade. Je ne comprends pas.

Ben essaye pas.

-Je vais dormir. Je suis trop crevé. Ne viens pas s'il te plait.

…

Ca me brise le cœur… mais là je peux pas faire autrement. J'en peux plus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sonnette.

Raaaah c'est pas possible… je lui avait dis de pas venir…

Je veux rester seul… qu'est ce qu'il n'a bien pu pas comprendre dans cette phrase ??

Mes habits traînent un peu partout dans la chambre. Je me lève pour les ranger ?

Oh et puis merde. Non.

Il avait qu'à pas venir.

Fais chierrrrr je peux pas me lever.

Tant pis. Il se lassera de sonner et rebroussera chemin.

Mais…

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

J'Y CROIS PAS, JE L'AI LAISSE OUVERTE ?????????????

Des pas feutrés, calmes et précautionnés dans l'appartement.

A tous les coups, quand il va me voir agoniser il va avoir une crise cardiaque.

Naaaaaan…

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas le voir inquiet.

Et puis…

Je sens une main fraîche sur mon front, sûre d'elle.

Une main avec des longs doigts fins et souples.

Ce n'est pas la sienne.

J'ouvre les yeux.

-Heero ?

Prudemment, il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et me regarde. Je n'entends pas sa respiration. Tout est silencieux. Il fait noir. Je le distingue mal. On est sûrement le soir. Ou alors je délire.

Ouais c'est ça, je dois dérailler.

-Il est quelle heure ?

C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Mais bon, comme je suis complètement déboussolé et décalqué, je sais encore pas quelle heure il est. Mais je sais que dans dix minutes j'aurais oublié l'heure et je me serais rendormi.

-22h05.

Ouais.

Merci au revoir.

-Ca fait depuis quatre jours que tu n'es pas retourné bossé au Navigate.

QUATRE jours ????????????????????

-Tant que ça ? Désolé.

J'ai zappé la notion du temps. Je suis HS.

Pourtant Heero n'est pas venu m'engueuler. Il n'est pas venu me tirer du lit pour aller bosser. Sa voix est apaisante, rassurante, sa main, même si elle n'est plus sur mon front, était douce et bienfaisante. Sa présence en fait ne me dérange pas. Elle est même presque appréciable.

-Tu es allé voir un médecin ?

-Dans mon état ? J'arrive à peine à me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain pour boire.

La cuisine est trop loin.

-J'ai appris que tu n'avais plus de forfait.

C'est bien pour toi. Et alors ?

-Ce soir je suis allé au Navigate. Mais tes amis m'ont dis que tu étais malade depuis quatre jours et que personne n'avait de tes nouvelles. Ils sont inquiets.

Sa voix est tellement agréable à entendre. Il ne parle pas fort, elle est juste parfaite. Sa voix tranquille, non stressée, maîtrisant sa tonalité.

Sa voix tendre.

Pas triste.

Pas suppliante.

-Et moi aussi ça m'a inquiété.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. J'aimerai des explications pour la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu et brouillé. Et ça m'étonne qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé il débarque chez moi comme ça.

-Tu m'a fais vachement peur la dernière fois.

-Je suis venu en partie pour m'excuser.

-Et l'autre partie ?

-Comme d'habitude. Pour te voir et t'entendre. Ca me suffit pour être bien. Sauf que tu es malade et personne ne semble faire quelque chose par manque d'information. Alors je viens aux nouvelles.

Dormir…

Il est sympa mais je ne me sens pas bien.

Vraiment mal.

Ma tête tourne, mon sang bat dans mes tempes, et mon ventre se tord car je n'ai avalé que quelques gâteaux secs depuis que je suis malade.

-Je vais appeler ton médecin. Tu me donnes son numéro de téléphone ?

-J'en ai pas…

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas de médecin ?

Il n'est pas aussi alerté que Jiro. Ca lui paraît presque normal. Je l'impressionne. Il ne semble plus du tout étonné de ma vie. C'est vrai que pour lui, je suis imprévisible.

-Nan.

-Mais… ça fait depuis deux ans que t'es pas allé chez le médecin ?

-Non. Chuis jamais tombé malade comme ça. Jme soignais tout seul. Et puis je connais personne.

-Baka.

Baka…

Il a prononcé ce mot si tendrement dans un souffle que je me demande si je ne le connaissais pas dans une autre vie.

Il s'éclipse cinq minutes pour appeler un médecin. Quand il revient, je suis limite dans les vapes.

-C'est dangereux ce que tu as fais. Prévenir personne dans ton état de santé.

-En quoi ça peut t'inquiéter… ?

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé pour la dernière fois.

Il se rassit prêt de moi.

-J'ai été élevé dans un monde où la hiérarchie était la base de l'éducation. Donc j'ai un peu de mal à réagir mieux.

Il porta à nouveau sa main à mon front. Elle me caressa les cheveux. Ce contact me soulagea. Les ondes d'affection pénétrèrent directement en moi, et je me sentis bien, pour une fois depuis quatre jours. Malgré l'obscurité je voyais ses yeux briller, ses yeux dans les miens à moitié fermés. Avec beaucoup de mal, autant physique et moral, je lui pris le poignet pour l'enlever.

-Je sors avec… Jiro, me justifiais-je.

Il pose sa main sur son genou, sans me quitter du regard. Mais je remarqua une pointe de mélancolie bien dissimulée et de résignation dans sa voix.

-Tu sors avec qui tu veux. Je ne te possède pas.

-Ne lui en veux pas.

-Bien sûr que non.

Silence. Il a tourné son regard vers le mur d'en face.

Silence gêné.

Il se plie à mon choix. Il se résout à lâcher prise.

-Tu voudrais que j'arrête de t'accaparer quand je viens au Navigate ?

Accaparer ? Est-ce le bon mot ? Moi je dirais hypnotiser, brancher, allumer, passionner…

Mais pas accaparer.

Tout sauf accaparer.

J'aime quand il me capture mon attention et me fais oublier que je travaille.

Parce que mon travail c'est le flirt. Et avec lui, je suis assez naturel.

J'aime quand il me dévore des yeux. Et quand il boit mes paroles. Quand je m'enivre de lui. Quand je le fais rire. Quand je lui tire un de ses sourires taquins qui le rend plus qu'extra mignon.

-Je sais pas. Ca ne plait pas à Jiro.

Mais ça me plait à moi.

-Dans ce cas, pas la peine de continuer alors. Je ne veux pas être la cause d'histoires.

Trop tard.

Alors, il se soumet vraiment. Pour ne pas que ça tourne en sucette.

-Tu viendras quand même ?

Ultime espoir.

Je sentis qu'il souriait. Un sourire chaleureux.

-Peut être. Certainement.

Mais s'il vient, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne resterait pas avec moi comme avant. Ca lui fait sûrement le même effet que moi :

A quoi ça sert ? Puisque là était l'intérêt.

Le bruit de la sonnerie à ma porte retentie. Le médecin est déjà là.

Heero se lève.

-Repose toi.

Le retenir encore un instant.

Une minute.

Une seconde.

-Heero…

Il se retourne.

Je n'aurai pas dû lui dire que je sortais avec Jiro.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le regrette.

Il n'est pas comme lui.

Il ne cherchera pas à me forcer la main.

Il laisse faire les sentiments.

Il ne sera pas jaloux, ou du moins ne le montrera pas.

Il n'est pas agressif envers ceux qui tournent autour de moi. Parce qu'il sait que ça ne sert à rien, ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'intéresserai plus à lui.

-Comment tu as su mon adresse ?

C'est nul comme question, mais ça m'intéresse quand même.

-Encore une fois, tu oublis que je suis le fils du patron, et mon père a tous les CV de ses employés. Normal. En fouillant dans ses affaires, j'ai retrouvé le tien et ton adresse avec.

-Et pourquoi tu es venu ?

Ca c'est mieux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis. J'étais inquiet.

J'aimerai qu'il me le dise encore.

Il est venu chez moi avec son coté qui me plait le plus. Avec la voix qui me plait le plus. Avec les yeux qui me plaisent le plus. Comment je fais pour résister ? Sûrement le fait que j'aie déjà un copain. Et aussi le fait que Heero est un Yakuza et qu'il est millionnaire alors que moi, simple serveur dans un bar.

En fait, tout nous oppose. Et tout est contre notre ralliement.

Derniers mots ?

Résignation.

Acceptation de sa défaite.

Voir les choses en face : ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

Il s'en va.

Il s'incline.

Il a perdu, et le reconnaît en toute noblesse.

Il ne cherchera pas à tricher pour m'avoir.

Car sûrement pour lui, on ne regarde pas un homme prit.

On ne vole pas un homme à son copain.

Il va ouvrir la porte au médecin que je connais pas et qui va s'occuper de moi.

Il me laisse.

J'ai rien qui me vient à l'esprit.

Et j'ai sommeil.

* * *

**A la demande générale, Heero est revenu ! Nan je plaisante, vous ne m'avez en rien influencé à le faire réapparaître :-) Oui je sais, il est souvent pas là… il est trop peu dans l'histoire et il fait trop peu d'avances à Duo. J'espère que là ça va mieux !**

**Voila, vous avez eu le droit à un grand chapitre (avec pleins de lignes qui sautent XD) en dédommagement !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Déjà 18 chapitres ! Ca commence à faire long, non ?**

**C'est marrant, le dernier chapitre a aussi été apprécié :p.**

**Et voila la suite ! Pourquoi personne n'aime Jiro ?**

**En plus de ceux que j'ai déjà remercié, merci à :**

**Wilam** : Si je te réponds je casserais tout. Non, tu ne sauras pas, et quelque chose me dis que vous ne saurez pas avant… euh… quelques chapitres ! « On s'en fout de ce qui sépare, le plus important c'est ce qui rapproche ! » c'est bien vrai !

**Thefrenchfan** : Oui, et je compte garder le suspens jusqu'à la fin !!!

**Cyndie** : Oui, mes chapitres sont trop courts, je trouve aussi. Mais j'essaye de les améliorer comme je peux.

**Jojo** : Oui il aurait dû insister… mais il l'a pas fait ! En attendant peut être que ça va changer, j'en sais rien, je réfléchis la dessus :).

**Reith** : Pas maintenant :-) niéhéhé.

**Ilham** : Je suis flattée :).

**Et les autres timides !

* * *

**

S'il y a une image positive que je garde de cette horrible semaine de maladie et congé forcé, c'est bien le fait que Heero soit venu. Même si à l'origine je ne voulais voir personne. En fait je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui. Le médecin m'a apprit que j'avais attrapé la grippe et qu'elle ne s'arrangeait pas vu que je ne prenais aucun médicament.

En plus je mangeais très peu voire pas du tout.

Et oui, la grippe ça vous clou au lit pendant une semaine et vous avez l'impression que vous vivez les dernières heures de votre vie.

Il ne faut pas confondre avec la petite crève bénigne qui vous donne mal à la tête, vous prend la gorge et vous fatigue. Non. La grippe, quoi qu'on en dise, c'est grave. Et des fois plus que d'autre.

Résultat des courses, j'ai perdu six kilos en une semaine. Records précédents battus. J'étais déjà pas très gros avant, j'ai dû perdre tous mes muscles.

Bouhouuuuu TT Double séance de pompes le matin s'impose.

J'ai gagné d'avoir des doutes sur mes sentiments. Heero me trouble. Et le fait qu'il soit venu carrément chez moi pour alerter un médecin, c'est louche.

Qu'est ce qu'il me veut… BORDEL ???!!! Quoi ? Je me suis déjà posé la question avant ? Eh ben c'est que j'ai toujours pas de réponse.

Et j'aurais pensé que s'il tenait vraiment à moi, il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça. Ca m'étonne, pour ainsi dire, beaucoup. Et je me méfie.

Beaucoup.

Tel que je connais ce Yakuza, rien ne peut paraître plus douteux que cette résignation de sa part face à un employé de la boîte de son père.

Ca sent le cafouillage à plein nez. Le travail cérébral en puissance le soir avant de s'endormir.

Après tout, je ne suis qu'un serveur.

Mais Heero a tout ce qu'il veut. Et n'a pas l'habitude de s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement.

Laissons faire les choses.

Mais j'ai aussi eu le droit à une magnifique scène de ménage avec Jiro.

Qui me reprochait d'abord mon manque de soin envers moi-même. Le fait que je ne prenais pas de médoc et que je refusais toute aide.

Je suis masochiste, vous saviez pas ? Moi non plus.

Ensuite, mon manque d'attention envers lui -encore- parce que je n'avais pas voulu qu'il vienne. Pour fini, il s'est reproché lui-même de m'avoir écouté et de ne pas être venu me voir.

Sincèrement, il était très en colère contre lui-même. Il avait eu peur mais n'avait rien fait. Il disait que c'était de sa faute.

Il se mettait quasiment tout sur le dos.

Il a pas dû dormir beaucoup.

Je me sens coupable d'avoir été aussi sec avec lui.

Parce que je l'ai accompagné chez lui après mon premier soir boulot post maladie, il s'est endormi dans mes bras, accroché comme s'il allait tomber. Je le regardais dormir paisiblement, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. On a passé la journée d'après ensemble. Mais c'est pas pour autant que ça ne le perturbait plus.

Après cette journée de dimanche passée à faire se balader, aller au cinéma (je ne vous raconte pas la séance) et faire des « trucs que les couples font ensemble », sauf que précisons qu'au Japon, les couples ne sortent pas ensemble. Je le raccompagnai chez lui et au pas de sa porte, je l'embrassai. Mais je devinai que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Jiro. Je sais que tu t'es inquiété pour moi, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à saisir pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse.

Sa figure s'assombrit. Comme démasqué.

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

Ma conscience me dit « Jiro t'invite, go, go ! Rentre pas dans ton taudis ! Reste avec lui ! » mais j'écoute finalement la partie techniquement raisonnable, c'est-à-dire l'hygiène avant tout. Mon appart, c'est plus un appart, c'est un dépotoir poussiéreux où pullulent encore les microbes restant de ma précédente grippe.

-Si je rentre, je ne sortirai pas, lui répondis je en lui caressant la joue, et j'ai des tas de choses à faire chez moi. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état est l'appart. C'est une horreur.

Il détourna la tête.

-L'autre jour, je suis quand même allé jusqu'à ton immeuble, malgré que tu ne voulais pas. Et… j'ai vu Heero qui en sortait. Lui ne m'a pas vu.

Oh naaaaan… Putain mais déjà je lui avait dis de pas venir, et l'autre aussi mais quelle idée d'être venu !!! Bon… il m'a quand même bien aidé.

-Et tu crois que j'ai fais la comédie et que j'en ai profité pour l'inviter en douce. C'est ça ?

Ma voix s'était durcit. Je n'aime pas ce genre de suspicion. Je n'ai jamais trompé personne. Je n'ai jamais ne serait ce que pensé à faire un coup aussi bas.

-Non… je te fais confiance. Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

Il réfléchit. Et moi je m'en veux d'être aussi sévère, alors que c'est lui qui devrait l'être.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas voulu que je vienne alors qu'on sort ensemble et je le vois sortir de ton immeuble. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je pense ?? Moi ça me… ça m'énerve.

-Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il allait venir. Je ne voulais voir personne. Mais c'est lui qui a prévenu le médecin.

-Je me suis en allé. J'étais de trop après lui.

-Je suis honnête. Je ne te trompe pas. Et si en plus de t'inquiéter tout le temps tu ne me crois pas, je ne peux rien pour toi.

Sur ce, je m'en allai, le laissant sur le palier.

Il s'élança vers moi avant que je n'appelle l'ascenseur et me prit par la taille, posant sa joue sur mon épaule.

Une demande silencieuse et mutuelle de pardon, dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Des promesses ?

Non.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là. Ne m'interdit plus jamais d'être à tes coté quand tu en as besoin. »

« Ne m'en veut pas si des évènements m'échappent. Respecte le fait que j'aie du mal à te suivre quand tu vis notre relation à 200 à l'heure. »

Le silence est le meilleur des alliés. Il sait expliquer ce qu'on a du mal à faire comprendre.

On resta quelques minutes sans bouger, jusqu'à entendre des bruits dans les couloirs. On se sépara et je me retournai pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui souffler quelques mots.

-On se voit demain.

Il me picora un bec à la volée…

… fois deux, et cette fois je m'en alla pour de vrai appeler l'ascenseur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« -J'ai comme l'impression qu'il t'étouffe un peu, ton copain.

Le nez dans mon verre, à me demander si oui ou non si j'ai bien fait d'en parler à la compagnie du samedi soir, en plus de Quatre.

Ah bah non, Quatre a dû sûrement leur en toucher mots avant.

Ca doit pas leur paraître étonnant. En plus je suis souvent tombé sur des sacré olibrius pire que Jiro.

-Il est un peu…

-Possessif ?

-Euh… oui c'est ça. Enfin… pas trop, juste un peu.

Nan… en fait je suis carrément son idole. S'il le pouvait, il m'enchaînerait chez lui dans sa chambre qu'il fermerait à double tour, et il mettrait au moins trois verrous à sa porte d'entrée en plus d'un code d'entrée, un système de sécurité d'entrée comportant pour le passage un badge d'entrée, une reconnaissance vocale, visuelle et tactile en plus de deux ou trois serrures qui s'ouvrent avec des clefs en or.

-Je dirais même jaloux, Trowa approuva.

Il a trop peur que je le quitte. Il est dépendant de moi. Je suis sa _drogue_ personnelle. Propriété privée. On touche pas, on approche pas, on regarde pas. Domaine interdit, rebroussez chemin. Circulez, y'a rien à voir.

-Vous me fascinez, les mecs, quand vous parlez de vos relations homosexuelles.

Doit t'on préciser que WuFei est hétéro ? C'est-à-dire complètement à coté de la plaque ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre, Wu.

-Ca, c'est clair. Merde, tu n'appartiens qu'à toi-même ! Il exige trop de toi ton copain ! Enfin… c'est normal de la jouer protecteur avec une fille, mais avec un mec… t'es pas une tapette quand même !

-Quelque part tu as raison. Et non, je ne suis pas une _tapette_, mais même avec une fille on fait pas ça.

-Ben…

-Nan mais tais toi, avec tes propos machistes… avant que je pète un câble.

Les hommes et les femmes sont égaux, bordel de merde !

Et puis c'est pas là la question.

-Tu pourrais pas lui parler ? Lui expliquer qu'il te laisse un peu vivre, ou lui demander de ne pas angoisser 23 heures sur 24 ?

-Euh… t'as déjà demandé à un claustrophobe de ne pas paniquer dans un petit ascenseur ? Ce que tu dis à autant de sens que ça.

-Bah attend, c'est de la paranoïa là !

-Je ne nie pas. Mais bon ça va quand même entre nous…

Sauf que je suis à deux doigts de me faire installer autour de moi un champ de protection laser et avec des mines et des barbelés quand il me laisse tout seul.

-C'est un cas typique de passion exclusive, et tu n'y peux rien. Il déteste qu'on te convoite.

Quatre avec ses restes de cours de philo de dernière année d'étude… Je l'aime.

En fait nan.

-Merci. Tu m'es bien utile…

-Bah de rien. Et si t'es pas content c'est pareil.

Sauf que ça change rien. Jiro, c'est Jiro. Il suffit que quelqu'un nous plaise et qu'on sorte avec pour qu'il nous dévoile sa vraie personnalité. Jiro est très affectueux, mais c'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit si anxieux. Ca gâche tout. Il me fait vraiment de la peine. Je sais que si je casse avec lui, ça se passera pas comme avec mes copains et copines précédentes. Ca va lui faire un choc. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore plus mal que maintenant. Quand on coupe les ponts avec la drogue, on passe une très mauvaise période de manque. Très mauvaise.

¤¤¤¤¤

La semaine d'après se passa convenablement. Jiro ne se montra pas excessivement insistant.

Ca veut pas dire qu'il était devenu normal, on change pas en une semaine.

Et mon travail avait reprit. La routine.

« -Eh, Machin ! Tu peux nous apporter du saké s'il te plait !

Machin. J'ai toujours pas retenu son prénom.

Je reporta mon attention sur la femme de la trentaine, ma cliente du moment qui me dévorait des yeux, et qui allait sûrement finir par enflammer mes vêtements à force de fixer un regard si brûlant dessus.

Erk.

-Alors comme ça, tu travailles dans le commerce, mon ange ? C'est génial ça, c'est la clef de la réussite !

-Oh, non, pas vraiment. Je suis sous-payée comparée à mes collègues qui sont tous des hommes. Ils n'ont même pas un regard pour moi.

Forcement, vu la tronche qu'elle se paye, je comprend même pas comment elle a fait pour se trouver un mari. Ses yeux sont trop petits. Ca lui fait des yeux d'endormi. Sa figure un peu bouffie, ronde, sa couleur de peau, terne. Une petite bouche et des lèvres pratiquement inexistantes. Des cheveux, trop peu pour une tête aussi ronde, mal coiffés et un peu graisseux, le tout formant une coiffure pas très élégante. Un regard d'ahurie, une expression coincée, une tête à claque, quoi. Heureusement qu'elle a une belle poitrine pour se rattraper.

Pas étonnant qu'elle le soupçonne de la tromper. Quoique il la garde sûrement à cause de sa poitrine. Les Japonais adore les grosses poitrines, et malheureusement pour eux, la plupart des Japonaises sont plates comme des planches à pain.

-Ah les salauds… les hommes, tous des cons ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir !

-Toi tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Je ne sais pas… en tout cas, je ne comprends pas comment ils font pour pas voir ton charme, ton intelligence et ta lucidité. Et le commerce, ça marche super bien en ce moment, non ?

-Si, mais pas pour nous. Enfin pas pour moi en tout état de cause.

Machin nous servit en saké. Cette cliente est coriace, elle boit très lentement. Donc consomme moins. Et elle reste délibérément sobre et tristement agaçante à persister dans sa sobriété. Mais je n'abandonne pas.

-Tu ne bois pas ?

Et elle me mange littéralement du regard, les yeux bêtement grands ouvert, en disant deux trois mots de temps en temps, histoire que je ne fasse pas un soliloque.

Quoi, j'ai une tâche sur ma chemise ?

Et c'est là qu'elle me sort ça :

-Duo… tu m'attires.

Ben je sais, j'attire tout le monde. Même mon copain.

-J'ai vraiment envie de sexe avec toi.

Sauve qui peut !!!!!!!!

Calme, cool, zen, comme dirait quelqu'un.

Je me retiens de partir en courant, en hurlant et en agitant les bras en l'air.

Euh… Le prochain avion pour le pôle nord, il part quand ?

Je contrôle mon corps qui faillit avoir un mouvement de recul face à la cliente qui croit trop au père noël.

Non mais t'as vu ta tête ?? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle me revient ??

Pas si coincée que ça la nana.

Mais définitivement hideuse et naïve.

(Sauf la poitrine.)

Et c'est moi qui me la coltine parce que soit disant que les collègues sont occupés… Moi aussi je suis occupé dans ce cas là !

On a tiré à la courte paille, j'ai perdu, j'ai dû m'avouer vaincu.

-Désolé, je ne fais pas ça dans mes heures perdues. Même si j'en avais envie.

Important de préciser « même si j'en avais envie », car la cliente pourrait penser qu'avec tout ce que je lui ai fais gober sur son physique ravageur et trop sexy, elle me faisait envie.

-Je ne dirais rien, c'est promis.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi.

Euh… non… arrière !

Elle est vraiment sérieuse !!

J'arborais toujours mon sourire sûr de soit, séducteur et coquin, mais intérieurement je tremblais d'effroi.

Vade retro !!!

La harpie insiste.

-Je paye la chambre à l'hôtel. Il n'y aura que toi et moi.

Bah encore heureux que il y ait pas quelques spectateurs pour regarder me payer la honte en baisant un boudin !

Partouze géante ! C'est la fête !

-C'est non.

-Même pour une belle somme ? Je peux te donner tout ce que tu veux.

Je t'aime, Jiro. Je t'aime, je te promet que je te ferrais l'amour 20 fois la prochaine fois, et même au cinéma !!! Mais sauve moi !!!

-Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne couche pas avec mes clientes.

Elle piqua un fard, puis prit un air énervé. Elle rassembla ses affaires, prête à partir, outrée.

Je lui pris la main et fit un numéro de Roméo.

-Ecoute mon bébé, je ne veux pas te blesser, mais il n'a jamais été question de sexe dans mes relations avec mes clientes. Vous êtes adorables, mais il est mieux pour toi et pour moi qu'on n'aille pas plus loin. J'ai peur d'avoir le cœur brisé et de briser des cœurs.

Elle se calma un peu, puis fondit à ma vue suppliante et (hypocritement) désolée.

-Je paye pour être avoir les charmes de beaux garçons. Il est juste que je réclame d'aller jusqu'au bout de votre travail qui parfois me fait vraiment penser que c'est ce que vous attendez.

Mais elle s'y croit trop celle là !

Et allez, une cliente en moins.

Une de perdue, dix de retrouvée.

Elle me fit signe de l'accompagner pour payer, et s'en alla sans un regard pour moi, l'air hautaine.

Je viens de refuser son avance, elle a le droit de se comporter comme ça.

Elle est pas prête de revenir.

Je vais pas pleurer pour autant.

Dés son départ, je poussa un soupir de soulagement en m'étant assuré que personne ne regardait. Puis j'allai au bar, ou Machin me regardait avec amusement, un verre de bière à la main.

-Mmmm… t'es tombé sur la bomba de la soirée !

-Ouais… et j'ai de la chance, elle m'a même fait des propositions.

-De quel genre ?

Gogol.

Comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais.

-Tu répondrais quoi, toi, à une femme qui t'offre une belle somme d'argent en échange d'une nuit à l'hôtel ?

En gros, une baise de luxe et hop on n'en parle plus.

Nouveau portable en perspective, ou même nouvel ordinateur portable.

-Une très belle somme ? J'accepte.

Je le regardai, écoeuré.

-C'est dégueulasse. On n'est pas des prostitués.

J'ai ma dignité, tout de même.

Certains en profitent pour arrondir leur fin de mois, mais pas moi. Et de toute façon j'ai un copain si je suis en manque de sexe. Je ne lui ferais pas cette honte.

-Ouais mais ça fait du bien au porte monnaie ! Même si elle est moche, ça vaut le coup.

-Putain, t'es répugnant.

-Puceau. »

Médusé, je ne finis même pas mon verre. En lui jetant un regard dégoûté, je quittai l'hôte qui buvait peinardement le sien, sans se soucier de mon air choqué. C'est même pas la peine de parler avec des Adonis qui font de leur queue une industrie. Notre boulot c'est serveur, avant tout.

* * *

**Voila pour ce soir ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Bonne nuit ! Enfin je vais pas me coucher tout de suite, c'est trop tôt :p**


	19. Chapter 19

**Joyeuses Pâques ! Remerciements général, car là je vais boire du champagne ! (N'abusez pas trop sur le chocolat :p)**

**Enjoy ! (bon cette fois je le dis tout de suite, y'a Heero dans ce chapitre (c'est la fête !) cadeau :))

* * *

**

Une semaine et demie est passée, sous le signe de la neutralité.

Heero n'a pas pointé son nez au Navigate depuis trop longtemps.

Pas de nouvelles, rien, comme à son habitude. Trop occupé avec ses _affaires_ dont il m'a vaguement parlé. Il dirige plusieurs petites compagnies, plus ou moins mafieuses.

Trop occupé avec ses innombrables aventures d'un soir, voire de quelques heures.

Trop occupé à se bagarrer avec papa Tu-me-succèderas-un-jour-mon-fils.

Pourtant on avait convenu que ça se passerait pas comme avant si on se voyait.

Seulement, c'était tellement bien avant, que mieux vaut qu'il ne se passe rien plutôt qu'autre chose.

Secrètement j'espère qu'il vienne et qu'on discute. J'ai une sorte d'attirance pour lui, et pas que physique.

Mais une part de moi-même m'averti que si je m'accroche à lui et qu'un jour il me lâche, ça se passera pas bien pour mes fesses.

Je suis condamné à scruter la porte d'entrée au cas où une bandes de filles habillées très chic et entourant un gars non moins chic fasse son apparition.

A textoter Quatre, maintenant que j'ai (enfin) du crédit (mais plus pour bien longtemps) sur le fait que « je suis au boulot et y'a personne de très intéressant ». Tout ça pour qu'il me réponde « Duo… il est 23h27, je dorm_ais_ ».

Il a qu'à fermer son portable quand il se couche. Le jour où je lui téléphonerai en plein dans l'acte avec Trowa, il s'en mordra les doigts. Un portable qui sonne pendant l'amour, ça fait anti-glamour.

Encore qu'ils sont toujours pas ensemble ces deux crétins.

Magnez vous un peu, on n'a qu'une vie. Si ça marche pas, tant pis. Mais faut essayer.

Et j'attend.

Au bar… à écouter Jiro qui me parle de sa dernière discussion avec une de ses clientes favorites. Et Sho, qui le taquine et commente son discourt. Et Katsuo de temps à autre, avec un torchon à la main. Et Daiki qui boit. Et Ujiro et Usaji qui parle parallèlement alors qu'à l'origine ils étaient parmi nous dans la convers.

Convers qui dévie, qui change de sujet, qui évolue. Et moi je la perds. Je ne la suis plus.

A observer la salle animée. Les filles qui me regardent et qui gloussent. Les filles qui me font des sourires en coin. Qui parle à leur voisine, le regard en ma direction.

Les filles qui matent les serveurs. Ils sont là pour ça.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour la je ne sais pas combientième fois.

Les hôtes à la porte se penchent en avant en disant en cœur « Irasshaimasu !!! » Suivi de « Vous nous avez manqué ! »

Une bande de filles pétillantes d'envie, regardant partout autour d'elles, émerveillées.

Un gars au milieu d'elles, lançant des sourires ultra éclatant, du genre on doit porter des lunettes de soleil pour pas être éblouit.

Costard noir, chemise noire, chaussures noires, la veste sur son épaule.

Il fait chaud ce soir. Moi aussi je l'ai remarqué.

Un regard vers moi, qui m'averti à mon grand malheur que c'est pour moi qu'il est venu, et rien d'autre. Et que je n'ai rien à dire. Point.

Je dégluti discrètement à la vue de ce corps félin, panthère de la nuit.

Il sert la main à plusieurs Adonis qui viennent pour échanger quelques mots avec lui, pour se faire connaître et pour faire bonne impression.

Poignées de main énergique, faites par sa main gracile mais musclée avec d'autres mains inconnues.

Poignées de mains protectrices, assurant une aise sans limite.

Le gars se pose avec les filles à une table, accompagnés de trois serveurs qui sont on ne peut plus content.

Les filles ont sortit les minis jupe, les décolletés saillants, le mascara water proof maxi volume et effets longs cils, et certaines n'ont même pas de collants sur leurs jambes parfaitement fines.

Le gars met sa veste sur sa chaise et commence à discuter, commande du saké.

Sa mine joyeuse, son air de rien, me dépriment.

Ses mains qui s'égarent de temps à autres tout naturellement et sans même y penser sur les cuisses des filles à coté de lui me font fulminer.

Comment fait il pour être si naturel ?

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher.

Et lui sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de m'approcher plus de trente secondes montre en main. Parce que sinon c'est la cata. Jiro me saute dessus. Il me prend en otage et fait exploser le bâtiment.

Rappelez vous du champ de protection laser et des mines.

Au Navigate, Jiro a une option mitrailleuse.

De toute façon, c'est inconcevable de se parler que trente secondes.

C'est tout ou rien.

Personnellement je préfèrerais tout mais… rien, ça permet de ne pas être tenté par _plus que tout_.

Je lui jette quelque fois des regards réservés.

Il me répond rapidement, tout dans le tact, la mesure.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, encore une fois. Je ne peux prévoir aucune de ses intensions.

Les minutes passent, et rien ne se passe.

Il reste placide face à mes regards de questionnement.

Jiro se détend, pas moi.

Mais je fais mine de faire comme si de rien n'était. Et au bout d'un quart d'heure, mon numéro a marché car Jiro se remet à rire et cinq minutes plus tard, je vois qu'il ne craint plus rien.

Bouclier retiré.

Stoïque, je mime la lassitude de ne pas avoir de clientes.

Enfin, au bout d'une demi heure, n'y tenant plus, Heero se lève. Il s'est retenu, ça s'est vu. Même Jiro l'a senti. Mais Jiro ne soupçonne plus rien, il est même allé faire un tour à une table à l'opposé de la salle, pour bien montrer à Heero « Tu vois, Duo n'en a plus rien à faire de toi, je peux même le laisser tout seul. ».

Il se dirige vers les toilettes. En passant devant moi et de façon discrète, il me regarde pendant une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux bougent rapidement vers moi puis reviennent en face de leur trajectoire.

Je fais semblant de l'ignorer, pour brouiller les pistes.

L'air de rien.

Je soupire, pour simuler un ennuie profond et pour dissimuler une sorte d'excitation curieuse.

J'attends une minute, je baille pour souligner toujours que je suis lassé de cette soirée comme les autres, voire encore plus chiante, puis je me lève de mon tabouret en hauteur et va rejoindre Heero.

L'air de rien.

Je pousse la porte des toilettes des serveurs et une fois à l'intérieur, je vois Heero adossé contre le mur. Puis, les yeux posés sur lui, je lui posa la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je m'adossa au mur opposé, pour laisser une grande distance, pour ne pas être tenté. Pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, j'aime la vie quand elle est pimentée.

Me répondit il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Et tu vas pas me dire que tu m'as pas attendu tout ce temps. Je t'ai vu, je sais que tout ce que tu as eu envie de faire quand je suis arrivé c'est de venir me voir.

Pas faux.

-Tu es toujours aussi modeste.

-Non, réaliste.

Il se redressa et s'avança vers moi.

Il n'a pas tord du tout.

-C'est cruel de s'imposer de ne pas faire quelque chose quand on en a envie. Pourtant c'est ce qu'on fait. Et je respecte ça.

-Pourquoi tu continues à venir alors ?

Deux mètres de moi.

-Je sais pas. J'aimerai ne pas venir.

Un mètre.

Je repris la parole, franc.

-Je ne supporte pas être dans la même pièce que toi sans avoir entièrement ton attention, et en voyant les autres serveurs qui gravitent autour de toi. C'est moi l'artiste, ici. Alors autant que tu ne viennes plus, finalement. Je n'aime pas le partage. C'est tout ou rien.

Cinquante centimètres.

-Ca sera rien pour moi vu que Jiro est là. Comme je ne supporte pas non plus le partage, je lui laisse la manche avec dépit.

Il s'appuya sur le mur, d'une seule main prêt de ma tête.

Ses paroles se firent un demi ton plus bas.

-… mais je serais là quand lui ne le sera plus.

Préambule de ses intentions.

J'émis un rire ironique.

-Tu crois que tu pourras nous séparer ? Je ferais tout pour ne pas que ça arrive. Et je ne te laisserai pas m'approcher.

Non mais il croit que je vais lui tomber dans les bras ?

Je me rendis compte qu'après tout, j'étais ce qu'on appelle quelqu'un de _facile_.

Face à lui, je ne peux pas blairer cette idée.

Pour la première fois.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être dominé comme il le fait.

Il faut me mériter, et c'est moi qui donne mon feu vert.

Sa tête était très près de mon cou. Puis il rit à son tour, en me soufflant à l'oreille.

-C'est bas, de séparer les couples. Non, je vais attendre sagement que vous vous lassiez. Que le temps ronge le faible lien qui vous uni.

Son souffle détendu sur ma peau fit monter ma température interne.

Je n'osais pas bouger.

Je n'osais pas briser cette proximité de sa bouche et de mon oreille.

C'est à moi qu'il parle, exclusivement à moi. Il n'y a que moi qui entends ces mots qui me sont destinés.

Et quelque chose au fond de moi me crie de m'éloigner de lui.

Puis je sentis avec surprise ses lèvres contre mon cou que j'offrais à lui involontairement.

Ses lèvres fermes, agréables, un peu humides qui se refermèrent sur ma peau.

Ma peau frissonna face à ce contact doux, chaud, volé.

L'espace d'une seconde.

Car par reflex je sursauta et je fis un bond sur mon coté libre puis fronça les sourcils et devint agressif.

- Je ne suis pas un salaud. Tant que je suis avec Jiro, je ne trahirais pas sa confiance.

Le ton de Heero changea aussi. Il devint plus froid, et même glacial. Vexé de ce jugement.

-Si tu crois que m'interposer entre deux personnes d'un couple m'amuse, tu te goures complètement. J'essaye de mon mieux de ne pas poser de problème.

Puis il soupira. Abandonna son mur et se dirigea vers les lavabos, en face de la grande glace dans laquelle il voyait mon reflet. Il mit les mains dans ses poches.

Son ton cinglant disparut plus rapidement que la dernière fois.

Et laissa place à la résignation raisonnable.

-Mais parfois c'est difficile.

Il me paraît presque désolé. Si je le connaissais mieux, je dirais qu'il est déçu.

Parce qu'il est ce qu'il est. Et il ne s'aime pas tel qu'il est.

Mais le temps est compté. Il faut déjà s'en aller.

-Ne viens plus.

Mon inconscience fait surface.

En fait, ça ne rime à rien, tout ça.

Ca va mal finir.

-Ne viens plus. On n'est pas pareil. On n'est pas du même rang. C'est même toi qui me l'a appris.

Il regarde mon reflet en restant impavide.

-Tu es un client. Et je coupe tous les ponts avec mes clientes. Tu n'es pas un privilégié.

-Selon toi je devrais écouter mon père qui me tape sur le système pour que je n'approche pas ses employés ?

Rien à battre de ton père. Rien à battre de ta famille, de tes problèmes. On a tous des problèmes. Rien à battre de toi. Je peux très bien survivre sans ta présence.

-Ne viens plus. »

C'est mieux comme ça.

Finalement, mieux vaut ne pas se donner envie.

On n'attise pas la convoitise. On n'agite pas sous le nez de quelqu'un quelque chose qu'on n'a pas l'intension de donner.

Son regard devient impénétrable à travers la grande glace.

Mes pas m'emmenèrent hors des toilettes, laissant Heero face au miroir.

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

On tombe amoureux.

Et comme d'habitude, quand on tombe, on se fait mal.


	20. Chapter 20

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Pâques ! Moi oui, et je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses (Pâques étant pour moi un deuxième Noël, et plus particulièrement celui de cette année, mais pas pour les chocolats !) !**

**Alors voici la suite de Adonis, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira tout autant même si y'a pas Heero (désolée…). Mais ce chapitre est vachement important (j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire celui là, et je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat. Pardonnez moua.). Vous verrez pourquoi !**

**Remerciements à (en plus de ceux qui découvrent cette fic en cours, malgré la longueur, et qui parfois lisent tout d'un coup XD roh merci, et désolée pour vos yeux !) :**

**Reith** : Je les mets ensemble… quand je les mettrai ensemble :-) (si je les mets ensemble). Hahahahahaha ! Par contre j'ai pas tout compris ta review TT (c'est que moi et le langage sms…). Heero il va se battre. Ca je te le garantie ! (yeah !)

**SNT59** : Je suis contente que ça plaise à une personne de plus. Plus ça va, plus je me dis que ma fic tourne à un mélange de vieilles séries américaine genre Les feux de l'amour mais en version jap:/. Mais ça devrait aller mieux car les reviews me motivent. Merci beaucoup !

**Thefrenchfan** : Pas de suspens tue la fic :) thanx !

**Laura** : Pas de quoi ! Et bon rétablissement à ton ordi aussi XD Merci beaucoup à propos de mes os ;)

**Et aussi ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour mes deux os :-) Gros gros gros bisous !

* * *

**

Un nouveau est arrivé.

Elément perturbateur ? Je ne sais pas. Il avait pourtant tout le profil.

Il s'appelle Hôshun et il est pas mal du tout. Nan, en fait c'est une perle.

En même temps c'est pas pour rien qu'il a été embauché.

Gueule d'ange innocent, corps qui passe partout, discret, sachant se faire oublier très vite.

Presque invisible. Ni vu, ni connu.

Son grand frère est Usaji, donc dés qu'il a été adopté par la troupe des Adonis, Usaji nous fit les présentations d'abord, et il passa la soirée avec nous.

Et la soirée d'après aussi.

Puis toute la semaine.

Au bout d'une semaine il se décida enfin à venir me voir. Apparemment il a été soufflé par mon charisme. Usaji est bon, mais moi je suis spécial. En plus, je ne suis pas Japonais, et c'est ce qui me différencie des autres. Alors on s'isola pour parler.

Il était plus petit que moi, les yeux sombres, un corps élancé, et des mains de femme.

« -Je t'observe depuis une semaine, et je dois dire que tu me fascines. Tu es tellement à l'aise…

-Ca s'acquiert. Et je ne suis pas encore au point.

Modeste, je suis modeste.

Et trop fort aussi.

-J'aimerai savoir comment tu as fais pour t'intégrer parmi eux. Vous me paraissez vraiment à l'aise. Mais ce n'est pas facile de s'imposer.

-Ne t'impose pas. Tout ce que tu as à faire pour le moment c'est de nous regarder faire, et de te contenter de rire et de montrer de l'intérêt aux clientes.

-J'ai appris qu'il y avait Jun ici. C'est magnifique ! Il est le 27ième meilleur hosutô, n'est ce pas ? Je n'ose pas lui adresser la parole, il m'intimide trop.

Magnifique, si on veut…

-Ne te fie pas à lui. C'est sûr qu'il est extrêmement charismatique, mais il n'est pas très sympa avec nous.

-Oh… fit il déçu.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-19 ans et demi.

-C'est la première fois que tu es embauché dans un host club ?

-Oui, j'ai raté mes études. Je suis un nul.

-Non, faut pas dire ça. Tu sais, j'ai pas raté mes études mais je suis au même point que toi. Donc quelque part on s'égale.

Il s'accouda au comptoir du bar, me regardant intensément.

Je suis un Dieu, mais ça c'est pas nouveau.

-Tu as un copain ?

Ah non, il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi !

-Non, deux…

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ???

J'ai dis deux ???

-Euuuh naaaan j'ai pas dis ça !!!!!!!!

Je faillis tomber de ma chaise, abasourdi par mes propres paroles.

Inconscient, couché !!! Refais pas surface ! Cou-couche panier !

-N'importe quoi moi… fis je sur le cul.

Eh mais vraiment nawak.

Il émit un rire cristallin et mit sa main sur son front en fermant les yeux.

Il est trop chou. Il ira loin ce gamin.

-Ben faut dire que t'es direct, toi ! Me demander tout de suite si j'ai un copain… j'aurais pu être hétéro !

Il ré ouvra les yeux et me fixa, toujours la tête retenue par sa main sur son front.

Il est chou quand même.

Mais bon.

-C'était un piège, j'avoue. Mais de toute façon, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois pas libre.

Ah non, là je suis pas libre du tout.

-Je demandais ça comme ça, parce que moi je suis hétéro et j'ai une copine.

…

Putain…

Et moi qui me faisais des films…

Je suis trop con. En même temps c'est pareil, c'est évident qu'il ne soit pas libre.

-C'est cool !

-Mais je crois qu'elle me trompe.

QUOI ??? MAIS QUELLE CONNE !!!

-Bah largue là.

Elle doit pas avoir les yeux en face des trous.

Ben c'est vrai, il est mignon quoi !

-J'aimerai bien mais je suis fou d'elle.

…

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça à moi ?

-Je sais pas. Parce que j'aimais bien ta tête.

J'inspire confiance, mais ça non plus c'est pas nouveau.

Vive moi. Je suis génial.

Et puis c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aime bien ma tête.

-Ok. Mais tu parles pas à Usaji ?

-Usaji…

Il reposa sa main sur le comptoir, et fixa les rangées de bouteilles d'alcool en face de lui.

-Usaji est très boulot boulot. Il n'y a pas une minute ou je peux lui parler de ma vie privée.

-Si tu veux, moi je t'écoute.

Au fil des jours, j'appris que Hôshun n'avait plus de famille. Il perdait petit à petit le contact avec ses amis de lycée car ils partaient dans des écoles prestigieuses et faisaient des études longues et compliquées.

Donc ils l'abandonnaient.

Un gars qui ne fait pas d'étude supérieur… c'est pas très bien vu.

On se retrouva dans un parc, à parler de notre vie. Enfin c'est plus moi qui parlais que lui. Il est réservé. Il n'est pas sûr de lui. Il est angoissé, mais pas comme Jiro. Jiro est plutôt du genre « ATTENTION TOUT VA EXPLOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!! » et Hôshun « Je suis sûr que ça va exploser… c'est inévitable… ».

Hôshun, pour moi, était un gars à prendre sous son aile.

J'appris qu'il était sensible et discret, et qu'il dégageait une faiblesse intérieure.

Le genre de mec passionné mais pas stressé.

Loyal, bon prince, généreux.

Mes conversations avec lui étaient plutôt du domaine privé, alors qu'avec les autres, il ne dévoilait rien du tout.

Faut dire qu'à moi, on peut tout me dire. Je dirais rien à personne.

Sauf à Quatre.

Et Trowa.

Et WuFei.

Et Jiro.

Euuuh…

Au parc, on s'assoie sur un banc et je lui apprends les peu de choses que je sais sur le métier d'hôte et… comment gérer sa relation avec sa copine.

Copine qu'il adulait.

Et pas du genre jaloux possessif.

Il est trop romantique.

-Elle s'appelle Asaeda.

Lorsqu'il évoqua son nom, sa tête était entourée de petits nuages roses. Rien que ce nom le faisait rêver. Elle devait être une muse pour lui.

-Elle sent le cerisier. J'ai l'impression d'être toujours au printemps avec elle.

Asaeda était apparemment délicate mais forte, contrairement à lui. Une fille simple mais attachante. Telle qu'il me la décrivait, je la voyais en danseuse étoile dans ses rêves. Un corps maigre se déplaçant avec grâce et précaution.

Mais trop souvent absente.

Trop souvent dans ses rêves, comparé à la réalité.

Trop souvent dans ses pensées plutôt que dans ses bras.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher autant à elle si tu crois qu'elle te trompe.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me lâche.

Le pauvre.

Il a pas fini de souffrir alors.

-Asaeda voyage tout le temps. Elle a réussi à faire des bonnes études. La pratiquement la seule qui me reste de mon enfance. C'est vraiment une fille intelligente qui aspire à la liberté. Elle est très ouverte. Donc je la vois qu'une fois tous les deux mois.

-Mais tu la connais depuis combien de temps ?

-Quatre ans. Avant on se voyait toutes les semaines, mais maintenant c'est de plus en plus dur.

C'est compréhensible.

-Elle change souvent d'endroit ?

-Oui. En ce moment elle est en Amérique.

-Ah ouais… c'est carrément à l'autre bout de la Terre.

-Et elle aime bien.

Ca, c'est mauvais signe.

Je soupira.

-Je vais y aller, Hôshun. On est samedi, et je dois aller prendre un verre avec des amis. On se revoit à 8 heures !

-Ok.

En partant, je lui mis une main sur l'épaule, pour lui dire « courage ».

Il me sourit, essayant de me convaincre qu'il gardait espoir. Pourtant, je voyais très bien qu'il y croyait de moins en moins.

Il faut qu'il se ressaisisse.

Il est pessimiste. Et si ça continu comme ça, les clientes peuvent le ressentir. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

¤¤¤¤¤

Je pris conscience de l'effet que je faisais à Jiro. Et je ne voulais pas qu'Asaeda largue Hôshun, simplement par égoïsme.

Je ne voulais pas voir comment ça allait se terminer. Parce que à tout les coup, ça se terminerait mal.

Et ça serait comparable à ma relation avec Jiro.

Puis un jour Hôshun me donna rendez vous dans le parc dont nous avions l'habitude d'aller. Il arriva après moi, les yeux rouges. Il s'assit et mis sa main devant ses yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

-Elle m'a quittée.

Le sol s'était effondré sous nos pieds. Hôshun était complètement brisé.

Les yeux dans le vide.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant précis.

Les gens qui se mouvaient autour de nous pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre.

Les voitures qui polluaient et le traité de Kyôto… rien à foutre aussi.

Les enfants qui jouaient pas loin.

Même régime.

Toutes les guerres dans le monde.

Pareil.

Je pris dans mes bras son corps fragile et mince par automatisme, et ses larmes chaudes coulèrent dans mon cou.

Je me sentais parfaitement inutile.

Mais bras ne le calmèrent pas.

Ils ne le protégèrent pas.

Mon soutient moral le frôlait à peine, si ce n'est pas du tout.

J'aurais aimé lui dire quelque chose, mais ça n'aurait servit à rien.

J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose, mais ça non plus ça n'aurait servit à rien.

A ce moment précis, j'aurais voulu changer la face du monde, et hurler son injustice pour la bannir à jamais. Mais c'était impossible.

Si cette injustice était une personne, j'aurais pris plaisir à la frapper jusqu'à sa mort.

J'étais furieux contre Asaeda, et contre moi-même car je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. C'est un type bien.

Mais Asaeda, j'en était sûr, n'était pas complètement fautive. Elle vivait simplement sa vie, et avait envie d'aller plus loin.

La vie l'avait éloignée de Hôshun. Et ça, personne n'y pouvait rien.

Entre des efforts pour ne pas pleurer encore plus, il m'expliqua.

-Elle a dit qu'on n'était pas assez souvent ensemble et qu'elle avait besoin d'indépendance. Mais avec moi, elle est libre, je ne comprends pas…

Ses bras m'entourèrent à leur tour.

Ils se raccrochèrent à moi.

Peut être qu'il me prenait pour Asaeda.

Peut être qu'il me prenait pour son meilleur ami.

Peut être qu'il me considérait comme un proche, un confident, quelqu'un qui lui est cher.

Peu importe.

Il pleurait maintenant librement.

Je n'ai jamais eu de petit frère, mais si j'en avais eu un, j'aurais voulu que ça soit lui.

C'est exactement la façon dont j'ai réconforté ma sœur lors de sa première déception amoureuse. La différence est qu'elle avait 11 ans, donc à cet âge, le sentiment d'amour n'est pas très développé. A bientôt 20 ans, c'est tout autre chose, quand on est sorti plusieurs années avec une personne, et qu'on a osé croire qu'on finirait ses jours, heureux, avec elle.

La chute est dure à encaisser.

-Hôshun, je…

Mais je m'arrêtai de parler soudainement et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Une peur envahie tout mon corps.

Mon cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant.

Mon visage se figea, blême.

Derrière l'épaule de Hôshun, j'aperçu…

Jiro.

* * *

**Oh, oh…**


	21. Chapter 21

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLELUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Ca fait depuis _TROIS_ jours que j'essaye DE PUBLIER CE CHAPITRE ! J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, surtout que j'ai dis que je le posterai y'a 3 jours... Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je vous promet que je me suis battue jour et nuit pour le publier ! (et c'est vrai, même à 4h du mat !)**

**Alors là, je suis épatée. Faut dire qu'après un chapitre comme le précédent, je m'attendais à un flop (un peu comme le chapitre 18 lol).**

**Au fait, j'ai découvert en lisant Tintin « On a marché sur la lune » (XD) que Adonis était un astéroïde gravitant autour de la Terre. Comme quoi on en apprend des choses dans les BD ! C'est cool, je suis moins bête maintenant !**

**Remerciement général ! Et aussi :**

**Jojo **: Ouais, moi aussi XD (trop tripante ta review !).

**Cyndie** : Oui, les choses se gâtent. Il le fallait. Jiro il est sympa mais ça va bien cinq minutes XD. Ah non non, je ne fais pas de sous-entendus par rapport à l'histoire ;-).

**Reith** : J'imagine que t'en as un peu marre de Jiro (je l'avais déjà remarqué avant hein, je suis pas débile XD mdr). Tu es pro Heero ? (je suis très perspicace, t'as vu ?). Depuis le temps que tu l'attendais l'élément perturbateur, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (enfin à mon avis c'est sûr… mais je peux me tromper :-) ). Et encore une allusion au foot et c'est décidé, je marie Duo avec Jiro !!! (ouais t'as deviné, j'aime pas le foot /sourire de psychopathe/)

**NOTE à JustShad'y : T'es pas morte ? lol, tu m'as fais une crise d'hypoheeroduoensemblecémie, malheureusement très fréquente surtout quand on lit cette fic là ;p (remarque en général, l'hyperheeroduoensmeblecémie n'existe probablement pas XD).**

**ET à Akai ringo : alors ici… Jiro team ou Heero squad ? ;-)**

**ET POUR FINIR à tout ceux qui ont pris ma fic en cours : ben vous avez du courage XD.

* * *

**

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

Il me dévisagea, debout et livide.

Pétrifié.

J'avais Hôshun dans les bras qui pleurait dans mon cou.

Dans un parc, sur un banc.

C'est pas ce qu'on appelle une situation… romantique ?

Ca ne paraîtrait pas le mec qui trompe son copain ?

Rendez-vous secret, parc, banc, quelqu'un d'autre contre son corps ?

Et Jiro n'avait pas été prévenu.

Il se retourna vivement et s'en alla au pas de course en direction de chez lui.

J'abandonna Hôshun et me précipita vers lui.

-Jiro ! Attends !!!

Il courait à présent. Il avait garé sa voiture pas loin.

Il était uniquement venu pour voir ça.

Je slalomai entre les panneaux de circulation et les gens.

Le rattraper. Il faut que je le rattrape.

Il faut que je lui explique. Il n'a pas à me fuir ! Je n'ai rien fais de mal !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !!!

Bousculant maintenant les passants, je fis la course jusqu'à arriver à sa voiture et m'effondra pratiquement dessus, mais elle démarra en trombe avec un fort bruit de moteur, me laissant sur la route.

Pourquoi me fuit-il ?

Je n'abandonnai pas la partie.

Je courra jusqu'au prochain arrêt de bus.

¤

C'est pas possible…

¤

Il n'a pas pu croire une seconde…

¤

Hôshun est hétéro. Est-ce qu'il le savait ?

¤

Non. Jamais ils ne s'étaient parlés.

¤

Comment est ce qu'il a pu nous retrouver dans ce parc, à ce moment précis ???

¤

Crispé à une rambarde dans le bus, je regardais tous les arrêts.

_Putain… avance connard de chauffeur…_

Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'est enfui ?

_Avance bordel… ! Avec ta boîte de conserve !_

Je dû attendre vingt minutes avant d'être arrivé à l'arrêt prêt de l'immeuble de Jiro.

Le temps de m'être calmé.

Le temps d'avoir réfléchi à ce que j'allais lui dire.

_Ok…_

Je regardai de haut en bas le petit immeuble, petit comparé au gratte-ciel dans lequel j'habitais.

_On y va…_

Je m'engouffra dans l'immeuble et appela l'ascenseur.

Je piétinais doucement sur place, agité.

Je lui dis quoi ?

Il va me croire ?

_Etage 1…_

L'ascenseur monte lentement.

_Etage 2…_

Mon ventre se noue au fur et à mesure que je monte.

_Etage 3…_

Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien fait de grave.

Pourvu que ça se passe bien…

Pourvu qu'il me croit…

_Etage 6…_

_Etage 7…_

C'est long.

_Etage 8…_

C'est trop court.

Les portes s'ouvrent. Je sors.

Je respire un bon coup. Tente de me détendre, mais c'est impossible.

Je me tiens devant la porte de Jiro.

Regarde à droite, à gauche, en l'air, nerveux.

Quelque chose qui pourrait me sauver.

_Fait chier…_

Puis je me résous à sonner.

…

Rien.

Pas de réponse.

Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je m'en vais ? Je sonne encore ? Je frappe à la porte ?

_Est-ce qu'il est à l'intérieur ?_

Il doit m'ignorer.

Je décide d'ouvrir moi-même la porte, précautionneusement.

-Jiro ?

Je prends une voix douce, trahie par une légère faiblesse due à l'angoisse.

-Jiro ? Je répétai.

A pas de loup, je m'introduisis dans la cuisine. Personne. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Mais il y avait forcement quelqu'un puisque la porte était ouverte.

Personne dans le salon non plus.

Tout est calme.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

Je poussai la porte de sa chambre.

Puis je me rassurai un chouia.

Jiro était assit sur le lit, dos à moi, face à sa grande fenêtre.

Je pris une discrète inspiration.

-Je sais ce que tu dois penser. Mais je peux te garantir que tu as faux.

Il me répondit d'une voix sèche.

-C'est encore de ma faute, je suppose.

Okay…

Bon, au moins il s'est pas transformé en fontaine. C'est déjà une bonne chose.

-Ecoute…

-Non. J'en ai assez de tes excuses. Fous le camp.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles que je foute le camp.

Il ne répondit pas. Immobile, assit sur son lit. Et moi debout à sa porte, je choisissais avec soin mes mots, les pesaient et parlais avec calme.

Il ne s'agit pas d'être agressif. Je suis en faute. Complètement. Jusqu'au cou. Et lui n'est que la victime d'un coup de Trafalgar.

-Hôshun est un ami. Il est hétéro. Tu ne le savais pas ? Je croyais que tout ce savait au Navigate. Apparemment, ce sont les informations susceptibles de créer des emmerdes qui passent les mieux.

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Hôshun. Ni de personne.

Qu'est qu'il entend par « personne » ? Il croit que je le trompe avec tous les mecs de la boîte ou quoi ?

-Il a perdu sa petite amie.

Un silence de glace s'installa entre nous. Je crois que Jiro se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une connerie.

Oui… assurément, y'a quelqu'un derrière tout ça.

Jiro s'est trompé… et c'était fait exprès. En le connaissant intimement, on doit savoir combien il est jaloux et possessif. Combien il craint de me perdre. Et combien j'en ai marre de cette angoisse continue.

Il se leva doucement et il me fit face. Ses yeux commençaient à briller.

-Je le tenais dans mes bras pour le réconforter. C'est tout, je lui dis calmement.

Et comme le silence persistait, j'ajoutai

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

_En fait, moi aussi j'ai tout faux._

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis il haussa le ton.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que j'aie cette impression d'infidélité avec toi ?!

-Laisse moi de l'air !

C'était sorti tout seul.

Sans que je n'ai réfléchis.

J'écarquillai les yeux, me rendant compte de ce que je venais de lui dire sur un ton agressif.

J'avais dis ça comme ça.

Une deuxième larme tomba de ses yeux.

Il avança vers moi mais je reculai d'un pas.

-Stop.

Les mots sortaient de ma bouche tous seuls.

Automatiquement.

J'étouffe.

-Ca suffit, Jiro. C'est plus possible.

Une troisième larme humidifia son col de chemise.

-On arrête tout.

Il tomba assit sur son lit les jambes un peu écartées, me regardant toujours avec un air de pitié.

J'avais mal pour lui.

J'avais mal de le faire souffrir.

Je me sentais honteux.

Mais je ne pouvais plus le réconforter. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. C'était trop tard.

C'était fini.

-C'est fini.

Je passai une main sur ma figure.

Ce moment m'est insupportable.

Je n'aime pas mettre fin à une relation comme ça.

Et pourtant je l'ai fais, une fois de plus.

Sans que je le veuille vraiment.

-Désolé.

Je suis lamentable. Comment peut on courir après moi ?

Sa tête relevée vers moi, les larmes coulaient désormais petit à petit sur ses joues et mourraient sur son col, sans pour autant inonder son visage. Ses yeux sombres brillants me suppliaient.

Il restait beau.

-Je n'ai jamais fait qu'avoir peur que ce jour arrive, Duo. Je t'aime.

Sa voix n'était que très peu troublée par ses larmes. Il se contrôlait.

Alors que je trouve les gars qui pleurent pitoyable, je trouvais Jiro digne.

Je le trouvais brave.

Et c'est moi qui me trouvais pitoyable devant lui.

-Je ne veux pas que ça soit fini. Je ne veux… pas… Je t'aime affreusement…

Il mis sa main devant sa bouche et ferma les yeux.

Je m'approcha de lui et m'assis par terre à coté de lui, contre son lit, les yeux rivés devant moi, les jambes tendues devant moi.

-Jin…

Ses yeux se rouvrirent soudainement.

Sa main se posa sur le lit.

J'entendis sa respiration très légèrement saccadée.

_J'avais prononcé son vrai prénom._

Ses larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment mais silencieusement.

_Il y a longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça._

Elles s'écrasaient au sol.

_C'est un beau prénom._

Après de longues minutes à chercher ce que je pourrais ajouter, je me relevai. Je ne suis pas doué pour réconforter avec des mots. Je parle beaucoup et souvent, mais dans les situations cafardeuses, je n'ai jamais rien à dire. Et encore une fois je préfère ne rien dire, et m'échapper de la conversation.

Je le laissai pleurer amèrement dans sa chambre, seul.

Je m'en allai, seul. Comme un lâche.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. J'avais fais le mal, ça suffisait bien.

Les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée. Conscient d'avoir une fois de plus casser les espoirs de quelqu'un.

D'avoir brisé quelqu'un.

Qu'est ce que je suis égoïste.

_Aussi beau que lui._

On n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. Mais ça, je le savais depuis le début. Et comme un con, j'ai préféré l'ignorer. J'ai préféré jouer avec ses sentiments.

Comme un con, je l'ai trompé depuis le début.

Et je l'ai anéanti.

_Un connard. Je suis un connard.

* * *

_

**(C'est sensé être triste, mais je pense que beaucoup vont sauter de joie. Vous êtes méchants avec le pauvre Jiro ! Bon. J'avoue, moi aussi :p). Et bon, il est pas très malin Duo (lynchez le !!! lol).**

**Au précédent chapitre, je voulais dire « C'est le début de la fin, mais pas pour la fic » mais ça vous aurait mit trop sur la route, et vous savez à quel point j'aime les cafouillages et le suspens ;-).**

**J'en ai marre des bug.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bon bah, voici ze next chapteur ;-). Les avis sont partagés entre ceux qui sont contents tout court que le couple Jiro/Duo ait cassé, ceux qui sont contents et triste pour Duo et optionnellement pas contents de Duo (ou pas), ceux qui sont triste tout court (mais qui font vite leur deuil :p)…**

**Pas grand-chose à dire cette fois (de toute façon je suis sûre que même pas la moitié lisent mes petites notes du début XD si ?)**

♥

**Remerciement en plus à **

**Reith :** Super :D Je mériterai d'être dans le journal ? XD mdr !

**Jojo :** Eh ouais, faut ce qu'il faut… merci !

**(oh) Laura :** Vieille anecdote à Johnny XD pardon pardon… Bah à dans 15 jours :)

**Et les zotres aussi ! Bisous !

* * *

**

La soirée suivante, Jiro ne vint pas au Navigate.

Ni la soirée d'après.

C'était prévisible.

Soit disant qu'il prenait ses jours de congé.

Et moi, ben moi, mal dans ma peau, comme prévu… on m'ignorait un peu.

Tous les hôtes que je connaissais à peine et avec qui je parlais quelques fois se contentaient de me sourire et de me dire bonsoir.

Hypocritement, bien sur. On est au Japon. On ne se fait pas la gueule ouvertement.

Les autres se comportaient normalement. Après tout, ce ne sont pas leurs affaires.

Avec Sho, Katsuo, Usaji, Daiki, Ujiro, principalement, on ne blaguait plus comme avant. On faisait comme si de rien n'était, pourtant il y avait bien un gêne. Ils me cachaient tous qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant, mais je savais très bien que ce n'était pas vrai.

Tout se sait ici.

Et Hôshun a été viré.

Ou alors il a démissionné.

Ou encore autre chose que je ne veux pas savoir.

En tout cas, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il ne reviendra plus.

On ne parle plus de lui.

Un hôte qui s'en va subitement sans prévenir ne reste pas sur les lèvres de ceux qui restent.

Par crainte, par embarras, par désintérêt. Au choix.

J'espère simplement chaque jour de ne pas voir son nom dans la rubrique « décès » dans le journal.

Vu que je ne sais pas où il a disparu et où il habite, il me sera impossible de prendre de ses nouvelles.

De toute façon, on me le déconseille.

Au Navigate, tout semble normal, en apparence.

Seuls Jun et ses collègues ne sont pas plus différent que d'habitude. Ils n'en n'ont rien à faire. Ils ne sont pas dans notre « clan » donc ne s'occupe pas de nos histoires.

¤¤¤

Heero vint ce soir. Accueillis comme à l'usuel. Et comme à l'usuel, il vint dire bonsoir à notre groupe qui ne comportait pas Jiro. Mais cette fois il était venu pour autre chose que de passer la soirée avec nous. C'était important. Il ne fit pas d'annonce générale mais il venait dans chaque groupe, pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

Il choisit bien à ne pas commencer par le notre. Mais quand ce fut notre tour, au lieu de l'ignorer comme la dernière fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de le manger des yeux sans lui parler directement.

« -Salut les gars.

-Yo, man.

L'entente était bonne, l'ambiance, joviale. Heero était dans son univers. Les hôtes, s'ils étaient des soumis face à lui, n'étaient pas moins des bonnes relations. Presque amis.

-Ca va ? Parait que le boss a quelque chose à nous faire savoir ?

-Ouais, pourquoi il vient pas nous le dire en face ?

Heero rit avec les autres. Je me contentai de sourire.

-C'est sérieux, arrêtez. C'est à propos de…

Il fit mine d'être un peu perturbé.

-Bon, en fait il prévoit une baisse du chiffre d'affaire. Et vous savez qu'il a la fibre pour repérer les moments de crise.

-On va rentrer en crise ?? Mais c'est pas possible, ça marche super en ce moment !

-Fais chierrr…

-Non on ne va pas rentrer en crise. Mais en faisant des analyses sur les finances du secteur, et aussi l'économie, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une légère baisse.

-Donc le quartier coule ?

-Oh nooon… c'est pas bon pour notre budget… dit un hôte.

-Putain, j'avais repéré une super veste trop classe, fit un autre.

Heero reprit.

-Le quartier ne coule pas vraiment, mais si vous faîtes péter la boîte, vous maintiendrez nos activité. Il faut que personne ne flanche. Ok ?

-Compris, mec.

-Yeah. On va se défoncer.

-Rappelez vous : mon père tient à ce que le Navigate reste dans le top des host clubs.

Des bourrades dans le dos et sur les épaules de Heero, qui avait un sourire confiant, accompagnèrent les promesses de motivation.

-T'inquiètes pas, on serra même pas touché.

-Ouais, et ton père il a pas intérêt à en mettre un à la porte !

Heero était plus que satisfait, un sourire protecteur aux lèvres. Ca me fit chaud au cœur. Malgré les ordres qu'il peut donner de temps en temps, c'était comme un coach dans les gradins qui encourage son équipe, ses poulains.

-Je ne veux personne qui prend des vacances ce mois ci. Mon père m'a dit qu'il refusera toutes les demandes de congé à partir d'aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, où est Jiro ?

Un léger silence suivi. Les Adonis présents hochèrent les épaules. Certains me firent un regard dénonciateur en coin. D'autres croisèrent les bras et secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite, pour dire qu'ils ne « savaient pas ». Et ceux qui restaient ignorèrent la question, regardèrent en l'air où engagèrent une autre discussion avec leur voisin.

C'est ma faute. Jeeee sais.

Mais bon, Jiro ne va pas mourir, il va même s'en remettre.

Les yeux interrogateurs de Heero se posèrent sur moi.

Je me dirigea vers lui, comme on était en cercle, et l'entraîna par le bras dans un coin de la salle.

-Je vais t'expliquer.

Le groupe se dissipa dans la salle, les uns chuchotant aux autres.

Bien sûr, la salle était bondée. Mais je l'emmenai prêt d'un mur où on parla à basse voix pour éviter que nos conversations ne tombent entre de mauvaises oreilles.

Et puis merde, un peu d'intimité !

Je jette un regard sur Heero qui m'a pas l'air très au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut être qu'il n'y ait pour rien. J'espère.

Ou alors, c'est un excellent comédien.

Bon allez, soyons naïf. Je mise tout sur son honnêteté.

-Alors. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

Oh, trois fois rien.

-On a eu un… accrochage. Plutôt non. Une mésentente. Enfin voila, il a demandé ses jours de congé pour… réfléchir.

Et moi je réfléchis bien à ce que je dis.

Je sais pas si j'ai l'air crédible mais je tente le tout pour le tout.

Ca ne sert à rien de lui avouer carrément qu'on a cassé. De toute façon, ça ne le regarde pas.

C'est ma vie privée et lui c'est un client.

Un cli-ent.

Ca veut dire que c'est pas mon pote.

-Mais il va revenir… ?

J'eus du mal à discerner le sens qu'il a voulu prendre dans cette question.

Quoi… il attend une réponse positive ou négative ?

Il entend pour avoir la voie libre ou il entend qu'il se soucie de sa boîte ?

C'est pour moi ou pour le Navigate qu'il pose cette question ?

Qu'est ce que je suis naïf.

C'est pas possible que ça soit pour moi.

-Bien sûr qu'il va revenir.

Va savoir si ça le contente ou pas.

-Mais… c'est embêtant. On a besoin de lui ici.

-La pause lui a été accordée en tout cas avant-hier.

-Bon. Si c'était avant-hier, ça passe. Mais pour combien de temps ?

-Fais pas semblant qu'il te manque.

-Je travaille, là, me répondit il du tac au tac.

Je me mordis discrètement la lèvre.

Décidemment, les conneries en ce moment, je les enchaîne.

Client client client client client client client client client…

-Bref, toujours est t'il que c'est un bon hôte, donc plus vite il sera de retour, mieux ce sera. Duo ?

J'avais baissé la tête, mais je la relevai pour tomber directement dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux qui me prirent une fois de plus.

Cliiiiient.

-Mh ?

J'ai l'impression d'être aspiré dans le tourbillon de ses yeux.

Il se ravisa.

-Non, rien.

Je soupirai. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que comme moi, il veut prolonger cet instant où on est ensemble. Où tous les autres ont disparu. Où on est dans un endroit inconnu et où personne ne nous connaît.

Des moments qui deviennent de plus en plus rare, et où à chaque fois je me demande si c'est la dernière.

-Bon, je vais y aller.

-Tu t'en vas ?

Tout de suite je regrettai ce ton inquiet. Presque suppliant.

Merde.

-Non, je vais continuer mon tour. Après je m'en irai.

Je cachai une déception. Ce court entretien ne me suffisait pas.

-J'aurais bien voulu rester discuter un peu, mais là c'est pas possible.

J'émis un petit rire gêné.

-Je pense que ça aurait été mal perçu de toute façon.

D'une manière totalement indifférente et détachée, il me répondit :

-Ah, tu crois que je voulais parler avec toi ?

**KWA ???**

J'écarquillai les yeux, ce qui le fit rire de bon cœur.

-Je plaisante !

Ouais ben pas moi !!!

-J'aime pas ta plaisanterie, fis je un peu boudeur.

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'aime discuter. Je ne vois pas d'autres personnes ici susceptibles de m'intéresser, reprit t'il d'une voix doucereuse.

Mmh… Double sens dans le mot « intéresser » ?

J'adooore ce ton.

-Si je ne sers qu'à te distraire, casse toi. Va bosser alors, lui rétorquais-je faussement vexé.

Ouais d'abord. Je suis pas un bouche-trou.

-Allez, fais pas la gueule. On dirait une nana, me taquina t'il.

-… !!! Tu me retraite de nana encore une fois et je t'en fous une !

Il dissimula un rire.

J'adooore quand il me provoque comme ça.

-Nan mais sérieusement !

En fait j'étais pas du tout sérieux. Mais bon, cette remarque là je m'en serrais bien passé.

-Je recommencerai plus, dit il avec un sourire mutin.

-_Je recommencerai plus_, répétais-je comme un gosse avec une mimique.

Il leva un sourcil, puis ferma les yeux et mis sa main devant la bouche pour retenir un nouveau éclat de rire, mais plus grand.

Bon. Là, j'avoue que je me suis pas comporté comme si c'était un client.

Pourquoi j'y arrive PAS ???

Finalement, un peu calmé, avec un regard qui m'en voulait un peu, mais gentiment, de le faire rire sincèrement en public (monsieur tient à garder ses rires francs pour lui et moi seuls) il regarda sa montre.

-J'y vais. Salut.

Quoi euh… t'y vas… t'y vas ? Tu te tires du Navigate ou tu vas juste boire un coup et tu reviens après ?

Je ne savais pas trop si il me disait au revoir maintenant ou si c'était un faux au revoir, si on allait se reparler deux minutes à la fin ou pas, alors je hocha simplement la tête. Je n'osais pas lui demander.

Quand il me tourna le dos, je n'eus qu'une seule envie, c'est de l'attraper par le bras.

Ne pas le laisser s'échapper, m'agripper à lui.

Et la suite, je le laisse improviser.

Mais je le quitta vite des yeux pour ne pas me donner envie, et retourna prêt de Sho, Daiki et Katsuo qui étaient entrain de discuter au bar, entre eux et à voix basse.

Je devrais vraiment arrêter d'essayer de m'accrocher à lui, car je suis sensé faire mon deuil de ma précédente relation. Et ça se fait pas en deux jours.

Quoique...

-Alors, vous racontez quoi de beau ? De loin on dirait des commères.

-Et tu sais ce qu'on dirait de loin, Heero et toi ?

Alors que je leur avais parlé avec un fond de moquerie dans la voix, Daiki m'avait répondu très sérieusement. Ca me refroidit.

-Putain… vous allez pas me faire chier. C'est bon.

-Non, c'est pas bon.

Les deux autres soupirèrent et Katsuo fit « Daiki… » d'un air presque désespéré. Sho baissa la tête.

Je m'approcha très prêt du visage de Daiki et m'accouda au bar, presque en le menaçant. Limite je lui prends le col de sa chemise.

-Ecoutez.

Parce que je m'adresse aux trois. Même si ça n'en a pas l'air. Pas de chance, c'est Daiki qui prend tout. L'avait qu'à pas ouvrir sa gueule.

-Fou. tez. moi. la. paix.

Je détachai clairement les syllabes, grave, à mi-voix, insistant bien sur les tonalités.

Enervé, moi ? Pas du tout voyons.

-Ok ?

Merde, quoi.

Puis je rebroussa chemin et m'en alla.

Sho me rattrapa et me mit un bras sur mon épaule que je chassai, agacé, mais qu'il remit, et il nous fit tourner sur nous même pour m'entraîner au bar avec Daiki et Katsuo de l'autre coté du comptoir.

-Allez, allez. On va pas s'engueuler.

-Vous êtes soûlant.

-Toi aussi, et alors ? On t'aime quand même, petit rebelle.

Je suis pas petit. De taille, je suis plus grand que lui. Mais il a juste huit ans de plus que moi.

Sho est un clown dans pratiquement toutes les situations. Mais c'est ce qui fait de lui sa particularité. Et il sait être sérieux même en faisant le clown.

Daiki me donna un coup de poing amical sur le bras de libre et Katsuo m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Mais lâchez moi bordel !

-Susceptible, hein ?

-Il est trop de mauvaise foi !

Ouais, quand on me fait chier, je suis susceptible.

Bandes de crevards, va.


	23. Chapter 23

**Que dire pour ce chapitre ? Il va pas vous plaire, c'est certain.**

**Lemon i scream** : EXPDR ! Et c'est bon ce qu'on y mange ? XD

**Reith** : Eh ouais Hôshun c'est vraiment le mec qu'a pas de bol dans la vie... dommage pour lui ! Merci !

**Cyndie** : Merci ! (euuuh je sais j'ai pas grand chose à dire... lol).

**Enjoy ! (ou pas)**

* * *

/Quoi ?? T'as cassé avec Jiro ? Pourquoi, cette fois ?/ 

La raison semble évidente, mais bon. Tout le monde a le droit d'être stupide.

Devinez avec qui je téléphone.

-J'ai rencontré un mec qui…

/QUOI ??? Ne me dis pas que t'as… putain Duo ! T'es dégueulasse !/

-Quatre !

Il me coupe la parole, et en plus il est vulgaire. C'est quoi s't'éducation ??

-J'espère que t'as pas osé penser que j'ai fais Jiro cocu ?!

Quatre ; pas sûr de lui sur ce coup.

/Beeeeeeeeeeen…/

-Ben non, je l'ai pas trompé.

Quatre ; encore un peu suspicieux.

/Ah/

-Tu me déçois.

/…/

-Fortement même.

/…/

C'est ça, cherche toi une excuse. Manant !

/… Bah alors raconte ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il s'appelle comment l'autre ? Il a quel âge ?/

Ah. Je retrouve enfin Quatre, mon copain de toujours.

-Il s'appelle Hôshun, il a 19 ans et…

/19 ans ?! Mais tu les prends au berceau !/

-Tu vas me laisser parler, oui ??

Non mais. C'est devenu une manie chez lui !

/Pardon. Continue./

-Et d'abord, il a même pas 19 ans. Il a 19 ans et demi. Attention.

/Oh oui, attention./

-…

Il le fait exprès ?

/Pardon ! Jme tais./

-Je peux continuer ?

/Oui oui, vas y./

-C'est sûr ?

/Ouiiiiii./

-Sûr sûr ?

/Duo !!!/

-Bon. Merci.

/Vas y, je t'écoute./

Mais c'est pas vrai !

-Ok, je raccroche.

/J't'en supplie !!! Je t'interromps plus, je dis plus rien./

Promis, la prochaine fois qu'il m'interrompt, je raccroche.

-Donc Hôshun a été embauché la semaine d'avant au Navigate et on est devenu amis (ça devient lassant tous ces amis… je rigole !). Et puis il a commencé à me raconter sa vie qui n'était pas très joyeuse. Tu vois, il avait une copine (oui, il est hétéro. J'aurais dû peut être prononcer ce mot en premier) et puis il était pas très bien à l'aise dans sa relation avec elle. Du coup il m'en a parlé et j'ai un peu servis de psy. Au début ça l'a aidé, jusqu'au jour où sa copine l'a largué. Comme ça. Et on avait l'habitude de se rencontrer hors du boulot, dans un parc sur un banc. Et là il est arrivé, il était complètement déprimé. HS. Abattu. Il a fondu en larme et moi… comme un con (mais qui avait de bonnes intentions !) j'ai voulu le réconforter et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Bon, ça a servit à rien mais vu son état, ça prouvait bien que j'étais avec lui, que je voulais vraiment lui remonter le moral. Et la, bing ! Qui est ce que je vois ? Jiro. Aucune idée du pourquoi du comment il est arrivé là précisément à cet instant de la journée. Mais en plus j'étais con, j'ai pas une l'intelligence de le prévenir que je coachais Hôshun. Et donc… Quatre ? Tu m'écoutes ? Quatre ?

Bah il dit plus rien ?

/…/

-T'es là ?

/…/

-Houhou ! Je raccroche ?

/He ! J'ai dis que je disais plus rien./

-Ah. Mais tu m'écoutes ?  
/Bah oui, banane./

-Ok donc je continue (j'aime pas trop quand tu m'appelles « banane »…). Voila donc après une course poursuite, je me suis expliqué avec Jiro, et je me suis rendu compte que… bah ses sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi ne vont que dans un sens. Donc ça sert à rien. Et on a tout arrêté. Et t'imagines pas dans quel état il était (et est toujours, je pense).

/Aïe. Dure la chute, pour lui. T'es méchant./

-Ca aurait été encore plus méchant de continuer comme ça.

/C'est clair mais… fallait pas commencer./

-Euh… je te signale que tu m'as quand même bien encouragé.

/Ouais mais…/

-Y'a pas de mais. Tout ça c'est ta faute.

/Quoi ???/

-Naaan. Sérieux, je m'inquiète pour lui. Il est pas revenu bosser depuis quatre jours.

/Ah ouais ? Bah, tu devrais lui téléphoner pour t'excuser./

-Tu crois ?

/Chais pas. Je te conseille plus rien maintenant. Débrouille toi, ça me retombe toujours dessus./

-Faux frère.

/C'est ça. Et Hôshun ?/

-Hôshun… ben…

Que lui dire ? J'en sais rien, moi. Il est pu dans le service.

-Il a… enfin… il est pu serveur au Navigate.

/… Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?/

-J'en sais rien. Mais je le plains, là où il est.

/Pauvre gars./

-Et sinon les nouvelles chez toi ?

gros soupir de la part de Quatre

/Pas./

-Pas de nouvelles ?

/Que dalle. Trowa continue à me désespérer. Je crois que je vais tout abandonner. En fait, si ça se trouve je me fais un gros film et si je continue, je vais me prendre un gros râteau./

-Ou une belle pelle.

/Aucune chance. Il est tout simplement de marbre./

-Je vais prendre le relais si tu veux.

/Pas question./

-T'es chiant. Ne viens pas te plaindre alors.

/Je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'en mêle. C'est déjà assez délicat comme ça./

-C'est comme ça que tu traites ton meilleur ami. Eh ben…

/Ah non, tu vas pas chougner non plus./

-Je te propose de t'aider, moi, expert en la matière, et voila comment tu me réponds. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça avec Jiro.

/Pfff… Expert en la matière, mon œil. T'as vu dans quel état t'as mis ton ex-futur ex petit copain ? Du nerf, assume maintenant. Tu lui téléphones, tu t'expliques et tu t'excuses. Et à genoux./

-Ouais… Je crois que je vais faire ça. Allez salut.

/Bye./

_Biiiip… biiiip… biiiip…_

Le pauvre. Il était vraiment accro à moi. J'ai tout gâché. Comme d'habitude.

Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je lui téléphone maintenant ?

Ou plus tard ?

Ou pas ?

…

Maintenant. Quatre a raison, il faut assumer.

/… _Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale de Jiro, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore_./

Ah, très bien. Je vais lui laisser un message. C'est mieux.

-Allo Jin, c'est moi.

Il n'y a pas d'autre _moi_ qui l'appelle comme ça. Il me reconnaîtra.

J'attends un instant, ne sachant que dire. Puis je pris une inspiration.

-Je voulais que tu saches que… je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois.

…

-En plus, c'est lâche de laisser un message. Mais tu as sûrement compris depuis longtemps que j'étais lâche.

…

-Et con aussi. Je m'en veux beaucoup.

…

-Je sais que tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de superficiel.

…

-C'est vrai, je le suis.

…

-Mais grâce à toi, je le serais moins. Car tu m'as donné envie de devenir meilleur.

…

-J'ai conscience de t'avoir brisé. D'avoir brisé tes rêves, tes espoirs. Alors que tu m'as tout donné. Tu avais raison. Je n'étais pas à 100 dans notre relation. Mais je te promets que jamais plus je ne recommencerais avec une autre personne.

…

-Je suis désolé de te dire que quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments pour toi. Mais maintenant, je te jure que si une occasion se présente avec quelqu'un d'autre, je réfléchirais. Et je ne commettrais pas la même erreur.

…

-J'ai une dette envers toi. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je ne le mérite pas. J'aimerais seulement te prouver comment je suis repentissent. Et qu'après ce que je t'ai fais subir, je veux me racheter autant que ça me sera possible.

…

-Jin, remet toi en. Je ne vaux pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état. Tu manques à tout le monde au Navigate. Et je suis inquiet comme eux. Bien fait pour moi. Mais les autres n'ont rien fait. Il faut que tu reviennes. Et fort.

_Biiiip… biiiip… biiiip…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

23h03.

Pas de Jiro à l'horizon. Et les autres commence à ignorer sa non présence. En tout cas, ils font comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, ce sont ses histoires.

J'étais à une table de douze -enfin à trois tables de quatre qui ont été rapprochées- avec trois autres hôtes et six clientes. On fêtait l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de l'une d'elles. La future mariée, 24 ans, avait été entraînée ici, et ne pas succomber à notre charme était son épreuve. Les autres lui avaient fait cette surprise. Elles étaient jeunes et belles, et pour une fois n'étaient pas venue ici pour se plaindre.

« -Alors Mika, est ce que ton fiancé est plus beau que nous ?

Toutes gloussèrent. La question était piège. La fiancée vira au rouge presque écarlate et manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre de saké.

-Oui ! Absolument !

-Tu es sûre ? Et est ce qu'il t'a dis que tu étais la plus belle et la plus vivante fiancée de l'univers ?

-Et oui ! Enfin… presque.

-Ah !!!

-Il a dis que j'étais la plus jolie du monde ! C'est pareil.

-Non, non, non, c'est pas pareil !

Je riais comme les autres, et la taquinais comme les autres, en donnant au passage des mots doux à ses copines, mais je m'ennuyais un peu quand même.

Ces clientes là n'étaient pas plus lucides que les autres.

Elles étaient plus joyeuses et plus jolies, certes, mais de toute façon, je me demandais si les filles ne m'attiraient pas de moins en moins.

Question à me poser.

Je suis bi ou gay déjà ?

Les mecs m'attirent, ça c'est indéniable.

Mais les trois quarts de mes aventures depuis deux ans étaient hétéro.

Sans qu'elles ne soient passionnantes.

Raaah, je sais pas.

Du point de vue passion, j'étais plus « passionné » par Jiro que par toutes les autres filles réunies.

Enfin… non. J'étais plus préoccupé par ma relation avec lui que les autres.

Alors quoi ?

Mon silence persistant depuis cinq bonnes minutes n'est pas recommandé. Aussi, je lâchai une phrase à la fiancée que j'interpellai en posant ma main sur la sienne.

-Tu sais Mika, si tu veux faire de ton homme un mari dévoué, il faut…

Soudain, perdu dans mes pensées, je vis à l'entrée, seul, celui qui me harcèle depuis le début.

Heero.

Pas de filles au bras.

En costume d'un style différent de d'habitude, un peu plus classe (oui, c'est possible), et en cravate. Il rangeait une paire de lunettes noires dans sa poche.

-Oui… ?

Ah merde. Je lui disais quoi déjà à l'autre pimbêche ?

Elle attendait la suite avec impatience et un grand sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Euh… où est ce que j'en étais… ?

C'est pas très fin mais… tant pis.

-Si je voulais mettre mon mari à mes pieds en gros ! Je veux savoir je veux savoir !

-Attends trente secondes.

Je me leva, abandonna la fiancée comme un chacal et alla rejoindre Heero que je pris par le poignet sans prévenir.

-M… Mais… ? fit t'il abasourdi

Je l'entraînai à la table de fête.

-Voila ! criais-je triomphant. Si tu veux mettre ton mari à tes pieds, il faut réussir une épreuve. Ca te dit un petit test ?

La jeune femme était toute excitée.

Je jetai un regard espiègle à un Heero pas très convaincu.

-Oh oui !

-J'ai emmené avec moi un assistant -cadeau surprise de la boîte !- et il faut que tu…

Merdeumerdeumerdeumerde ! Il faut que quoi ???

Trouver un truc…

Tout de suite !

MAINTENANT !!!

-… que tu danses avec lui devant tout le monde dans la salle !!!

Ouuuuf… (enfin ouf pas pour tout le monde)

Ses copines crièrent de satisfaction, la fiancée ouvra de grands yeux ronds, piqua un énorme fard (limite de loin on la prend pour une tomate en mini jupe qui a fait un régime) et refusa, mortellement intimidée. Les hôtes éclatèrent de rire et m'approuvèrent.

-Oh je ne peux pas ! Pas devant tout le monde !

Les hôtes m'épaulèrent. C'est qu'elle est coincée du cul la fiancée (bon... on la comprend, surtout dans une situation pareil).

-Allez ! Si tu ne le fais pas, ça te portera malheur !

Après des applaudissements de toute la salle, des encouragements, la fiancée céda difficilement, en riant, mais toute rouge. Je donnai un coup de coude à Heero et lui dit discrètement « S'il te plait ! Ne me trahis pas ! ».

Heero me fit un soupir d'un air « Franchement t'exagères » avec un sourire blasé. Il prit la fiancée dans ses bras et pour se venger la plaqua bien contre son corps et, après que certains eussent fait un peu de place au milieu de la salle, la fit valser amoureusement sous une musique qui avait été mis exprès pour cette surprise, surprise même pour la boîte. Une main sur le bas du dos de la fiancée, l'autre enserrant sa main.

Bon… ça va là… pas trop quand même !

La fiancée avait du mal à danser (forcement quand on est mort de rire à se plier en quatre, c'est pas super facile), toujours aussi rouge, et n'osait pas regarder Heero qui lui la fixait bien pour bien la gêner encore plus et pour bien me narguer.

(Et ça marche… grrr)

Usaji me dit dans l'oreille « Bravo !!! Ca fait une pub d'enfer ! C'est génial ton truc ! ».

Tout le monde cria et applaudit quand ils eurent fini de danser (pas trop tôt).

…

Euh… il peut la lâcher maintenant !

…

On se remit à table. Moi à la gauche de la fiancée, Heero à coté de moi. Les discussions reprirent. Quelques hôtes qui passaient par là me tapotèrent discrètement l'épaule pour dire « Bon travail » après cet épisode. Je dis et je le redis avec modestie : vive Moi.

Puis je senti une main sur mon genou.

Gloups. Surtout, pas bouger. Si ça se trouve, c'est même pas une main… je me fais des films… oui oui c'est ça… C'est peut être juste une bébête.

Une grosse bébête…

…Qui bouge.

Nan c'est pas une bébête… c'est bien une main… sur mon genou droit.

Une main qui remonta lentement sur ma cuisse.

Puis qui parti aussi lentement qu'elle était venue.

Je jetai un regard en coin à Heero. Celui-ci avait un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, sombres. Il se leva de table et parti dans le salon des serveurs.

Et moi… ben je le suivis. Curieux.

Non, on m'a jamais appris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Au même prix que la gourmandise.

Dans le salon, il y avait trois hôtes qui prenaient une courte pause, affalés dans les fauteuils confortables. Heero traversa la pièce et sorti. Je ne fis pas attention aux Adonis dans la pièce et rejoignis Heero dehors, dans la pénombre de la nuit, dans la ruelle mal éclairée.

Et puis tout alla très vite.

Et en plein milieu de cette ruelle, m'attendant, il s'approcha subitement de moi et sans prévenir me prit par la taille et me captura les lèvres pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Sa langue s'insinua entre mes lèvres entrouvertes, saisissant la mienne. Je l'accueillis, transi, croyant que ça n'était pas la réalité.

On n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Il le sait très bien autant que moi.

Mais rien que le fait de savoir que l'on enfreint une règle rend l'action meilleure.

Lui… lui… lui… il n'y a que lui…

Il pencha sa tête sur le coté pour pouvoir mieux explorer ma bouche, en profondeur, fougueusement. Son corps, son bassin s'avança, réduisant le faible espace entre nous. Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent.

Et mon esprit s'emmêle aussi…

Une de ses jambes s'inséra entre les deux miennes et je sentis son genou contre l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et enfin sa cuisse qui se pressait doucement entre mon entrejambe, puis complètement, exerçant des précautionneuses pressions irrégulières et lascives, déclenchant à cet endroit de mon corps une forte chaleur, un fort désir, un durcissement.

Je fus submergé par une vague plus importante de plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, et lui aussi par la même occasion. Entre des baisers entrecoupés par quelques paroles étouffées, il me susurrait d'une voix rauque.

-Duo…

Je me disais qu'il fallait que je le repousse. Ce genre de relation est interdit avec des clients.

Mais j'aime tellement …

J'aime…

Alors je savoure.

Le repousser ? C'est techniquement pas possible. Mais surtout, je n'en ai pas l'envie.

La façon dont il m'embrasse… Si chaleureuse, si soucieuse de donner plus de plaisir, de le partager, de le prendre, puis de le rendre… Ses mains posées sur ma taille, me la serrant doucement…

Il n'y a plus de Navigate.

-Je… j'ai envie… de toi…

Il n'y a plus de Yakuzas.

Nous sommes seuls.

J'ai aussi envie de lui, et l'entendre dire ce que je ressens également n'est que plus que satisfaisant.

Je resserre ma prise sur ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas fini…

Il me laissait de temps en temps quelques secondes pour parler, enfin pour dire des bouts de phrases, puis m'embrassait à nouveau plus profondément, plus passionnément.

Respiration plus difficile, plus saccadée, plus excitée…

J'halète.

-…mon service…

Il n'y a plus de service.

Il y a juste lui…

Il s'en fiche, et moi aussi. Tout ce qui importe, ce sont ses mains me caressant légèrement, attisant mon désir, son odeur rassurante, sa bouche contre la mienne, sa langue en feu, son corps protecteur irrémédiablement attiré au mien.

J'aime…

-Après…

-Non.

Juste…

Il s'empare encore et encore de mes lèvres, désirant.

-Maintenant.

Je frémi.

Il s'attaque à mon cou par surprise, le caressant de ses lèvres, puis à ma gorge qu'il ne se contenta pas seulement d'embrasser à pleine bouche, mais la happant avec érotisme. J'eus un léger hoquet de surprise.

Mon esprit se brouille…

Respiration précipitée, et pourtant, j'en demande plus, leva la tête pour lui offrir ma gorge.

J'aime…

N'y tenant plus, j'enlaçai son cou, comme pour me rattraper à lui, comme si je tombais.

Je tombe dans l'océan de ses étreintes.

Je tombe entre ses lèvres.

Je file entre ses doigts.

Mes jambes ne supportent plus ce pantalon trop serré.

Je sens ses bras se refermer totalement sur ma taille, eux aussi ne se retenant plus de ne pas m'avoir entièrement. Je n'arrive plus à parler tellement je veux plus…

Plus…

C'est la première fois que je vis ça avant de coucher avec quelqu'un. Et encore, là on est dans la rue. On est loin d'une chambre. A ce stade avec une autre personne, j'étais déjà dans un lit et en tenue d'Adam.

Je perds la maîtrise. Je m'abandonne. Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça.

J'aime…

Tant pis pour mon boulot. La soirée n'est pas terminée, mais elle l'est pour moi. Après tout, on est payé en fonction de ce qu'on fait boire. Je me rattraperai un autre soir.

-Mais où ?

-Dans un hôtel, ou chez toi si ça ne te dérange pas.

Nos lèvres se frôlent. Nos peaux s'effleurent. Je frise la jouissance déjà, littéralement serré contre lui. Puis sa tête replongea dans mon cou, me laissant haletant.

Plus…

Quoi répondre ? Réfléchir…

Je sais pas.

Je m'en fiche. Rien à battre, du temps que ça soit tout prêt.

-Chez moi… c'est à… une demi heure…

Je le sens frissonner d'impatience.

Et ralentir la cadence.

Il se sépare de ma peau.

-Trop loin.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, mais plus lentement, et je desserre mon emprise sur son cou, tout en gardant mes mains sur sa nuque.

Retrouve une respiration presque normale.

Mais garde une température corporelle très élevée.

Il cesse, me sourit, amusé.

-Je connais un hôtel sûr, confortable, qui ne dit rien à personne et où les murs sont épais.

Les yeux fermés…

Le cœur ouvert…

Il dépose sur mes lèvres un délicat baiser brûlant, tremblant.

Mon esprit… je n'ai plus d'esprit.

-Tu trembles ?

Il sourit à nouveau.

-Cette fois, je suis venu seul et j'ai emmené ma voiture personnelle. Pas de chauffeur. Pas de filles à raccompagner chez elles.

Alors c'était tout calculé… j'aurais dû le voir dés le début.

Le vil coquin… !

Je ris contre sa joue.

-Tu as tout prévu ! Et si je t'avais repoussé ?

-Je serais rentré chez moi vachement déçu.

Je ferme les yeux, colle mes lèvres contre son cou, rêveur.

Je l'aime…

-Et là, tu m'invites à l'hôtel ?

J'inhale son léger parfum, son parfum de mâle. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Je savoure cet instant. Je savoure son goût que j'ai encore dans la bouche.

-Quand tu veux. Mais pas la peine d'attendre.

* * *

**Curieusement, je trouve que la partie dans la ruelle n'est pas trop mal réussie (j'ai dis pas trop mal). Votre avis ?**** Vous l'attendiez ce lime, n'est pâs :-).**

**(Je vous ai fais peur au début ?) XD**

**Tite review ?**

**♥ ? lol**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bon, y'a un bug donc vous pouvez pas recevoir les réponses à vos reviews... grr**

**Voila voila le chapitre 24 ! J'ai pas le temps de remercier en détail les gens, je le ferrais plus tard, désolée. J'ai une méga interro demain oscours TT.**

**Un merci quand même à tous ceux qui me review !**** Et aussi à ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour mon os (y'en avait pas beaucoup mais bon... pas grave :) LOL ) !**

**Et surtout… enjoy ;-p !

* * *

**

Une porte de chambre inconnue, dans un hôtel inconnu, se ferme derrière moi.

Il fait sombre ici. Plus sombre que dehors. Plus sombre que dans le couloir qui menait à cette chambre.

J'allume la lumière pour examiner la pièce.

Lumière blafarde.

Mur nu, couleur sable.

Chambre nue, à part un lit deux places et une petite table à l'entrée.

Pièce minuscule. Pas d'autres meubles que ceux que j'ai déjà cités.

Au fond, deux portes. Sûrement un placard et la salle de bain.

Le placard, je sais même pas s'il a vu un vêtement un jour. La salle de bain par contre, elle a dû en voir des choses.

Lumière qui s'éteint. Un corps qui se rapproche du mien par derrière.

Mmm… par derrière… 

La nuit éclaire la chambre par une petite fenêtre. Mes yeux commencent déjà à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Le corps me prend dans ses bras condescendants. Ma veste est vite mise à terre.

Mon corps attend la suite, transi.

Echauffé depuis tout à l'heure.

Son torse se serre contre mon dos. Sa tête s'enfouit dans mon cou. Ses mains glissent sur mes hanches.

Je sentis ses lèvres chaudes me dévorer avec exquis mon cou, et entrouvre les miennes pour laisser échapper un soupir d'agrément.

Ma peau me brûle. Brûle de patience. Brûle d'envie.

Ses mains se faufilent sous ma chemise, non contentes du tissu de celle-ci qui les sépare de ma peau hérissée.

Ses mains possèdent maintenant ma taille, à même ma peau brûlante.

Ses mains de soie, avec ses doigts de pianiste, ou de guitariste.

Ses doigts de Japonais, tout simplement.

Ses mains se promènent sur mon ventre qui se noue, sur mes abdominaux qui se contractent sous ce contact, et remontent lentement le long de mes muscles jusqu'à mon torse.

Mes mains, depuis trop longtemps inactives, migrent se poser en arrière sur le bas de ses hanches, faute de mieux.

Ses mains et ses bras, contre mon torse, me font contenir un désir ardent qui va en croissance. Refermés sur mon corps, pour ne pas que je me retourne, pour ne pas que je leur échappent. Ils me dominent. Je suis leur proie.

Ce Japonais me domine. Et c'est bien la première fois.

Ses lèvres se baladent de derrière mon oreille à la naissance de mon épaule, lascivement, déposant des baisers doux, tièdes, de plus en plus tièdes.

Avec plus d'ardeur, il me mordit gentiment le cou, provoquant en moi une onde de plaisir plus intense. Je me retiens de gémir alors que parallèlement ses mains caressent mon torse.

Euphorie.

Tressaillement.

Il est…

Terriblement sensuel.

Ma respiration se fait plus saccadée.

Il me susurre à l'oreille, la frôlant, un léger sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

-Reste encore avec moi, on a tout notre temps.

Sa voix légèrement rauque me fait frissonner.

Il me mordille le lobe et s'attaque à l'autre coté de mon cou que je lui offre volontiers, m'embrassant et me caressant avec sa langue.

Ses mains partent de dessous ma chemise.

_Déjà ?_

La déboutonne au ralenti.

_Pardonné._

La fait glisser par terre, le long de mes épaules, à nos pieds.

N'y tenant plus, je me retourne, profitant de l'instant où ces bras et ses mains possessifs ne m'étrennent pas.

_Je suis plus rapide. Va falloir s'y habituer ma chérie._

Je l'embrasse avec nonchalance, pendant que ses doigts adroits se promènent sur mon dos.

J'explore son palet, et nos langues s'embrasent à nouveau.

_J'aime quand il me touche complètement. Il va arrêter de jouer ?_

Je m'abandonne à son goût délicieux, onctueux, à ses lèvres sucrées et fermes.

Il me prend dans ses bras, et me possède à nouveaux. Même si mes mains s'accrochent à sa ceinture.

_Je préfère ça._

Nos yeux sont fermés, et pourtant c'est tout comme chacun connaît le corps de l'autre, et les endroits susceptibles de faire ressentir plus d'effet quand on les touche.

Nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, nos jambes s'entrelacent et à nouveaux je sens sa cuisse contre mon entrejambe qui contenait une érection, gênée par mon jean.

_Je croyais que c'était stretch ce truc._

Nos langues jouent.

Ses mains me plaquent contre lui.

Nos jambes commencent à en avoir marre du tissu qui les recouvre.

Oh oh… 

La tête me tourne pendant deux secondes alors qu'il presse sa cuisse contre moi une nouvelle fois.

Dans cette position, je perds l'équilibre.

Heero, dont la respiration commençait aussi à être précipitée, referma ses bras sur moi plus fort, me retenant debout contre son torse musclé et encore vêtu, et me dit dans un souffle

-Reste…

Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette douce sensation.

Autant de plaisir d'un coup avant l'acte… c'est vraiment possible ? Ou je rêve ?

Hey… t'es pas encore torse nu ? 

A mon tour je lui enlève sa chemise pour mieux détailler de mes mains les muscles de son torse et de ses bras, en commençant par la lui enlever de son pantalon.

Il se raidi et esquisse un sourire. J'ai dû le chatouiller.

_Sensible au niveau des hanches ? Mmmm… Bon à savoir._

Pectoraux veloutés, clavicules saillantes, torse puissant.

Enfin nu à mes yeux.

Je repose ma tête sur son épaule, blottit mon nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

Après l'avoir vu entièrement nu, je pourrai mourir tranquille.

Mais là je suis tellement bien que je n'ai (presque) plus envie de bouger.

Mais il n'est pas tout à fait d'accord (encore ici, je l'excuse).

Il m'embrasse l'épaule, la mordille.

_Tu veux jouer ?_

Je reprends le dessus sur ses lèvres. Il m'accueille mutinement.

_Ca t'amuse ? Très bien._

Je caresse son dos qui se tend. Mes mains coulent sur lui en suivant ses muscles et je m'accroche à nouveau à sa ceinture.

Puis je sens le bout de ses doigts dans mon dos glisser plus bas, soulignant ma colonne vertébrale.

Encore plus bas…

… et s'infiltrent comme des voleurs sous mon jean, juste au niveau de ma ceinture.

_Coincé. Tu peux pas aller plus bas. A moins que je me détache de toi._

Il demande l'autorisation avec ses doigts qui essayent de retourner sur mon ventre après avoir fait à moitié le tour de ma taille. Ventre qui est collé contre le sien. Celui-ci qui ne peux pas reculer car je le tiens fermement par sa ceinture.

_Mais j__e suis d'humeur. Je vais te laisser faire._

Je donne un peu de leste, et finalement lâche sa ceinture.

Son corps se détache du mien, juste pour avoir assez de place qui faire ce qu'il veut faire.

Ses doigts s'en vont de ma peau pour enlever la boucle de ma ceinture.

_Eh oh, je n'aime pas être le premier qui se dévoile totalement !_

…

_Bon… ça va pour cette fois._

Ses doigts qui déboutonnent l'unique bouton de mon jean…

Qui hésitent pour la braguette…

Le fera ? Le fera pas ?

Ma tête me tourne une seconde fois.

Je suis dans une bulle.

Il y fait chaud.

Il y fait doux.

Il y sent bon.

Mais elle est assez grande pour deux.

Je capture les mains du Japonais.

Puis ses yeux qui me détaillent.

Fais un pas en arrière, puis deux, puis trois, l'entraîne avec moi.

Rencontre le lit.

Perce l'obscurité et regarde dans les yeux celui qui a réussi à me faire ressentir quelque chose de nouveau.

Je lâche ses mains envoyer le reste de mes vêtements valdinguer en bas du lit.

Heero fait subir le même sort à ses habits et s'avance vers moi.

On s'observe.

Sa main se rapproche de mon corps, puis va caresser ma joue. Son autre main m'attrape la hanche avec volupté.

Un pervers se serait empresser de me toucher partout et pas forcement agréablement. Un pervers m'aurait embrassé farouchement sans que ce soit bon.

Mais je ne laisse pas un pervers s'approcher de moi. Et encore moins ne le laisse m'inviter dans un hôtel qui voit passer des couples tous les soirs. Il est là pour ça. On est dans le Kabukichô quand même.

Heero m'embrasse et me pousse gentiment en arrière pour que je m'allonge en dessous de lui alors qu'il me surplombe, et s'introduit entre mes jambes.

_Euuuh… merde._

-Je fais quoi, là ?

_Re-merde. J'ai pensé tout haut._

Il émet un rire.

_Bah quoi, d'habitude c'est moi la haut._

Il garde un sourire qui me rassure et me fait chaud au cœur.

Un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu de lui.

Taquin, amoureux ?

-Rien.

Je découvre la vue alors… 

Nos deux corps s'ajustent, s'assemblent automatiquement.

Il m'embrasse derrière l'oreille, et commence des mouvements contre mon corps.

Nos bassins enflammés sont collés et ça m'excite d'autant plus. Nos peaux s'embrassent.

Je le veux entier. Je le veux maintenant.

Oh oh… 

Je m'agrippe à lui, pose mes mains sur ses omoplates, ferme les yeux.

Me cambre.

Je… ! 

Je me crispe à sa pénétration que j'ai attendue mais que j'ai aussi redoutée, par crainte du nouveau.

J'halète plus fort, avec lui.

Je le sens onduler en moi et je me détends.

Jamais je n'ai ressentis ça, mais j'espère que ce sera le seul à me le faire ressentir.

Ce fut le commencement d'une longue nuit où nos corps fusionnèrent.

Juste un commencement.

Une initiation.

Où il entra en moi, où il m'initia au statut de dominé mais roi quand même.

Et lui avait le devoir de me faire gémir.

Gémir de plaisir.

Chose qui ne fut pas très difficile.

_Oh non… pas dur du tout._

Et le plus exaltant, c'est quand je l'entendis gémir aussi pour jouir après avec moi.

Quand je l'entendis souffler de bien être après l'acte.

Quand je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi après que la respiration était redevenue normale.

J'eus le sentiment que, même dominé, je suis arrivé à lui faire du plaisir.

Alors que du plaisir avec mes ex, j'en prenais tout seul.

« Je fais mon truc, t'en fais ce que tu veux mais moi ça me plait comme ça. » ne s'appliquait pas avec Heero Yui.

(Comment j'ai su son nom ? Simple, mon boss s'appelle Mr Yui. Un peu de logique dans la vie.)

Et de toute façon, la comparaison n'est pas possible. Il n'y a pas de comparaison.

Tout est nouveau, tout est meilleur.

* * *

**Euh… c'est un lemon ****ce que j'ai fais là ? Parce que si c'est le cas… c'est mon premier.**

**Bon, à l'origine il n'était pas prévu. J'étais parti sur un bon lime. Mais faut dire que j'ai été bien encouragée !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Voila la suiteuuuuh !!! Merci énormément pour toutes ces reviews qui me font tant plaisir :-) et merci aussi à :**

**SNT59 : **L'auteur est t'elle toujours une salope maintenant avec Duo :-p niéhéhé

**Cyndie : **Scène dans la ruelle parfaite ??? Waouh ! Merci beaucoup !

**Jojo : **Hahaaa quelque chose me dis que tu l'attendais ce moment… ;-) M'enfin c'est vrai que… 23 chapitres pour un lime plus un autre chapitre pour un petit lemon… bah mine de rien vous avez du courage de me suivre ! Sankyû ;)

**Lucid Nightmare : **Tu grevistais pas ? Roooh c'est gentil :-) C'est pas de chance pour ta période pu d'ordi, mais maintenant j'espère que tu en as re accès. WAHAHAHA Tu t'es fais prendre par ton prof en train de lire XD (scuze moi en fait je ris pas je… enfin si je ris, mais un peu XD) mais pas du tout j'en ai pas rien à foutre. Paske moi je me suis faite prendre par mes parents (t'imagines pas la gueule de ma mère X( heureusement ils sont bien élevés, ils ont pas lu. Ils ont juste vu le titre (mais ça suffit bien ! X( ). Du coup je dois moins écrire maintenant… bouhouuu TT. J'aime bien ton plat spécial lecture yaoï. Mais c'est pas très diététique. Ok. A ton anniversaire, je sais quoi t'offrir : une serpillière (pour nettoyer toute la bave que t'as mis partout XD).

**Ingrid94 : **La voili voilou la suite ! Gomen pour le retard mais là j'ai de moiiiins en moins de temps. Alalala c'est horrible X(.

**HB : **Pas trop déçu(e) du lemon :-) ?

**Reith : **Je suis trop contente d'avoir (enfin !) illuminé la journée de quelqu'un (après 18 ans et des patates !!!). Par contre je te dis rien sur la suite, va falloir continuer à lire (non non je suis pas chiante XD).

**Et Gadizz : **non ne SHRIEKK pas ! XD (et même après /siffle en l'air/). J'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite (et beaucoup merci pour toutes tes reviews !). Déjà que j'aime pas le début…

**Et aussi tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour mon dernier os ! (pour ceux qui l'ont pas lu : ça vous coûte rien d'aller jeter un chtit coup d'oeil ;-) arigatô !)**

**Euh… quelques vulgarités dans ce chapitre :-) Âmes sensibles s'abstenir XD (j'avoue que dans cette fic c'est pas toujours parlé dans la langue de Molière mais dans ce chapitre c'est pire).

* * *

**

Du mouvement autour de moi me sortit de mon sommeil.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je sais pas trop où je suis, ni pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon corps est cassé en plusieurs morceaux.

_Aïe…_

D'ailleurs… je suis entier ? Ouais on dirait…

Je me redresse sur le lit et m'appuie sur mes coudes.

Tiens, je suis nu.

Je tourne la tête. Heero est assis sur le lit, me fait dos, et fini de s'habiller.

Quoi ? J'ai couché avec lui ??

Ah bah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant.

J'amorce un sourire.

Je me rappelle de ses caresses et du bon moment que j'ai passé, qui vaut bien deux-trois courbatures.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Question bête, je vois très bien ce qu'il fait… M'enfin faut pas trop m'en demander le matin non plus, j'ai passé une nuit agitée et j'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

…

Quoi ?

Y'a quelque chose qui cloche.

J'aime pas son ton.

J'aime pas et je croyais qu'il allait se retourner et me dire bonjour (c'est la moindre des politesses !) avec un de ses sourires d'hier soir.

Il me tourne toujours le dos, comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Hein ?

Deux.

(Jeu de mots pour me détendre. Surtout pas croire que je suis débile.)

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Il est 8 heures du matin et tu ne travailles plus. Je ne suis donc plus ton client. Bye.

Il se lève.

Je fronçai les sourcils et mon sourire disparu.

8 heures ? C'est tôt. Je dois avoir mal entendu.

-Mais…

Il fini de boutonner sa chemise et la rentra dans son pantalon. Il prit sa veste qu'il avait la veille accrocher à un truc qui servait de portemanteau et la mit sur son épaule.

Qu'est ce qu'il est classe quand même…

Il se rapprocha de moi et me caressa la joue avec un sourire aux lèvres.

J'aime pas ce sourire.

J'aime pas cette caresse.

-Apparemment tu n'as pas bien compris toutes les options du job d'Adonis, mon cœur.

Sur ce, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il déposa quelque chose sur la petite table située à l'entrée.

Ainsi dans le lit, je ne pu voir ce que c'était.

Il s'en alla, me laissant en plan.

Quoi… c'est tout ? Pas bonjour, pas au revoir, ce sourire narquois, ce ton sarcastique ?

Je ne comprends pas…

Je frotta mes yeux encore endormis et me leva avec un drap sur les épaules. Je n'aime pas me promener nu dans une pièce.

Enfin pas tout seul.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour voir ce qu'il avait déposé.

…

Et puis je découvris.

Et ça ne me fit pas plaisir du tout.

_Comment…_

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Ma poitrine se serra.

Alors que je pouvais encore ressentir encore les mains de Heero sur moi.

Soudain, elles deviennent froides.

Elles deviennent rêches.

Elles deviennent repoussantes.

_Alors…_

Il m'avait laissé sur cette table que je ne pouvais désormais plus voir, dans cette chambre que je ne pouvais plus sentir, dans cet hôtel que j'allai fuir, dans ce putain de quartier de merde…

De l'argent.

¤¤¤

Le soir je débarquai en furie au Navigate. En retard. Dans la salle bondée de monde. Et j'allai directement au bar voir Katsuo qui me fit de grands yeux. Il n'osa rien dire. Tout comme les personnes qui m'entouraient.

-Toi qui es dans le service depuis longtemps et qui connaît plein de gens dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, tu saurais pas si un de tes potes a le numéro de portable de Heero par pur hasard ?

Mon ton était railleur.

_Par pur hasard _en fait était ce qui mit Katsuo en mode défense.

Il fut un peu éberlué de mon agressivité.

-Euh… Je sais pas, je vais demander… euh… tout de suite ?

-Tout de suite.

Un peu apeuré, il quitta son lavabo et posa les verres qu'il venait de laver sur l'égouttoir.

-D'accords… Tu patientes quelques instants ? Je te promets rien, hein.

-Prends ton temps. Mais j'aimerais vraiment parler à Heero. S'il se pointe pas ce soir ici ou n'importe où en face de moi, je sens que je vais péter une durite.

Katsuo me prit au sérieux et s'exila dans le salon où était sa veste.

J'attendis au comptoir, mais pas longtemps. Sho qui m'avait vu entrer feignis l'indifférence en s'accoudant à coté de moi qui m'excitais sur un petit parapluie en papier qu'on met dans un verre pour le décorer.

-Alors, hum… ça va ? Tout baigne ?

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier.

-Non. Tout baigne pas.

-Tiens c'est marrant, j'avais remarqué un semblant d'agacement quand t'as claqué la porte quand t'es entré ici.

Bouffon, va.

-Je suis pas d'humeur à me fendre la poire. Alors tes blagues, un autre jour s'il te plait.

Il me prit le parapluie des mains (enfin ce qu'il en restait).

-Il t'a rien fait ce pauvre machin. Raconte.

-Non. J'ai pas envie.

-A qui t'as envie de pourrir la gueule ?

-A personne.

-Vas y, dis. Si c'est quelqu'un que j'aime pas, je peux te l'amener sur un plateau.

-Fous moi la paix.

J'apprécie le geste mais je tiens à garder ma dignité devant mes amis.

Il soupira.

-Okkk… Tes sauts d'humeur tu sais… faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose.

Désolé, vieux. Mais là c'est pas le moment.

Il s'éloigna.

Et mon parapluie ?

Tant pis, je vais en bousiller un autre.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en prendre un nouveau que Katsuo apparu par la porte du salon et me fit signe de venir, un peu gêné.

Je quitta le comptoir et entra dans le salon pour refermer la porte derrière moi.

-Euh… tiens, je te passe Heero. T'as de la chance, j'avais son numéro. La semaine dernière encore j'ai faillis le…

Je lui arrachai le portable des mains pour hurler dedans.

-T'ES QU'UN ENFOIRE !!!

-… supprimer…

Il cligna des yeux.

-Bon bah je te laisse.

Katsuo quitta bien vite la pièce.

Furieux, je serrais le portable comme un dingue.

-T'AS INTERÊT A RAMENER TON CUL ICI TOUT DE SUITE ET C'EST PAS UNE OPTION, C'EST UN ORDRE ! ET J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE QUE TU SOIS PLUS HAUT DANS LA HIERARCHIE, PARCE QUE J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TA PUTAIN DE HIERARCHIE DE MERDE ! ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE ! SI TU CROIS QUE TU M'INPRESSIONNES AVEC TES GRANDS AIRS SUPERIEURS, TES 36 CHIOTTES DE BAGNOLES, TES POUFFIASSES DE COPINES, TON PERE ET TON PUTAIN DE PORTEFEUILLE TU TE GOURRE, MAIS TU TE GOURRE PROFOND, ESPECE D'ENCULE DE TA RACE !!!

Sur ce je lui raccrocha au nez, un peu tremblant. Tremblant d'énervement, d'émotions. Je l'avais menacé. Il se ramènerait sûrement avec ses hommes pour me péter la gueule, mais j'en ai rien à battre.

Mais il se ramènerait. D'ailleurs je vais l'attendre.

Je vais le choper et le butter. Il peut dire adieu à sa future ex belle gueule.

J'enregistre son numéro dans les contacts de mon portable, au cas où il se dégonfle et qu'il ne vienne pas. Je le supprimerai une fois que j'aurai parlé avec lui.

Parlé, et pas qu'avec la langue. Je compte bien utiliser le langage des signes aussi.

Genre je fais craquer mes doigts maintenant pour les échauffer.

Mais je ne reste pas longtemps dans la pièce. Je vais aller boire un coup, ça va me détendre.

Quand je sortis du salon, pas mal de monde tournèrent la tête vers moi, choqués, et se turent.

Quoi, j'ai parlé fort ? Ca vous dérange ?! Tas de moutons !

Je m'installai au comptoir.

-Katsuo, tu peux me servir quelque chose de fort s'il te plait.

Il s'exécuta sans rien dire. Sho me rejoignit peu après.

-Ca y'est, t'es calmé ?

Je bus une gorgée.

-Pas encore.

-T'aurais pu être plus discret.

-J'aurais pu.

-T'aurais aussi pu aller dehors.

-Ce sont les plus gênés qui s'en vont.

-Mais…

Il prit un ton plus sérieux.

-T'es au courant que c'est le fils du patron quand même ?

Je le regardai à nouveau avec un regard qui tue.

-NON.

-T'es au courant que c'est un Yakuza aussi ?

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite.

Décidemment quand il s'y met…

-Non plus.

-Bon. Et t'es au courant que c'est un trafiquant d'arme ?

Euh… ça non. J'étais pas au courant.

-De toute façon, tous les Yakuzas ont des armes, donc ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Bon écoute, tu souhaites que ton corps soit rapatrié aux US ou tu préfères qu'il soit enterré ici ?

Merci pour les encouragements.

-Je veux être incinéré.

-Ok. Je note.

-T'es con.

-Toi aussi. Pour ce coup là, t'es vraiment con. Mais je voulais que tu saches qu'on est tous avec toi. Sauf si ça se passe mal.

Encore merci, crevard.

Il me fit une tape sur le dos et retourna à sa table avec ses clients.

Si dans dix minutes, l'autre il s'est pas pointé ici, je lui retéléphone.

…

_¤ 10 minutes plus tard ¤_

Bon…

Si dans encore dix minutes il est pas là, je lui téléphone pour de vrai.

…

_¤ 12 minutes plus tard ¤_

Putain, il va venir oui ou merde ?

Si dans un quart d'heure il est toujours pas là, je l'appelle et je lui explose les tympans. Enfin je les achève.

Je suis retourné dans le salon après cinq minutes d'attente. Je crois que les gens me regardent bizarrement d'un air de dire « Qu'il est mal élevé celui là ! ». Les prostituées qui ont l'habitude de me voir ne font plus attention à moi. Les hôtes non plus. Ils occupent les clientes.

Puis j'entends la porte de l'entrée des artistes s'ouvrir. Je me lève en serrant les poings.

La porte du vestibule s'ouvre aussi et Heero apparaît.

Il a changé de costume depuis ce matin.

Dommage, il était beau celui la aussi. Mais ça va chier.

A sa taille, de chaque coté, un flingue.

(Ca en fait deux au total.)

(Petit joueur.)

_Tu m'impressionnes pas, enflure._

Il met ses mains dans ses poches, d'un air détaché.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

Un peu, ouais.

En me contenant de mon mieux, je pris les billets de ma poche qu'il m'avait laissé le matin même, et d'un geste rageur et brusque je les lui plaqua contre son torse et les lâcha. Ils tombèrent à ses pieds.

-Reprends ton fric, connard.

Il les ramassa lentement puis souris, amusé, tout en les remettant dans son portefeuille de cuir.

_J'aimerai casser ton sourire comme ça tu pourra faire de l'harmonica avec tes dents._

-Ca ne te suffit pas ? Tu crois que tu vaux plus ? Pourtant c'est bien plus que la normale ce que je t'ai donné.

-You fucking bastard. I don't want your dough !

-Ah bon ? J'espère que tu ne fais pas cette faveur à toutes tes clientes, sinon elles doivent en profiter.

Je décida de parler (presque) normalement, pour que de l'autre coté, on ne puisse pas entendre notre conversation.

-Je ne couche pas avec mes clientes, espèce d'enfoiré.

-Tu devrais le faire quelques fois. Ca ne fait pas de mal au porte-monnaie.

-Jamais. Je ne fais pas de sexe pour de l'argent. Ce ne sont que les moisis de la vie qui le font.

-Alors pourquoi tu as accepté de coucher avec moi ?

_Non…_

-Parce que je croyais que tu en avais envie, comme moi.

-Mais oui, j'en avais envie. Pourquoi crois tu que je te l'aie proposé ?

Mais il me prend pour un con en plus ! Vas y nique ta race _you whore_.

-Non je croyais…

_Je croyais…_

Ma gorge se noue.

Mes poings me font mal tellement je les serre fort.

Mes ongles commencent à transpercer la peau de mes paumes.

-Tu croyais que y'avait des sentiments la dessous ?

La chaleur me monte au visage.

_Je me suis trompé… ?_

-Eh bien tu as faux. Il n'y en avait pas.

Ce fut comme un coup dans le ventre.

Je restai estomaqué.

_Je suis tombé droit dans le panneau._

Comment pouvais t'il me dire ça avec autant de naturel ? Comment en avait t'il le cran ?

-Tu sais, continua t'il comme pour répondre aux question que je me posais intérieurement, je suis le fils d'un patron richissime. Je vis dans un milieu où j'ai autant de fric que je veux. Et maintenant que je suis pratiquement indépendant, je pourvois moi-même à mes propres besoins.

Je déglutis.

_Putain de raclure._

-Je peux donc me payer les meilleures choses.

-You fucking asshole…

-Et je parle anglais.

Tu m'emmerdes. Je suis pas con.

-Je m'en branle. Tant mieux si tu me comprends.

-Ca devrait te flatter que je t'ai choisis toi, et pas un autre.

Ta gueule, bâtard, si tu y tiens.

-Ne me fais pas rire avec tes sentiments, Duo. Remet les pieds sur Terre. Il ne peut pas avoir de sentiments entre quelqu'un comme moi et quelqu'un comme toi. Je suis bourré de pognon et tu es un simple employé d'une boîte. Tu n'es QU'un hôte d'un host club. C'est tout.

Je tremble de haine.

D'écœurement.

D'incompréhension.

Et il continu, ce salopard.

-En plus, je n'ai même pas le droit de coucher avec les employés de mon père. Rends toi à l'évidence, il a des autres projets pour moi. On veut me marier à une riche fille pour assurer ma descendance et la bonne continuation du clan. On veut que je reprenne ses affaires quand il sera temps, et que mes enfants prennent ma suite, et cætera, et cætera. C'est ça, la vie. Tu vois le topo ?

-Moi je sens que ta vie elle va plus durer longtemps.

Et ça le fait sourire…

-Je croyais que tu étais franc, lui dis je.

Il éclata de rire.

-Mais je suis franc !

-Dégage.

Son rire se calma, mais un sourire ironique resta.

-Alors ça, il n'y a que moi qui puisse en décider. Je te signale que je suis venu spécialement du boulot pour toi, sans prendre le temps de me changer.

D'où les flingues.

-Je veux plus voir ta sale gueule.

-Tu deviens offensant.

_Ouais. Je commence juste, salaud._

Je le pris par le col, malgré le dégoût que j'avais de le toucher.

-Casse toi. Après tout, comme tu l'as dis une fois, papa ne veut pas que son fi-fils aille traîner avec ses employés dans sa boîte.

Il me rejeta brutalement en arrière.

Et moi, je jubile.

C'est à mon tour de sourire pour le geste de rejet qu'il vient de me faire.

Répulsion. Enfin. Enfin, j'ai réussis à lui faire ressentir ça de moi.

_Tu comprends ce que je ressens maintenant ?_

Il me répond glacialement et d'un ton sec.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Duo. Tu pourrais t'attirer des ennuis. Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux que je ne sois pas venu avec un de mes hommes pour te faire ta fête après ce que tu m'as si aimablement dis au téléphone tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu ne me descends pas ? Je t'ai manqué de respect, ô grand sachem !

-Tu te crois dangereux ? Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Tu ne l'es pas pour que je prenne la peine de t'éliminer, Duo.

-Fils de pute. Tu me donnes envie de te cracher dessus.

La prochaine fois que j'entendrais ton nom, je vomirais, pauvre enculé.

-Souviens toi que je suis dominant face à toi, et que quelque soit mes torts, j'aurai toujours raison.

Je me retins de lui sauter dessus pour me battre avec lui, pour l'étrangler, mais réajustant son col, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Bonne fin de soirée.

_Va te faire foutre._

Puis, la main sur la poignée de la porte du vestibule, il se retourna vers moi.

-Et franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si en colère. Avoue que tu as bien pris ton pied toi aussi.

Je m'élançai vers lui.

Je vais le butter.

Je vais tellement l'amocher qu'il ne pourra plus jamais se servir de ses jambes, ni de ses bras, ni de sa queue.

Il ne pourra plus se regarder dans un miroir.

Il finira sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant et j'aurai le plaisir de le conduire à une table quand il viendra au Navigate.

Les filles ne seront plus après lui, elles seront uniquement après son fric.

Mais il fut rapide et dégaina une de ses armes pour la pointer en ma direction. Effaçant tout espoir de pouvoir lui foutre mes poings dans la tronche.

Je m'arrêtai net, fulminant de rage, serrant les dents.

-J'ai bien fais de garder ça… me dit il avant de partir pour de bon.

* * *

**Bon… je vous fais pas la traduction de l'anglais, ça va, c'est compréhensible pour tout le monde je suppose XD.**

**SNT59 : pour répondre à ma propre question du début dans les remerciements : bah oui… je suis une salope finie XD. Mais c'était trop facile, ça pouvait pas se finir qu'après 24 petits chapitres ! niark**

**Reith : Non ! Me tape pas !!!**

**Allez, c'est reparti pour 24 chapitres !**

…

**JE RIGOLE ! XD (quoi ? C'est pas drôle ?)**

**/part en courant/**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wouah beaucoup de monde m'ont reviewé ! Ca me fait très très plaisir ! En plus de ceux que j'ai déjà remercié, merci à :**

**Azmaria** : J'ai pas laissé Duo pété la gueule à Heero parce que après je connais des fan de Heero qui vont pas être contentes et qui vont me tabasser après :-) c'est stratégique ! LOL.

**Gayana** : Cool fucking bastard Heero XD Eh ! On a la classe ou on l'a pas ! chu (j'avais oublié de te dire ça ;) )

**Jojo** : Eeeeeeeuuuuh du caaaalme ! C'est comme quelqu'un d'autre, je vais tenter d'arranger ça ! (je dis bien tenter car la situation est délicate ! lol). Si si je vais très bien dans ma tête ! (enfin… tout est relatif). OUI JE SUIS SADIQUE ! hin hin hin XD

**Gadizz** : Eh beeeeh guesse baï ze context ! J'abuse… c'est vrai… mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! (euh attends… non en fait y'a pas de bonne cause… chuis simplement… sadique ? niark). Noooon laisse moi mes cds chéris . Et mon ordi aussi même s'il est méchant et qu'il plante tout le temps (sinon après je pourrai pu uploader cette fic, ça serait bête n'est ce pas).

**Lucid Nightmare** : Je ne fuis pas ! XD J'adore tes reviews, elles sont terribles. Raaah tu m'as maudite. Quand est ce que je serais démauditefiée ? Ouais un cocktail ! Trop bien ! XD Mon anniv c'est le 9 décembre, y'a encore le temps…

**Lu **: Ah bah nan Duo on sait tout de lui puisque c'est le narrateur ;-) il peut pas nous cacher quoique ce soit. Et quant à Heero… va savoir en effet ;p

**Ingrid94** : Lol ! Cherche pu ! Elle est là la suite !

**Cyndie** : Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, vaut mieux pas le bastonner le Heero sinon on va avoir des problèmes XD Non, et puis j'en ai besoin pour la suite. En un seul morceau de préférence.

**SNT59** : ma sœur de saloperie classeuse XD (on est des salopes mais on a la classe. Cool ! Faudrait monter un club : Le club des salopes mais qui ont la classe ! Euh ouais c'est trop long… le CDSMQOLC ? (initiale de chaque mot). Non. Encore trop long XD). Pour ta requête : chais pas :p.

**Reith** : J'ADORE ton mot « tataner » XD XD XD Ca fait depuis tellement longtemps que personne ne l'a utilisé ! Je te l'achète ! Et sinon, ah bah désolée XD je savais que t'allais me dire ça… Dis, ta batterie de 60 missiles chépakoi là, tu pourrais me la prêter ? Moi aussi j'ai un frère XD

**Laura** : J'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre voire un autre d'ici à ce que tu partes en Angleterre ! (veinarde ! 4 mois en plus !). Et sinon, bon voyage ! Quand tu reviendras y'aura la fin ;-).

**Cacacounette** : Que d'enthousiasme ! C'est super :-)

**Et aux autres timides !**

**Et puis je vais pas baratiner, je pense que vous avez envie de savoir la suite, ne ?

* * *

**

Putain…

Il m'a bien eut ce connard.

Vraiment…

Cet enfoiré. Ce fils de pute.

Et moi… moi…

Comment je me suis bien fait baiser…

Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

A tous les degrés possibles.

**Et par deux fois TT.**

Je croyais qu'il était sincère. Je croyais qu'il était vrai. Qu'il m'avait fait l'amour pas juste pour tirer un coup. Pas juste pour occuper sa nuit, ou parce qu'il était en manque.

Pas juste parce qu'il est un _client_ et que je suis un _serveur_.

Je l'ai servis.

Ou je lui _ai_ servi.

Il en a reprit deux fois.

Il m'a payé, et il m'a laissé la monnaie.

Comme une pute.

Mais c'est moi la pute.

Sauf que je le savais pas.

Il m'a baisé comme une pute et j'étais pas au courant.

_« Je peux me payer les meilleures choses. »_

En plus, je ne suis même plus une personne, je suis une chose.

Une chose qu'il n'a pas hésité à utiliser dés le départ, et qu'il a eu.

Je m'aperçois que je ne l'intéressais pas, mais plutôt que c'était mon corps qui l'intéressait…

Il m'a manipulé. Il m'a menti. Et j'étais obsédé par lui pendant que je sortais avec Jiro.

J'étais obsédé par lui quand j'embrassais Jiro.

J'étais obsédé par lui quand je baisais Jiro.

_« Quelque soit mes torts, j'aurai toujours raison. »_

Je ne peux rien face à lui. Je ne peux me plaindre à personne. Et je suis inférieur car tout seul sans armes, alors qu'il a toute une troupe de tueurs à son service.

Et selon lui, je ne vaux même la peine qu'on me supprime tellement je suis insignifiant.

Bâtard. T'avais de la chance d'avoir tes flingues avec toi sinon je t'aurais lynché. Tes hommes ils auraient pas pu te reconnaître, et ton père t'aurait rejeté car tu ferais peur à ses plantes dans son bureau luxueux.

Et tu serais mort d'une crise cardiaque quand tu te serais regardé dans une glace.

Glace.

Tu es devenu aussi aimable qu'une glace après cette nuit. Après m'avoir bien baisé.

Ablation de la civilité totale.

Et sans cicatrice. Les cicatrices, c'est moi qui te les ferrais la prochaine fois qu'on se croise si t'oses encore une fois croiser mon chemin.

Enfoiré de ta mère.

¤¤¤

« -Daijôbu, Duo-kun ?

Je me retourne.

-Jiro ?

Il me sourit.

Je l'ai lâché comme un connard et il me sourit. Un sourire chaud, un sourire réel. »

Bip bip, bip bip, bip bip… 

Obscurité.

Sueur sur mon front.

C'était qu'un rêve.

Je suis dans mon lit.

Il est quelle heure ? (ma phrase fétiche)

Wouah ! 19h15 ! J'ai dormi toute la journée ? Aaaah meeeerde bordel dans un quart d'heure je dois être parti pour le boulot !!!

¤¤¤¤¤

**Navigate, salon des serveurs.**

« -Duo…

Alors que j'enlevais ma veste, Sho et Daiki m'accueillirent…

Mauvais signe.

Et j'aime pas ce « Duo… ». Ca ne présage rien de bon.

Je sens que j'ai pas encore touché le fond.

Je sens qu'il est loin encore, le fond. Très loin.

Bordel TT.

-Ouais ?

-On va jouer franc jeu avec toi.

Euuuh… qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Je les dévisageai.

-Quoi ? De quoi vous voulez parler ?

-Ne fais pas celui qui sait rien. Tu crois qu'on a pas compris ton manège ?

En tout cas, moi j'ai pas compris le vôtre.

-Attendez les gars… je sais pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Ils étaient presque menaçants.

-Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons.

-Sho, je…

-_Sho_ a peut être l'air d'un imbécile, mais il ne l'est pas. Et Daiki a peut être l'air de ne rien voir, mais ce n'est pas vrai non plus.

Un silence.

Sho le coupa.

-Parce que quoi que tu penses, on n'est pas cons. On sait.

Gloups. Ils savent quoi ? Et moi, je le sais ce qu'il savent ?

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vous prend tout d'un coup.

-C'est dangereux, ce jeu auquel tu joues.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me raconte celui là ?? J'y comprends que dalle !

-Quelqu'un vous a vu, toi et Heero avant-hier soir quand vous vous êtes emballé dans la rue. Vous vous croyiez seuls sur Terre ? Il était un bon coup ? Il ne couche pas avec tous serveurs !

Quelqu'un…

Putain mais c'est pas possible… j'espère qu'ils ont pas cru que…

Euh…

Qu'ils ont pas cru que quoi ?

-Ce quelqu'un l'a raconté. Tout se sait, Duo. Tu aurais être plus prévenant.

-Qui ?? Qui a raconté des ragots sur ça ??!!

Encore un silence. Daiki laissait à Sho la parole.

Je sais pas ce qui a été dis, et si ça se trouve, c'est pas ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Mais si ça se trouve encore, c'est qu'il s'est réellement passé TT.

En fait, les deux options sont pas super cool pour moi.

-Répondez !

Si j'attrape celui qui a dis je sais pas quoi, lui aussi je vais le défigurer… Il pouvait pas tenir sa langue, non ? J'ai pas assez d'ennuis comme ça peut être. Non non, il faut qu'on rajoute encore une couche.

-Duo… tu sais, on t'aime bien… mais à nous prendre pour des imbéciles, tu finiras par perdre tous tes amis.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage.

Tout dérape.

Ok… récapitulons… Y'a quelque chose qui m'échappe dans toute cette histoire. Je sais pas trop quoi. Et je sais pas qui sont mes ennemis puisqu'ils sont invisibles. Je ne sais pas non plus combien y'en a.

Conclusion : je suis dans la merde ?

-Déjà… commençais-je, je ne sais pas qui vous as dis quoi, mais ce sont mes affaires privées qui n'ont rien à voir avec vous ni avec personne d'autre du Navigate.

-Tu oublies Jiro.

-Jiro comprit.

-Non, tu mens. Deux jours après ta séparation, tu t'es jeté sur Heero. Tu l'as largué pour cette enflure.

Ah. Sur ce demi point, j'approuve. C'est une enflure.

-Pas du tout. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout.

Ils vont me faire tourner en bourrique.

-J'ai largué Jiro parce que ça ne collait pas entre nous. Et je n'avais pas l'intention, au départ, de sortir avec Heero. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sorti avec lui.

Et puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

Euh… quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est drôle ? J'ai dû louper un épisode là.

-Sortir avec lui ! C'est la meilleure !

Non… je vois toujours pas la blague.

-Tu as cassé et tu t'es empressé de coucher avec lui pour tes raisons qui ne regardent que toi. Certains disent que c'est pour l'argent, d'autres disent que c'est parce que tu étais tombé sous son charme. Mais tu ne sortiras jamais avec lui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, lentement.

-Parce que c'est Heero Yui.

…

Ouais… et ?

-Parce que il n'a pas de cœur. Il en a carrément rien à foutre de toi, comme toutes les filles qu'il baise tous les mois. Il doit d'ailleurs être le recordman mondial des plans cul, vu toutes les nanas qui défilent chez lui toutes les semaines. Ah, et j'ai pas compté les mecs, mais il doit y'en avoir moins comme il habite à coté de chez son père…

Je pense que ça je m'en étais aperçu. Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

-Et ça, tu le savais !

-Non, désolé. Je ne suis dans la boîte que depuis quelques mois. Et vous ne m'avez rien dis !

-Comme si ce n'était pas évident… Duo, réveille toi ! Tu vends ton charisme ! Tout ça c'est de la comédie ! Lui aussi il se prend au jeu ! Il est pas con !

--… Il insinue quoi avec son « Il est pas con » ? Que moi je suis con, c'est ça ??

…

Bon ok. J'affirme, je suis con.

J'avais pas trop percuté que lui aussi bluffait… mais je pense qu'une partie de mon subconscient ne faisait pas ça par comédie. Si c'est pas pour dire que j'étais quand même _assez_ naturel et je le draguais ouvertement…

Le problème c'est que lui il a pas dû voir que c'était pas de la comédie et il m'a doublé.

-Et toi, et vous, vous croyez que j'ai couché avec lui pourquoi ?

-Nous, on ne croit rien. On s'en fout. On veut juste que tu saches qu'on ne te soutient plus, ou presque plus, si tu continues à te comporter comme Heero.

-Qui a tout déballé ? Je veux savoir.

-C'est quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune mauvaise prétention, je te le dis tout de suite. Il vous a vu par accident. Je te dis ça, c'est pour pas que tu l'accuses de je ne sais quoi. Et puis il ne sait rien d'autre à part ce qu'il a vu.

Du caaalme… ok alors celui qui a vu et qui a tout radoté c'est quelqu'un de complètement out dans le foirage de ma relation avec Jiro. Ca c'est bon, j'ai compris. Ce quelqu'un a tout raconté à tout le monde parce que ça fait un scoop. Donc y'a pas de coup salaud la dessous. Ca aussi c'est bon.

-Ok. Je ne vais pas lui butter la gueule à cet imbécile. Dites moi qui c'est.

Daiki et Sho échangèrent un regard.

Daiki prit la parole.

-C'est Yuya. »

Oh putain l'enfoiré.

¤¤¤

Seul.

Je suis vraiment seul maintenant.

Les personnes à qui j'avais confiance se sont toutes détournées de moi.

Parce que j'ai joué à l'ado en crise qui sort avec quelqu'un juste pour le fun.

Parce que j'ai couché avec un gars friqué.

Parce que le fait que je me sois par un moment entiché d'un mec pourri (sans savoir que c'était un mec pourri) c'est pas vraisemblable parce que j'aurais dû savoir que c'était un mec pourri et que y'avait une probabilité négative que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui soit réciproque.

C'est vraiment la merde…

Les jours ont un peu passé, et Jiro est revenu bossé.

On a fait comme si on se connaissait pas.

On s'est même arranger pour jamais bosser ensemble, même si parfois on avait les même clientes. Quand l'un était avec elles, l'autre prétendait devoir faire autre chose ailleurs.

On ne s'est même pas regardé.

Cte misère…

Jiro allait squatter avec Katsuo, Sho et Daiki, et moi je restais avec des serveurs que je connaissais plus ou moins.

J'espère qu'un jour ça va finir, que je pourrais m'expliquer à eux et qu'ils me pardonnent.

Heero n'est pas revenu. Et je croise les doigts pour qu'il ne revienne plus jamais.

¤¤¤

« -Oulaaaa… Ca a pas l'air d'être la joie.

J'arrivai au bar de Quatre à notre rendez vous habituel, en retard.

Je ne me presse plus nulle part. Jusqu'à la nuit avec Heero, j'étais une pile. Maintenant je suis mou comme tout.

Je m'assis à un tabouret à coté de Trowa. Les trois acolytes alcooliques avaient déjà commencé à boire une bière.

-Duo, ça va pas ?

Les regards de Trowa te WuFei posaient la même question. Je les sentais sur ma nuque.

-J'ai fais quelque chose…

Je soupirai.

-… qu'il fallait pas faire.

Et là je savais ce que pensaient chacun des trois.

WuFei pensait « Encore ? »

Trowa pensait « De quel genre ? »

Et Quatre « Je suppose qu'il le savais avant de le faire. ».

-Je suppose que tu le savais avant de l'avoir fait ? Fit Quatre, blasé.

-Beeeen…

-Oui.

-Oui.

Je le savais mais je croyais que ça allait bien se terminer !

-De quel genre ? Demanda Trowa.

-C'est à propos de ma vie privée.

-Encore ?

WuFei but une gorgée de bière innocemment.

-Duo… qu'est ce que t'as fais ?

-J'ai… vous vous souvenez du fils du patron dont je vous ai _vaguement_ parlé ?

-Non. C'est pas vrai. C'est pas possible…

WuFei étouffa un tout petit rire en prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

Trowa mit sa main devant la figure.

Quatre…

-Duo ! On t'avait dit de ne pas l'approcher !

-Mais vous n'êtes pas mes parents !

Bon… cette réaction, je l'avais prévue…

-Et comme d'habitude tu as fais le contraire. T'es vraiment pas croyable ! Tu es têtu, tu es…

Blablabla.

-Ca vaaaa ! Je suis pas mort !

-Tu as couché avec lui ? me questionna singulièrement WuFei.

Je soupirai encore.

C'est WuFei qui me demande ça. J'ai honte.

Ca veut dire que j'ai pas été très malin sur ce coup là.

-Oui…

Et celui-ci but dans son verre, toujours pour cacher un rire.

Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Oh rien, rien… juste le fait que malgré les avertissements, tu t'es tapé un mec super dangereux. Ce qui me fait rire c'est cette association de ces deux mots quand on parle de sexualité : « mec » et « dangereux ».

-Trowa… qu'est ce que tu dis toi ?

Trowa voulait sûrement disparaître au fin fond de la Terre à cet instant précis.

Peut être même qu'il cherchait une échappatoire, une excuse pour se barrer de la vite fait bien fait.

Mais bon, y'a de quoi. Moi je me tape un « mec dangereux » et lui n'est même pas capable de conclure avec Quatre. Le nul !

-Moi… nan… mais… là… ça me dépasse.

-Franchement Duo…

Oui bon ça va, Quatre !

-Et le pire c'est pas ça.

Cette fois WuFei ne pu se contenir de rire et il pouffa dans son verre (et toussa en même temps). Il se mit plein de bière sur le nez et sur le menton. Quel crado.

Trowa… je rêve ou il a une goutte de tension sur sa tempe ??

Quatre se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Bon… raconte depuis le début.

Oui… parce que sinon ça va pas aller.

-J'ai largué Jiro. Et un jour après, y'a Heero qui débarque au Navigate sans personne avec son costard de mafieux. Il me saute dessus. J'abrège, hein. Il me saute pas dessus devant tout le monde. Enfin bref, moi je me laisse faire parce qu'entre temps il m'a bien dragué et j'ai… enfin je croyais être _tombé amoureux_ de lui.

Ohlala… j'ai l'air con… ça fait pas virile.

WuFei riais maintenant librement et avait posé son verre par précaution.

-Et donc on a couché ensemble, c'était super et…

-Merci, Duo. Pas de détail.

Trowa est jaloux ? Héhé…

-Le lendemain il me laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette et il me laisse de l'argent. Donc après le soir je lui dis de se ramener et je lui rends son fric. Et là j'apprends qu'il peut _se payer les meilleures choses_ et qu'il a couché avec moi rien que pour son plaisir.

-Ahahahahaha ! Ah quel connard ! Hahaha ! Hahahahaha !

-Euh… WuFei… s'il te plait… Si c'est pour te marrer tu te tires.

Traître.

-Eh mais c'est vraiment un salaud !

-Tu l'as dis, Quatre. Je me suis expliqué avec lui. Je veux plus le revoir.

-Mais tu l'as cherché.

-Sincèrement, je croyais qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi.

Vraiment.

Il avait l'air honnête.

Pourtant il m'a totalement convaincu du contraire quand on s'est « expliqué ».

-Duo… tu sais, ce que l'autre te faire penser qu'il ressent, ce n'est jamais la réalité.

Ooooh… ça c'était un message direct pour Trowa. L'a pas froid aux yeux le Quatre.

-Mouais… Du coup, maintenant tous mes potes de la boîte me font plus ou moins la gueule parce que y'a un pote qui m'a grugé en train d'emballer Heero dans la ruelle derrière. Je suis un salaud qui a lâché Jiro pour coucher avec autre salaud. Voila. Ma réputation parmi les hôtes est terminée. J'ai pu de pote dans la boîte.

-Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec l'autre là… ce Jiro, me dit WuFei. Tu mérites tout ce qu'il t'arrive.

-T'es gentil, t'es pas là pour m'enfoncer d'accord ?

-Bon… t'as pas de chance et point final.

-Je préfère ça.

-Mais tu l'as quand même mérité.

-Nan, ça, fallait pas le dire.

Trowa aurait voulu s'éclipser. Je ne sais pas où il en est avec Quatre mais apparemment mes affaires marchent plus vite que les leurs. Si on fait une métaphore, je dirais qu'ils vont à la vitesse d'un 200 mètres haies entres mollusques.

D'ailleurs, il essaye de se cacher avec sa main. Sauf qu'on le voit quand même.

Bordel… y'en a un qui se fout de ma gueule. Un autre qui me fait la morale. Un troisième qui a honte de moi et de lui-même par la même occasion. Je suis vachement bien entouré.

* * *

**Non... ce n'est pas le chapitre qui fait avancer beaucoup les choses (quoique)... mais promis, le chapitre suivant, si ! ;-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Voici la suite parce que le chapitre 26 n'était pas super niveau suspens. Je pense que là ça devrait aller :-)**

**SNT59 **: MDR !!! Pauvre Duo… il en voit des choses. Mais il n'a pas fini.

**Reith** : Ok je passe les chercher chez toi ou tu me les envoies par la poste ? XD

**Gadizz **: Eh mais je vais à mon ryyythme ! D'ailleurs je te donner de la réaction (ou plutôt de l'action, ce qui n'est pas pareil) et là tu vas regretter de m'avoir menacé de séquestration d'ordi et de cds ! Eh ouais ! Eh ouais !

* * *

Dimanche. 

Journée à rien foutre.

A glander en caleçon, parce que j'ai la flemme de m'habiller.

A faire des allez retours entre ma chambre et la cuisine, en passant par les chiottes de temps en temps.

Et à s'abrutir devant la TV quand y'a personne d'intéressant sur msn ou qu'on s'est occupé de tous nos animaux virtuels sur internet (vous moquez pas de moi, je m'occupe).

A se poser des questions existentielles du genre « Est-ce que j'ai assez de PQ pour tenir jusqu'à demain ».

Parce que j'ai la flemme d'aller en chercher.

Et de toute façon j'ai toujours du Sopalin en dernier recours.

Même le dimanche, au Japon les magasins sont ouverts. Donc j'ai pas tellement d'excuses.

En fait, le fait de sortir (ce qui implique que je dois m'habiller, mais déjà ça c'est lourd) rien que pour acheter du PQ, ça me fait chier (haha).

Dimanche. Journée à rien foutre. Soirée patate de salon en perspective puisque là j'ai pu de potes donc je peux pu faire de sorties entre potes.

Ah si j'ai oublié les potes de l'an dernier. Ouais mais chez eux aussi y'a eu des embrouilles avec un autre clampin comme moi. Donc ils ont pas trop le moral à faire la chouille. Décidemment, les embrouilles sont contagieuses.

Journée à me morfondre sur ma pauvre et piteuse existence. A me retourner dans ma tête les moments qui se sont passé et voir comment j'aurais pu mieux gérer la situation.

Pauvre et pitoyable existence, j'ai dis ? Par la lettre « p », y'a plein d'autres mots pour désigner mon existence. L'ennui Profond me Pousse à Penser à des mots en « p ».

Piètre.

Piteuse.

Putain.

Et pauvre pitoyable piètre piteuse putain d'existence à la con.

Y'a pas à dire, j'ai l'air fin maintenant. On me considère à peine mieux que ce connard de Heero alors qu'il y a une semaine je filais le parfait amour (selon les potes du Navigate) avec un mec super canon, j'avais la cote auprès du fils du patron et j'avais pleins de gens sur qui je pouvais compter.

Et puis maintenant… Raaah fait chier.

Je sens que je vais sortir. Pour m'aérer l'esprit. Pour prendre un bain de foule.

¤¤¤

J'ai dis que les magasins au Japon sont ouvert sept jours sur sept. Les Japonais adorent faire du shopping.

C'est l'horreur. Je sais pas comment ils font. Moi, rien que faire les courses ça me casse les couilles…

En ville, ça grouille de monde. On n'avance pas vite. On piétine par endroits. On nage parmi la masse de gens. On se donne des coups de coudes, on se marche sur les pieds (pas partout, heureusement). Même le dimanche.

Moi je préfère aller dans les petites ruelles tranquilles pas très chic. Le genre de ruelles où y'a pas trop de monde, où ça reste correct.

J'ai oublié de prendre de l'argent. Je peux dire adieu au PQ. Tant pis. De toute façon je pense que j'en ai en réserve.

…

Hm… ?

Qu'est ce que…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Y'a quelqu'un qui me suit.

Y'a un mec, j'ai remarqué que ça fait la troisième fois que je le vois quand je me retourne.

Et il m'inspire pas tellement confiance.

Le genre discret mais pas trop. S'il voulait m'espionner il est vraiment naze… donc en fait il m'espionne pas, il me suit à distance, mais il veut que je le repère.

…

Un mec louche. Oui… vous voyez le genre ? Costard noir, lunettes noires. Les mecs bien fringués ne se montrent généralement pas comme ça en ville. Au Japon ils se fondent dans la masse et se font oublier.

Donc c'est quelqu'un de pas très net.

Oula… méga problème…

Y'en a un autre à ma droite, sur le trottoir d'en face fringué comme l'autre. Et ils me fixent tous les deux.

Du calme. C'est peut être pas pour moi, hein ? Je vais m'éclipser de cette rue…

Je vais essayer de les semer et rentrer chez moi par un autre chemin.

Le problème c'est que là je sais pas trop où je suis.

Hm… Je peux pas retourner en arrière. Il faudrait que j'aille à gauche alors.

Je simulai de continuer tranquillement mon chemin le long du trottoir de gauche, puis soudainement je vira dans la prochaine petite ruelle de gauche je courrai.

En courant je me retournai en arrière.

Bordel de merde… ça se présente pas bien… ils sont à mes trousses. C'est bien moi qu'ils suivaient depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne me suis pas trompé…

Oh non TT Pourquoi jme suis pas trompé sur ce coup là ??

Je pris une autre ruelle où je retrouvai de la foule. Ouf. Ils oseront rien faire au milieu de tout le monde.

Euh…

Attends…

Si c'est des… ils en seront capable.

Des Yakuzas ?

Non. Non, non, non. Pas possible… Heero m'a dis que je ne valais pas la peine d'être assassiné. Pourquoi ils s'en prennent à moi ??

Il m'aurait encore menti. Quel enculé. Et je serais encore tombé dans son piège. Mais quelle gourde… pourquoi je me fais tout le temps avoir ???

Mais pourquoi avec plus d'une semaine d'intervalle ?

J'ai rien fais en plus cette semaine. Je lui ai pas téléphoné, je l'ai pas menacé, j'ai été super sage ! Je comprends pas.

Quel salaud mais quel salaud… C'est pas possible et les deux autres là qui m'ont retrouvé ! Ils me suivent maintenant à mon allure.

Je marche, ils marchent. J'accélère le pas, ils font de même. Je cours, ils me poursuivent. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ??? Bon… garder son calme… surtout pas paniquer… les Yakuzas c'est pas du genre à traquer leur proie et les tuer au bout d'une heure, si ? J'en sais rien… putain… garder son sang froid.

Une fois j'ai assisté à un assassinat en pleine rue. Trois mecs du même style sont sorti de la foule et ont tiré sur un autre mec qui attendait de pouvoir traverser un passage piéton.

Le pauvre gars ne les a pas vu venir. Ils sont sortis de nul part. Il n'a même pas eu le temps d'angoisser comme je le fais maintenant.

Bon… je vais lui demander direct à l'autre connard ! J'ai encore un peu de crédit, ça devrait suffire pour quelques minutes.

…

Putain décroche enfoiré !

/Moshi moshi ?/

-Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule encore une fois !

/… nani ? Duo ?/

-Pourquoi est ce qu'ils me suivent ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ??

Je n'entendis rien sur le moment, il y eut un blanc… et un bruit de fond… comme si quelqu'un tapait sur le clavier d'un ordinateur.

-Heero ! Réponds, bordel !

Mais attends… il tchate avec des potes ou quoi ?? Et moi je joue au loup glacé avec ses copains pingouins ??? Bande de bâtards !!!

Toujours rien. Il n'a pas raccroché. Et les autres mecs qui se sont séparés à nouveau (un à ma droite et un derrière moi toujours, à dix mètres de moi) me suivent toujours.

Oh merde ! Ils se mettent à téléphoner eux aussi !

Et ils se font des signes !

Merde merde merde.

La panique pure est simple m'envahit et je gueulai au téléphone.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Réponds, tu me fais bousiller du crédit !

Puis au bout d'un certain moment, je l'entendis rire au bout du combiné.

-Très bien, ça te fit rire, face de hyène ! Ben ris tout seul.

Je lui raccrochai au nez alors qu'il allait commencer une phrase.

Oh putain ça s'arrange pas chez les men in blacks… Y'en a un nouveau maintenant ! Ils sont trois et ils ont tous un portable à l'oreille ! Prochaine ruelle, je tourne, je fonce et je prends le prochain bus qui passe devant moi…

3…

2…

1…

Go !

Je m'enfonçai dans une nouvelle ruelle étroite, me rentrant dans un étalage qui vendait des éventails. Ce me freina dans ma course. Je pris encore une ruelle.

Plus personne. Oh oh… Plus de piéton… non ! Il faut tout de suite rejoindre la populasse !

Je cours mais j'entends des pas précipités derrière moi. Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière et voit les trois gars en train de me courser.

Encore un virage.

Et un autre.

Puis…

Merde.

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

Cul de sac.

C'est sombre et y'a personne. L'endroit idéal pour un règlement de compte.

C'est pas mon jour !

Je suis sensé faire quoi là ? Ma bonne étoile, si jamais j'en ai une, j'aimerai bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose là.

Je me retourne. C'est cinq gars qui s'avancent vers moi. Les copains des deux premiers sont venus en renfort. Je leur fais peur ? Je pense pas trop.

Je me calme, et reprends un rythme respiratoire normal.

Ils referment le clapet de leur portable dernier cri. Ils les rangent dans leur poche.

Je me décidai de ne pas me laisser intimidé. Peut être qu'on peut négocier. On sait jamais. Je marche vers eux, en apparence l'air décontracté. Genre celui qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire.

A leur niveau j'essaye de passer sur le coté comme si de rien n'était, sans prétention de feinter un sprint. Mais un des hommes se met devant moi et je suis obligé de reculer d'un pas.

-Duo Maxwell ?

Euuuh… c'est moi ? Y'a pas d'autre Duo Maxwell dans la salle ?

Ca voix me donne la chair de poule. Leur allure ne me met pas à l'aise. Leur veste de costume est bien gonflée au niveau des hanches. Ils portent des armes. Et pas qu'une seule. Et pas que deux.

Les hommes se postèrent tout autour de moi et m'encerclèrent.

Celui qui m'avait adressé la parole n'est pas Japonais. Il a les cheveux long et blond. Et il a bien une tête et demi de plus que moi.

Et il a pas l'air super sympa avec ses petites lunettes noires et ronde.

On est en plein Matrix.

Je fis mine d'être désintéressé et prit un air totalement naturel, voire blasé.

-Non. Vous vous trompez. Désolé.

Ca n'a pas trop l'air de les convaincre. Le mec posté à la gauche du grand blond chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. Il sorti un bout de papier rectangulaire, pas très gros.

Je l'ai déjà dis « merde » ?

Putain… c'est ma photo ça !

Ils sont vachement bien renseignés !

Il la montra au blond qui hocha la tête.

Puis là, sans que je m'y soit préparé, sans que je n'ai eus le temps de blêmir, il me lança un gros coup de poing sur la joue.

Je vacille sur le coté. Les hommes derrière moi écartent le cercle et le blond entre dedans.

Je frotte ma joue de ma main gauche… pour pouvoir avoir ma main droite de libre et lui lancer à mon tour un coup de poing qu'il bloqua aisément. Il me captura la main droite et m'envoya son genou dans le ventre.

Il est fort et entraîné. Et moi je fais juste des pompes le matin et le soir. J'ai aucune chance face à lui, et même si j'en avais une seule, y'a ses quatre potes qui sont autour de moi, et ils ont l'air aussi baraqué que lui sous leur costard.

J'eus le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes et me courba sur moi même. Mais je décidai de ne pas abandonner si tôt. Ainsi courbé, je fonçai tête baissée sur le blond et le poussa contre un homme qui nous encerclait. Ca ouvrit une brèche dans le cercle.

Courir… maintenant !

Je m'élance hors du cercle.

Je fonce tel que j'ai l'impression que je vais me mettre à voler. L'adrénaline pousse mes jambes à leur maximum.

Mais y'a un problème…

Je ne les entends pas courir derrière moi.

Ils devraient essayer de me rattraper, non ? A moins que y'ait un sixième gars caché à la sortie de la ruelle ?

Je n'entendis pas leur chaussure sur le bitume.

A la place, j'entendis…

Un coup de feu.

Et la seconde d'après, je sentis une douleur fulgurante à mon épaule gauche.

-N'avance plus, sinon ça sera la tête que je viserai.

Une partie de moi me forçait à tenter le coup et à continuer à courir. Je suis bientôt sorti de cette ruelle. Encore plus qu'une dizaine de mètre… Si je sors d'ici je peux bien retrouver la rue principale et prendre un bus ou alerter tout le monde qu'on veut ma peau.

L'autre partie me conseillait de m'arrêter.

Dix mètres, c'est quand même trop. Ils auraient largement le temps de me trouer de balles. Et puis s'ils avaient voulu me tuer, ils l'auraient fait tout de suite. Voire depuis longtemps.

Mais les Yakuzas ne se déplacent pas pour rien. Alors peut être qu'ils veulent obtenir de moi des informations et me liquider ensuite ? Mais quelles informations ??

Je fus obliger de m'arrêter.

J'avais raison, un sixième Yakuza étaient caché et me bloquais désormais la sortie. Je suis piégé.

Mon épaule me fait mal. Je sers les dents pour ne pas gémir. Gémir de douleur, mais aussi de déception d'être prit au piège comme ça, si facilement dans un coin paumé d'une grande ville surpeuplée. C'est tellement ironique.

Je porte ma main à ma blessure. Elle est chaude. Le sang coule bien. Elle me fait atrocement mal.

Je me retourne vers les cinq autres gars qui se sont déjà approché de moi. Je suis désormais terrorisé. Ma respiration accélérée trahit la pseudo confiance que j'avais au début. Le blond me parla d'une voix grave et sarcastique.

-J'ai un message pour toi.

Je contrôle ma respiration. Elle s'accélére malgré moi.

J'ai peur. Pour la première, fois, j'ai vraiment peur.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Tu vas le savoir…

Le blond m'enfonça son poing dans le ventre, fort, et je tombai à genou. Je manquai de souffle. Je ne pouvais qu'essayer de garder les yeux ouverts et lutter contre mon envie subite de dormir, ou plutôt de tomber dans les pommes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arriverais si je m'évanouissais maintenant, où je me retrouverais quand je me réveillerais.

J'essaye de respirer.

Mal à l'épaule… mal au ventre… envie de sombrer…

Un nouveau coup tomba sur mon autre épaule. La douleur est insupportable, et je m'allongeai par terre sur mon coté droit, les deux mains toujours à mon ventre.

Je me mis plein de sang sur le t-shirt. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Le blond appuya sur ma blessure à l'épaule gauche avec son pied, ce qui me fit arracher un cri, et il me poussa de telle sorte que je me retrouvai sur le dos, regardant avec effroi les six visages rivés sur moi. Je protégeai ma blessure avec une main.

-Le boss a apprit que tu flirtais avec son fils depuis quelques temps, et vois-tu, il n'aime pas trop ça…

Alors c'était pas Heero… c'était son père…

C'est encore pire !

-Il t'a laissé une chance d'arrêter de toi-même, et il a même cru un moment que tu avais réussi.

Mais c'est pas moi qui faisais les avances ! C'était mon boulot d'y répondre !

-Mais tu as fais une rechute il y a une semaine. Tu sais, le boss n'apprécie pas trop les genres de rapports que tu as eu avec son fils. Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'approcher si intimement. Tu n'es pas resté à ta place. Et ça, c'est mal.

Il posa son pied sur mon épaule blessée, et sur ma main qui était sur la blessure, et l'écrasa.

Une larme de douleur s'échappa de mon œil, mais j'avais la rage.

Et tellement mal.

Je poussai un nouveau cri.

-Ca fait mal ? Tu as beaucoup déçu le boss. Il croyait que tu étais plus intelligent que ça.

Je me tortillai pour le forcer à enlever son pied mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Plus je bougeais, plus il pressait ma main et ma blessure de son pied. Et plus j'avais mal.

-Tes amis au Navigate ne t'ont pas prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas approcher Heero ? Même si celui-ci désobéissait au boss, ce n'était pas une raison d'en profiter.

-Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas moi ! Il m'a…

Un léger sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage.

-Peut importe si c'est lui ou toi qui a fait le premier pas. Tu as bien participé quand même.

Sa façon de parler était sèche. Ne laissait passer aucun ressentiment. Il ne parlait pas à la première personne. Il était juste l'interprète de celui qui le payait.

C'était une marionnette de mon patron.

J'avais en face de moi des hommes qui le représentait.

Je frémis. J'ai l'impression que l'homme que j'ai vu lors de mon entretien se tient devant moi à cet instant précis, et me regarde glacialement.

Le blond leva son pied, mais la douleur ne partit pas pour autant.

-Le boss voulait juste te punir pour ta mauvaise conduite, mais il est clément à ton égard. Il ne va pas te licencier.

Tout mon coté gauche était maintenant plein de sang.

-Mais au prochain faux pas de ta part, tu peux dire adieu à la vie.

Quoi ? Mais… il ne va pas…

-Il me tuerait ?

-Sans hésiter.

-Mais je croyais que cette boîte était sûre !

-C'est que les informations sont très bien cachées. Et si par exemple tu laisses courir le bruit à propos de ce que je viens de te dire, ça ne parviendra jamais à la clientèle, ni à la police. Tu vois, tu serais mort pour rien. Ca serait bête, hein ? Le boss a les moyens de faire taire toute rumeur qui ne lui conviendrait pas.

Je plissai les yeux de rage.

Le blond fit un geste et deux hommes me donnèrent des coups de pied. Je me recroquevillai pour limiter les dégâts et protégeai en priorité ma tête, tartinant du sang sur mon visage, laissant ma blessure à découvert. J'en reçu deux sur l'épaule, un dans le dos, un à la tête, deux dans le ventre.

Mal…

La douleur me paralysait tout le bras désormais.

J'avais encore un peu le souffle coupé de mes coups successifs à l'estomac.

Mon épaule droite me faisait aussi mal, et j'avais les muscles endoloris.

Les coups de pieds n'étaient pas là pour me faire du bien non plus.

-Ah oui, après ça, le boss a pensé que tu aurais besoin de vacances. Il te les accorde. Il n'est pas un bon patron ? Ca sera même des congés payés. Deux semaines. C'est gentil de sa part, n'est ce pas ? Mais t'as intérêt à guérir avant ce délai sinon tu lui ferais faire des déficits.

J'avais les yeux fermés, en position de défense, et tout ce que je pensais c'était quitter la boîte. Mais je n'osais plus rien dire. Je voulais me faire tout petit pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire pleuvoir sur moi les coups que j'encaissais sans émettre un son.

-Et si tu avais dans la tête la maladroite idée de nous quitter en démissionnant, tu risquerais de le regretter. De même que si tu faisais la mauvaise tête au Navigate.

Les coups de pieds cessèrent, et je risquai un œil entre mes bras.

Je vis son visage froid, sans émotions. Sans pitié.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Tu as compris ? Au moindre écart, le boss te supprime de son carnet d'adresse. Et si tu tiens à avoir une sépulture à ta mort, tu ferais mieux de suivre son conseil. Car si tu ne le fais pas, il est capable de te tuer sans que personne ne soit au courant. C'est ce qui arrive aux gens gênants.

Non… c'est impossible…

-Pas de corps, pas de trace, rien du tout. Disparition subite. On ne saura même pas que tu es mort.

La frayeur prit mon corps entier et je dégluti.

Tout sauf ça.

Je n'ai même pas parlé à mon père depuis qu'on s'est disputé.

Il s'accroupi et puis appuie sur un de ses genoux. Ainsi son visage qui me terrifiait se rapprocha de moi, et je serrai les poings de nervosité.

J'haletais.

De manque de souffle.

De peur.

De haine.

C'était injuste, bordel. Je voulais pas, je voulais pas aller si loin avec Heero !

-Son conseil, c'est boucle la et bosse bien.

* * *

**Une fin comme celle-ci me pousse à un sondage ****(et puis c'est la mode en ce moment) XD : Voulez vous une happy end ou une sad end ?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Plus Belle la Vie version Soleil Levant (ou plutôt couchant car les host club c'est la nuit que ça roule ma poule) XD. J'ai été gentille quand j'ai traité ma fic de Amour Gloire et Beauté XD.**

**Lu** : Bah tu vas bien le savoir bientôt ;)

**SNT59** : salut ma salope préférée :D Haha oui l'amour c'est tellement mignon, surtout quand y'a du « je t'aime moi non plus et pas toi ? - Non moi si » XD Je pense que je vais mettre la barre plus haut… si si c'est possible. Tu vas me détester. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, n'est pas ? XD

**Lolo** : Pas de pitié ! LOL

**Gadizz** : Yay ! Chapitre 28… désolée pour le retard, fallait pas me pousser à poster le 27 si tôt ;-) He au fait au passage (je vais d'y penser là tout de suite maintenant) : PISTACHIO ! Nan nan je sais, aucun rapport avec la fic… mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle de savoir que je sais penser XD.

**Llewela** : Oh tu fight encore ! Fightons ensemble, encore /se ramène avec sa massue/ Tu veux une fin triste ? Ah bon… bon c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mal barré Duo là… non ? Ben chais pas il s'est pas fait tiré dessus ? Jcrois bien que si… (et puis Heero qui l'enfonce). Ah tu verras tu verras ! (et copyright ! niéhéhéhéhéhé toi-même XD)

**Lil' booboots** : salut toi qui rejoins les revieweuz ! Honte à toi ? Naaan… (ben juste un peu paske les reviews ça fait si plaisir /larme à l'œil/ lol). Z'espère que tu continueras à reviewer, ça encourage les auteurs :-) Si t'as lu tous les chapitres d'un coup, bobo aux yeux, non ? Wah chu trop contente que mes os te plaise aussi :D Moi ça me dérange pas que tu blablates puisque je fais pareil ! Sinon, bon courage pour tes compos, moi j'ai des examens TT jveux pas.

**Camille** : T'as bien raison :)

**Jojo** : Chais pas… quitte à faire passer Heero pour un salaud, pourquoi pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Niahahahark !

**Une fan** : XD Oh oui engage des Yakuzas pour moi !!! Je veux ! XD

**Cookie75** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ;-)

**Reith **: Ooooh oui il est chiant. Mais bon, ça doit être de famille XD Dis donc pour toi c'est pareil, « le milieu c'est merveilleux » ? XD (Heero et Duo qui meurent mais qui meurent ensemble) J'y aurait jamais pensé.

* * *

Je ne tremblais pas. Je ne voulais pas paraître encore plus effrayé que je ne l'étais.

Je tremblais intérieurement. J'étais simplement trop tétanisé.

Je protégeais vaguement ma tête de mes bras, mais je les écartais assez pour voir entre.

J'avais le goût de sang dans la bouche, et des tâches de sang sur le visage, les mains, les bras.

_Peur…_

Mon épaule me lançait à chaque fois que mon cœur battait. Et il battait très vite. Je pouvais l'entendre dans ma poitrine, dans mes tempes, et le sentir ma blessure en feu.

La douleur se faisait plus intense quand je faisais le moindre mouvement.

Le blond était accroupi prêt de moi, les cinq autres hommes en noir avec leur lunettes noires sur le nez me fixaient intensément, inflexibles.

Quand je pense que tout ce qu'il m'arrive c'est à cause d'un gars pourri gâté qui m'a allumé.

Et c'est moi qui prends tout.

Remarque, je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans son jeu.

J'aurais dû calmer mes ardeurs comme les siennes.

J'aurais pas dû montrer tant d'enthousiasme.

Je suis trop con…

_Ventre noué…_

Je ne pouvais pas voir les yeux des Yakuzas à travers les lunettes, et ça les rendait encore plus froid, encore plus impressionnants, encore plus comme des machines.

J'avais peur, et j'étais dégoûté. Dégoûté de ce qu'il m'arrivait, alors que je me croyais hors de portée de la mafia japonaise puisque j'étais Américain. J'avais presque l'impression d'être un touriste en durée de séjour indéterminé. L'impression d'être quelqu'un d'à part, intouchable, en marge de la vraie vie japonaise… et de ses problèmes.

C'est Pathétique.

J'avais le droit d'en parler à personne, sinon j'étais dans la merde.

J'avais pas le droit de démissionner, sinon j'étais dans la merde.

Je suis dans la ligne de mire d'un des Yakuzas les plus dangereux du secteur.

Combien de temps vont t'ils me garder à leur service ?

Et quand ils n'auront plus besoin de moi, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?

Tout ça à cause d'une nuit avec un mec dédaigneux qui m'a oublié juste après m'avoir eu.

Je pinçai les lèvres à ces questions.

_Muscles tendus…_

Je suis totalement piégé. Je ne peux rien faire. Ma vie ne dépend que de leurs décisions.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour me jeter un flot de paroles menaçantes venant du _boss_, pour creuser un peu plus encore mon affolement intérieur mais bien visible dans mes yeux, mais il fut coupé par une voix qui s'était élevée derrière lui.

-Zechs…

Une voix confiante. Sûre d'elle. Comminatoire. Jetant un défit. Jetant presque un sort.

Une voix qui ne ressemblait pas au ton que prenaient les marionnettes du boss. Elle ne m'était pas adressée. Elle semblait prétendre mettre fin à ma peur.

Le dénommé Zechs tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé.

Un nouveau Yakuza, je présume. Mêmes habits, même sous-entendus dans la voix, même carte d'identité : « je te tue, tu me tues, par la bastonnette, le premier qui mourra sera une tapette ».

Avec l'obscurité et la distance, je ne vis pas tout de suite son visage. Je vis juste qu'il avait une arme braquée sur nous dans chaque main. Et qu'il se tenait à environ six mètres de nous.

-Le chien préféré de mon père…

Zechs se leva. J'écartais les bras de plus en plus pour mieux voir. Les hommes ne semblaient presque plus s'occuper de moi. Ils étaient tous tournés vers le nouveau venu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Heero ?

-Ne t'a-t-on pas déjà dis de me vouvoyer ?

Zechs ricana à ce ton provocateur.

-Ton père m'a surtout dit que tu étais vaniteux et qu'il ne fallait pas y faire trop attention.

-Il t'a dis que j'avais des hommes à ma charge, et que je pouvais te supprimer si ça me chantait ? Depuis le temps que tu travailles pour lui.

-Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais le faire si tu en avais le désir. Les hommes du boss sont en plus grand nombre que les tiens.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas toi qu'ils protègent. Et personne n'a le droit de me tuer dans notre clan. En revanche, il n'y a pas d'interdiction pour toi.

Zechs ricana encore. Il paraissait plus vieux que Heero. Plus fort, aussi. Un gabarit supérieur.

-Tu ferrais mieux de faire quand même attention… on ne sait jamais.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Impassibles. Aucun des deux ne semblait nerveux. Ils étaient tous deux décontractés, l'un affrontant l'autre avec une seule arme - et baissée qui plus est - mais pas plus alarmé que ça : « Quoi ? Quelqu'un me menace avec des armes ? Mais où est le problème ? ».

-Alors c'était toi que cet Adonis a appelé au téléphone avant qu'on le coince ici… Tu as réussis à retrouver sa trace en deux minutes, je suppose en mettant en relation son coup de fil, ton portable et ton ordinateur. Tu es le meilleur en informatique, Heero. Ca, personne ne peux discuter là dessus. Je m'incline sur ce point, mais je me demande si tu es aussi rapide au tir.

-Fais un seul geste, j'aurai le temps de te tirer deux fois dessus. Et j'ai une arme à chaque main comme tu le vois.

-Je ne souhaite pas te défier aujourd'hui, non… les ordres étaient d'avertir l'hôte, c'est tout.

Alors pendant qu'il ne me répondait pas et que j'étais en train de paniquer à mort au téléphone, il a capté d'où venait mon appel et m'a rejoins… C'est pour ça qu'il a mit autant de temps à me retrouver puisque entre temps j'avais changé de ruelle.

Putain j'y comprends pu rien… il en à rien à foutre de moi et il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule au téléphone… non ? J'ai pas rêvé… Et pourtant il est venu…

Tard, ok, j'ai eus le temps de me prendre une balle et une dizaine de coups mais il est venu.

…

Je m'en fous, je le déteste quand même.

-Va dire à mon père que je m'explique avec l'hôte en privé et qu'il n'envoie pas un nouvel avertissement parce que cet hôte est une fois de plus avec moi.

-Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, Heero. Tu n'as qu'à le dire toi-même à ton père.

-Je me souviens qu'un jour il t'avait chargé de faire le messager entre lui et moi, non ?

Zechs serra les poings. Apparemment, ces deux là sont rivaux. Et Zechs n'accepte pas la supériorité de Heero. Arriver deuxième à une course, ça a toujours été frustrant pour tout le monde.

-Considère que Duo Maxwell est mon otage. Fais parvenir ça à mon père.

Zechs ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent dans leur position pendant quelques minutes, sans que Heero ne semble avoir de crampe, les bras tendus devant lui et les doigt aux gâchettes toujours aux aguets, ni que Zechs fasse un geste.

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Ni aucun des autres hommes présents.

Finalement, la main de Zechs qui ne tenait pas l'arme, le long de sa jambe, fit un rapide geste destiné à ses hommes - collègues, plutôt, dont il avait la tête. Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers Heero, comme s'il n'était plus là. Le combat entre les deux hommes, la revanche ou la belle, je ne sais pas, était remis à plus tard.

Aucun ne baissa les yeux quand ils croisèrent Heero, et ils ne se regardèrent pas. Ils continuèrent leur route comme s'ils ne croisaient personne. Good bye les men in black.

Quand ils disparurent, je ne protégeais déjà plus depuis que les hommes avaient cessé de s'intéresser à moi, et je m'appuyais sur les coudes pour mieux voir la scène. Je tentai de me mettre assis contre le mur d'un coté qui n'était pas loin. Je grimaçai à chaque mouvement, car la douleur était forte.

Heero rangea ses armes sous sa veste - avec les autres -, s'approcha de moi et s'accroupi. Il voulu m'aider à me m'adosser au mur mais je repoussai ses mains froidement et ne croisa pas son regard.

-Désolé d'être en retard.

-J'en ai rien à foutre. Je t'attendais pas.

Il me fixait des yeux et essayait d'avoir les miens mais je détournai la tête. Je ne voulais pas le regarder.

Connard.

-Casse toi. Laisse moi tranquille. T'en a assez fais comme ça.

-Tu es fatigué, blessé et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Je t'emmerde. Je veux pas de ta pitié en plus.

-Hn. Tu es aussi agréable que la dernière fois.

-Et je compte le rester. Maintenant va t'en.

Nan mais c'est lui qui dit ça ??

-Désolé, mais comme je l'ai dis à l'autre sangsue de mon père, tu es mon otage.

Génial. Quelle journée de merde, mais quelle journée de merde !!!

-Ok. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ? Déjà que ça te fait marrer que je sois poursuivi quand on était au téléphone ! Lui lançai-je sèchement.

-On va pas retourner chez toi. Si ça se trouve, les hommes de mon père y sont déjà. On va attendre que ça se calme.

Cool. On va rester ici en tête à tête. J'aurai bien le temps de me vider de mon sang, c'est parfait. Parfait. En plus c'est plutôt chouette ici, y'a des poubelles pas loin. Belle déco.

-Et ce n'est pas le fait que tu étais poursuivi qui m'a fait rire. J'ai eus peur pour toi.

-Oh c'est vrai ? Lui répondis-je narquoisement. Vas te faire. Change de prof de théâtre, ça marche pu avec moi.

-Ce qui me faisait rire, c'est le fait que mon père ait été aussi loin. C'était ironique. Ce n'était pas pour toi.

Un court silence s'installa. Je me remets lentement de mes émotions. Je le coupai pour avouer sèchement et d'un ton qui se voulait coupant.

-Ca m'a fait flipper. Je suppose que ça te fait plaisir, sinon tu te serais retenu.

Sur le coup il ne répondit pas, gêné. Il lui fallu un léger temps.

-Non…

-J'en ai ma claque de tout ça. Alors tu vas faire quoi de moi ? Tu vas me dire que t'es désolé, ou tu vas me comparer à une sous merde comme la dernière fois ? C'est Heero « t'es l'homme de ma vie et t'es trop bon » ou Heero « je t'écrase, t'es trop bas dans la hiérarchie pour moi » que j'ai là avec moi ? Ouais, à force tu devrais faire attention, tu deviens schizo.

Tiens, prends toi ça !

Mon état me faisait devenir agressif. Mes nerfs étaient à bout.

Fallait pas venir me chercher.

-Tu crois que c'est facile d'être écartelé entre mon clan et toi? Me lance t'il instantanément.

Oh, oh ! Un point partout. Chu blessé, calme toi !

Il y avait une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Je n'insistai pas. Il a quand même une belle petite collection d'armes feu dans sa veste.

Il soupira.

-Tu n'as pas un ami totalement hors des affaires mafieuses ?

-Ben si, tu crois tout de même pas que je baigne dans le monde des Yakuzas non plus !

-Bien. Donne moi une adresse et je nous conduirai là bas.

Euh… il plaisante là… non ?!

Nan mais attends, je suis pas con autant que ça non plus ! Je vais pas entraîner un pote dans ma merde !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Jamais je vais te donner l'adresse d'un de mes potes ! Après ce qui m'est arrivé à cause de toi, j'aimerais pas que ça retombe sur quelqu'un d'autre ! T'es malade !

-Pourquoi je serais venu ici alors si c'est pas pour te protéger ? Tu n'as rien à craindre pour ton ami.

-Euh tu m'excuses, mais j'ai pas tellement l'impression d'être protégé avec toi, hein. Rien qu'à voir la tête de mon épaule gauche, elle est pas très sympa ta protection. Et puis merde ! J'ai pas besoin de ta protection ! J'ai déjà caché à mes meilleurs potes que je flirtais avec toi, c'est pas pour te ramener chez eux !

-Tu n'as pas trop le choix. Chez moi aussi c'est surveillé. A moins que tu ne veuilles laisser ta blessure s'infecter et perdre assez de sang pour être bien mal, il faut que tu me dises où habite un de tes amis.

-Et pourquoi on n'irait pas à l'hôpital ??

-Et qu'est ce que tu leur répondrais quand ils te demanderont comment t'as fais pour recevoir une balle dans l'épaule ? Ils te forceront à parler, et si tu parles, t'es mort.

Merde. C'est vrai que j'ai pas d'autre choix. Je suis obligé. Fait chier.

Avec résignation et colère dans la voix, je lui dis une adresse.

-WuFei Chang. En plus il est étudiant en médecine.

Il est Chinois, et entre Japonais et Chinois, ils peuvent pas se blairer. WuFei va bien lui faire comprendre avec son caractère et sa musculature qu'il est pas le bienvenu et que c'est la première et dernière fois qu'ils se voient.

Désolé, Fei.

Je tentai de me relever mais je vacillai, rejetant à nouveau l'aide que me proposait Heero. Mais au troisième pas, j'étais tellement cassé et faible que je manquai de tomber et Heero me rattrapa. Il me passa mon bras valide au dessus de son épaule et m'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture garée pas loin en double file avec ses warnings.

On n'échangea pas un mot durant le trajet. Heero avait mis en route son GPS car WuFei habitait dans un coin de la ville qu'il ne connaissait fort heureusement pas.

Je crains la réaction de WuFei.

Je me demande s'il va m'accepter ou me rejeter. Il n'est pas lâche, mais pas fou non plus. Laisser introduire un inconnu chez lui n'est pas son style, alors un Yakuza… Un « mec dangereux »…

Il peut tout aussi bien m'accepter mais ne plus vouloir me revoir par la suite.

Je risque toute sa confiance.

J'ai une chance sur dix qu'il ne m'en veuille pas par la suite.

Je déteste Heero.

Je le déteste. Je le hais. Il m'a pourri ma vie avec son caprice.

Arrivé, il m'aida à entrer dans l'immeuble et on prit l'ascenseur.

Je ressent la même sensation que quand j'ai été voir Jiro chez lui.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

J'espère que ça ma pas se passer comme avec Jiro.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. WuFei n'est pas comme lui. C'est totalement l'opposé.

Et puis en même temps… c'était pas les mêmes conditions, le même contexte.

Heero sonna à la porte. Mon ventre se serra.

Vraiment désolé, WuFei. Je n'ai pas le choix.

La porte s'ouvrit, et WuFei apparu. D'abord il fit de grand rond, étonné de mon apparence, et aussi inquiet. Puis il examina Heero des pieds à la tête et il devina tout de suite par ses habits et une des armes qui dépassait et qui était apparente qui il était. Son visage se renferma.

-Duo ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ??

J'ai raté une marche.

-WuFei… est ce que je peux rentrer ? Tu es bien étudiant en médecine ?

Il cligna des yeux, un peu plus surpris.

-Euh… oui… en ophtalmologie plus précisément.

…

--°

Ophtalmologie ??

-J'ai des problèmes, WuFei.

L'air froid, il s'écarta pour nous laisser de la place.

J'étais accablé de devoir faire subir à WuFei quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas connaître et quelqu'un qui le dégoûtait en quelque sorte parce que mise à part Quatre et moi (et Trowa sous entendu) il n'aimait pas tellement les homosexuels, et de l'avoir en quelque sorte trahit en le mêlant à mes problèmes.

-Merci… pardon…

-On s'expliquera quand l'autre sera parti. C'est-à-dire dans dix minutes, le temps que j'aille acheter des bandages dans la boutique du coin ouverte.

Impitoyable, et dur même avec quelqu'un de dangereux, il a tout de suite deviné ce qu'il s'était passé. Il est vraiment intelligent.

Heero baissait docilement les yeux. Il ne rétorqua rien quand WuFei le désigna de « l'autre » et étant particulièrement impoli.

-En attendant, allonge toi sur mon futon.

-Mais… je vais le tacher.

-Tant pis. Ca se lave.

Heero m'amena silencieusement dans la chambre du Chinois, impeccablement rangée, nette, presque vide surtout si on enlevait tous les bouquins de cours et de révisions sur son bureau, et je m'assis sur le futon qui était étendu prêt du mur, contre le mur. Heero s'assit par terre à ma gauche. On ne se regardait pas. Et je me mis à fixer le mur d'en face.

Tout ce qu'il se passe est de sa faute.

-A l'avenir, ne t'approche plus jamais de se quartier. Raye le de ta carte. Oubli WuFei. Parce que si lui aussi a des problèmes, je te promets que d'une façon ou d'une autre je le vengerai. Même si je ne suis QU'un employé de la boîte à ton père. Ou plutôt un esclave payé maintenant.

J'ai limite envie de vandaliser son GPS pour être sûr qu'il retiendra pas l'adresse.

Il regarde le sol, comme un adolescent que l'on a grondé.

Il peut enfin ressentir à quel point je le hais.

A quel point je regrette tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, même s'ils étaient plaisants et qu'à chaque fois j'en redemandais.

A quel point je suis écœuré de la situation.

Et à quel point j'aimerai me barrer d'ici.

-J'ai des aveux à te faire.

C'est ça… je suis pas prêtre, j'ai pas envie d'entendre tes confessions.

-Tu mentiras, comme tu m'as mentis depuis le début.

-En fait, je ne t'ai mentis qu'à la fin si tu veux savoir.

…

A la fin ?

La fin à partir de où ?

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire… parce qu'en plus tu ne me croiras plus. Et je ne me suis jamais expliqué à personne. Ecoute, c'est la dernière fois que nos chemins se croisent. Alors crois moi ou pas, ça m'est égal. Je ne reviendrai plus au Navigate maintenant. Je veux juste t'expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussées à faire ce que j'ai fait.

Tant mieux. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

-Dis toujours.

Il prit une inspiration.

-Tu sais, le soir où j'ai… on peut dire abuser de toi…

Ca c'est clair, on peut dire ça comme ça maintenant.

-Je venais d'apprendre que mon père comptait faire un marché avec un autre clan de Yakuza. Et j'étais un produit de leurs échanges de promesses et de cadeaux.

C'est dur la vie, hein ? Moi j'ai rien demandé à personne.

-Il compte me marier de force.

…

-Avec la fille du boss de l'autre clan. Ce n'était pas une obligation de mon père car théoriquement je suis majeur et donc plus sous son autorité, mais il m'a clairement fait savoir, pour ne pas dire menacer, que si je n'acceptais pas cette union… qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je quitte le pays si je tenais à ma peau.

…

-Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer son fils dans son propre intérêt. Ca entraînerait aussi que tous les hommes que je dirige soient éliminés aussi. Et eux, ils n'ont rien fait. Ils seraient tués par ma faute.

Son père veut sauver ses comptes financiers dans ses paradis fiscaux, et ça ne le dérange pas d'utiliser son fils.

-Donc quand j'ai su ça, tu comprends que j'avais la rage. J'étais furieux. Mais mon père avait tout prévu. Il y avait des hommes derrière la porte de son bureau dans lequel il m'avait convoqué. Ils étaient plus nombreux que les miens. Ce soir là, un de mes hommes a été accidentellement tué. Ca a dérapé. J'ai fait un geste violent de trop. L'homme qui a été tué avait une femme et un enfant. Pratiquement tous mes hommes sont des hommes mariés.

…

Merde…

-C'était mon second, et un confident. J'ai dû accepter la proposition de mon père. Et après le drame qui n'en est pas vraiment un puisque la vie de Yakuza se résume à ça, j'avais besoin de… d'oublier que j'avais perdu ma liberté. J'étais hors de moi, et détruit.

…

Quelle journée de merde… putain mais quelle journée de merde…

-Avec toi, j'oublie tout. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je me sens bien.

Sa voix était celle de quelqu'un d'affligé.

-Je voulais faire quelque chose que jamais plus je n'aurais l'opportunité de faire à cause de cette union.

…

-Je voulais te posséder en temps qu'homme libre. Je voulais que tu me possèdes sans interdits.

…

-Je voulais qu'il n'y ait pas de limites à ce qu'on faisait.

…

-Je me suis jeté sur toi en désespoir de cause.

…

-Parce que je sais que ce ne sera plus jamais possible maintenant. Je sais que si je t'approche encore, mon père enverra des hommes pour te supprimer. Il ne veut pas d'embrouilles avec l'autre clan qui va se rallier au nôtre.

…

-Malgré les apparences que je t'ai montré, Duo, je ne veux pas ta mort.

…

-C'était mon unique occasion. Aussi précoce soit elle.

Petit à petit, j'avais l'impression que ma haine envers lui s'estompait.

-J'ai fais ça par détresse. Je voulais que ça se passe autrement. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive ce qui t'est arrivé. Si j'avais su, je me serrais contenu. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas ça.

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme si j'étais une pute.

Ma voix était moins dure, mais elle restait ferme.

-Ca… c'est parce que j'ai été élevé comme ça. Ne jamais s'excuser. Mais aussi, c'est parce que je voulais te faire croire que je n'avais pas fais ça... guidé par mes sentiments.

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

-Je t'ai menti dés lors où je me suis comporté comme un chacal avec toi. Comme un Yakuza. Je suis froid et insensible. Et si je m'améliore, je n'agis pas toujours comme il faut. J'ai beaucoup de défauts qui me collent à la peau. Je t'ai dis des choses ignobles, des choses que je ne pensais pas. Mon éducation est telle qu'on m'a toujours fourré dans le crâne que j'ai raison et que je suis supérieur aux autres.

…

-On m'a apprit à être hautain, sans pitié, et à mentir.

…

-Je t'ai menti quand je t'ai dis que tu ne valais rien. Je t'estime beaucoup.

…

-J'ai menti quand j'ai dis qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments la nuit où on a couché ensemble.

…

-J'ai… J'ai voulu que tu me détestes pour que tu m'oublies plus vite, et ainsi m'auto persuader que je n'aurais plus aucune chance avec toi. Je t'ai blessé j'en suis conscient, et c'était partiellement voulu. Maintenant j'ai récolté ce que j'ai semé, tu ne peux plus me saquer. J'ai agis égoïstement.

…

-Je voulais coucher avec toi au moins une fois avant que tout soit fini. Et savoir ce que ça faisait de faire l'amour avec celui hante mes pensées et à qui on tient, surtout quand on sait que ça serait la première et dernière fois.

Ma gorge se noua.

-Je suis désolé. Je regrette. J'ai tout gâché. Tout ce que je voulais c'était te protéger, toi et mes hommes, en ne plus te fréquentant et en acceptant le mariage. Je croyais que personne ne nous avait vu. Ce n'était pas prévu, ta rencontre avec Zechs, le second de mon père.

Je ne le regardais toujours pas, lui non plus. Je ne bougeai pas. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le mur d'en face, comme si je voulais ignorer Heero.

_C'est pas vrai… c'est pas vrai ce qu'il me dit… _

Mon épaule me fait mal, mais je commence à m'habituer à la douleur.

Mon cœur serré à cause de ces aveux qui semblait si franc ne supporte plus la présence du Japonais.

Je suis sans voix face à ce discourt… il ne m'avait jamais parlé autant et il n'en avait pas la tête.

J'en ai marre de toujours me tromper. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le croire puisqu'on n'allait plus se revoir, sinon c'est risqué pour ma vie.

…

Je m'aperçus qu'à coté de moi, Heero avait sa tête dans une main, courbé sur lui-même.

Il n'était plus fier comme dans l'impasse devant Zechs.

Devant Zechs qui était plus âgé, plus fort, plus dangereux, plus tout que moi, il était droit.

A coté de moi, impuissant face à mes blessures, aussi bien physique que morale, dont il était responsable, il s'incline.

Avec frayeur, je m'aperçus qu'il disait vrai.

Il ne reviendrait plus me voir.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudrait que je pense.

Je le déteste.

Je l'aime.

Je le hais pour m'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire.

Je le haïrais encore plus quand on n'y sera sorti mais séparé.

Je l'aime pour m'avoir, je pense, aimé.

Je veux qu'il disparaisse, qu'il me fiche la paix.

Et je veux qu'il reste avec moi toujours, qu'il ne soit pas Yakuza, et qu'il ne soit pas le fils de mon patron.

Il bougea. Il va se lever ? Il va partir ?

Sans prévenir et sans me regarder il prit possession de mes lèvres et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, tendrement, désespéramment.

Sa main droite a migré sur ma nuque, sa gauche à coté de ma cuisse. Je ne me défendis pas. Impulsivement mec lèvres l'avaient accueillis avec envie. Spontanément ma langue avaient recherché la sienne, l'avait désirée, l'avait trouvé. D'instinct mes paupières se sont fermées. Comme si c'était prévu, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Sur le coup, je savourai avec surprise son goût exquis qui m'avait, je ne peux le nier, manqué ces derniers jours, sa langue chaude et humide, ses lèvres mielleuses.

_Dans un baiser profond et lent._

Un peu hésitants, les doigts de ma main droite vont délicatement se poser sur son épaule, ayant peur que tout d'un coup il se recule, il s'éloigne, il parte. Mais voyant que nos langues ne cessaient de se caresser, je continue ma progression, petit à petit, pendant que nous nous happons mutuellement la langue.

_A peu prêt comme ceux de ma nuit avec lui._

Ma main entière acquiert son épaule. Mes doigts glissent sur son cou. Et ma paume. Puis toute ma main.

Elle s'enfile dans ses cheveux.

Me remémore la soirée passée avec lui à l'hôtel, où il me parlait comme il m'a parlé et agit à l'instant. Avec tendresse. Avec passion.

_A la différence qu'il était plus fort._

Avec vérité ?

Avec franchise.

_Avec le cœur ?__ Un Yakuza, ça a un cœur ? Je croyais que c'était rien qu'un assassin…_

Avec douceur.

_Et moi, est ce que j'en ai un, de cœur ? Ca ne m'a jamais touché__ avant, une séparation._

Je ne bouge pas l'autre bras, le laissant posé sur ma cuisse, de peur d'attiser encore plus la douleur.

Douleur qu'à son tour, j'ignore.

Douleur qui rend le ballet de nos langues et le contact de nos lèvres plus délectables.

Je respire sa peau, il inhale la mienne voluptueusement, réceptif à chaque mouvement de ma langue contre la sienne, à chaque appel silencieux, à chaque encouragement.

Se nourrissant chacun l'un de l'autre, personne n'en demande plus. Personne n'essaye de dominer, d'imposer un rythme plus soutenu ou plus insistant. Aucun de nous deux ne presse ses lèvres plus fort que l'autre.

On se déguste.

On se perd.

On se dit qu'on est désolé.

On se régale de l'autre, simplement.

On se dit au revoir.

Puis progressivement, il commence à ralentir le rythme, non moins sensuellement, signe qu'il va se séparer de mes lèvres.

Déjà.

Le baiser se rompt au ralenti, mais nos visages restent très proches. Nos lèvres continuent de s'effleurer, nos yeux restent fermer, ma main ne veut pas quitter sa chevelure. Je sens sa respiration silencieuse et chaude contre ma peau. Sa main gauche vient se placer sur ma joue, et il me murmure

-Souviens toi de moi comme quelqu'un dont tu as ouvert pendant quelques instants la fenêtre de sa prison.

Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux.

Ca fait depuis de nombreuses années que je n'ai pas pleuré. Je refuse de recommencer.

Boys don't cry.

Je ne pleure pas.

Mais je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi j'en ai envie. J'ai oublié pourquoi je pleurais, avant.

_Pourquoi est ce que les gens pleurent ?_

Ma vision est flouée quand il s'éloigne de moi.

Quand il me prend la main et l'enlève doucement de sa tête parce que je ne voulais pas le laisser partir.

Quand il rompt gentiment le contact de nos mains.

Quand il se lève.

Quand il quitte la pièce.

_Ils doivent avoir mal au cœur…_

Je contemplais toujours le mur d'en face.

A aucun moment je ne l'ai regardé.

Ses pas, dans l'appartement où on n'entendait rien à part le bruit de fond de la circulation dehors, résonnèrent.

Résonnèrent dans mes oreilles. Dans ma tête.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Puis plus rien.

Malgré mes efforts pour retenir un sanglot, pour ravaler cette boule douloureuse dans ma gorge, une larme s'échappa d'un coin d'un de mes yeux inondés et piquants.

Elle coula le long de ma joue.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'__ai mal, ni pourquoi des larmes me sont montées aux yeux._

Je fixais toujours le mur d'en face. Sans un mot, sans un son.

OWARI

* * *

**Eh oui… je suis cruelle… encore plus que ce que vous ne croyiez…**

…

**Mais non je blague, c'est pas la fin XD vous y avez cru ?**

**WAAAAAH NAAAAN PAS LA CARABINE !!!!!!!!! Ok ok j'arrête les blagues foireuses !!!!**

**/part en courant très vite/**

**A au prochain chapitre !**

**Je répète ! C'EST ****PAS**** LA FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Heero : **Héhé ! J'ai venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu !

**Duo : **C'est ça ouais ! T'as venu trop tard, t'as pas vu comment jme suis fais tabasser et t'as rien vaincu du tout puisque je suis décoré de rouge de partout ! Espèce d'incapable !

**Hôshun** : Et moua TT quand est ce que je reviens ?

**Natsu : **Bah toi t'as pas entendu Zechs ? Si ça se trouve t'es mort… (on en sait rien vu que t'as disparu)

**Hôshun : **KWA O.O Oh non ! Mais j'ai duré qu'un chapitre ! C'est pas juste !

**Natsu : **C'est comme ça… (petit aveu : Hôshun est le mec qui sert à RIEN dans cette fic, mais qui m'a juste camouflé la séparation accidentelle de Duo/Jiro. Il fallait bien une raison, et je séchais… j'ai dû inventer Hôshun.)

**Hôshun : **TT le pire c'est que je suis innocent dans toute l'histoire. Donc en fait j'ai rien foutu de la fic. Je suis même pas un méchant.

**Natsu : **Ouais mais c'est pas grave, je sais pas pourquoi, je t'aime bien :-) C'est sûrement le fait que t'es le pauvre gars paumé victime de tout et le pauvre looser de la vie qu'a rien fait à personne de l'histoire et que tu me fait tellement pitié (et par conséquence tellement rire).

**Hôshun : **--° C'est sympa ça.

**Natsu : **D'ailleurs j'ai souvent parlé de toi eux revieweuz ;). Je t'embauche, je te garde avec moi, je te mettrais pas au placard comme les persos inventés dans cette fic, ça te dit ? On fera des commentaires foireux ensemble ! (entre foireux, on s'entendra bien :p).

**Eh ! C'est pas fini ! ;p**

**Au fait, je voulais pas dépasser le cap des 30 chapitres… mais là ça sera inévitable.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Tchapteur touain'ti naïne !**

**J'espère que vous êtes pas mort :D on va pas finir sur une fin comme celle du chapitre 28, ça serait frustrant. ****Pour le sondage, on va le dire bien haut bien fort : il a servi à rien :-) enfin si, à savoir comment vous voulez que ça finisse. Mais j'ai déjà ma fin en tête, donc ça n'a pas modifié mon choix XD.**

**Merci à**

**SNT59** : je vais te dire un truc : niéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé :D

**Reith** : Je pense à… bah tu crois pas que je vais te le dire quand même ! XD

**Une fan XD** : Mais si que y'a une suite. La preuve ;-).

**Ingrid94** : C'était fait exprèt pour WuFei. Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère ! C'est clair que ça fait une chute dans le moment super tragique et tout et tout mais… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi XD.

**Lil' booboots** : Eh beh c'était un longue review que tu m'as fait !!! Me suis bien marré :-) Eh mais fais gaffe parce que je serais bien capable de blablater autant que toi ! Et bon après je vais raconter ma vie et c'est pas super intéressant (enfin pour moi si XD). Moi j'ai suivi un entraînement de rire discret. Mais il faut pas que y'ait quelqu'un qui me voit sinon on pourrait croire que je suis malade ou _vraiment_ conne… Mais j'apprends à rire intérieurement avec un visage sérieux et ça c'est mieux quand quelqu'un passe devant moi :p. Toi tu te shootes aux kinder chocofresh ? Ben moi c'est les nouilles asiatiques (dont on m'a limité la consommation paske la dernière fois je me suis fait deux portions en une soirée TT c'est pas beaucoup pourtant !). Moi généralement je laisse des reviews mais que dire dedans sinon que j'ai aimé et que c'était bien ?? (oui… LA review bateau de chez bateau pourtant y'a vraiment des fics qui me font sauter de joie… chu pas très expressive TT manque d'inspi, bref). Tu t'es fait avoir à la fin ? Héhé c'était le but, j'avoue XD mais je le ferais pu. Les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes (quoi ? Elle n'était pas marrante ? Aïe ! Nan pas de cailloux !). J'espère que le chapitre vous a bien plu quand même ! Bon et je vais passer à l'histoire parce que sinon je vais finir par faire une review plus longue que ce chapitre XD (bah c'est ta faute alors t'en plains pas ! lol). Et moi je fais pas le pont ! Je suis sérieuse ! (euuuuuuuuuuh…) mdr. Mais c'est vrai que je fais pas le pont ;-). Kisu !

**Kyu** : T'en fais donc pas, je vais arranger ça… ou pas ! XD Va falloir lire la suite ;p.

**Gadizz** : oui mais là euh chais pas quoi… XD Niark que vais-je faire… améliorer la situation ou pas ? Jme tâte…

**Lucid Nightmare** : Juste quand t'as posté ta review pour le chapitre 27, j'ai envoyé le chapitre 28. On s'est croisé de peu. Du coup je te répond sur ce chapitre : pôpa Yakuza il est super chiant, et effectivement ça va être dur pour la relation si relation il y a. Les supers copains Wu, Tro et Cat ils vont bien apparaître un jour ou l'autre ;-). Banane nutella ? Woua faudra que j'essaye :p.

**Et ****aussi aux autres (mais je leur ai déjà dis) avec leurs reviews super trop gentilles ♥**

**Gros bisous !**** Enjoy ;)

* * *

**

La nuit venait de tomber. La chambre dans laquelle je suis est devenue sombre en peu de temps. Elle n'était pas éclairée quand j'y étais entré et maintenant, avec la lumière de dehors qui a décliné, je me retrouve presque dans le noir. Mais finalement, c'est pas plus mal.

J'ai essuyé la larme sur ma joue.

J'ai essuyé les larmes dans mes yeux, pour éviter que d'autres larmes ne tombent encore.

J'avais oublié ce que c'est d'avoir des larmes dans les yeux.

Quand on voit flou, quand on sent qu'elles vont déborder, quand on se demande d'où elles viennent.

J'ai mal à la gorge.

La boule n'est toujours pas partie.

J'ai beau me retourner dans ma tête la situation dans tous les sens.

J'ai mal au cœur.

_Je commence à comprendre…_

Je me sens perdu.

… _ce que les gens…_

Je me sens abandonné.

… _ressentent quand ils…_

Je me sens coupable.

… _perdent celui qu'ils aiment_

Je me sens impuissant.

_Je vois maintenant…_

Je me sens mal.

… _ce que j'ai pu faire subir à ceux avec qui je suis sorti et qui m'aimaient vraiment._

Un petit vertige me prit la tête. Je cligna des yeux et le fis partir.

Je commence à manquer vraiment de force. Je me sens fatigué. Le sang que j'ai perdu se fait important. J'avais oublié ma blessure.

Je comprends Jiro.

_Jin._

Ce qui fait pleurer les gens, c'est parce qu'ils se sentent faible face à quelque chose dont ils n'ont pas prévu l'existence.

Comme c'est drôle. Quand on ne connaît pas, on ne fait pas attention.

On est au courant du danger, mais on passe devant sans le contourner.

On regrette quand ça nous tombe dessus.

On se dit qu'on aurait pu mieux agir.

On se dit qu'on aurait pu prévenir.

On se dit qu'on aurait pu éviter, et on voudrait retourner en arrière.

Mais c'est trop tard.

On ne sait pas assurer. On avait prévu que ça n'arrive pas.

C'est arrivé, et on ne peut plus rien faire, alors qu'on en avait la possibilité avant.

On se dit qu'on l'a bêtement laissé filer devant nous.

Qu'on l'a ignoré volontairement.

Donc tout est de notre faute.

_On tombe amoureux._

J'ai vu Heero pour la dernière fois. Il est parti comme un voleur.

_Et comme d'habitude…_

Il est parti en emportant mon cœur.

… _quand on tombe…_

Alors que je venais de découvrir que j'en avais un.

… _on se fait mal._

J'ai mal.

Je refoule les larmes.

Mais je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de rougir, même si je ne me vois pas. Je le sens.

Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de se pincer.

Je ne peux empêcher les légers spasmes qui parfois me prennent de surprise et parcourent mon corps.

C'est quand on perd une personne qu'on se rend compte qu'elle était importante pour nous.

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. J'essuie une dernière fois mes yeux du revers de ma main avant qu'on me voit comme ça. WuFei vient de rentrer. Je l'entends venir jusqu'à ma chambre.

La porte était entrouverte. Il entre et ouvre la lumière.

En premier, elle m'éblouit un peu et je cligne des yeux.

La voix sévère mais calme du Chinois retentit dans l'appartement calme il y a quelques secondes.

-Je t'ai dis de t'allonger.

Je veux le regarder mais je n'ose pas. Je sais quel est son regard quand il est en colère ou frustré.

Il a apporté dans un sac plastique des produits et des bandes. Il a aussi un ciseau.

-Désolé…

-Alors allonge toi.

J'obéis, m'aidant de mon bras droit et grimaçant quand je du bouger le bras gauche. Un pic de douleur me fit serrer les dents. Une fois installé, je lui posai une question, tristement, qui me trottinait dans la tête depuis le début, même si maintenant je me fichais de la réponse.

-Comment tu vas faire pour me soigner l'épaule si tu étudies en ophtalmologie ?

-J'étudie peut être en ophtalmologie mais j'ai quand même des bases en médecine générale et en chirurgie. Et j'ai aussi fais du secourisme. Pour arrêter une hémorragie, il faut t'allonger et faire un point de compression si elle est importante. Mais je n'ai pas vu ta blessure.

Il s'était armé d'un ciseau, de bandes et de produit divers. Avec le ciseau il découpa soigneusement mon t-shirt pour voir la blessure. Il l'analysa et dû la tâter très précautionneusement et très légèrement, le sang l'empêchant de voir l'impact de la balle.

-Aaah…

Je ferme les yeux, serre les dents encore plus, avale ma salive, limite les gémissements, aussi faibles étaient t'ils. La main, même experte, ne rendait pas le moment indolore.

-La balle est ressortie. Elle a traversé l'épaule.

_Rien à foutre…__ la douleur physique n'est pas important._

Il nettoya la plaie silencieusement, le visage fermé, ses yeux opaques en amandes concentrés. Aucun d'entre nous n'osait dire quelque chose… parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. J'avais fais quelque chose dont je savais les risques, et je payais les frais de mon erreur. Quant à WuFei, il n'avait peur de rien, et s'il fallait qu'il affronte des Yakuzas, il le ferrait sans se poser de questions s'il n'avait pas le choix.

Et je ne me souciais plus de rien.

Je ne me souciais plus de mes blessures.

Ni du fait que j'avais fait entrer Heero chez WuFei.

Je ne me souciais plus de WuFei car il m'avait fait entrer. S'il m'en voulait vraiment, s'il était prêt à m'abandonner pour ne pas se mêler de mes affaires qui étaient devenues vraiment dangereuses, il ne m'aurait pas accepté chez lui.

Plus rien ne m'importait.

Les impôts, le fait de me nourrir, de rentrer chez moi, même, j'en ai plus rien à cirer.

J'ai envie de tout abandonner.

Petit à petit, avec la tristesse, s'installait en moi…

Du vide.

J'avais plein d'espoir il y a une semaine.

Plein de haine il y a une heure.

Maintenant je n'ai plus rien.

_Que mes yeux pour pleurer, sauf que je me l'interdis._

-Maxwell, tu sais que j'aurais pu te laisser tomber et couper tous les ponts avec toi.

WuFei rompu le silence d'une voix tranchante.

Ses paroles pour moi n'étaient que des paroles dans le vent.

J'ai pas envie de lui répondre. A ce moment précis j'ai perdu l'usage de la parole. Je ne sais pas s'il se doute de quelque chose, mais il n'insista pas et continua de parler pour nous deux.

De toute façon il peut dire tout ce qu'il veut, j'en ai plus rien à battre.

-J'avais une grande estime pour toi.

…

-Maintenant j'aurai besoin de réfléchir. Mais je ne suis pas un lâche, et je n'abandonnerai pas un ami. Tout comme Quatre et Trowa.

Son ton cinglant ne s'accordait pas vraiment avec les paroles, pourtant WuFei est comme ça.

Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

-Même un ami qui fait des conneries.

…

-Des belles grosses conneries.

Mais j'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Vous pouvez tous me laisser tomber que ça ne me ferrait rien.

Vous pouvez tous essayer de m'assassiner que je ne me défendrai pas.

Vous pouvez tous rire de moi que je ne dirai mot.

Je fermerai les yeux.

Je vous claquerai la porte au nez, fermerai toutes les lumières et m'enfoncerai dans mon lit pour dormir.

Et pour souffrir.

Pour chuchoter son nom.

Pour prendre ma tête dans mes mains.

Pour ravaler mes pleurs.

Pour étouffer mes cris.

Pour contenir mon chagrin.

Et pour vivre comme une loque. Comme quelqu'un dont on a coupé ses vivres, dont on a volé ses vêtements, dont on empêche de dormir en lui remettant en boucle des scènes de tristesse, d'affliction, de choc sur des écrans qui constitueraient les murs de la petite pièce dans laquelle on le retient prisonnier.

Car je me sens nu.

Sans protection. Sans bouclier.

On a pillé ma vie, et on va m'exploiter jusqu'à ce que je sois fatigué de vivre.

-Tu veux rester ici ?

WuFei en s'affaissant à me soigner montre un peu de pitié, de compassion. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il se doute de ce que j'éprouve ?

_Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ?_

Il a pansé mon épaule, a mit une bande autour et a fini par découper entièrement mon t-shirt à manche longue pour observer les dégâts sur mon corps. Je découvris plusieurs bleus bien localisés. Au ventre, à la hanche, sur les bras, sur les côtes, et je pense que j'en ai aussi dans le dos et sur la joue.

-Duo ?

Il faut lui répondre.

Comment peut il encore m'inviter à rester chez lui après ça… ? Il n'a pas peur qu'on me retrouve chez lui.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix.

Elle est sombre, elle est mécanique. Elle est faible, elle s'évanouit. Mes yeux sont perdus à contempler le plafond blanc, ma bouche parle toute seule.

-Tu devrais rester ici ce soir.

Envie de rien faire.

Envie d'être seul chez moi.

Envie de voir personne.

-Je vais rentrer.

WuFei ramasse les ciseaux, range les désinfectants et le reste de bandes.

-Vas te prendre une douche sans mouiller le bandage. Je vais appliquer de la pommade sur tes bleus.

Il continue à être sévère. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de compatir. Les « je te plains » n'ont jamais aidé qui que ce soit. Et la psychologie de WuFei est telle qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner, ni montrer un signe de faiblesse.

C'est pourquoi à ce moment même, je le déçois beaucoup.

Je me leva et me dirigea vers la salle de bain comme automate. Le Chinois avait préparé une serviette et des vêtements propres.

En me retournant pour regarder sa chambre qui lui ressemblait si bien - ordonnée, claire – je ne pu ignorer le futon que j'avais complètement ruiné avec mon sang. WuFei semblait ne pas y accorder d'importance. Il le plia et le mit dans un coin de sa chambre. Il en ressortit un autre, plus petit, d'un placard.

Quand je fus seul dans la salle de bain, je ne sus pas quoi faire sur l'instant.

La pièce est intensément éclairée. Trop.

Le carrelage est blanc. Trop.

Le carrelage est froid. Trop.

Une douche.

Il faut enlever le sang taché et cette odeur âcre de ma peau.

Je me déshabille. Je frissonne. Mes vêtements, ou ce qu'il en reste, tombent par terre et le les écarte du pied d'un mouvement las.

J'entre dans la cabine de douche, fait couler l'eau.

Elle est trop froide.

Elle gicle à mes pieds et sur mes jambes.

Ca me fait la chair de poule, mais je ne bouge pas. Je regarde l'eau s'écouler, et s'évader. J'écoute le bruit qu'elle fait. Je sens le froid engourdir mes pieds.

Elle est trop froide.

Heero avait le regard aussi froid que cette eau quand il m'a mentit.

Il pensait sûrement à son père.

A son clan.

A sa future femme, quoiqu'elle n'ait pas le choix elle non plus.

Il pensait à eux quand il était forcé de me mentir et de me faire du mal. Et ce se faire du mal en même temps.

_J'ai mal._

Un frisson me parcouru une nouvelle fois, et je modifie la température de l'eau qui devient petit à petit un peu plus chaude.

Elle était trop froide.

Elle est tiède.

Elle devient brûlante.

La vapeur monte et je sens ma peau rougir sous la température.

Je sens mes muscles tendus se ramollir.

Je dirige le pommeau de douche sur mon torse et ne bouge plus.

L'eau coule désormais sur mon corps, même si elle me brûle.

L'eau rougie s'en va par le trou de la douche.

Il ne faut pas mouiller le bandage.

_J'ai mal à la gorge et aux yeux._

_Et je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer._

¤¤¤

Je suis resté une demi heure dans la douche, à laisser couler l'eau sur moi.

Elle ne m'a pas apaisée.

WuFei m'a appliqué la pommade sur le corps.

Ca a apaisé les bleus. Mais les bleus, je m'en contrefiche.

Je suis rentré avec des bandes dans un sac pour pouvoir refaire le bandage et remplacer les premières qui commençaient déjà à être rougies.

Je me suis enfermé chez moi à clef, dans ma chambre, et je ne quitte plus mon lit. Couverture remontée jusqu'au menton. Oreiller serré contre mon torse malgré moi dans mon semi sommeil. Images dans ma tête. Bruits et paroles qui me hantent.

La poursuite angoissante. Les Yakuzas. Le coup de feu. Les coups de pieds.

Mon cœur qui bat. Ma terreur.

Heero.

Heero.

Heero.

Heero avec ses deux flingues pointé sur le plus dangereux de mes agresseurs.

Heero qui m'aide à me tenir debout et à marcher.

Heero à coté de moi.

Ses paroles. Son mensonge. Ses lèvres. Sa langue.

La vérité.

Le sang dans la douche.

Les heures ont défilé. Le réveil a sonné plusieurs fois à l'heure où d'habitude je dois me préparer pour aller au Navigate, non pas que je dors d'habitude à 19h10, mais parce que la journée je ne regarde pas souvent l'heure. Ce réveil a sonné et j'ai donné un coup dedans malgré moi. Il a valsé par terre et je ne l'ai pas ramassé. Il continue de sonner mais il est hors de portée.

Donc il sonne.

Il sonne tous les jours à 19h10.

Tous les jours depuis une semaine.

Et depuis une semaine je suis chez moi. Dans ma chambre. Dans mon lit. Me levant rarement. Ne répondant pas quand on frappe ou quand on sonne à ma porte. Ne répondant pas au portable, qui n'a plus de batterie et qui s'est éteint de lui-même au bout de deux jours. N'allant pas chercher le courier. N'allant pas faire les courses. Grignotant ce qui restait à manger - c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose - et ne s'occupant pas de mes blessures, ou rarement.

J'ai changé les bandages peu de fois cette semaine. Et je n'en ai plus maintenant. La blessure s'est apparemment infectée, elle a gonflée et je ne peux plus bouger mon épaule.

Me demande comment je vais faire.

Non… en fait, je ne me demande plus rien.

Je ne sortirai pas. Je prendrai un t-shirt en guise de bande. N'importe quoi, du temps que ça empêche la plaie de se rouvrir.

Je ne souciais plus de mon hygiène. Je ne me suis pas lavé. J'étais sur une autre planète.

Au bout d'une semaine, j'ai cessé d'avoir mal à la gorge. Je me suis réveillé un jour les yeux bouffis et j'ai remis les pendules à l'heure dans ma tête.

Je m'étais lamenté intérieurement et avais refoulé mes larmes toute la semaine. Il semblait que j'étais à cours d'eau dans mon corps. J'en avais aussi marre de me refermer sur moi-même, voyant que ça ne me rendait pas mieux. Même si je sais que je n'allai pas sourire avant un bon bout de temps.

Je me suis levé pour aller manger et comme il n'y avait plus rien, j'ai commandé pour éviter de sortir.

Quand j'ai mangé enfin un repas consistant, mon envie de pleurer s'est renouvelée.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Sans que je me laisse aller.

Mais je ne pouvais plus mettre de coté ma vie comme ça. Alors j'ai fais comme durant toute la semaine. J'ai ravalé mes larmes. Mais cette fois je ne suis pas allé dans mon lit. J'ai décidé de recommencer à vivre normalement, ou presque. J'ai pris une douche. J'ai fais vaguement les courses, prenant tout ce qui me tombait sur la main.

Il y en a qui, quand ils entrent en dépression, mangent comme quatre. D'autre qui ne mangent pas. Moi je ne mangeais plus. Du coup la tête me tournait et je somnolais dans mon lit.

C'était plus possible.

J'ai ramassé le réveil et l'ai déprogrammé. J'ai remis mon portable à recharger. J'ai aéré ma chambre, dont porte et fenêtre avaient été fermées toute la semaine.

Je me suis observé nu dans la salle de bain. J'avais des cernes énormes. Le teint pâle. Les yeux rouges. Les cheveux défaits, ma natte ressemblait à tout sauf une natte. Les bleus commençaient à s'en aller, mais j'étais devenu chétif. Faible. Le moindre mouvement me fatiguait. J'avais faim, mais pas envie de manger. Du coup je ne reprenais pas beaucoup de force.

Le lendemain j'ai essayé de me lever pas trop tard le matin et j'ai passé la journée, avachi devant la TV, regardant défiler les émissions, changeant de chaînes de temps en temps sans savoir pourquoi, en plein milieu d'une émission, d'un film ou d'une série. Je ne me suis pas couché trop tard le soir, mais je n'avais même pas sommeil. J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Je me suis endormi presque les yeux ouverts, avec Heero dans la tête.

Le surlendemain je me suis résolu à écouter les messages sur mon portable. J'en avais un de WuFei (il n'aime pas parler dans le vent, et selon lui, un bon message suffisait bien plutôt que 36 milles qui nous rabâchent les oreilles. Entre nous je crois qu'il a raison), deux de Trowa et quatre de Quatre… Tous pour me dire la même chose de leur façon respective d'annoncer les choses : ne te rabat pas sur toi-même, affronte les choses tel qu'elles sont, tout le monde passe par là, si tu veux parler tu peux m'appeler, guéris toi, confis toi, _oublie_…

Comment oublier… comment _l_'oublier… ?

Ils ne savaient pas dans quel pétrin j'étais. Il fallait bien que je leur dise. Mais je n'en avais pas envie.

J'ai quand même appelé Quatre qui s'est fait le plus de souci (ou du moins qui l'a montré) et qui était vraiment inquiet au bout du quatrième message.

Me suis allongé sur mon canapé et ai attendu la voix du l'Arabe.

_Biiiip…_

/Allo, Duo ?????/

-…

/…/

-…

/… ça va mieux ?/

-…

/…/

-… non.

Putain fait chier… voila mes yeux qui se remplissent encore…

/…/

-… tu es chez toi ?

/Oui./

Ma voix était fatiguée elle aussi, et je ne parlais pas fort. Quatre prit le même ton que moi.

/WuFei nous a raconté qu'_il_ t'avait emmené chez lui./

-…

/Tu étais dans un sale état. Tu vas mieux ?/

-…

Et la boule douloureuse se reforme dans ma gorge.

/Tu veux que je passe te voir ? J'ai essayé dans la semaine mais tu n'as pas répondu./

-…non, ça va.

/Il ne faut pas rester comme tu es./

-Quatre…

Comment leur expliquer… qu'il valait mieux pour eux de ne plus me fréquenter ?

/…oui ?/

-…

Comment leur expliquer d'effacer mon numéro et mon adresse de leur portable et de leur carnet ?

/… ?/

-…je pense que…

Je regardais le plafond. Il était vide.

/…/

Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans l'appartement. A part le fond sonore des voitures en bas de l'immeuble. Comme le soir où Heero m'a tout avoué chez WuFei. Et qu'il est parti juste après.

Qu'il est parti de ma vie.

-… qu'on devrait plus se revoir…

/… quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si qu'on va se revoir. On ne va pas te laisser agoniser comme ça./

-Non. Ne m'appelez plus. Ne venez plus chez moi.

/T'es vraiment pas dans ton état pour dire ça. On va te soutenir et point barre. Et toi tu vas te secouer. WuFei a raison, t'as pas le droit de baisser les bras comme ça. T'es pas le seul sur Terre qui a des malheurs./

-Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai des mafieux sur le dos maintenant. Si je parle, je suis cuit. Si vous parlez, je suis cuit. Si je leur obéis pas, je suis cuit. Je suis à leur service.

/…/

-… Quatre, je dis ça aussi pour vous. Crois moi, il vaut mieux qu'on coupe tous les liens.

/…/

-Si vous essayez de m'aider, ils me tueront.

/…/

-Si vous vous en mêlez, ils vous feront chanter.

/…/

-Votre vie est plus intéressante que la mienne. Ne la gâchez pas pour moi. WuFei et Trowa ont de l'avenir avec leur futur diplôme. Et toi aussi avec ton bar. Tu fais des profits, tu vas aller plus loin. Dans ta vie professionnelle, comme dans ta vie privée.

/Ta gueule./

Euh ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

La voix avait changé.

-…quoi ?

/Arrête de te plaindre. Ce ne te ressemble pas./

C'est pas la voix de Quatre. Celle-ci est plus grave. Plus sévère aussi. Avec moins de pitié.

-…

/Tu as toujours été le premier à dire « c'est pas grave ». Alors maintenant tu appliques ton dicton et tu te bouge ton cul./

-… Trowa ?

/Non, la reine d'Angleterre./

-Qu'est ce que tu fais chez Quatre ?

/Je lui fais aller plus loin dans sa vie privée./

-…

…

Des détails ?

/Et toi tu fais pas le con tout seul chez toi et tu nous ouvre ta porte. Tu fais chier. Tu crois que ça nous amuse de faire un détour pour passer chez toi, pour que toi tu nous ignores et qu'on a limite été prit pour des gens louches par tes voisins à force de tambouriner à ta porte ?/

J'ai jamais entendu Trowa parler autant d'un coup. Il ont fumé la moquette avec Quatre ou quoi ?

-Ecoute je…

/Rien du tout. On s'habille et on arrive. Et toi je sais pas ce que tu fais mais si tu nous ouvres pas cette fois on enfonce la porte et on paye pas les réparations./

Ils ont peut être fumé les draps plutôt.

Et les rideaux aussi.

…

Attends…

_Cerveau en arrêt maladie depuis une semaine remit en route._

…

« On s'habille » ?????

* * *

**Lucid Nightmare** : Tu disais quoi à propos de Trowa et Quatre ? XD

**Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que je vais faire une séquelle avec Trowa et Quatre après la fin ****de l'histoire générale XD.**

**Bon et sinon j'aime pas le début de ce chapitre… jvoulais pas le faire comme ça…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey ! Hello everybody ! Ca commençait à me manquer de pas pouvoir publier de fic. Mais je reviens, avec de l'inspiration (plus de deux semaines d'arrêt travail, ça se rattrape !). J'ai fais un peu le ménage aussi dans mes anciennes fics, et fais la mise en page de certaines car je me suis aperçue en les relisant qu'elles avaient sérieusement besoin d'être retouchées. Donc voila, maintenant si vous faîtes un tour dans ce que j'ai publié, mes première sont à jour (bon… après ce sont mes première donc le texte ne change pas et… il date de y'a quelques années donc c'est pas le même style que maintenant).**

**Je remercie tout le monde qui m'ont reviewé pour mes os ! Et aussi**

**SNT59** : ma salope adorée, tu me tires la langue TT eh ben pour la peine, euuuh… ben je te pointe du doigt ! (et c'est malpoli de pointer du doigt, m'a-t-on toujours dit XD). Lol. Ouais je sais, Trowa et Quatre sont myopes… enfin surtout Trowa… et Quatre… mais mou ? ;-p

**Lucid Nightmare** : Ben figure toi que j'hésite à faire intervenir Relena dans tout ça. Surtout que bon, la fille avec qui Heero doit se marier c'est pas sa faute, c'est aussi une victime après tout puisqu'on lui demande pas son avis. Arg Au pays de Candy pendant que tu lisais ?? Ma pauvre… J'ai souvenir d'une vieille blague de Toto où sa sœur chante Au Pays de Candy… XD bon je sais on s'en fout total. Pour ta question : Ptit Wu ben je sais pas non plus ce que je vais en faire. Il est chinois, il est au Japon, et tout le monde sait que les chinois n'apprécient pas trop les japonais (et Wu avec son caractère encore plus !) donc je sais pas… et en plus je veux pas que ça soit trop les feux de l'amour avec tout le monde qui a la fin se trouve un mec/une nana et qu'ils sont heureux et tout et tout. On verra :-) Et puis en plus c'est vrai, j'aime pas le faire gay paske je trouve que ça lui va pas trop. Arf zoophile XD

**Gadizz** : Ah bah non, pas de fin à la Boys Love, c'est trop triste ! Certes, romantique, mais trop cliché aussi. Non non, ma fin (en tête depuis bien longtemps) est… peut être prévisible, mais… roh je vais rien dire sinon je vais tout dire XD Et puis c'est Duo quand même !

**Lil' booboots** : Ca fait mal de prendre une porte ! Quelle idée XD mais… ta review a été coupée ! Oh mon dieu ! OO j'aime pas quand ça me le fait moi aussi. Surtout quand on a écrit une review bien longue et bien marrante, qu'on se dit qu'elle est unique et qu'on pourra pas la faire une deuxième fois. Bon j'espère que les autres chapitres seront moins tristounes !

**Une fan XD** : la suite la voilou !

**Ilham **: Bah nan c'est Duo ! Et Duo c'est… c'est Duo ! Il peut pas complètement perdre le nord quand même. Sinon c'est pu Duo.

**Kitsa **: Et là t'es là ? XD Ah bah non on est en plein juin…

**Enjoy !**

* * *

J'ai loupé un épisode. 

…

Driiiiiing 

Quand la sonnette retentie, j'avais un peu rangé l'appart et remis de l'ordre dans mes cheveux.

Et dans ma tête.

Je pouvais peut être leur épargner facilement un appart en bordel et une tête d'épouvantail, mais pas le moral d'un gars dépressif qui ne fait que de se plaindre.

J'avais eu besoin de me mettre la tête sous le pommeau de douche et de faire couler l'eau froide, histoire d'avoir la tête fraîche et les idées au clair.

Et quand j'entendis la sonnette, mes cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval basse avec une serviette sur les épaules, j'étais près à aller de l'avant.

J'ouvris la porte…

… à Quatre ET Trowa.

C'était pas Quatre et Trowa ou Trowa et Quatre, c'était Quatre ET Trowa (ou Trowa ET Quatre).

J'y crois pas.

C'est vraiment pas juste.

Pendant que moi je…

… ils… !

Bon. Ca leur arrive d'être ensemble. Genre on mange ensemble un midi, on se prend un pot ensemble le soir, on papote de tout et de rien…

Mais là ils sont…

… ensemble.

Mais…

Ensemble, quoi.

Je me trompe pas, c'est bien ça ?

Vous allez pas me dire qu'ils ont papoté de tout et de rien à poil ??

Je leur aurais bien demander comment ça s'était fait, depuis quand et si ça marchait bien (quoique les premiers jours ça ne peut que marcher bien si quand on téléphone à l'un un dimanche matin de bonne heure, l'autre est avec lui). Mais j'ai pas trop le moral et qui sait, peut être que je pourrai devenir jaloux.

Faut préciser qu'au tout début j'en pinçais pour petit Quat-chou quand on se connaissait pas vraiment. Mais je me suis aperçu ben déjà de une, c'était pas tellement mon genre. Ca serait plutôt du genre à être meilleur pote - ce qui est arrivé par la suite - et de deux, il m'avait tout de suite alerté qu'il était « sentimentalement pas disponible ».

Après y'a eu Trowa. J'ai eu un peu le coup de foudre pour sa voix, mais bon… le reste… (non pas qu'il soit pas beau, c'est faux car il a un corps de rêve, mais je n'étais pas plus attiré que ça) surtout qu'il est plus grand que moi et à l'époque (époque qui a duré jusqu'à ce que je couche avec Heero) je ne concevais pas d'être dominé. Or Trowa était un dominant, donc c'était nada.

Et puis ah oui, je me suis fais littéralement fusiller par Quatre car il s'est avéré que c'était pour le Français que son cœur battait la mesure au rythme d'une mitraillette.

Mais tout ça remonte à très loin, en Amérique puisqu'on habitait tous aux US. On était dans le même lycée, et j'ai cessé d'être attiré par eux quand on a créé des vrais liens quand on a migré au Japon.

Et donc si je calcule bien… ça ferait depuis quatre ans… non cinq, que Quatre tourne autour de Trowa ! Il est vraiment aveugle ce gars pour avoir rien remarqué. Je pense qu'ils vont bien rattraper le temps perdu. Encore qu'au lycée, une relation n'est pas bien passionnante. Elle se résume à deux-trois pelles. Quand on est adulte, on peut faire bien plus.

Quatre me fit un petit sourire - triste - quand je leur ouvris (je fais trop pitié avec ma gueule de déterré aussi). Trowa resta de marbre. Il avait les mains dans les poches. Comme d'habitude.

-Duo… est ce qu'on peut entrer ? demanda Quatre timidement.

Ben… y'a pas trop le choix maintenant… Je vais pas leur dire « non, finalement j'ai pas trop envie. Rentrez chez vous, merci au revoir. »

J'avais rangé mon appart, ou plutôt _arrangé_, et m'étais foutu de l'eau glacée sur la tronche pour dissimuler mes yeux rouges de fatigue et de douleur. Là, au moins je peux dire que j'ai les yeux rouge parce que j'ai été sous la douche. Ca marche. Ca fait pas louche puisque j'ai les cheveux mouillés. Stratégie, stratégie.

Trowa ne me laissa pas répondre et de sa main fini d'ouvrir complètement la porte pour s'engouffrer devant mes yeux chez moi.

-Ce n'est pas une question.

Nan mais il se gêne pas ! Je suis encore le maître de ces lieux !

Il se dirigea automatiquement dans le salon.

Quatre était resté sur le palier, un peu gêné.

Il s'excusait mentalement pour le Français.

Je lui fis signe de la tête de rentrer, au point où on en est…

On s'installa sur le canap. Trowa était déjà enfoncé dedans, avec son air impassible, et Quatre s'assit à coté de lui. Moi, je m'installai sur un fauteuil sur le coté. Ce fut Trowa qui prit la parole, déterminé, ferme.

-Bon alors. Tu vas nous expliquer de A à Z l'histoire sans mettre de coté un seul détail.

-Mais je…

-On ne dira rien. Tout ce qui sortira de ta bouche ici et maintenant ne sortira jamais des nôtres.

-…

-Si tu ne nous fais pas confiance, dis le tout de suite. On vire et on ne reviendra plus jamais. Et toi, ça ne sera plus la peine de revenir le samedi soir au bar de Quatre. Ni de l'appeler sur son portable. Ni lui, ni WuFei, ni moi. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Mais il me semble que c'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Et direct.

Pris au piège.

Je leur fais entièrement confiance. Mais si je refuse de leur dire, je les perds eux aussi.

En fait je n'ai pas envie de les perdre. Je n'ai plus envie de perdre les personnes qui me sont les plus chères.

Je n'ai pas envie de leur dire quoi que ce soit, et finalement c'est égoïste.

J'en ai assez de leur cacher mes activités dont il m'arranger de ne pas les citer.

Ils ne me trahiront pas.

Je soupirai, résigné.

-Très bien.

¤¤¤

-Y'a pas d'autre solutions que de continuer à vivre normalement et à faire comme si de rien n'était.

-…

-C'est soit ça soit tu te fais assassiner… ou plutôt tu disparais comme ils ont dis.

-Donc selon vous je devrais faire croire à tout le monde que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Nan mais attends, tu crois que ça va être aussi facile que ça ?? A tout moment ils peuvent venir me voir et bye bye Duo, on n'a plus besoin de tes services !

-Et tu veux faire comment sinon ?

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains.

Tout ça va me rendre fou.

-Je sais pas… je sais plus…

_Métier sans risque… mon cul._

-Duo, tant que les flics n'en savent rien et que tu bosses comme avant, ils te laisseront tranquille. C'est bien ce que tu nous as expliqué ?

-Oui mais… ils peuvent me faire chanter…

-Ils ne l'ont pas encore fait. Pour l'instant tu fais comme ça. Si y'a du nouveau tu nous appelle.

Le regard de Quatre approuvait les paroles de Trowa.

-Il faut que tu te battes, Duo.

Ouais… je vais me battre contre une bande de mafieux avec leurs armes à feu. Youhou ça va être marrant.

-Et si je m'enfonce dans le monde des Yakuzas et que j'en deviens un ?

Un silence se fit. Il gêna tout le monde. Je soupçonne les deux hommes d'y avoir pensé ne serait ce qu'un peu. Et d'avoir écarté cette idée parce qu'elle leur faisait peur.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive.

Parce qu'il était inconcevable qu'elle arrive, sinon on serait vraiment mal.

-Si un jour t'en devient un…

Si jamais ça arrive…

La mèche de Trowa cachait une partie de son visage, mais l'autre partie était bien visible. Ses yeux vert émeraude se firent plus foncé, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux ni la voix.

-… fais gaffe à toi.

Un nouveau silence.

-Car c'est là où on ne sera plus à tes cotés.

…Ca sera sûrement la fin de cette belle amitié. De ma belle innocence. De ma belle vie inoffensive.

Quatre ferma les yeux. Il redoutait ce moment pour l'instant hypothétique.

-Mais tant que tu restes en vie, c'est l'important.

Même si on n'est plus ensemble ? Est-ce que je retrouverai des gens comme vous ? Y'en a beaucoup sur Terre, des personnes prêtes à salir leur chemise pour vous ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Je fais polytechnique, Duo. Si un jour tu deviens Yakuza, on sera ennemi.

-Ce jour n'arrivera jamais, Trowa. Plutôt mourir que d'entrer dans le cercle vicieux de la drogue, les ventes illégales d'armes et le meurtre.

-Heero y est bien, et tu l'aimes.

Ca me fit un choc. Je passai ma main sur mon front et me frottai les yeux.

Heero.

_Non… pas encore… mes yeux me font mal…_

Si je devais choisir entre lui et eux…

Qui… ?

-Excuse moi, Duo.

Il s'excuse.

Il s'excuse, alors que c'est à cause de moi si j'en suis arrivé là.

C'est à cause de moi que WuFei est connu de Heero.

C'est à cause de moi que Quatre et Trowa sont peut être en train d'être espionné puisque je suis moi-même espionné.

-Non… tu as raison.

C'est eux que je choisirais.

C'est eux qui m'ont toujours soutenu, qui me soutiendront encore et qui ne me laisseront pas tomber.

Heero s'est sacrifié parce qu'il sait que je ne suis rien sans eux.

Et qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre en danger si je le choisis.

Heero sait qu'ils sont là pour veillez sur moi puisqu'il ne peut pas le faire.

Quatre rouvrit les yeux et soupira.

-Il te reste combien de temps avant de revenir travailler ?

-Cinq jours. Ou quatre… je sais plus… ça m'énerve.

-Tes blessures sont guéries ?

-Mes bleus sont quasiment partis mais j'en ai encore pour un petit bout de temps avec mon épaule. Je ne peux pas lever le bras ni faire de gestes brusques. Ca me lance quand je le bouge, et ça cicatrise pas.

-Il faut que tu laisses WuFei s'occuper de ta blessure.

-Il ne voudra jamais.

-Il s'inquiète.

Il s'inquiète ? Mais…

-Après ce que je lui ai fais ? Après avoir…

Après avoir ramené Heero chez lui ? Il le déteste. Il dois sûrement me détester aussi maintenant.

Trowa continua.

-Quatre et toi parlez et êtes souvent ensemble. Moi je reste avec WuFei. Vous avez les conversations les plus intimes, et c'est avec lui que j'ai les conversations les plus sérieuses. WuFei a demandé à ses amis qui veulent devenir chirurgien. Il faut absolument que tu le laisses te soigner. Pour ça il faut que tu lui ouvres la porte à lui aussi.

De tous, WuFei est le plus sévère. J'ai peur de son jugement. Je me sens tellement inférieur à lui en temps normal, lui qui a de si importantes études derrière lui et une si importante carrière devant, mais là je me sens le plus grand des enfants immatures.

-Il m'en veut…

-Il t'en veut mais c'est pas pour cette raison qu'il refuserait de te soigner.

-Il a rien dit à ses potes j'espère ?!

-Duo…

C'est idiot. WuFei ne ferait pas ça. Personne de sensé ne ferait ça.

Trowa reprit la parole.

-J'appelle WuFei. »

J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de remarque sur Heero…

¤¤¤¤

L'attente fut interminable et trop courte à la fois. L'heure tourne. Trowa a appelé WuFei qui a tout laissé tomber pour venir me voir… J'ai vraiment trop honte de moi. WuFei a des examens à la fin de l'année et bosse comme un malade. Il est à fond dans ses études et ne sort de sa chambre que le samedi soir.

Et là il a dit « Ok j'arrête, attendez moi vingt minutes le temps que j'arrive. »

Vingt minutes, le temps de mettre son manteau, sortir de chez lui, fermer à clefs, descendre de son immeuble, allumer le moteur de sa voiture garée non loin, arriver à mon immeuble, se garer, éteindre le moteur, monter chez moi, pendant que Quatre, Trowa et moi sommes silencieux dans mon petit salon.

Sonner.

Le temps en quelques secondes que je demande des yeux paniqués si c'est moi ou un de mes deux amis qui va lui ouvrir.

Le temps que Trowa se lève et aille ouvrir.

Le temps que je réfléchisse si je dois le regarder en face ou si je dois baisser les yeux.

Le temps de trancher si je dois parler pour m'excuser/le remercier ou si je dois me taire.

« -Maxwell.

Le temps est vite passé.

Je lève les yeux, timidement, et il me dévisage avec un air aussi sévère que la dernière fois.

Pas de pitié. Et c'est tant mieux. C'est au moins ça.

Je lui dis avec les yeux que je suis désolé.

Désolé d'être une personne à troubles.

Désolé de troubler ses habitudes carrées.

Désolé d'avoir emmené chez lui une personne dangereuse, d'avoir trahit sa confiance, et maintenant de l'avoir tiré de ses révisions si importantes.

Désolé d'être comme je suis. Têtu. Irraisonnable. Inconscient.

-Dans la salle de bain.

Un ordre sec qui n'entend pas qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit.

Je ne lui désobéis pas. Je me lève sans broncher et part en direction de la salle de bain.

Il enlève son manteau qu'il met sur un accoudoir du canapé et me rejoins.

J'aurais bien dis aux deux qui sont resté de faire comme chez eux et de se servir à boire, mais je n'ai rien à leur offrir et l'ambiance n'est pas favorable à un verre de whisky, de cognac ou une cannette de bière.

Bon… jusqu'à là, pas de casse.

C'est maintenant que ça va être drôle.

Enlever mon t-shirt avec un seul bras, et avec mon autre bras qui me fait horriblement mal quand je le bouge, et la douleur qui me lance quand je contracte mes muscles.

Je déglutis. J'ai ce t-shirt depuis deux ou trois jours. Peur de l'enlever, avec le temps que j'ai mis à le mettre, et la foutue douleur que j'ai ressent quand j'ai passé le bras dans la manche.

J'essaye de l'enlever d'un seul bras, comme je l'ai fais jusqu'à là - en une demi heure à chaque fois - sauf que là j'ai pas vraiment une demi heure. Faire perdre du temps à WuFei est impossible, et si c'est lui qui m'enlève mon t-shirt, ça va faire encore plus mal.

Aïe.

Aïe TT.

Aaaaaaaïaïaïe.

-Tu t'en sors ?

Ben… à moitié quoi.

Aïe.

WuFei était adossé à un mur et me regardais de biais, les bras croisé, ses yeux en amandes plissés à cause de son mécontentement.

-Euh ouais, ça va, merci.

-Tu veux pas que je t'aide ? Sinon on en sera encore là demain.

Oh non pitié. Laisse moi encore vingt-cinq petites minutes.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes en me regardant enlever (ou plutôt essayer) très péniblement mon t-shirt. Mais au bout d'un moment, après avoir soupiré, excédé il m'aida, non sans que je sers les dents sous la douleur intense.

WuFei n'étais pas doux, même s'il tentait de l'être.

Il était crispé car les blessures sur le corps n'étaient pas son domaine, ou l'avaient été il y a un temps certain.

Le bandage en dessous avait rougit. Le sang l'avait complètement ruiné, et je ne sentais plus mon épaule tellement j'avais mal.

-T'aurais pu m'appeler pour refaire les bandages. T'as vu comment tu l'as mis ? On ne peut pas faire bien une chose avec une seule main.

-Je ne voulais pas plus te déranger.

Je l'ai fais comme j'ai pu. Je ne suis pas expert en mettage de bandage. Et je n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de moi. Mon ego prend déjà assez de coups comme ça.

-Arrête. Tu me prends pour qui ? Un lâche ?! Merci beaucoup. Je crois que je t'ai déjà dis que je vaux mieux que ça.

Il avait haussé la voix, vexé.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

S'il fallait être heureux de pouvoir compter sur lui à ce point, s'il fallait se sentir encombrant de le gêner dans un moment important de sa vie…

Alors je ne dis rien pendant qu'il me nettoyait la plaie qui s'était remise à saigner.

-Regarde ça… c'est encore pire que la semaine dernière. Mais tu veux faire quoi, hein ??! Tu veux que ça s'infecte encore plus et qu'on t'ampute le bras ??! C'est ça ce que tu veux ?!!

Dire que j'étais désolé ne servirait à rien. Il me répondrait « Mais pourquoi t'es désolé ? C'est TA vie. Et c'est ton bras. »

-Je…

Je quoi alors ?

Je ne savais pas ? Bien sûr que je me doutais des conséquences.

Non.

Je n'avais pas le moral de me soigner ? Ben j'ai pas le moral de m'occuper d'un bras, alors autant m'en débarrasser.

Non.

Je suis trop con. C'est tout.

Mais lui ne l'est pas et ça il le sait, donc pas la peine de le lui rappeler.

Donc j'ai rien à dire.

Je ne peux que me sentir honteux, repentant, me jurer que ça n'arriverait plus, même si ça sert à rien puisque le mal est fait. Mais je peut toujours espérer que ça « me serve de leçon » pour la prochaine fois si prochaine fois il y a.

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un gosse. Un gosse qui ne grandit pas. Un Peter Pan dans un monde de pirates.

Mes amis ne sont pas mes parents. Ils ont une vie, eux aussi. Ils la mettent également en danger pour un gosse qui ne veut pas grandir.

Je m'en veux.

Je regarde mon épaule dans la glace. Elle est violacée, et l'impact de la balle a laissé un petit trou lisse et trompeur. A l'extérieur, hormis la couleur de l'épaule, on peut croire que je n'ai rien. Pourtant ça me fait mal, mal, mal.

Je n'ai eu que ce que j'ai cherché. Je l'ai cherché sans le vouloir et je l'ai eu. Sans le vouloir.

On passa bien une demi heure dans la salle de bain, le temps qu'il soigne mon épaule des deux cotés et qu'il remette un nouveau bandage.

-Ne remet plus de t-shirt pour le temps qu'il reste. Mieux vaut ne pas fatiguer ton épaule. Met plutôt une chemise.

-Toutes mes chemises sont réservées pour le job. Si je les tache, je saurais pas comment les laver.

-Ton job, tu risques de le perdre si tu guéris pas. Et ta vie aussi.

Bon. Vu comme ça, je veux bien en sacrifier quelques unes. Les tâches de sang ça doit bien s'enlever, même sur des chemises de luxe.

-WuFei, je… te remercie.

Il ne répondit pas. Il était concentré sur mon bandage, finissait de le mettre bien, ni trop lâche, ni trop serré, pour que je puisse bouger le bras aisément (même si j'ai pas trop envie de le bouger).

-Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans vous trois. J'ai vraiment de la chance.

-Tsss…

Même s'il veut paraître trop occuper pour écouter, il le fait quand même et il m'a répondu par un « Tsss… » agacé.

Il n'aime pas les compliments, mais je sais que quelque part ça le touche.


	31. Chapter 31

**Tchapteur seurti ouane !**

**Chapitre écrit en cinquième vitesse.**** Ptite dédicace à Akai : bien, maîîîître… Vos ordres sont des… ordres :-).**

**Azmaria** : merci ! eh nan, je suis pas sympa avec Duo et pas que dans ce chapitre. Il paye pour tous les cœurs qu'il a brisé niark niark ! XD Pour savoir si ça va bien se finir, faudra lire la suite (quand elle arrivera en l'occurrence).

**SNT19** : Bonne chance, salope chérie ! (enfin plutôt merde, parce que bonne chance ça porte pas chance). Bah Duo a été méchant alors je le puni :-) Ah lala oui le temps a été long, mais la suite va venir plus vite cette fois ! La preuve. Eh ben ce qu'elle est longue ma fic ! Je devrais penser à la finir :-/

**Lil' booboots** : Bah c'est Duo ! Et Duo… ne peut pas descendre la pente complètement. Il remonteu la montagneu à cheval ! Il remonteu la montagne à cheval ! Il remonteu la montagneu il remonteu la montagneu il remonteu la montagneu à cheval ! (air connu) XD et oui… WuFei Trowa et Quatre sont potes. Je dirais même pommes potes la compote (oula c'est misérable ce que je dis là… pardon pardon). Ah la on fait un beau duo toi avec Géant vert et moi andros andros et sa compote sans les mains XD (euh… c'est bien andros la marque, hein ?) Trop bien, tu vas devenir vétérinaire ? Ma cousine aussi ! Vive nos zamis les bêtes. J'ai un ptit lapin qui s'appelle Monlapin au passage XD. Original comme nom, tu trouves pas ?

**Yaone-kami** : eh ben j'ai pas posté vite le chapitre 30 mais là ça va aller mieux :) merci !

**Recca** : c'est super ça quand je vois quelqu'un qui me dit « j'ai pas l'habitude de poster » :-) Ca me fait boucoup plaisir. En espérant que la suite va te plaire !

**Gadizz** : Pistachio !!!!!! Bon, et ce chapitre va-t-il avancer le schmilblick ? Bah, je pense, quand même.

* * *

J'ai fini par dire à WuFei toute l'histoire.

Mais quand je dis « j'ai », c'est pas moi.

WuFei a décidé de venir chez moi tous les jours pour refaire le bandage et panser la blessure. Et j'ai pas eu le choix. Quand il fait la tête de toute façon, il faut pas discuter avec lui. Je plains sa future femme. En même temps, là je l'accorde, il a des raisons pour s'imposer après que j'ai voulu faire ce que je voulais et que je me sois reçu une balle dans l'épaule.

Interdiction bien sûr de bouger le bras ou de le faire travailler, mais ça, pas besoin de me le dire. Je ne le faisais déjà pas avant, à part pour mettre et enlever un t-shirt. Bah là j'ai mis mes t-shirt au placard. A la limite je me ballade torse nu pour même pas mettre une chemise.

Interdiction de faire du sport ou de faire des pompes avec un bras. C'est stupide, mais j'avais l'intension de le faire, au moins pour pas perdre les muscles du bras droit.

Au lieu de ressembler à un squelette ambulant, j'aurais ressemblé à un squelette au bras droit musclé. La classe, non ?

Ca fait toujours le bras droit d'entretenu.

Mais non. Il faut pas que je fasse d'effort. Remarque, c'est pas dur quand je suis cloîtré chez moi tout le temps.

Pas envie de sortir. Pas envie de risquer que je me fasse prendre en filature encore une fois. J'ai compris, merci.

Donc pour récupérer le poids que j'ai encore perdu la semaine dernière en me laissant dépérir dans ma chambre, c'est journée-soirée patate de salon/patate d'ordinateur avec le petit bonhomme msn rouge parce que je veux parler à personne. D'ailleurs, là, je suis entrain de surfer sur le net, sur les forums, sur les sites d'élevages d'animaux (tiens ? Mon cochon s'est fais la malle. Il est pas content. Il est jamais content celui là, je vais l'envoyer à la boucherie comme ça il me fera plus chier), etc.

Même mes animaux virtuels m'en veulent.

De toute façon c'est de la merde ces sites.

Quatre me téléphone tous les soirs pour me demander si ça va, donc conversations qui durent deux minutes.

Conversation qui tourne vraiment à la dérision pour moi. C'est bon, je vais pas me suicider, je me drogue pas et je vais mieux. Ok je ne ris plus et je ne fais plus de blagues à la con, mais voila quoi… je suis pas non plus un débile mental ni un adolescent en pleine crise ni un prisonnier.

En même temps, s'il ne reste pas plus de deux minutes au téléphone avec moi, c'est que d'habitude nous sommes bavards (surtout moi) et là c'est pas du tout le cas. Ben déjà parce que mon moral n'est toujours pas au beau fixe et parce que le sien baisse quand on se parle (génial… ma dépression est contagieuse).

Et je soupçonne Trowa de rester avec lui (normal quoi). Ils sortent ensemble, même si personne n'en a parlé. Même si Quatre n'en a pas dit un mot.

Il est gentil, il a pas envie de me saper le moral encore plus. Il a trop pitié de moi.

« Ouais alors pendant que toi tu te fais larguer par ton mec que t'as pas eu, que tu te fais tabasser et que tu te fais tirer dessus, moi je viens de me mettre avec le mec de ma vie. Qu'est ce que t'as pas de chance comparé à moi, hein. »

Nan, pas du style de Quatre.

Je lui demanderai après.

Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire « après », mais en tout cas c'est pas tout de suite.

Genre quand j'arrêterai de déprimer.

Genre dans une autre vie.

Bref. Plus tard. Pas maintenant. Vraiment pas maintenant.

Je sais ce que je vais faire maintenant.

Je vais envoyer un email à ma sœur. J'ai besoin d'un psy, et Quatre qui mixe le sentiment « trop content pour moi » et « trop dégoûté pour toi » (ce qui donne quand on mixe le tout « moi trop dégoûté pour content trop pour toi », c'est-à-dire un truc assez étrange), ça va pas. Trowa le déterminé (trop pour moi), ça va pas non plus. WuFei est une pierre donc ça va pas le faire non plus. Reste plus que la soeurette qui est au courant de rien (avantage) donc elle pourra pas me prendre en pitié.

« Salut petite sœur. Voila j'ai besoin de parler, alors si t'es connecté mais hors ligne, bloque tous les autres et moi je fais pareil. »

Voila.

Je vais chercher des pop corn et c'est bon.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps pour qu'elle me réponde et qu'on procède au blocage de tous nos contacts msn.

/L'affreuse des TP foirés dit Hey salut toi !/

/Perdu au Japon et perd son temps dit Salut./

/Ca va ?/

/Je sais pas. Je dois faire une chute de tension./

Vive l'hypocrisie.

/Ca va pas ?/

/Moyen. Je suis fatigué, je bosse beaucoup en ce moment./

/Oh. Pauvre toi./

/Ouais, pauvre moi./

/Tu voulais me dire quoi ?/

/Je voulais te demander un truc sérieux./

/Ok. Deux secondes, je me mets en mode sérieux. Voila tu peux y aller./

/C'est vraiment sérieux./

/Toi, y'a quelque chose qui va pas. Même que tu me le caches./

/J'ai pas encore appelé les parents./

/Quand est ce que tu vas le faire ?/

/Bientôt./

/Tu dis toujours ça. Pas tout de suite, plus tard, bientôt, après. Ca veut dire quoi dans ton langage ? Dans le mien ça veut dire jamais. Alors ça sert à rien de te voiler la face, Duo. Je sais pas ce que tu as mais si parler à papa ça peut te rendre mieux, alors fais le aujourd'hui./

/Non. Pas à lui. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre./

Déjà que je peux pas le dire à toi… si le géniteur homophobe s'en mêle c'est la cata.

/Bien sûr que si. T'exagères Duo, tu nous as toujours caché une partie de ta vie. Tu avais un déjà copain quand tu m'as dis que tu étais bi. Combien de temps tu vas encore porter un masque ?/

Mais elle commence à me taper sur les nerfs là… ! Pour qui elle se prend ?

/Arrête de faire comme si t'étais mon aîné !/

/T'en as pas, et personne ne te dis jamais rien. Alors il faut bien que je te dise ce que tu as besoin qu'on te dise !/

J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils s'ils sont comme ça. T'as 19 ans, j'en ai 22. T'es une nana, je suis un mec. T'es aux US, je suis au Japon. On a pas la même situation, la même vie, on n'a pas grand-chose en commun. Alors ne t'aventure pas à critiquer quand tu es en terrain inconnu.

/T'es lourde là. Je suis dans une mauvaise période, et si c'est pour me faire la morale, j'ai déjà des amis qui ont le poste./

/Je suis ta sœur et je te fais la morale si je veux./

Ok. On n'a plus rien à se dire.

/C'est bon, salut./

/Tu te défiles encore ?/

…

/Pardon ?/

/Je t'ai demandé si tu te défilais encore. Comme quand tu es parti au Japon. Tu fuis quand la situation ne te plais pas, au lieu de la surmonter./

Ca y'est… elle va me faire culpabiliser maintenant. Je déteste cette méthode.

/Arrête ça./

/Tu sais, quelques semaines après ton départ sans nous dire au revoir, en laissant une misérable lettre dans laquelle tu te jette toi-même des pierres, j'ai entendu papa pleurer dans sa chambre. Il réclamait son fils qui était parti sur un coup de tête, comme lui a déclaré sur un coup de tête qu'il n'était pas le père d'un bisexuel. Tout ça c'est des paroles, Duo. Il a comprit la leçon, et il est tellement désolé. Et si malheureux. Tu es son unique fils, c'est pas ta sexualité qui va changer ça./

…

/Il pleurait ?/

Il m'a engueulé à 11 ans parce que j'avais pleuré.

« Boys don't cry, Duo !!! So you won't cry anymore. Be a boy, my son. »

Plus jamais après cet épisode je n'ai pleuré.

Plus jamais je n'ai versé une larme. Plus jamais je n'ai eu la gorge nouée. Plus jamais je n'ai exprimé si clairement la tristesse.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été vraiment triste après ça. Parce que rien ne valait que je pleure.

Le mot « pleurer » a disparu de mon vocabulaire. Je ne savais même plus ce que ça faisait de pleurer, ni pourquoi avant mes 11 ans il m'arriver de pleurer.

Je méprisais les gars qui pleuraient.

/C'est un humain, Duo. Un humain. Les humains pleurent./

Je voulais répliquer « pas moi », mais je me souvins de la semaine dernière quand j'ai versé des larmes sans vraiment pleurer pour de vrai, et quand ma gorge me faisait mal au point que mes yeux s'humidifiaient.

/Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire quoi que ce soit de ma vie privée. Je veux bien lui pardonner, mais il n'y aura plus de conversations intimes./

/Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûr que si tu lui apprenais à te connaître, vos relations seraient meilleures./

/J'imagine qu'il s'imagine moi avec un autre gars… Il doit être désespéré, écoeuré, tout ce que tu veux./

/Oui… mis ça c'est parce qu'il n'est pas habitué./

/Ben justement./

/Justement quoi ? Il a un fils qui est bi. Va falloir qu'il s'habitue, point. Et il est près. Il veut te revoir. Aucun de nous n'a ton adresse. Tu crois que c'est facile pour eux de savoir leur fils à l'étranger sans rien savoir d'autre ? Ni recevoir aucun courrier ni nouvelles ? Ne pas savoir ce qu'il devient, s'il va bien, dans quelle ville il est ??/

Quand je suis parti, c'est vrai que mes parents m'ont cherché. Enfin ça je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite. C'est ma sœur qui a su que j'étais au Japon. Je n'ai laissé aucune trace derrière moi. Et comme j'étais majeur, on ne pouvait pas m'obliger à revenir chez mes parents puisque ce n'était pas considéré comme une fugue.

J'ai coupé tous les ponts avec ma famille et les amis de ma famille, hormis ma sœur qui avait mon adresse email, seul moyen de communication avec moi.

Mes amis aussi m'ont cherché. Mais j'étais le roi quand il s'agissait de se dissimuler parmi la foule ou effacer toute piste qui pourrait mener à moi.

J'avais disparu.

J'étais réapparu au Japon, seule information me concernant.

Ma famille avait de mes nouvelles de mes amis quelques temps après, et puis régulièrement, parce que je les voyais sur internet. Et quand elle essayait de m'envoyer un message, je ne le lisais pas, et le supprimais directement.

Le sevrage a été, je me le doute, dur pour ma mère, mais je me disais que c'était le seul moyen.

/Ben moi je suis pas près./

/T'es jamais près./

/Arrête, s'il te plait arrête…/

/Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Tu peux me le dire. Tu me connais. Et je suis assez grande et mature pour comprendre./

Lui dire ou pas lui dire ?

Lui dire…

… mais pas entièrement.

/Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un./

/Tiens. D'habitude tu dis « J'aime mon copain/ma copine ». Comment ça se fait que cette fois tu ne sois pas sûr ?/

Pas lui dire mes vrais problèmes.

/Parce que je crois que je l'aime vraiment./

¤¤¤

Quand je disais de mes nouvelles à ma sœur, c'était toujours ma santé, éventuellement mon boulot s'il n'était pas louche, et surtout ma vie privée. Elle savait pratiquement tout de ma vie privée.

Enfin à part le gros blanc parce qu'elle avait trop de boulot et que ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas envoyé de messages.

_Je crois que je l'aime vraiment._

J'avais écris ça spontanément, rapidement, sans y réfléchir. Ce sont mes mains qui ont parlé à ma place.

Je crois que je découvre quelque chose de nouveau.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé de ma vie.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment souffert d'une rupture.

Je crois que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour.

Des paroles me reviennent à l'esprit.

Des paroles qui ont été dite et que j'ai tout de suite oublié.

Des paroles dont je ne me doutais pas l'importance ni la signification sur le moment où elles ont été dites.

Des paroles que je croyais dans le vent.

_On dirait que t'es jamais tombé amoureux._

_C'est pas possible de se remettre d'une peine d'amour en une soirée de beuverie et le lendemain, pouf !_

_Tu verras quand tu subiras le chagrin d'amour, tu verras comment certains ont souffert à cause de toi._

_Et puis on n'aime pas quelqu'un pour deux mois._

Des paroles me reviennent à l'esprit.

Les ruptures avec mes ex aussi.

J'ai bu toute une soirée pour certaines, d'autres non, et le lendemain j'avais la gueule de bois, mais c'est tout. Tout est reparti normalement ensuite. Je ne me souvenais souvent que du prénom de la personne avec qui je suis sorti. Sa tête parfois.

La rupture avec Jiro n'a pas été différente.

Mais je me souviens avoir dis que je l'aimais.

En fait c'était pas vrai, comme toutes les autres personnes.

Je crois que Quatre avait raison.

_Tidudi !_

Tiens, un texto.

Oh oh…

C'est Jiro qui l'a écrit. Mmm… qu'est ce qu'il va me dire ?

Je me rends compte que j'ai été odieux avec lui. Je ne l'ai pas respecté. Je n'ai pas respecté ses sentiments. Je me suis servis de lui pour assouvir mes désirs, parce que j'avais besoin de me sentir avec quelqu'un.

J'avais besoin que quelqu'un ait besoin de moi.

Mais c'est égoïste.

_Salut c'est moi. Ca fait depuis plus d'une semaine que t'es pas là. Je sais qu'on se parle plus et que j'ai pas envie de te parler, mais… si tu pouvais seulement me dire si tu allais bien, ça me rassurerait./_

Et il est tombé amoureux de moi.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre sa peine.

Il me déteste mais ses sentiments sont toujours les mêmes envers mois. On ne se remet pas d'une rupture en deux mois.

Il est inquiet pour moi. Et pourtant je ne le mérite pas.

Mes mains écrivent ce que je veux lui répondre. Mes doigts appuient sur les touches de mon portable ce que je leur dicte, cette fois. La tête un peu ailleurs tout de même, mais mes yeux vérifient qu'il y a bien ce que je veux.

_/Je te remercie, je ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je reviens après demain. Je vais bien, j'ai juste eu un problème de santé pas très grave./_

Le message envoyé, je n'ai pas eu de réponse à ma réponse. Je n'en attendais pas de toute façon. C'était prévisible. Mais j'envois quand même un second message.

_/Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je m'excuse. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ce que je t'ai fais./_

Je n'attends pas de réponse, je sais qu'il n'y en aura pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il va se dire « Encore des paroles qu'il ne pense pas… » ou « Quel comédien. Il me semblait qu'il avait comprit que je ne marchais plus maintenant. », mais c'est écris, et je ne reviendrai pas la dessus. S'il y aura une mise au clair quand je reviendrai, tant mieux. Ca me permettra de m'excuser sincèrement.

Sincèrement.

¤¤¤¤¤

Quand j'entrai au salon des artistes, certains me dévisagèrent avec un petit sourire de bienvenu. Personne n'était au courant de mes problèmes bien sûr, car s'ils étaient au courant, ça ferait depuis longtemps qu'ils auraient déserté le lieu.

D'autres ne m'adressèrent pas la parole ni même un regard.

Grâce à WuFei, j'avais moins mal à l'épaule, mais ce n'était pas en une semaine qu'elle se remettrait. Apparemment, il me faudrait un mois ou deux.

Ma blessure était bandée et il fallait que je me serve mon bras gauche, pour dissimuler le problème sans trop s'en servir sinon ça serait la tâche de sang assurée et là… je suis découvert.

Aucun ne doit être au courant.

J'avais mis une chemise bleu marine assortie à un jean bleu sombre. J'avais aussi une cravate non serrée, lâche, pour faire détaché et pas strict. Tout individu qui me verrait ne verrait pas la raideur de mon bras gauche. J'agissais normalement et arborais le sourire de d'habitude.

Les clientes habituées me souhaitèrent chaleureusement la bienvenue, les host avec qui je fréquentais après ma rupture avec Jiro aussi, ceux que je connaissais à peine et avec qui je n'avais pas beaucoup de contact et de relation me souriaient poliment et hochaient la tête.

Certains viennent me voir avec un sourire chaleureusement hypocrite et me demandent « Hey ! Ou t'étais, toi ? T'as pris des vacances ? ».

Et toute la soirée se passe comme les précédentes.

Bavardages hypocrites.

Flatteries.

Rires.

Et je me retrouvai par un moment à la table de Jiro, car les clientes se connaissaient et ont décidé de faire table commune.

Puis un Adonis qui était avec nous fit une blague.

Tout le monde éclata de rire car la blague était drôle.

Moi de même.

Et j'eus le malheur de lui faire une remarque qui ajouta à l'hilarité de la table. Ce qui lui plu.

Et là…

Jovial, et même mort de rire… il me fit une grande accolade dans le dos du coté gauche.

…

……

………

Je cru que mon poing droit allait partir par réflexe. Je me maîtrisai à fond. Mais j'eus tellement mal que je ne riais plus du tout en me tenant l'épaule gauche.

_Contrôle… contrôle…_

« -Eh, ca va Duo ?

BORDEL NON CA VA PAS ENFOIRE DE PUTAIN DE CONNARD !!! FUCK YOU !!!

-… (serre les dents à fond et se retiens d'exploser)

-T'as pas l'air bien, qu'est ce que t'as à l'épaule ?

-Rien…

-Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

(rires des filles… putain elles sont bourrées là !)

-J'ai eu un petit accident et je me suis déboîté le bras. Et tu viens de frapper dessus pratiquement. Mais sinon tout va bien.

Connard.

-Ah ! Scuze. C'est pour ça que t'étais pas là les deux semaines dernière ! Eh ben qu'est ce que t'as fais pour te déboîter le bras ? T'as sauté d'un immeuble ?

Aha. Putain, qu'est ce que t'es drôle ! Tu devrais devenir humoriste !

-Non, c'était… un bête accident.

-Ah ok.

Putain il m'a fait mal ce con !!! Maintenant, j'espère que ça va pas saigner… parce que si ça saigne, comment je vais expliquer ? Se déboîter l'épaule ça fait pas un trou dedans !

Je vais aller aux toilettes pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts.

Dans les toilettes, je déboutonne ma chemise et l'enlève à moitié pour voir si le bandage n'a pas rougi.

-Duo, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour de vrai ?

Je me retourne vivement et répond un peu froidement à mon interlocuteur.

-Tu m'espionnes, Jiro ? Je l'ai dis. Je me suis déboîté le bras.

Et moi aussi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

-Ouais… tu t'es déboîté le bras. Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ? Pourquoi t'as un bandage, et pourquoi t'es si inquiet et tu le vérifie ? Un déboîtement c'est propre. Ca laisse pas de traces de sang.

Merde alors. Il est perspicace.

-Ok. T'as deviné. Je me suis pas déboîté le bras. Mais si je dis que je me suis déboîté le bras, c'est justement pour pas qu'on sache que c'est pas vrai.

Je remet ma chemise et soupirai. Parti comme c'est parti, de toute façon faut lui dire jusqu'au bout sinon ça risque de tourner au potin.

Il croise les bras et plisse les yeux.

-Si tu veux pas le dire, ça veut dire que c'est… grave ?

-Oui. C'est grave. Et puisque t'as mis malencontreusement le doigt dessus, il faut que tu me promettes de tenir ta langue sinon je suis fichu. Tu me détestes, Jiro. Mais au point que tu voudrais ma mort ?

Ca rigole pu, là. Son air sec se changea en air grave.

-Bien sûr que non. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est dangereux pour moi que je te raconte.

Bah remarque, pour lui aussi.

-De toute façon, je sais déjà beaucoup de chose. Alors autant me raconter la suite.

-C'est vrai.

-Résume.

-Voila, j'ai couché avec Heero et Yuya nous a surpris dans la ruelle. Jusqu'à là, tu connais. C'est après que ça part en couille, que je sais même pas qui est derrière tout ça si Yuya, tout ce qu'il l'intéresse c'est de raconter des scoops aux autres. Il l'a forcément dit à quelqu'un qui m'aime pas trop. Et ce quelqu'un l'a rapporté aux oreilles du père de Heero.

Jiro me suivait avec sérieux, conscient de la gravité de la situation, conscient que, mêlé à la vérité, ça pouvait ne pas être sans conséquences pour lui.

Et sa figure se figeait. Il devenait blême. Mon récit lui faisait sûrement peur.

-Et donc ça a pas plu au boss, et il a envoyé ses gars pour m'arranger la tronche. Voila. Et pour mon épaule, c'est que j'ai reçu une balle. Maintenant je suis sa marionnette, et il m'éliminera si jamais je lui plais vraiment pu.

-Quoi… tu veux dire qu'il te fait chanter ?

-Non, mais c'est limite. Si j'en parle aux flics ou à quelqu'un, il me fera assassiner sans qu'on le sache. C'est-à-dire que je finirai « porté disparu ». Tu comprends pourquoi si quelqu'un sait que je t'en ai parlé c'est mauvais pour moi ? Je te fais entièrement confiance, Jiro. Si jamais un jour je ne reviens plus au Navigate, tu sauras pourquoi. Et ça sera ta faute.

Il n'est pas sensé savoir que je l'ai dis à mes trois meilleurs potes. C'est juste histoire de lui foutre la pression. Je sais que Quatre, Trowa et WuFei ne diront rien.

Il cligna des yeux et détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

-Mais attends… c'est pas possible. Normalement la boîte est réputée pour…

-N'avoir rien à faire avec les disparitions ? Ben c'était pas vrai. Tu comprends, ça fait de la mauvaise pub sinon. Et ça aussi si tu le dis, je suis mort.

-Donc à tout moment… tu… risques ta vie ? Tu peux pas démissionner ?

-Je peux rien faire, Jiro. Je peux rien faire. Je suis coincé. _shit_

Jiro dégluti. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si inquiet. Si pâle. Et les lumières vives des toilettes, contrairement aux lumières faibles de la salle principale, ternissait le teint encore plus.

Je mis un coup de pied rageur dans le mur pour me défouler, puis m'appuya des deux mains dessus et baissa la tête, fixant le sol.

-Tout ça c'est ma faute. Je suis vraiment trop con. Quand je dis que j'arrête pas de commettre des erreurs. Quand je pense que t'as pu être attiré par moi. Des fois je te comprends pas.

-Dis pas ça… ça arrive à tout le monde de… de…

-De quoi ?? De faire ce que j'ai fais ? Alors qu'on sait très bien ce qu'il peut se passer ?? Ma vie n'est plus libre ! Je suis… réduit à être un serveur dans un bar dont le patron est un yakuza et qu'à chaque instant je risque de me faire tuer. Non. C'est pas une erreur, ça. C'est pu une erreur. C'est vraiment une putain de bordel de connerie.

Tout d'un coup, je me rends compte comme la liberté tient à peu de chose. Il suffit d'un seul domino pour faire tomber tous les autres. C'est con, mais c'est comme ça. Jiro vient de le comprendre aussi.

-…

J'émis un rire sarcastique.

-Je t'ai tout avoué. Maintenant, ma vie dépend en quelque sorte de ta parole. De toi.

Le Japonais n'était pas bien. Son air, trop paniqué pour être innocent, m'attira l'œil quand je tourna la tête vers lui pour lui dire « De toi ». Je fronçai les sourcils et me dégagea du mur.

-Pourquoi t'angoisses comme ça ? C'est pas grave, ça _me_ concerne. C'est _juste moi_.

-Arrête de dire ça. C'est pas _juste toi_. Je te hais pour m'avoir fais subir ce que tu m'a fais, mais je sais que je t'aime encore. Et je n'ai jamais cessé d'angoisser en ce qui te concernait. Tu m'annonces que tu peux disparaître n'importe quand sans savoir à cause de qui. Tu t'attendais à ce que je danse de joie ?!

-Non, mais vu ton teint cadavérique, excuse moi d'employer ce mot, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es à ma place.

Que t'es concerné.

-Je me mets à ta place parce que je me sens lié à toi, même si ce n'est pas réciproque.

Décidemment je me trompe sur tout et Jiro est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Trop bien pour s'inquiéter encore pour moi. Je le prendrais bien dans mes bras mais je doute qu'il se laisserait faire. Quoique.

Je me remis à fixer le sol.

-Bah… écoute, on devrait y retourner. J'ai pu envie d'en parler.

-Duo…

-… ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à clancher la porte, que ma main était sur la poignée, je me tourna vers lui, attendant certainement un « bon courage » ou « tiens bon » qui ne m'étonnerai pas. Ajouté d'un sourire compatissant et inquiet.

Mais il ne dit pas ça.

Et il ne sourit pas.

Il dit quelque chose qui me fit lâcher la poignée, et qui ne me plu pas du tout. Mais pas du tout.

-Tu m'as tout avoué alors que tu risques gros. Et t'es vraiment dans une mauvaise passe. Je crois que moi aussi je dois t'avouer un truc.

* * *

**Haha****, c'est la fin qui frustre, non ? XD**


	32. Chapter 32

**Et voila ! Ca fait depuis dix minutes que je suis rentrée, et qu'est ce que je fais ??? Je publie le chapitre 32 !!! Geuuuuuh épuisants ces trois derniers jours. J'ai fais la France de long en large (presque) en voiture pour la première fois. Ben vive les cartes je dis. Et vive les panneaux indicateurs tous pourris. Je me suis perdue que deux fois à l'allée et zéro au retour ! Wah, je suis trop fière de moi. Mais je suis aussi super crevée.**

**Llewela **: Encore en croisière contre ff ? lol. Oué Duo a bobo… mais ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, logiquement quand on a touché le fond, on ne peut que remonter (logiquement). Bordel de mouise MDR !

**Lil' booboots** : Là, tu as battu ton record de ta review la plus courte. Bravo. Ton urgence devait être très urgente. Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre (après l'avoir lu bien sûr lol) ;-).

**Yaone-kami** : Est-ce que j'ai l'air de blaguer ? XD Hahaaaa voici un autre des chapitres clef de mon histoire. Bonne lecture !

**Gadizz** : J'men fout, si tu me piqueS mon ordi et mes cdS ben je te pique les tiens (et tu perds au change ! Eh mais… mais ouais !!!!!!! Finalement on va faire ça : tu me piques mes cd et ma boîte de conserve et je te pique tes cds et ton bel ordi avec tes clip et des vidéos et tes photos et tout et tout ! Quelle EXCELENTISSIME idée !!! Yukin**OOOOOOOOOOOO !!!**)

**Azmaria** : Salut ! Ben ouais ça va, merci :) Allez, bonne lecture !

**Recca** : Et voila la suite !

**Lucid Nightmare** : Eh ouais ça fait un bail ! Mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement paske comme je l'ai dis, je suis parti. Là je reviens de 6h30 de voiture (et c'est moi qui conduit TT) et automatiquement la première chose que je fais c'est me ruer sur l'ordinateur XD.

**Paprika star** : Un flic en infiltration ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Mais c'est pas bête ! Bon, ça veut dire que c'est pas ça :) Es tu rassurée ?

**SNT59** : Mille excuses pour la faute dans ton pseudo, c'était une faute de frappe sûrement :-) Oh non pas de torture, je suis fatiguée ! Il faut me pardonner, quand même, après une demie nuit de sommeil qui suit à une journée de voiture, et une autre journée de voiture, je poste ce chapitre ! C'est ti pas courageux ! Alors que je pourrai dormir à la place par exemple XD.

**Ilham** : Tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre ! Oh oh, ça sent le début de la fin !

**Lu** : Tiens, encore un flic en infiltration ! Eh ben non c'est pas XD.

* * *

-Tu dois m'avouer… un truc.

Un truc. Quel genre de truc ? J'aime pas quand il dit ça. En même temps… « truc » c'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'important… si ?

Chais pas euuuh… un truc… tu m'aimes ? Nan ça jle sais déjà, donc c'est pas ça.

Tu es enceint de moi ! Ah nan… les mecs peuvent pas… donc c'est pas ça non plus (ouf ! 'Manquerait plus que ça).

Pourvu qu'il m'annonce quelque chose qui n'a aucun rapport… n'importe quoi… la mort d'un proche par exemple ! Ouais ! C'est ça !

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec mes aveux ?

Jiro pinça ses lèvres et me regarda dans les yeux. Je pu y lire…

…de la peur…

Oh putain nan… me dites pas qu'il est dans tout ça… me dites pas que c'est à cause de lui que je rame maintenant… S'il vous plait…

-Non… Jiro… C'est pas vrai…

-…

Je passai une main sur ma figure.

Non… Pas lui… tous mais pas lui…

J'en ai marre… ça peut plus continuer… stop… pas lui…

-Jiro… tu n'as pas… je peux pas le croire.

-Non je… je n'ai rien fais, je t'assure. Jamais l'idée ne me viendrait même jamais à l'esprit.

-Alors… QUOI ?!

Putain… non… merde !

Je tourne en rond, nerveusement, en croisant des fois le regard de Jiro.

-Bah vas y !!! Qu'est ce t'as à m'avouer ??!

Je devins mordant, teigneux.

J'ai l'impression de me faire baiser par quelqu'un et je sais même pas qui.

Pourvu que ça soit pas lui.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration.

-Je pense que… je sais qui pourrait être à l'origine de tout ça.

Hein ?

-Donc c'est pas toi.

-Non.

-Tu n'es pas concerné.

-N… si c'est bien qui je pense… je…

-Oui ou non ?

-Je sais pas !! Non, pas directement.

Ah. Ok. Merci. Merci, merci, merci.

-Si je le choppe… Dis moi qui c'est.

-Non.

-Qu… quoi ?!

-Déjà tu as assez d'ennuis comme ça. Si tu le choppes, tu le buttes. Si tu le buttes… rappelle toi qu'il est copain avec le boss. Enfin copain… si on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Dis tout de suite que si je le butte on saura que j'en ai parlé à toi et on risque de te faire la peau à toi aussi.

-Mais tu n'as pas compris ?? Tu crois vraiment que si je me souciais de moi dans cette histoire je t'aurais tout raconté ???

Eh merde… mais quel looser… pourquoi est ce que j'ai toujours tout faux sur toute la ligne ? Quand est ce que ça va s'arrêter ? Est-ce que je suis destiné à me gourer toute la vie ? Elle est où l'option « lucide » ?

-Pardon… excuse moi… je suis sur les nerfs… j'ai passé deux mauvaises semaines… et en plus je crois que je suis fou de quelqu'un et qu'on peut pas être ensemble. C'est con que je te dise ça… mais comme je t'ai déjà dis le plus important, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Et en plus tu t'en fous de ma vie privée… et c'est pas important… Jiro, je craque.

La boule douloureuse se fit ressentir dans ma gorge. Ca commence à bien faire.

-Moi aussi je suis fou de quelqu'un.

Sa voix qui s'était élevée pour répondre à la mienne plus qu'agacée, et même furieuse, s'apaisa. Je me sentis gêné de lui dire ça comme ça, alors que c'est moi dont il parle. Ca doit être dur pour lui de m'entendre dire que je suis fou de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je te comprends. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Dans les pires moments, le soutient de la personne que l'on aime est le plus fort. Si tu ne peux pas l'avoir, c'est encore plus difficile de supporter tout ça.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soit pas. Tu as mon soutient. Contente toi s'en. Je sais qu'il n'est rien à coté… du _sien_. Mais je fais ce que je peux.

-A coté de toi je me sens vraiment comme une sous-merde.

-Si tu pars dans cet esprit, tu n'arriveras pas à grand-chose.

-J'en ai marre.

-_Il_ le sait ?

Continuer d'en parler ? Ca le dégoûterait encore plus, même s'il veut en savoir plus. Je ne peux pas lui infliger ça. Je n'ai pas le droit.

-Parler de lui te fera du mal.

-Je veux savoir s'il ne fait rien et qu'il s'en fout et si je dois lui en vouloir, ou pas. S'il n'est pas capable de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule la prochaine fois que je le vois.

Jiro agressif ? Pour moi ?

Un léger rire triste m'échappa. Je ne vaux vraiment pas la peine qu'on se batte pour moi.

-Non, il le sait et ne s'en fout pas. Et ça m'étonnerait que tu le croises un jour, maintenant il m'évite pour pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Si on nous voit ensemble, c'est fini pour moi. On m'espionne. On nous espionne.

-Il remonte dans mon estime.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien. Comme toi.

Il baissa la tête. Il doit sûrement se demander si, si lui et Heero sont aussi bien l'un que l'autre, pourquoi je ne le choisis pas lui ? Il est disponible, et tout serait plus facile.

La réponse est simple. Les sentiments ne se commande pas. Jiro n'est pas Heero. Ca serait trop simple si on choisissait de qui on veut tomber amoureux.

De qui on veut dépendre.

-Il faut qu'on y retourne. On a trop tardé.

Jiro clôtura la discussion et partit après que j'ai hoché la tête.

La soirée se finit bien, enfin sans remue-ménage. Par précaution j'évitais de me mettre à coté d'un hosutô quand il y avait une blague. Jiro et moi s'envoyions des regards qui se comprenaient.

Tout ça était de la comédie. Il savait maintenant ce que j'endurais. A la fin de la soirée, il me glissa à l'oreille « Je te trouve fort. Ganbare. ».

Oui. Il m'en faudrait, du courage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La soirée suivante se fit comme celle d'hier. Même regards de Jiro. Ca me remontait le moral de savoir qu'il était avec moi. Qu'il ne m'en voulait plus trop, et qu'il me soutenait.

Mais pourquoi ne veut t'il pas me dire qui est derrière tout ça s'il pense le savoir ?

Ca doit être quelqu'un de proche. Quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, et qui en apparence est un ami.

Donc y'a quelqu'un qui complote contre moi et qui veut ma perte. Quelqu'un me trompe. Me joue un tour. Un rôle de théâtre.

Il ne faut plus que je fasse confiance à personne.

En fin de soirée, Jiro accompagné de Katsuo alla me voir alors que j'enfilais ma veste. Je n'étais pas le premier à partir, ni le dernier. La deuxième équipe commençait à arriver, et c'était à mon tour de partir. Mon remplaçant avait prit la relève.

-Duo… attends.

D'un air un peu désintéressé je me tournai vers lui. Il paraissait en colère et regardait le barman d'un mauvais œil. Ce dernier le défiait du regard aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Allons plutôt dehors.

Dehors, on alla dans une autre ruelle vide et étroite, et après avoir vérifié que personne n'était aux alentours, Jiro entama la discussion.

-Je ne t'ai pas dis qui était derrière tes emmerdes parce que je n'étais pas sûr.

MAIS IL EST CON OU QUOI ??? DEVANT KATSUO !!!

Je le regardai d'un air paniqué. Celui-ci ne changea pas d'attitude.

-Jiro, tu m'avais dis que…

-Que je ne dirai rien à personne. Je sais. Je ne suis pas sourd.

-Mais… je te faisais confiance !

-Et moi, je lui faisais confiance.

Il désigna dédaigneusement du menton Katsuo qui soupira d'exaspération.

Je comprends plus rien… Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre la dedans lui ??

Attends…

Quelqu'un de proche.

Quelqu'un qui me ment.

Un ami.

Ca serait…

-Katsuo ?

Le dénommé Katsuo me lança un regard haineux. Ce n'était plus le pote qui me soutenait, qui me donnait des conseils ou qui riait avec moi.

Ce n'était plus qu'une ordure.

-C'est toi. C'est à cause de toi que je suis dans ce merdier ???

-C'est pas ce que je voulais à l'origine.

-_Quoi ?_

-C'est allé trop loin.

Je baigne dans l'hypocrisie ou la folie ?

Je tremblais sur place. De colère. De haine.

Je vais le butter. Je l'ai dis.

Sans prévenir je m'élançai sur lui mais Jiro s'interposa et essaya de me maîtriser. Je me débattais comme un diable dans ses bras.

-LAISSE MOI ! C'EST A CAUSE DE LUI QUE TOUT CA M'ARRIVE ! LACHE MOI !

Mais Jiro ne me lâchait pas. Il me serrait contre lui. Il était littéralement collé et je n'arrivais pas à le détacher de moi. Puis Katsuo se mit derrière moi et me bloqua les bras.

-TOI, NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

-Calme toi. Je peux tout t'expliquer.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications !!!

-Je pense que ça t'importe quand même un peu.

-Je sais pas ce que je t'ai fais pour que tout ça m'arrive, on se connaît pas vraiment et depuis longtemps alors j'en déduis que t'es fou !!! Ca me suffit comme explication !!!

Connard ! Je vais le défoncer ce putain de connard !!!

-Non je suis pas fou. J'ai mes raisons.

-Lâche moi !!!

-Non.

-BORDEL MAIS LACHE MOI !!

-Ecoute moi.

-NON.

-Tout ça, c'est toi qui m'as poussé à le faire.

Et soudain j'arrêtai de me débattre dans le vide.

D'abord parce que je commençais à fatiguer. Dépenser toute cette énergie pour rien m'essoufflait. Ca ne servait à rien, les deux Japonais me tenaient fermement.

-…Quoi… ?

-Tu ne m'a pas fais quelque chose à moi personnellement, mais tu as fais quelque chose à quelqu'un auquel je tiens, et je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

-Attends… attends… je comprends rien !

-Pourtant c'est très simple.

Jiro, contre moi, ne disait rien. D'ailleurs je comprends même pas pourquoi il s'est interposé entre nous deux.

Il le regardait bien méchamment y'a quelques minutes… non ? Il est avec moi ou pas, merde alors !?

-Tu as joué avec les sentiments. Je trouve que c'est impardonnable. Ca ne se fait pas.

-Mais tu parles de quand ? De qui ?

-De Jiro.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Encore cette histoire ?

Quoi… c'est à cause de ça que je me retrouve là ?

-Jiro ?

-On est plus lié que tu ne le crois.

-Non…

Alors… en fait Jiro m'a trompé avec lui.

Ok.

Maintenant ils sortent ensemble et Katsuo se venge de moi.

-Je pense que tu dois croire qu'on s'aime tous les deux. Eh bien c'est faux. Ca remonte à loin. Quand on s'est rencontré au Navigate, il était host pour la première fois. Moi j'étais déjà dans le service depuis peu. On s'est plu, on est sorti ensemble, et puis on s'est aperçu qu'en fait on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Je vois toujours pas le rapport. Si maintenant vous sortez pas ensemble et que Jiro éprouve des sentiments pour moi, alors…

-J'y viens. Depuis le temps, c'est devenu mon meilleur ami, mon confident, et vise versa. Jiro est sensible, tu as dû le remarquer. Et quand il m'a annoncé qu'il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie, j'ai été très content pour lui et je t'ai tout de suite apprécié… Mais il a fallu que tu le trompes et que tu le brises.

-Je ne l'ai jamais trompé !

-Bien sûr… en apparence tu ne l'as jamais trompé. Mais au fond de toi tu savais que tu voulais Heero, ce fils de pute.

Je serrai les dents à cette insulte et recommença à m'agiter.

-Tu n'as pas à le traiter comme ça.

-Oh si, parce que c'est ce qu'il est. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir sur lui, son père n'est même pas son père biologique. Sa mère l'a trompé et ne lui a dit qu'après sa naissance qu'il n'était pas de lui.

Oh merde…

Ca explique beaucoup de choses sur son comportement et sur celui de son père avec lui. Ca doit pas lui faire de bien de savoir qu'en fait il n'était pas vraiment voulu. Que c'était un accident.

-Mais… les tests de paternité ça existe !

-On peut leur faire dire tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout quand on a les moyens.

Je peux pas le croire. C'est des mensonges. Que des mensonges.

-Menteur… T'es qu'un sale menteur. Une raclure. Et tu t'en prends à moi parce que j'ai largué Jiro !

-Si tu l'avais _seulement_ largué comme tu l'as fais, tu t'en serais bien tiré. On n'aurait été ennemis, et c'est tout. Mais voila. Peu de temps après tu nous as montré que Jiro n'avait strictement rien représenté pour toi et tu as sauté sur Heero, qui n'attendait que ça au passage.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que les paroles qu'il me crachait au visage était l'excuse qui l'a poussé à me mettre dans ce pétrin.

-Je vous l'ai dis… Je n'ai pas sauté sur lui. C'est lui qui…

-Avoue que tu n'as pas vraiment cherché à le retenir.

-Tu l'as dis toi-même. Au fond de moi, c'est lui que je voulais. C'est lui que j'aime. Au même prix que Jiro m'aime. Mais ça, Jiro l'a comprit, et pas toi.

Jiro écoutait attentivement. Je ne voyais pas son visage.

Le pauvre. Quand je pense qu'en fait, Katsuo a un peu raison. Je lui ai fais beaucoup de mal.

-Je me suis excusé auprès de lui.

-Oui, mais trop tard. Et il t'aime trop pour être rancunier. Moi je suis moins indulgent. On s'est promit il y a quelques années que si quelqu'un faisait du mal à l'autre, on le vengerait. Alors comme je connais Zechs, le second du patron, je lui ai dis trois mots, en lui demandant de te faire peur.

-Salaud…

-Mais voila. En fait il l'a carrément rapporté à son boss, et là la situation a dérapé. C'était pas prévu. Ce qui était prévu, c'est juste que Zechs te tabasse pour moi. Et sans armes. Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. Et crois moi ou pas…

Il soupira.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

Il rit.

-Si je te dis que je suis désolé, c'est parce que je me rends compte que ce qui t'es arrivé, ça n'a pas plu à Jiro. C'est uniquement pour ça. C'est uniquement pour lui. A la limite, c'est même pas à toi que je devrais dire ça. Mais il a insisté pour que je te le dise.

Ah. Ca je veux bien le croire.

Je me détendis. Jiro me donnait l'impression qu'il me serrait comme quand on était ensemble.

-Je peux te lâcher maintenant ? me demanda Katsuo.

-Oui… lui répondis je entre les dents.

De mes bras libres, je pu entourer Jiro. Il resserra son emprise sur moi et je fermai les yeux. On resta quelques secondes comme ça sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Jiro s'adresse à Katsuo par-dessus mon épaule.

-Heero n'est pas qui tu penses. Il a changé. Duo l'a fait changé.

-Les personnes ne changent jamais.

-Non, tu as raison. Ils évoluent.

Heero, l'enfant gâté mais mal aimé, l'enfant né de la trahison d'une femme, de l'ignorance et du désintérêt d'un homme. Elevé par un faux père corrompu par l'argent et par le crime. Et d'une mère rongée par le regret. L'enfant dont l'inconscience a grandit dans la culpabilité, l'enfant qui s'est vengé de ses deux parents.

-Il est devenu meilleur.

-…

Jiro me lâcha et je fis de même, les yeux baissés.

Katsuo passa une main sur son épaule, qu'il dégagea.

-Jiro… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Tu le sais. Jamais je ne voulais t'infliger ça.

Ben… et moi alors ! C'est quand même moi le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire !!

-Tu es con d'en avoir parlé à Zechs. En plus, tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas fiable. Ca ne pouvait pas rester qu'entre lui et toi.

-J'étais aveuglé par la rage.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il y a entre lui et toi ? Lui demandais je.

Il se détourna et fixa par terre.

-Je suis dans la même situation que toi. Pour d'autres raisons dont on s'en fout. Je le déteste. Il m'utilise comme espion.

Ah putain l'enfoiré. Les enfoirés. Ils sont tous des enfoirés.

Il me hais à ce point pour vouloir faire appel à son ennemi ?

-Ok… en fait, combien y'a-t-il de gens manipuler dans cette boîte ??

-Tu crois que j'en sais quelque chose ?? Si je l'avais su, je ne me serais jamais fait embaucher. Et je n'étais pas encore une marionnette quand j'ai connu Jiro. C'est lui qui m'a soutenu dans cette épreuve. Je lui dois tout.

-Donc si ça se trouve, y'en a dix, vingt des comme nous. Mais rien ne se dit.

-Non. Je crois qu'on est les seuls dans notre équipe. La boîte n'aurait pas une si bonne réputation sinon.

Bon. J'en ai assez entendu. Je vais me barrer et me morfondre chez moi.

-Je me casse. Je veux plus te revoir, Katsuo. Ne me parle plus jamais.

-Pas de problème.

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et m'en alla, les mains dans les poches.

Maintenant que je sais tout, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai plus de but.

* * *

**Et voila ! Ze tchapteur of ze revalations (mais c'est pas la fin attention) ! Pour ceux qui ont pensé que Jiro avait balancé : Ooooh je suis très déçue éè… Jiro c'est un gentil ! Il peut pas faire de mal à une mouche ! C'est comme Hôshun mais en utile.**

**Lil' booboots : Tu dois pu être très fière de toi maintenant XD c'était pas çaaaaaa ! Tu t'es trompéééééeuuuuuuu ! Je suis imprévisible niark XD.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Wouah ! Tout le monde veut que Heero revienne ! Et dire qu'il y a un petit moment y'avait pas mal de monde qui l'aimait pu. C'est une star maintenant :-). Malheureusement pour le moment il a coupé tous les ponts avec Duo, ça on le sait. Il reviendra, mais personne ne sait quand ;-).**

**En plus de ceux que j'ai déjà remercié, merci à : **

**Yaone-kani** : Oui ! Restons poli ! Ne l'insultons pas de biiip ou de biiiiiiiip ni de biiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiip ce biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !!! Heero va venir, ne t'inquiètes pas :).

**Une fan xD** : Désolée si c'est long TT je fais tout ce que je peux pour abréger. Déjà je fais des chapitres plus longs. Mais si j'abrège trop, je bâcle. Et j'aime pas bâcler. Mais la fin approche ! Si si ! Enfin je pense XD. Faut pu trop s'inquiéter pour la suite. Maintenant elle arrivera régulièrement aussi.

**Chat** : Ah bah c'est bien paske cette fic n'est pas courte XD mais enfin là j'espère arriver à la fin bientôt, parce que pour être franche, je l'ai déjà dis mais je pensais pas qu'elle dépasserai les 25/30 chapitres. Pour moi c'est une première.

**Lil' booboots** : Eh ben ! Tu t'es bien rattrapée ! Non pas que ça me dérange les petites reviews, mais c'est quand même bien plus marrant quand y'a plein de trucs dedans XD. Encore une fois je l'ai lu avec un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui est louche pour les autres quand ils passent devant moi car quand je suis à l'ordi je suis sensée travailler. Donc travailler avec une tête comme ça… nan c'est louche. Et puis bon, ils croient quoi ? Que je bosse 23h sur 24 ? (oui, je suis très très très souvent sur l'ordi. Si je pouvais je passerai ma vie devant). En plus j'ai fais le plein de musiques nouvelles et je peux pas les graver parce que les cd que j'ai acheté ben mon ordi il en veut pas. Je me suis fait arnaquée !!! Faut que j'en rachète et aujourd'hui c'est dimanche TT Bouhou… donc mes musiques ben elles sont sur l'ordi et elles sont trop bien donc ça fait que je vais me faire greffer des écouteurs aux oreilles. Voila :-). Sinon pour Monlapin, en fait je l'appelle comme ça mais son vrai nom c'est Yoyo. Mais personne l'appelle comme ça. Moi je l'appelle Monlapin et pour les autres c'est Lelapin (ou Lapin XD) (parce que c'est MON lapin XD). Héhé plus original y'a pas :p.

**Gadizz** : Arg… je suis heidi.-addicted X(. Quel doux mal. Mais qu'est ce que c'est douloureux quand je l'ai pas dans les oreilles…

**Et tous les autres timides/greffistes de la review :)**

**Enjoooooooy !!!**

* * *

Et voila. 

J'ai trouvé le quelqu'un qui m'a baisé.

L'enfoiré qui agit derrière mon dos.

Et en plus il voulait même pas me baiser ce con.

Je suis content de savoir que je suis pas le seul con sur Terre.

J'ouvre un club des cons. Je cherche des adhérents. Qui veut s'inscrire ?

J'ai déjà trois membres. Moi, moi, et moi. Katsuo va pas tarder à nous rejoindre, je pense. On sera sept, et ça va bien tourner. Ca va être génial, on va s'amuser. On va inviter ses potes yakuza et on se fera un battle royal.

Bon allez. Je rentre et je vais me pieuter.

Mais Jiro me rattrapa en cours de chemin.

-Hey, Duo.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as encore quelque chose de super grave à me dire. La coupe est pleine, j'en ai ras le bol.

-Non… je voulais juste te dire de ne pas trop en vouloir à Katsuo, si c'est possible.

-Requête refusée. Bye.

-Ecoute, sa vie est dure.

Alors là c'est la meilleure.

-C'était pas une raison de m'entraîner dedans !

Il va pas recommencer à m'énerver !

-Il ne voulait pas t'entraîner dedans.

-Il l'a quand même fait. On n'a plus rien à se dire.

A part pour l'entrée de mon club des cons : « Signez là… »

-Duo… il a essayé de se suicider.

Je m'arrêtai tout d'un coup. Jiro fit de même.

-Quand.

-Quand il a su qu'il était tombé dans un piège, il y a quelques années.

Puis continuai ma marche.

-Alors c'était avant. Depuis, il a oublié de savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir perdu sa liberté. De pu pouvoir faire sa vie comme on voulait. D'être complètement soumit. Apparemment la leçon ne lui a pas suffise.

-Il le vit au quotidien. Et jamais il ne souhaiterait ça à qui que ce soit. Même à ses ennemis. Je le connais.

-Pas assez pour que tu ne te doute pas de ce qu'il allait faire.

-Je savais qu'il voulait me venger, mais pas de cette façon.

Il le savait et il a rien fait…

Bah. C'est normal. Je peux pas lui en vouloir, vu ce que je lui ai fais.

-Je me demandais pourquoi il était si mystérieux, pourquoi il ne parlait jamais de lui. Maintenant, je comprends.

-Tu vois, c'est pas facile pour lui. Et de savoir qu'à cause de lui tu es dans le même cas, je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut un peu, même s'il refuse de le montrer.

Mes yeux se perdirent devant eux. Je cru parler dans le vide.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Jiro.

-…

-…

-Comment va ton épaule ?

Ouais… change de sujet. C'est mieux.

Je soupirai.

-Un peu mieux.

-Tu sais comment la soigner ?

-Oui c'est bon. De toute façon c'était pas très grave. La balle a traversé l'épaule mais n'a touché aucun point important au fonctionnement du bras.

En fait j'en ai aucune idée mais bon… c'est pas grave, hein. Tant qu'il me croit.

-D'accord. Tant mieux.

Jiro s'en va dans une autre direction. Moi je suis la mienne. Et en chemin je croise un salon de pachinko. Je fouille dans ma veste, en ressort mon portefeuille dans lequel étaient resté quelques billets. Je ne dépense quasiment plus rien depuis deux semaines, donc j'ai fait des économies malgré moi.

Je me dis que comme ça ne me va pas, je vais aller les dépenser au pachinko.

A vrai dire, je suis pas accro à ce jeu de hasard et je sais très bien que j'ai une chance sur 100 de gagner des trucs, et une chance sur je sais pas combien de gagner des trucs utiles. Mais mon but n'étant pas de gagner, mais plutôt de… bah c'est vrai j'ai pas de but.

Les machines sont disposées en rangées de 20, parallèles, et où les joueurs se font dos. La salle est à moitié remplie, et les joueurs s'activent devant les machines multicolores et bruyantes.

Après avoir échangé mes billets contre un certain nombre de billes, je m'installe devant une des machines et joue.

Au fur et à mesure, je perds mes billes. J'en gagne parfois, mais pas des masses. Puis au bout d'une heure, je n'ai plus de billes du tout.

Le jeu est fini. Il ne m'a pas vraiment diverti et il m'a fait perdre mon temps et mon argent.

Il est tard.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je viens de faire. Au jeu auquel j'ai joué sans intérêt.

En plus, beaucoup des bénéfices des pachinko profitent aux yakuzas.

J'affirme ma position de leader dans mon club des cons.

¤¤¤¤

Quand je suis arrivé au Japon je me demandais ce que je ferais dans cinq ou dix ans. Avec qui je serais. Où je serais.

J'ai fais plusieurs jobs, petits boulots de toute sorte. Livreur de pizza, barman, serveur, réceptionniste. Mon charisme me permettait de réussir les entretiens qu'on me donnait, et ma bonne gueule sympathique et ma foi, bonne tout court, était un atout. Le fait que j'étais autonome et indépendant aussi. Que je n'étais pas compliqué et que j'étais disponible également.

Je pouvais me demander quel boulot serait mon prochain. Parce que je changeais. J'aimais le changement. J'aimais l'action. Je n'aimait pas rester sur un seul truc fixe et l'expérience du multi job était bon si on veut toujours grimper pour avoir un job un peu mieux payé.

Et puis maintenant, je me rends compte que le job de host, certes très bien payé, qui me permettait de pourvoir à bien plus que mes besoins basiques, serait probablement le dernier.

Remarque, après avoir obtenu ce job, qui voudrait changer ? Alors que la paye permettrait même de ne plus travailler au bout de quelques années de service si on bosse bien ?

J'avais envie de rester cette fois. De continuer de le faire. Après tout, je m'amusais, je buvais, je me détendais, et pour une fois je m'habillais bien, mangeais à ma faim et même plus.

Après la soirée du pachinko, plusieurs semaines ont passé sans que je n'aie de nouvelles de Heero. Je ne m'y habituais pas.

Hier je suis rentré très tard chez moi. Je suis allé directement me coucher, sans passer par la case salle de bain. Je me suis affalé en travers sur mon lit et me suis endormi tout habillé. La soirée avait été longue. Il y avait eu de l'agitation et beaucoup d'alcool.

Le matin quand je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne…

Enfin le matin…

A 15h16 du matin quoi.

J'avais faim et soif.

J'ai donc pris mon petit déjeuner qu'on peut même pu appeler ni petit déjeuner ni repas du midi, alors on va l'appeler le repas de 15h16.

Et puis je me suis occupé comme je pouvais. Déjà en absorbant une bonne quantité de médicaments contre le mal de tête. WuFei venant juste avant que je ne parte pour le boulot, j'avais un peu de temps.

Et puis ces quelques semaines qui sont passées m'ont donné le temps de réfléchir. Pour une fois. Quelques semaines sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé de particulier, sinon que j'ai fait le ménage dans mon portable et où j'ai retrouvé le numéro de téléphone de Heero, faute d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Et que ça m'a fait de la peine.

Si j'appelais ce numéro, je l'avais au bout du fil. C'est comme si je l'avais à coté de moi. Sauf qu'il n'était pas à coté de moi et que personne ne pouvait savoir que je l'avais contre mon oreille. Je pouvais avoir sa voix dans ma tête, ses paroles destinées qu'à moi, son entière attention. Le secret de l'avoir prêt de moi même à une certaine distance de lui.

Puis je me suis dis que c'était dangereux, et que j'avais assez fait de conneries comme ça.

Et j'ai retrouvé un autre numéro. Un numéro que je n'avais pas appelé depuis très longtemps.

18h40.

J'ai pris une décision parce que le moment est bien choisit.

Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour appeler mes parents.

Pas pour leur dire que je suis dans la merde, sinon ils se feraient plus de soucis. Mais pour leur donner des nouvelles.

Après plus de quatre ans.

La sonnerie d'attente fait accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Je respire à fond. Normalement à cette heure là un dimanche, ils devraient être rentrés tous les deux.

Je fus tenté de raccrocher, essayant de me persuader qu'ils n'étaient pas là alors que je savais qu'ils étaient là.

Je raccroche ?

Raccroche.

Raccroche !

Ils ne sont pas là de toute façon.

Tant pis…

/Allo ?/

Je n'ai pas raccroché.

Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Pendu au téléphone. Retenant mon souffle.

/Helen Maxwell à l'appareil. Qui êtes vous ?/

Et je me surprends à me demander :

Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle demande qui je suis ??? Je suis son fils ! Elle ne me reconnaît pas ?

Alors que c'est très con puisque je n'ai pas parlé.

/Allo ??/

Qu'est ce que je lui dis ??

Elle va raccrocher !

-Allo…

/Oui ?/

-C'est moi.

Y'a mieux comme entrée en matière mais… c'est déjà bien que j'ai réussi à formuler quelque chose.

Et bon… « moi » alors que la distance et le téléphone déforme la voix, ça donne à ce que ma mère s'impatiente un peu au bout du fil, croyant certainement à une blague ou une menace.

/Ecoutez, vous êtes chez les Maxwell. Vous vous êtes certainement trompé de numéro./

-Non, maman.

La c'est le gros blanc.

Moi je ne suis toujours pas plus bavard et j'entends une petite inspiration de surprise.

Sa voix se fait plus faible, et aussi tremblotante.

/Duo… c'est toi ?/

Tandis que la mienne n'est sans joie et plate.

-Oui.

Je l'entends à sa voix qu'elle pleure un peu mais qu'elle essaye de le cacher.

/Toutes ces années… où tu ne nous a donné aucunes nouvelles…/

-Je sais. Pardon.

/Est-ce que tu vas bien ?/

Elle a sûrement du s'assoire sous le choc. De temps en temps, je l'entendais qui reniflait. Et devais s'accrocher au combiné comme si elle s'accrochait à la vie. Je la connais trop bien pour ça.

-Oui.

Même si ça ne le parait pas, et même si ce n'est pas vrai.

/Alors… où es tu ?/

-A Tokyo.

Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa. Elle avait enfin un indice supplémentaire sur ma situation géographique.

/Et… qu'est ce que tu fais ?/

-J'ai un job de serveur dans un bar.

/Tu nous manques terriblement./

-Je suis désolé.

/Reviens, s'il te plait. Ton père ne t'en veut plus. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même quand tu es parti./

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas revenir.

Sa voix suppliante me faisait mal. Mal pour eux.

/Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu nous donner des nouvelles plus tôt ?/

-Parce que… je croyais que vous ne me considériez plus comme de la famille. J'ai préféré vous faire oublier que vous avez un fils… différent.

/Mon chéri… tu n'es pas différent !/

A presque 23 ans elle m'appelle encore comme ça. Brave mère.

-Je suis homo.

/Mais et alors ??? Tu as pensé à nous quand tu es parti ??? Tu ne t'ais pas dis qu'on préférait mille fois avoir un fils homo qu'un fils disparu ???/

-Je vous ai certainement blessé, et surtout papa. Je n'étais plus son fils.

/Mais il a agit bêtement ! C'était stupide de sa part… c'était même con !/

Le club des cons s'agrandit.

/Tu nous manques horriblement. Et ne pas savoir ou tu étais, ce que tu devenais et n'avoir aucun contact avec toi, ça a été très dur./

-Excusez moi.

/Bien sûr qu'on t'excuse ! On aurait tout donné pour que toi tu nous excuses et que tu reviennes à la maison…/

Bah là… moi aussi.

/Duo, où habites tu exactement ? Donne nous une adresse ! Qu'on puisse t'écrire ou venir te voir, ou un numéro qu'on puisse t'appeler !/

-Désolé maman… mais il vaut mieux pas.

/Mais…/

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

/…/

C'est de la mienne, depuis le début. Si j'avais été plus mûr, peut être que j'aurai cherché à les raisonner.

Ou peut être je n'aurais dû rien dire dés le départ.

/… Tu veux que je te passe ton père ?/

-Euh…

/Il tiendrait tant à te parler./

-…

/D'accord ?/

-D'accord.

Attends juste 10 secondes. Je l'appelle. Ne quitte pas s'il te plait !

-Non. Je ne quitte pas.

Elle mit moins de 10 secondes, 9,42 pour être précis, que j'eu la voix grave de mon père à l'autre bout du combiné. Une voix qui ne cachait pas la supplication, mais la tristesse.

/Duo ?/

-Oui.

Oh merde.

Sa voix grave pleine de regret se fit entendre. Pleine de souvenirs aussi. Pleine d'un sentiment de malaise, de mal être, d'un désir de vouloir effacer le passé et les erreurs qui l'ont gâché.

/Ecoute Duo, rentre à la maison./

-…

/Ca a assez duré./

-…

/On a beaucoup trop souffert. J'ai beaucoup trop souffert. Tout est de ma faute./

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en vouloir ne serait ce qu'un peu.

Parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Non…

/Et je m'excuse./

Je l'ai toujours aimé. Même quand il m'a rejeté. Même quand il a renié le fait que j'étais son fils.

-…

/Je n'ai pas réagis comme un père. J'ai agit comme un vieux singe./

Je l'ai toujours admiré. Je l'ai toujours regardé par le bas. Même quand je l'ai dépassé en taille. Il a été ce que j'ai voulu être. Je voulais lui ressembler en tout point.

-Papa…

Il était plus sévère avec moi qu'avec ma sœur, et ça me donnait un poids dans le cœur. Mais il me disait que les hommes doivent être insensible, ne devait pas montrer leurs faiblesses. Ils devaient être fort et doux en même temps.

/Je ferais n'importe quoi…/

Je suis parti au Japon pour fuir son jugement trop dur pour moi. Je préférais ne pas le voir plutôt que de le voir de loin et d'encore plus bas. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il avait raison, encore une fois. Et que je n'étais pas digne d'être son fils.

-…

Mais cette fois, je m'aperçois qu'il a eu tort.

/Pour me racheter./

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut encore que je prenne ma douche et que WuFei fasse mon bandage. Il ne va pas tarder.

Merde… j'aurais dû les appeler plus tôt.

-Je dois y aller papa.

/Duo…/

-Je vous rappellerais.

/Donne nous ton numéro de téléphone au moins./

-Je vous le donnerai. Mais pas maintenant.

C'est encore trop tôt. C'est déjà bien pour un premier contact. Il faut que je réfléchisse encore.

/Duo, ne nous laisse pas encore dans le même état que la dernière fois !/

-Je vous rappellerai, c'est promis. Bientôt.

/Duo…/

Résigné, il fallu couper la communication.

-Au revoir papa.

…

_biiip… biiip… biiip…_

En plus je pourrai pas les rappeler bientôt si j'avais pu de forfait. Mais là c'est bon, vu que je ne communique plus depuis deux semaines. M'enfin une communication aux US ça coûte coton. Il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je peux leur dire.

Je peux pas leur raconter ma vie privée quand même.

Ni ma vie professionnelle.

Je peux pas leur dire grand-chose en fait. Je suis trop enlisé dans les mauvaises affaires.

¤

Je sortis de la douche et enfila un peignoir. WuFei n'allait pas tarder. Il serait là dans cinq/dix minutes.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et voulu ranger mon portable laissé sur le canapé.

Tiens. Quelqu'un m'a laissé un message.

_/Tu devrais avoir moins de problème à partir de ce soir. Heero. Je t'aime./_

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

Mes mains restèrent bloquées, crispées sur le portable.

Je devins interdit, les yeux écarquillés, sans bouger.

Je cru entendre un bruit insistant dans mes oreilles.

Ah moins que…

…

Ca soit la sonnette ?

Une deuxième sonnerie se fit entendre, puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Je me décidai de me déraciner et posa le portable sur la petite table pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-Duo ? Bah alors ? T'en as mis du temps pour répondre.

-…Quoi ?

Je faisais les yeux ronds comme un poisson frit, encore sous le choc.

Heero m'a laissé un message.

Pourquoi ?

Il m'a dit ce qu'il avait sous entendu la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu chez WuFei.

Il l'a dit clairement.

C'est un signe ?

-Bah, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? T'as vu un fantôme ?

-Euh…

-Je peux rentrer ou… pas ?

-…

Putain… réagis ! Tu vois pas qu'il te pose une question ?!

WuFei me dévisage avec un sourcil relevé.

-Tu n'es… pas seul ?

-Euh… si.

-Bon. On le fait ton bandage ?

Ce n'est que quand un homme sorti de l'ascenseur et qu'il nous vu que je réalisai que je suis en peignoir à l'entrée. Et que WuFei n'était toujours pas entré.

-Duo ? T'inscris ?

-…

L'homme nous regarda en travers et chercha ses clefs dans sa poche pour rentrer chez lui.

-Allo la Terre, ici la Lune. Me recevez vous ?

Un deux. Un deux. Un deux trois.

On se réveille.

-Euh oui, entre.

-Ah. Quand même. Ca va ?

Je refermai la porte derrière lui qui enlevait déjà sa veste et la rangeait dans la penderie. Il avait prit l'habitude.

-Oui. J'ai reçu… un message bizarre.

-Ah bon ? De qui ?

Il a bonne mine. Je commence à croire que les pauses qu'il prenait pour me mettre le bandage tous les soirs lui permettaient de s'aérer l'esprit et ne le dérangeaient plus. Et puis on faisait un petit brin de causette. Récemment il ne sortait plus. Trowa était obligé de le tirer hors de ses bouquins pour notre rendez-vous de la semaine. Il ne venait pas toujours et ne restait pas longtemps. Ses examens approchaient.

-Euh…

-Tu m'énerves avec tes « euh… ».

Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire. Telle est la question.

-Nan, laisse tomber.

-Je me méfie maintenant. C'est quelqu'un que tu connais ?

Bah ça… un peu oui !

-C'est Heero.

C'est dis. Il va me faire la morale.

-Ok. Alors tu supprimes tout de suite ce message.

Ma conscience savait ce qu'il allait se passer si je lui disait qui c'était. Mais je le redoutais.

J'ai pas envie de le supprimer.

Je ne supprimerai pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Donne moi ton portable.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu le lises.

-Et moi je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme la dernière fois.

-…

WuFei chercha le portable des yeux et le trouva sur la table basse. Il s'en empara.

Je l'aimais bien pourtant, ce message.

Il tapa sur les touches pour trouver ma messagerie et tomba sur le message que je venais de recevoir. Il le lu à voix haute.

-Tu devrais avoir moins de problème à partir de ce soir. Heero. Mmm… je n'aime pas trop ça.

-Tu as oublié le plus important à la fin.

Il me lança un regard noir que je défiai.

-Je vais ignorer ce que tu viens de dire. Si tu n'étais pas mon ami, Duo…

-Je sais que les homos te dégoûtent, mais tu as tord.

-…

WuFei m'a toujours dérangé pour son dogmatisme et son mépris injustifié pour les gens qui aiment les personnes du même sexe. Et je l'ai toujours dérangé pour mes goûts trop affirmés pour les hommes, bien que j'étais bi.

-Ce sont des gens normaux.

Il a fermé les yeux sur ce « défaut » que j'ai. Exclusivement pour moi. J'ai fermé les yeux sur son « problème » à lui.

C'est devenu un ami. Et on se fait confiance.

-Le problème n'est pas là. Ce message, c'est peut être un piège.

-Heero ne me tendrait pas de piège.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? C'est un Yakuza.

-Il n'est pas comme les autres.

-Rien à foutre. Je l'efface.

-Quoi ?? Mais…

-Tu es en position de discuter ?

Il est mon aîné et il a des réflexions sages. De plus, je viens de prouver que j'étais capable de foutre ma vie en l'air facilement.

-…

Non. Je ne suis pas en position de discuter.

-Fais toi oublier. Je fais ça pour ton bien.

-…

Avec de la peine à peine dissimulée, je le laissa supprimer le message qui sous entendait forcement autre chose.

WuFei supprima le message sans pitié et sans hésitation. Il reposa le téléphone comme s'il n'avait rien fait et me pressa d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me refaire le bandage.

* * *

**Quelqu'un m'avait demandé plus de détail sur l'histoire avec le père de Duo... voila :-).**

**Je re m'en vais pour deux trois jours. Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ça devrait pas dépasser jeudi. Donc le chapitre 34 jeudi prochain au plus tard ! Et je m'excuse si mes prévisions sont pas bonnes, mais ça devrait aller.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Me voili voilou ! (entrée fracassante et niaise). Eh ouais, j'imaginais vraiment pas poster si tard. Je croyais que je rentrerai mercredi, j'ai dis jeudi mais me suis dis « je vais faire surprise et poster avant ». Ben même pas. En tout cas pendant trois jours et demi j'ai été coupé d'internet. Que c'était dur. Je sens que ce soir je vais pas dormir. Je vais passer ma soirée devant le pc.**

**Mici en plus à :**

**Gadizz** : Arf c'est vrai :) Yukino est à toi lui aussi ?? Roh mais merde il nous reste QUOI à nous ? (enfin surtout à moi paske dans ces cas là c'est chacun pour sa poire. A MOIIII) Je prends Nao y' pas photo. Même s'il est bassiste. Et même s'il était danseur de claquettes ou vendeur de carpettes jle prendrais quand même !!! Et finalement j'aime bien le chanteur. Et j'adore la voix du chanteur de heidi. Dommage qu'il soit… euh… pas compatible avec sa figure ? XD Ah mais trop belle sa voix. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai bien envie d'en kidnapper un ou deux et de (peut être) les rendre s'il viennent faire 10/20 concerts en France le mois prochain. Ca le fait, nan ? Et j'aime bien paske je parle d'autre chose que ta review. Oui oui il est con Katsuo XD et bad WuFei ouuuuh le méchant pabo… Alors sinon _jjjjjaaaaaaa_ (façon la vieille femme de la cassette du prof de jap en première, chais pas si tu t'en souviens, moi trop XD) ne.

**Lil' booboots** : Ahlala mas tu veux ma mort par étouffement ! J'étais explosée de rire à ta review ! Copyright pour la marche arrière ! Et t'as du bien t'amuser pour écrire la phrase attachée à l'envers. Eh ben moi j'ai ris alors que y'avait mon frère. Mais entre nous y'a un code. Je le prends pour un débile et il me prend pour une débile. Comme ça on s'étonne plus si l'autre fait le débile (enfin si, moi, mais moi j'ai 18 ans et lui 13 :-) Tu comprends les ados, surtout les mecs, de 13 ans mon dieu ske ça peut être débile… c'est affolant). Ah tu sais quoi en rentrant chez moi dans le train y'avait un bel asiat pas très loin. Bon ça vaut pas Heero ou un beau j-rockeur mais voila l'était pas mal et il avait une belle voix (j'attache une grande importance à la voix :)). Le ptit message… ah… là aussi il me fallait un truc pour déclencher un autre truc que vous allez savoir en lisant ce chapitre… encore un perso secondaire qui sert à rien ce ptit message. C'est comme Hôshun. Eh… mais t'es en concert là ! Ah bah désolée, soit tu lira ce chapitre à 2h du mat (bonjour !) soit à 10h du mat (euh… bonjour aussi :) ). Quoi mais attends… j'ai dis « pouet pouet pouet » ??? MOA ??? Ah... je devais être trèèèèèèèès fatiguée. Ou alors bourrée au coca light. Hum hum pas mal ton ambiance glauque et ta boule de cristal… tu me la prête ? Paske moi j'ai une boule qui dis l'avenir mais le problème c'est que maintenant le liquide dedans il a diminué de volume du coup quand je pose une question soit j'ai pas de réponse soit j'en ai 4 qui se contredisent… pas cool. Chuis trop contente d'être dans tes privilégiés ! Eh chuis en train de me rendre compte d'un truc… à chaque fois je change de sujet très brutalement. Ca doit faire trop bizarre. Enfin voila désolée… Mon ordinateur : il m'en veut, oui. Faut dire que je le martyrise parce qu'il veut pas marcher. Donc lui il veut pas marcher en retour du martyrisement. Cercle vicieux. Monlapin : MDRRRRRRRRR t'es tout doux Lelapin t'es tout doux XD XD XD waaaaah looooooool en + c'est vrai il est tout doux. C'est une peluche ste bestiole. Pour le cd : jvais en acheter demain mais merde quoi… c'est la rébellion. Je m'en fiche j'avais mon mp3 pour le train. Imagine je l'avais pas OO. X( Couic.

**Une fan xD** : Et voila la suiiiite ! Roh t'as même relu le passage avec le message ? Mais pourtant jle trouve pas super bien XD Chuis contente qu'il te plaise. Bisous !

**Azmaria** : 'Lu, ça va ! Je suis un peu fatiguée… pourtant j'ai bien dormi. Mais voila. C'est le voyage. Tu comprends, être assis pendant 5h dans un train c'est trop fatiguant XD. Ouais, WuFei c'est un peu un papa poule en fin de compte. Et il aime pas ce genre de message venant de la part d'un homme XD. C'est un homophobe quoi. Quelque chose me dit que Duo et Heero vont bientôt se retrouver…

**SNT59** : hello toi ! Ouais il nous échappe encore Heero… saleté va. M'en vais le chercher et vais vous le ramener par la peau des fesses. Ah… je viens d'entendre à mon oreillette qu'il veut pas de cette manière. Bah, c'est pas grave. Je vais acheter une canne à pèche et mettre Duo en hameçon. Ca le ferra venir. Ah… on me signale à l'oreillette que Duo n'est pas d'accord. Roh mais il sont chiants ces gboys, merde à la fin !!! Tu sais quoi, ton ordonnance (haha XD) ben j'étais déjà partie donc j'ai pas pu la suivre ! lol Euh… laquelle ancienne review ?

**Kyu** : Oui, passage éclair très rapide. Retour prévu. Je sais pas quand (enfin si mais je vais pas le dire XD) mais prévu. Ca te donne un indice si je dis… bientôt ? Ah c'est vrai, je l'ai déjà dis AVANT. Donc… très bientôt ? Patience…

* * *

Mon épaule allait mieux. J'enfilais maintenant des t-shirts. Je pouvais faire des mouvements plus larges sans avoir trop mal. WuFei était content de lui-même.

Cependant je ne pouvais toujours pas de sport. Mais avec les semaines qui avaient passé, je sortais à nouveaux et faisaient des marches longues. Je ne pouvais pas rester enfermer dans mon appartement sans rien faire, il fallait que je bouge à nouveau.

Bon, ça, Quatre m'avait un peu poussé. Enfin même sans lui je me serais quand même rendu compte tout seul que me renfermer comme ça dans une bulle ne m'aidait pas.

Il fallait que je continue ma vie.

En vérité, il fallait que je la recommence.

Ma nouvelle vie.

Harcelé par le sentiment d'être un prisonnier.

Par le manque de celui que j'aime et que je ne pourrai jamais avoir, ni simplement voir. Ni entendre. Ni écouter de ses nouvelles.

Forcé à mentir aux autres quand ils me demandaient si ça allait lorsque par fatigue et quand la pensée des yakuzas me menaçant et des conséquences qui pouvaient arriver, je me passais une main furtive sur mon visage crispé par la comédie.

Crispé parce que je souriais et je riais même si je n'en avais pas le cœur ni l'envie. Crispé quand on allait m'annoncer « un scoop » et que je craignais qu'il s'agissait de mon secret.

Crispé parce que je redoute à chaque fois d'apercevoir un yakuza.

Katsuo vivait ça depuis plusieurs années. Parfois je me disais qu'il avait du courage et du sang froid.

Je me demandais si j'en aurais autant.

Je ne lui parlais plus.

Mais des fois nos regards se croisaient et se mêlaient du défi, de la rancœur, de la haine.

Mais aussi de la compréhension.

De la compassion.

Du soutient.

Le message de Heero que WuFei venait de supprimer, ça voulait dire quelque chose de caché. Heero ne disais pas « Je t'aime » à tout bout de champ. Même lors de nos adieux il ne l'avait pas dit tel quel.

Je me dis que le soir même, j'en parlerai à Katsuo.

Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent, de toute façon j'ai tout perdu à part la vie, et perdre Heero pour de bon, savoir qu'il lui serait arriver quelque chose, c'était comme perdre la vie.

Donc je n'ai rien à perdre que de lui demander.

Et puis… non. Il y a forcement un raison qui a poussé Heero à m'envoyer ce message. Il faut que je sache ce que c'est. Sinon je ne serai pas tranquille.

Alors que je m'étais déshabillé et que WuFei examinait la blessure, il m'annonça d'un air joyeux.

-Bonne nouvelle. Je pense que tu n'es plus obligé de mettre un bandage.

En fait, depuis peu de temps, il me conseillait de ne pas en mettre pendant la journée. La plaie et l'épaule devaient respirer. Pourtant je ne prenais pas le risque de ne pas en mettre pour le soir.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne risque rien ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Même pas une compresse ?

-Ca a bien cicatrisé. Si tu ne fais pas de gestes trop amples et trop brutaux, il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas. On fait un essai ce soir. Tu mets une chemise noire.

Les bandages me gênaient, les pansements avec compresses aussi. Je suis content que je n'aie plus à en mettre.

-Bon. Je dois y aller.

-Merci.

WuFei soupira avec un sourire.

-Le nombre de fois où tu m'as remercié… je pense que j'ai compris.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment te montrer ma gratitude autrement.

-Déjà en ne faisant plus de conneries.

J'allai chercher une chemise noire dans l'armoire de ma chambre en pensant « Je vais te décevoir dans pas longtemps… ».

Je revins alors qu'il enfilait déjà sa veste et moi que je boutonnais ma chemise.

-Allez. Bonnes révisions.

-Oui. Merci.

Il partit et moi je n'allais pas tarder.

Je vais te décevoir, WuFei. C'est un risque à prendre. Je vais le prendre. Mais je pense que c'est pour une bonne cause.

Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il se trame quelque chose.

¤¤¤¤

J'arrivai au Navigate en avance. Katsuo était toujours un des premiers et il s'affaissait déjà au bar en servant un verre à deux hosts.

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir et comme d'habitude, on affronta mutuellement le regard de l'autre. Je me tins debout, devant le comptoir. Katsuo était derrière et avait les bras tendus, et s'appuyait sur la table de travail.

Au bout d'un moment, quand un des host termina son verre, il s'en empara pour le laver, tout en s'adressant à moi sans me regarder.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

Sa voix était telle qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi, mais qu'il demandait presque par politesse. Si politesses il y avait entre nous.

Je lui répondis avec le même ton, mais trahis par mon inquiétude du moment.

-T'as deux minutes ?

Il prit un torchon propre et essuya le verre et sans quitter des yeux son travail, il me répondit tout à fait décontracté.

-Ca dépend.

-C'est important.

Ca parait lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

-J'imagine, si tu viens me voir.

-Tout juste.

Il rangea le verre et le deuxième host termina le sien. A nouveau il le prit et fit couler l'eau dans l'évier.

Les deux host, voyant que la tension était montée d'un coup, quittèrent le comptoir, nous laissant seuls.

La salle ne se remplissait pas. Il était très tôt. Les hosts s'affaissaient dans le salon, se préparaient, discutaient.

Les lumières tamisées et colorées de la salle principale s'allumèrent et la musique se mit en route.

-C'est aussi urgent.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse.

-J'aimerais qu'on sorte pour en parler.

Il eu un sourire ironique et un ton sarcastique.

-J'ai que ça à faire…

-C'est à propos de Heero.

Tout de suite, le sourire disparu de sa figure et elle se contracta. Machinalement il prit le torchon pour essuyer le verre mouillé.

Il était nerveux.

Il essuya le verre d'une façon énervée, crispée.

-J'en n'ai rien à foutre de lui.

-Je sais. Mais moi si. Et malheureusement tu es le seul à qui je peux en parler.

Il devint agressif, son ton, railleur.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Jiro ?? Il aime tellement se faire du mal à lui-même.

Ah… putain je suis pas venu pour parler de Jiro… c'est affaire classée.

-J'ai trop de respect pour lui pour contribuer à ça.

-Il veut t'aider en t'écoutant se confesser à propos de Heero, mais ça ne le mène qu'à la déprime.

Je sais. C'est pour ça que je lui en parle pas. Alors me fais pas chier.

-Je ne suis pas venu parler de Jiro. Et tu devrais le laisser vivre. C'est un grand, il sait se débrouiller tout seul.

-J'ai pas de conseil sur lui à suivre de toi. Tu ne le connais pas.

-On ne va pas reparler de ça.

Je pense que j'ai ma dose.

Jiro va mieux. On parle quelques fois. Il digère.

Et puis Jiro est un homme. Il n'est pas si faible que ça. Il n'a pas besoin de Katsuo pour vivre. Et s'il est sensible, il a besoin de l'être moins s'il veut pas se prendre la tête après s'être prit des râteaux toute sa vie.

-Je pense que Heero a des problèmes.

-C'est pas comme si c'était inhabituel.

-Pour que je sois au courant ?

Le verre lui glissa des mains et il se brisa par terre. Avec un « Fait chier… » et un soupir d'exaspération profonde, il s'en alla pour revenir avec une pelle et une balayette. Il se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre en faisant bien soin de passer dans les recoins.

-Tu es au courant de quoi ?

-Viens dehors.

-Je suis occupé ! Ca se voit pas ?

-Ben dépêche toi de finir.

-Je suis pas à tes ordres.

-Techniquement, si. Tu es barman et moi serveur. C'est moi qui commande les boissons. Je peux aussi commander de te grouiller.

Il me lança un regard noir en se relevant et en jetant les morceaux de verre dans la poubelle.

Bah si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes mon coco, tu te fourres le doigt là où je pense. Parce que l'œil ça va pas très profond.

-Ok. Deux minutes.

Deux minutes… genre quoi. 10 Minutes ? Ok ça marche.

-De toute façon y'a pas de client.

-Y'a pas de barman non plus. Si y'a un client qui arrive ça fera pas sérieux. Je te rappelle pas la situation dans laquelle on est, je crois que j'ai pas besoin…

Je le pris en surprise et lui saisis le col de chemise pour le pencher sauvagement vers moi. Le comptoir était entre nous et il fut dans une mauvaise position, pas confortable du tout. Il dû s'aider de ses mains sur le comptoir pour s'équilibrer. Mais il ne broncha pas.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à dire ça.

-Tu n'es pas en bonne posture pour me le rappeler, en effet.

Ma voix lui glaça certainement son envie de me faire rappeler mes problèmes, qui étaient aussi les siens, et il se contenta de me fixer avec un air de défi, sans rien dire.

Je le lâchai.

Il remit son col en place et il m'accompagna à la sortie. On passa par le salon où on croisa un des deux autres barmen. Katsuo lui lança indifféremment :

-Ah, je reviens. J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.

-Okesh.

Le barman lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire.

Kastuo lui rendit son sourire puis on sorti dans une rue parallèle car les hosts arrivaient. Quand on fut assuré de ne pas être dérangé, le Japonais me regarda en attendant que je lui dise se qui me tracassait.

-Katsuo… je ne pensais pas te demander ça un jour, mais il faut que tu m'aides.

Il changea totalement d'expression. Il leva ses sourcils et cligna des yeux, très étonné.

-Oui, je comprends ta réaction. Mais je suis préoccupé depuis que j'ai reçu un texto de Heero.

Katsuo avait perdu le sens de la parole pendant quelques secondes, et quand il parla à nouveau, ce ne fut plus narquoisement comme avant.

-T'as reçu un texto de Heero ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Et… qu'est ce qu'il disait si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance comme tu t'es bien gêné pour en parler à Zechs la dernière fois, quand tu as su qu'on avait couché ensemble.

-Ok. Je n'insiste pas. Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

-Je veux savoir si, comme tu es assez proche de Zechs, il t'a dit quelque chose sur Heero, s'il allait faire quelque chose… enfin s'il t'avait dit n'importe quoi.

-Je ne suis pas son confident et il ne me parle pas de ses activités. Ca ne me regarde pas ce qu'il fait.

Je baissai la tête, contrarié.

Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas envoyé de message sur mon portable.

Il y a forcément un rapport avec Zechs. Ils ont pas l'air de s'entendre.

La dernière fois, il y avait un règlement de compte personnel dans l'air.

Mais je ne sais pas à quel point Katsuo est proche de Zechs. Je sais seulement qu'il le déteste et que le mépris est partagé. Zechs le prend pour son chien. Peut être pour moins qu'un chien.

Et c'est normal que Katsuo ne sache rien. Il ne fait pas parti des yakuza après tout. C'est juste un sous-fifre.

Katsuo me tira de mes pensées macabres.

-En fait…

Je me tournai vers lui vivement, pendu à ses paroles, attendant en retenant ma respiration.

-Si.

Quoi ? Quoi ????????????

-Si. Il m'a parlé d'un truc très vaguement.

Katsuo était sérieux et ne semblait plus mentir, ni rien cacher.

-Il t'a dit quoi ???

-Il m'a dit… mais il me l'a dis comme ça, au passage. C'est vrai quand je dis qu'il ne me dit jamais rien.

-Mais… il t'a dit quoi ?!

-Il était passé me voir, comme je suis son espion personnel, et comme d'habitude il m'a menacé… mais à la fin il a fait une remarque sur Heero.

Je sens que je vais perdre patience…

-Oui… et ???

-Il a dit « De toute façon, mercredi soir j'en aurai fini avec Heero. On a rendez-vous à _je ne sais plus quelle rue_ et il ne sera plus jamais entre le boss et moi. »

Je bondis sur place et lui agrippai les épaules, complètement affolé.

-La rue !!! Dis moi la rue !

-Je t'ai dis que je m'en souvenais plus !

Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs et je fus froid et menaçant à mon tour.

Je sais pas comment je fais pour me retenir de le secouer comme un milk-shake.

-Menteur…

Mes dents étaient serrées et Katsuo prit un peu peur.

Il ment.

Je sais qu'il ment.

-Duo… tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis. N'y va pas. Zechs est dangereux.

-Dis. Moi. Le. Nom. De. La. Rue.

Il essaya de me repousser mais je contrai tous ses mouvements de défense.

-Il va te tuer si tu y vas !

-La rue !!!

-J'ai déjà assez de ta privation de liberté sur la conscience. Je veux pas de ta mort !

-Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre ?! On se hait de toute façon !

-Tu as été un ami autrefois, Duo. Et je ne peux pas oublier ça. Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Mes tremblements de fureurs s'estompèrent un peu. Je ne lâchai pas ma prise pour autant.

-Katsuo… Si Heero meurt… je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Et le très peu d'estime que j'ai encore pour toi disparaîtra. Tu n'imagines pas comment je t'en voudrai. Maintenant, c'est rien à coté de s'il arrive quelque chose à Heero ce soir.

-Jiro m'en voudra si je te dis quoi que ce soit. Je préfère que tu m'en veuilles plutôt que Jiro.

_Non…_

Mais je m'en fouuuus de Jiro !!! Putain mais il n'a que ça à la bouche !!!

Mes mains cessèrent d'agripper le Japonais qui ne se débattait plus.

La colère s'envola d'un seul coup.

Pour laisser place d'abord à un grand vide.

Puis du désespoir.

Encore…

Encore je senti la boule dans ma gorge que je me forçai de ravaler.

Je dirigeai ma main devant mes yeux.

Kastuo me regardait avec une lueur de pitié dans les siens.

_Si je ne fais rien… ça sera fini._

_Je ne serai plus rien sans lui…_

_Je ne pourrai pas…_

-Katsuo… Je t'en supplie.

Le rapport de force avait basculé en sa faveur.

Les deux minutes étaient passées depuis longtemps et les clientes avaient sûrement commencé à venir.

Rien ne retenait plus le Japonais.

Pourtant il restait là, devant moi. Le visage fermé.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi…

-Qu'est ce tu peux faire, mort ?

Ma voix n'était plus que supplication, murmure.

Presque prière.

-N'importe quoi…

Je n'attendais plus que le nom de la rue.

Ses paroles, tant qu'elles étaient négatives, je ne les entendais pas.

Je sombrai dans le néant.

Je l'entendis qui se détournait de moi et s'apprêtait à partir.

Il pivota et me tourna le dos.

Fis quelque pas.

_Arrête toi…_

Rentra ses mains dans ses poches.

_J'ai besoin de lui…_

Ralenti.

_J'ai trop besoin de lui…_

-Si je te le dis…

_Je ne saurai pas vivre lui mort._

-Tu me promets…

_Je l'aime trop._

-De ne pas intervenir entre eux.

_Je l'aime trop._

Ma main retomba le long de mon corps.

Je suis impuissant.

_Je l'aime trop._

-Tu me promets de te cacher. Et quoi qu'il arrive, de le rester. De ne pas te faire remarquer.

Ma tête fit un petit mouvement de haut en bas.

Je suis soumis.

-Alors je vais te dire le nom de la rue…

Je fus submergé par le soulagement, la libération.

-… Mais ça sert à rien, Duo.


	35. Chapter 35

**AH LA VACHE J'AI EU MON BAC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOUS POUVEZ PAS SAVOIR COMME JE SUIS HEUREUSE ET SOULAGEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'en étais malade, je croyais l'avoir bien raté mais en fait ça s'est bien passé et… je l'ai eu !!! Alléluia. ****Pour la peine je vous embrasse tous et vous offre ma bénédiction (même si elle vaut pas grand-chose)**** XD.**

**Une fan xD **: C'est que va se passer quelque chose d'important dans cette rue :) Mais quoi ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! (celui là quoi…). Ca me fait très très plaisir :-).

**SNT59** : Ouais il a lieu !!! Ah j'aime pas ce petit nom « Dudulle ». C'est moche XD Bref, il va essayer de sauver SON demoiselle en détresse. Remarque, qu'est ce qu'il peut faire ? Sans arme et avec sa force de mouche comparé à celle des Yakuza…

**Lil' booboots** : Ouah tu t'appelles Mathiiilde ! Comme… comme… bon je dis rien sinon le maître du j-rock va me taper dessus :) Eh tu sais quoi ? Monlapin il me fait des troubles digestifs TT mon béééébééééééééééé (air totalement gaga et absolument pitoyable) TT Il est au régime. Il va me faire la tronche… en plus il a des médocs à prendre et c'est à la pipette. Roh qu'il aime pas ça… Eh mais attends… Jiro… Mr Propre ? OO Arg non ! Pauvre de lui ! XD Il ressemble à un chanteur j-pop (je l'ai dis dans le chapitre… dans un chapitre XD) très fin avec des cheveux mi-longs ! Mr Propre il est pas beau ! Je préfère encore Géant Vert (parce que le vert c'est beau comme couleur :) ) D'ailleurs moi non plus je regarde pas la tv. J'ai pas le temps. Y'a tellement de trucs à faire sur l'ordi ;). C'est moi où tes reviews sont de + en + longues ? Je me tape un de ces délires à chaque fois ! Là heureusement que y'a personne, j'aime bien les lire à haute voix et rire en même temps (sisi, c'est faisable, c'est de l'entraînement XD). Ah la vache, ça a du être bien ton concert ! Enfin même si je connais ni les Bloc party ou chais pas quoi (moi je préfère les groupes de jap, d'ailleurs je n'écoute QUE ça. La radio ça fait bien depuis quatre ans que je l'écoute pu. Et mes deux uniques concerts que j'ai vu (si peu TT j'en ai loupé deux autres ! Aaaaah c'est horrible, Merry et The Studs je les ai loupé mon dieu… TT) c'était les Dir en grey ! Et c'était trop bien. A part les sept heures d'attente debout au soleil cramant pour le premier et au froid sous la pluie pour le 2e. J'ai bien failli mourru. Le premier c'était en Allemagne, et un conseil : VA JAMAIS VOIR UN CONCERT DE ROCK EN ALLEMAGNE !!! C'EST DES BOURRINS LES ALLEMANDS !!! DES GROSSES BRUTES !!! J'étais trop dégoûtée, déshydratée, assommée, fatiguée, bref. L'horreur. Mais avec le recul, le groupe était bien et je ne regrette pas (mais je le referai pas si c'était à refaire !). Voila. Excellentes tes copines ! Un sushi XD mdr. Eh mais c'est clair, les mains sont ma partie préférée du corps (bon, y'a aussi le visage mais les mains me fascinent…). 13h25 c'est bonne après midi ! Arf les réponses des boules d'avenir… moi je les ai en anglais, je l'ai achetée en Angleterre. Et d'ailleurs voyons ce qu'elle va répondre à cette question « Est-ce que ma fic va bien se terminer ? » Réponses : 1) Who knows ? (haha ça vous avance bien hein ? XD). 2) Forget about it (déjà ça c'est + clair). 3) Looking good (hahaaaaaa ?). 4) My sources say no (Oooh…). 5) YES. Wah la vache t'as cinq réponses en une !!! Alors c'est soit oui, soit non, soit peut être XD. Bisouuuuus !

**Shini-Cat** : Maiiiis si tu me tues, t'auras pas la suite ! Haha t'es piégée ! XD lol. Eh ouais je suis monstrueuse, sadique, tout ce que tu veux, mais tu vois j'attendais les résultats du bac et j'étais vraiment pas bien alors j'ai un peu laissé de coté les fics pendant un tout petit moment mais là je vais m'y remettre. En attendant voici le chapitre seuuuuuuuurti faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïve :).

**Gadizz **: Bah… c'est une fin… ? bon ok pas terrible. Mais je me pardonne XD. Bah oui Nao le bassiste de Kagrra ! T'en connais beaucoup des Nao dans Kagrra ? lol. Il faut absolument que j'aille voir ce concert de Rentrer en soi sinon là c'est clair je pète un cable. Crotte alors !

* * *

_Ca sert à rien…_

Si, ça sert à quelque chose !

Je ne sais pas me servir d'une arme et toute façon j'en n'ai pas… mais je peux faire faire quelque chose, c'est vrai hein ?

_Te fais pas d'illusions… t'es pas un saint, tu les raisonneras pas._

J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard… je n'ai pas eu d'information sur l'heure. Je veux simplement que ça se passe après que je ne sois arrivé là haut.

_Ce sont des yakuzas, pas des hommes normaux._

Je resterai toute la nuit s'il le faut. Je les attendrai.

_Ils n'ont pas toute leur conscience._

Il ne faut pas qu'ils aient commencé sans moi.

_Les gens qui tuent n'ont p__lus de conscience._

J'ai promis à Katsuo de ne pas interférer ?

Il m'a bien menti, lui. Et à plusieurs reprises. Je vais me gêner moi aussi.

S'il y a besoin, je ne resterai pas caché. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour Heero, je le ferai.

Peu importe les conséquences.

Mes jambes me portent. Je vole presque. Je bouscule et renverse les passants au passage, sans même prendre la peine de dire pardon. Je cours à un arrêt de bus qui me conduira à l'endroit que Katsuo m'a dit.

J'espère simplement qu'il ne m'a pas menti encore une fois. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas.

Cette pensée me glaça le sang.

Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas menti.

Pourvu que ça soit bien le lieu.

Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas joué la comédie encore une fois.

J'attrape le bus et monte dedans. Il est bondé. A cette heure ci, les gens rentrent chez eux. Certains sortent. On rencontre des hommes d'affaire au costume noir et triste, et à la serviette remplie de documents pas très joyeux non plus. Des femmes, des adolescents crevés et qui ont des maux de tête.

La chaleur humaine m'envahie, alors que j'avais déjà chaud de ma petite course.

L'odeur de la sueur humaine mélangée me prend les narines et je me force à ne pas grimacer.

Je reste prêt des portes pour respirer de l'air du dehors - pollué - quand le bus les ouvre et qu'une nouvelle marée humaine s'engouffre dedans, ou en sort.

Je m'agrippe à la barre prêt de la porte pour ne pas être emporté au fond du bus quand la vague de gens déferle entre les portes, aux arrêts du bus.

Le bus m'emmène pas loin du lieu où je veux aller.

Un endroit tristement connu du Kabukichô, que même les prostituées évitent.

Un quartier mal famé. Pas très fréquenté. Craint.

Une ruelle large.

Je presse mes pas et j'entends des voix.

Normales. Une discussion qui pourrait paraître normale si on reste les écouter deux secondes, mais qui prend un autre sens quand on reste plus longtemps et qu'on écoute plus attentivement.

Il ne me reste qu'à tourner et les deux hommes qui conversent seront en vue, dans la ruelle large.

Assez large pour leur permettre de se battre. A tout un groupe de se battre.

Pourtant je n'entends que deux personnes.

Apparemment elles sont là depuis peu. Et il n'y a qu'elles.

Elles sont calmes.

-… ce que tu crois.

-On n'est pas venu pour les mêmes raisons.

J'entends…

-Le clan n'a pas besoin d'un yakuza comme toi.

-Je me fous du clan. Je n'en fais plus partie.

-Tu n'en feras vraiment plus partie dans très peu de temps.

Heero et Zechs.

Un rire.

Celui de Zechs.

-J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, Heero.

-Pas plus que moi.

-J'ai cru qu'on allait bien s'entendre quand je t'ai vu grandir et évoluer. Mais je me suis vite aperçu que ton père avait raison.

-Tu n'es qu'un lèche-cul. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour que mon père t'estime.

-Simplement parce que je suis pour lui le fils qu'il n'a pas eu.

Un autre rire sarcastique.

Celui de Heero.

-Dans ce cas là il t'aurait eu quand il aurait dans les environs de 19 ans. Ca fait quand même un peu jeune.

Si je me risque à jeter un coup d'œil ?

Rien que pour voir comment ils se tiennent.

Où ils se situent exactement dans la rue.

A combien de distance ils sont l'un de l'autre.

Et à combien de distance ils sont de moi.

-On va en finir ce soir, Heero.

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir ici.

-C'est con de ta part.

-Je te l'ai dis. On n'est pas venu pour la même cause.

-Je me confirme. Tu es con. Tu crois que tu vas changer quelque chose ? Le boss trouvera quelqu'un pour me remplacer si tu survis.

Juste voir… une seconde…

-Ca sert à rien, Heero. Tu survivras pas longtemps.

-Si on y réfléchi bien, tu sers à quoi, toi ? Si on peut te remplacer facilement, pourquoi risque-tu ta vie comme ça ? Mes raisons sont certainement plus valables que les tiennes.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur la scène.

Ils sont face à face, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne sont pas loin de moi.

Zechs me fait dos. C'est une bonne chose. Je pourrai toujours le prendre en surprise s'il essaie de faire le moindre geste brusque.

Si j'ai le temps.

Je ne l'ai pas vu dégainer, mais il doit certainement être rapide.

Il a aussi plus d'expérience que Heero puisqu'il est yakuza depuis plus longtemps que lui.

Qu'est ce que je fais ?

_Ils ne m'écouteront pas._

_Je ne les raisonnerai pas._

_Je vais me faire tuer._

-Arrête de parler. Sors ton arme, Zechs.

-T'as raison. Un de nous est de trop.

Quelques secondes de silence.

Je ne les vois pas.

Ils doivent sortir leur arme et pointer l'autre.

-A trois, _Heero-sama_.

L'oxygène qui me manque.

Ma respiration qui se précipite.

J'ouvre la bouche pour aspirer plus d'air.

La peur qui m'envahit.

-Un.

Un bruit sourd dans mes oreilles résonne.

Régulier. Que je sens aussi dans mes tempes.

Un bruit sourd qui s'accélère.

De plus en plus.

Celui de mon cœur.

-Deux.

Mes membres qui tremblent.

Mes muscles qui se tendent.

Mon ventre qui se contracte.

Une inspiration.

-Tr…

-HEERO !

Tout passa au ralenti.

Je bondis de ma cachette en criant son nom.

En m'élançant devant moi, aveuglé par mon inconscience qui me hurlait de bouger.

En voulant les déstabiliser.

Au moins un. Le plus près.

Faire quelque chose.

_N'importe quoi._

En fondant sur l'homme aux cheveux blonds et détachés.

En agrippant cet homme brutalement.

L'homme surpris qui eut à peine le temps de tourner un peu la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait derrière lui.

Deux détentions.

Deux coups de feu.

Mon corps qui capture celui de l'homme qui me fait dos.

Mon torse qui butte contre son dos.

Ma main qui dévie le bras tendu qui visait avec l'arme.

Sa tête qui part soudainement en arrière, et qui reste ainsi sur mon épaule.

Pas un cri.

Sa main à son arme qui veut appuyer sur la gâchette une nouvelle fois.

Mais qui se décontracte.

Le doigt qui se détache de la gâchette.

Sa main qui lâche l'arme.

L'arme qui tombe à terre.

Le corps de l'homme qui devient lourd dans mes bras. De plus en plus.

Lourd à supporter.

Lourd à porter.

Le corps qui glisse tout doucement sur le sol, que je retiens.

Mais qui devient trop lourd tout d'un coup.

Que je lâche.

Qui glisse par terre, les yeux ouverts. Une tâche sombre au niveau de la poitrine. Plus sombre que son costume noir. Qui s'agrandit.

Il gît le dos. Les yeux vitreux. Les lèvres entrouvertes. Sa tête à mes pieds.

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche, les yeux grands ouverts, en regardant avec horreur l'homme mort. Ses yeux fixaient le ciel sans aucune expression.

Une nouvelle forme de peur que je ne connaissais pas me prit l'estomac. Et j'eus une brusque sensation désagréable à l'intérieur. Comme s'il se retournait.

L'homme mort à mes pieds… c'était bien un ennemi ?

Pas de doute ?

_Heero…_

Je lève les yeux.

-Tu l'as tué…

Heero se tient en face de moi immobile, à quelques mètres. L'arme baissé. Le visage crispé. Une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

On se regarde sans rien dire.

Finalement mes jambes retrouvent leur mobilité. Ma main tombe de ma bouche.

J'enjambe le corps inanimé et m'élance vers le Japonais qui ne lâche pas son arme tellement il la tient fort.

Ses bras accueillent fermement mon élan désespéré. Je m'abandonne à eux.

Ils me serrent d'une force que je ne leur connaissais pas. Une force de soulagement. Une force à laquelle je réponds en le serrant également d'une même force qui m'est propre.

Je peux le sentir contre moi. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe enfin. Après l'avoir goûtée. Après plusieurs semaines d'attente, de privation, de sevrage. Je me rends compte que c'est devenu rapidement une drogue.

Et la prochaine fois qu'on se séparera…

Non. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Je ne peux plus me détacher de lui.

Advienne que pourra.

Mon menton sur son épaule, le sien sur la mienne, je laisse libre cours à mes larmes qui coulent en abondance sur mes joues.

Et cette fois je ne les renie pas.

Cette fois je sais que je pleure. Je sais pourquoi. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer. Je sais que ça me fait du bien de me laisser aller.

Je sais combien c'est normal. Et combien c'est préférable d'une boule douloureuse dans la gorge et des yeux qui se remplissent de larmes qu'on ne veut pas libérer.

Mes pleurs font que Heero lâche enfin son arme et qu'une de ses mains migre à ma nuque. Il voulait sûrement la caresser mais il est trop tendu.

Je l'entends respirer bruyamment, puis se re-contrôler.

Il a eu peur.

Je me cramponne à lui comme si j'allais tomber. Comme si on essayait de nous séparer. Il s'accroche à moi comme si j'allai partir. Comme s'il craignait que je me détourne de lui parce que j'ai peur de lui.

De son assassinat.

-Ssshhh…

Mes yeux sont inondés. Des râles me montent à la gorge. Des plaintes. Des gémissements.

-Duo…

J'aimerai l'entendre dire « C'est fini » mais je me doute bien que c'est loin d'être fini. Les ennuis ne vont que commencer.

Tue un Yakuza, t'auras toute sa famille au cul.

J'essaie d'articuler des phrases audibles et compréhensibles.

-J'ai… j'ai cru… j'ai cru…

-Ssshhh… Ca va aller…

Ses chuchotements ne m'apaisent pas assez pour que je me calme.

Mes doigts se resserrent sur le costume et le froisse. Mes larmes humidifient son épaule. Mon étreinte ne se fait pas plus décontractée, mais lui au contraire commence un peu à se détendre.

Il détourne la tête et ses lèvres rencontrent mon cou.

-J'ai cru que j'allai… te perdre…

-Je suis désolé.

Murmures qui me bercent.

Respiration contre ma peau qui me rassure.

Larmes qui s'infiltrent quelque fois entre mes lèvres. Salées. Chaudes.

Pourquoi sont t'elles salées ?

-Je t'aime…

Son emprise sur moi se ressert encore lorsque je prononce ces mots.

Je sais qu'il les attendait.

Qu'il se demandait si je les lui dirais un jour, surtout après que je lui en aie voulu avant.

Et après avoir ôté la vie d'un homme.

-Je ne veux plus… vivre… vivre loin de toi.

Ses lèvres pressées dans mon cou.

Ses yeux fermés que je sens qu'ils se plissent.

-Ne me quitte plus…

-Non. Jamais.

Mes yeux noyés voient flou quand je les ouvre.

Je les ferme. Je me perds dans les bras du Japonais que j'ai retrouvé.

Sous ses mains qui me retiennent énergiquement. Qui me serrent contre lui.

Contre son corps que j'assimile à un cocon de protection.

Je perds toute faculté lorsqu'il dépose ses lèvres pleinement dans mon cou. Quand je les sens s'appuyer contre ma peau.

-Ne me quitte plus…

Alors que je le supplie de ne plus me laisser seul, de ne plus partir, de ne plus jamais me tourner le dos.

Quand elles se détachent et quand je l'entends murmurer.

-Je t'aime, Duo.

* * *

_**« **__**Tu l'as tué »**_** : qu'est ce qu'il est perspicace Duo XD (comment casser le drame du chapitre XD).**

**Bon allez, c'est sensé être émouvant ! Faites semblant d'être ému pour me faire plaisir XD. Lol !**

**Gros bisous ! Je vous aime ! J'aime tout le monde en ce jour merveilleux ! ♥o♥ C'est génial ! Paix, amour, joie, prospérité ! XD**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bon… désolée pour le retard… mais j'attendais mieux de moi de ce chapitre. J'ai donc essayé de l'améliorer, mais rien à faire. Désolée TT.**

**Je ne peux aussi que vous encourager à lire mon nouvel os, et remercier pour les reviews que j'ai reçu :).**

**J'espère finir cette fic avant de partir en vacances, c'est-à-dire la semaine d'après. Je vais essayer.**

**Gadizz** : Eh ouais… j'ai vite coupé, mais ce chapitre est plus long, donc ça équilibre. Voila la suite, même si y'aurai nettement moins d'action (quoique ?).

**Pititenarcisse** : Oh j'aime ton nouveau mot :) Eh ouais, j'avais déjà pas beaucoup de neurones avant, mais là… bah la c'est les vacances donc ils sont parti. Dommage. N'aie pas peur pour les deux héros, tu sais bien que les héros ça meurt pas XD.

**Llewela** : Ah mais tu te forces ! Ca veut dire que c'est pas émouvant ! Bon tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Pour la suite, ben pour la peine… je te dis rien ! (Pour changer XD). Lol

**Une fan xD** : Ouais, c'était LE chapitre avec l'action et tout et tout… Bon pour ce chapitre, y'a pas besoin de mouchoirs.

**Nasuka** : Ah gah, ça a du te prendre un certain temps ! Je m'incline devant les gens qui lisent 35 chapitres d'un coup… Merci merci :-)

**Ilham** : Bah on connaît Duo maintenant, il aime bien les ennuis :) Mais bon, j'avoue qu'on s'approche de la fin, et je ne sais pas trop comment faire tourner tout ça. En attendant, voici un petit chapitre réconfort.

**Lil' booboots** : Coucou ! Rah, je suis super énervée. Mon imbécile de frère me prend trop la tête avec ses crises de pré-ado. J'ai pas trop de trucs à dire :( j'avais fais un os compliqué à écrire et il a pas eu de succès XD Enfin voila. En plus je suis méga pas contente de ce chapitre là. Mais vraiment pas. Je voulais le sortir autrement, j'ai essayé de le faire mieux mais non… quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas. Bon point, Monlapin est guéri ! Asian Kung-Fu Generation j'ai écouté un peu, mais là y'a GazettE qui vient en France en octobre ! C'est génial ! Je vais acheter un billet, il faut pas que je loupe ça. Donc les Allemands sont des bourrins. Dans la fosse j'ai cru mourir. Ils sont vraiment fou ! On restait pas en place une seconde ! On était bousculés de partout, secoués, écrasés ! Vraiment des barbares. J'ai été choqué, c'était mon premier concert et ça a bien faillit être mon dernier. Mais sinon, ah ouais t'as commencé à lire Koh Lambda ? Arf, elle est débile cette fic XD mais je l'aime bien quand même. Voila, je manque d'inspi, chuis pas contente de mon chapitre, et je vais arrêter les dégâts là XD. Ah, et je peux pas faire de parodie de Secret story, car je ne regarde pas ce truc XD.

* * *

Nos corps se séparent doucement, contre toute envie. Pour qu'on soit face à face, pas entièrement séparé non plus.

Mes joues sont humides de mes récentes larmes que j'ai à peu prêt réussi à stopper pour pouvoir regarder Heero sans avoir la vision flouée. Pour pouvoir apprécier la vue de son visage. On ne peut pas dire corps, je suis trop prêt de lui pour le voir en entier.

Là, j'ai un beau gros plan sur ses yeux bleus sombres, presque noirs avec l'obscurité de la nuit.

On n'est pas en sûreté ici. Il faut se barrer. Et vite.

La main de Heero à ma nuque se délie de sa paralysie et ses doigts mettent à effleurer ma peau. Un courant d'onde électrique me parcourt toute la colonne vertébrale.

-Je t'aime tellement, Duo.

Sa main sur ma nuque rapproche ma tête de la sienne et nos lèvres se retrouvent à quelques millimètres. J'entrouvre les miennes pour accueillir les siennes. Pour accueillir sa langue, pour unir nos souffles, pour me nourrir de lui, après un trop longtemps de rien.

Ses lèvres tremblent un peu. Comme la première nuit avec lui.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent lentement de mes yeux.

Amères.

Une nouvelle source d'angoisse apparaît en moi.

-Dis moi que tu ne vas pas partir, Heero. J'en peux plus.

Il embrasse ma figure et mes larmes sur mes joues, aux coins de mes yeux meurent entre ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, apprécie cette consolation, mais attend sa réponse. Il me laisse me calmer un peu.

-Il faut se tirer d'ici.

-Mais… et le corps ?

-On le laisse.

Laisser un corps sans vie dans la rue ? On ne prévient personne ? On l'abandonne ? On le laisse comme ça ?

-Quoi ? On ne le cache pas ?

-Pas besoin.

-On ne risque pas d'être pris ?

-Je risque d'être pris tous les jours de ma vie. C'est pas grave. Et tu n'es pas concerné.

-C'est un peu à cause de moi qu'il est mort.

-Non. C'est _grâce_ à toi. Et si ça se trouve il m'aurait tué aussi.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Rien. Viens avec moi.

-Mais où ?!

Si on nous découvre ensemble, on est foutu.

-J'ai un appartement dans un lieu sûr. C'est une cachette. J'y vais rarement, mais personne ne la connaît.

Il me lâche, et je fais de même. Il ramasse son arme et la range dans sa veste où je peux voir plusieurs autres flingues, pas seulement à sa ceinture.

Il me regarde fixer sa collection d'armes.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

Je relève les yeux pour défier les siens. Je me rapproche et dépose à peine mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Plus maintenant.

-Je voulais dire… de moi.

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. Mais j'ai déjà eu peur pour toi.

Soulagé, il becte à son tour mes lèvres, mais revient rapidement à la réalité.

-Il faut partir maintenant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

On arriva dans un quartier luxueux, loin du Kabukichô. Heero m'emmena dans un immeuble si moderne que je me demandais si c'était pas un hôtel cinq étoiles, mais non. On s'engouffra directement dans un ascenseur sans passer par la réception. Un ascenseur avec de larges miroirs et des rambardes dorées. Un sol noir tellement brillant qu'on pouvait de voir dedans. Et monté à un certain étage, un large couloir avec un tapis propre s'offrit à nous.

Je le suivi jusqu'à une porte. Il sortit une paire de clefs dans une poche intérieure de son costume, l'inséra dans la serrure, la tourna.

Il me fit entrer dans le grand appartement, qui ressemblait plus à une maison qu'à un appartement d'ailleurs.

Il referma la porte à clefs.

-Voila. Fais comme chez toi.

J'observe la pièce. C'est un grand salon salle à manger, avec deux canapés marron au premier plan, deux fauteuils, une table basse en bois. Un tapis qui vaut sûrement très cher. Un lustre. Un peu plus loin, on monte une petite marche et c'est le coté salle à manger. Il y a un escalier entre le coté salon et le coté salle à manger.

-On est en sécurité ici ?

-Personne ne connaît cet endroit. Tu es la première personne à part moi qui y entre.

J'amorce un petit sourire. Je suppose que ça l'attendrit car il tend le bras pour caresse ma joue du dos de sa main. Mais mon sourire disparaît aussitôt et mes yeux se perdent dans les siens.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

Il détourne la tête, semble réfléchir.

Moi-même je m'efforce de trouver une solution.

Et intelligente, ça serait encore mieux. Sauf que je suis pas super doué pour ça.

Peut être qu'en pensant à un truc, il faudrait faire le contraire ? Vu que tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à là n'a contribué qu'à me foutre dans la merde.

Le seul point positif, c'est que là j'ai la certitude que l'ennemi juré de Heero est à terre. Et que Heero est en vie.

Ca me suffit pour l'instant.

-Tu vas rester ici pour le moment. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

-Mais et toi ?

-Moi je ne risque rien. Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était prévu. Ca n'étonnera personne. Et vu ma position et ma réputation, tout le monde s'en foutra.

Mouais. Mais je peux pas rester éternellement caché ici. Même c'est vraiment le luxe.

-D'accord.

-Je trouverai un moyen pour te sortir de là.

-Je pourrai contacter WuFei, Quatre ou Trowa ?

-Non. Il vaut mieux pas.

Je baisse la tête, un peu triste.

Ils vont croire le pire.

Et il vont peut être faire quelque chose pour me retrouver, ou pour trouver des traces.

Heero me relève le menton et m'embrasse un coin de ma bouche.

-Ca ne sera pas long. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Mais plutôt pour toi.

J'acquiesce.

Après tout j'ai encore pas le choix.

Je vais me faire engueuler par WuFei la prochaine fois que je le verrai… mais quelque chose de bien. Je crois que je vais le sentir passer.

Mais bon. Ca, je l'ai voulu. Et perso, je ne le regrette pas tellement. Vaut mieux ça que pire. Bien pire.

Un sourire franc se dessine sur le visage du Japonais.

-On va pas passer la soirée à broyer du noir. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

Il a raison. Rester sans rien faire n'est pas une bonne idée.

Une chose a été faite, et ne peut pas être défaite. Passons à autre chose.

-Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Zechs a été éliminé. C'est une bonne chose, non ?

Tout compte fait… oui.

Je souris à mon tour.

-Si. Une très bonne chose.

Je suis soulagé. Je ne l'ai pas été autant depuis quelques temps. Je suis libéré de mes poids. Je peux enfin respirer tranquillement.

Heero enlève sa veste et sa ceinture d'armes. Il enlève aussi le premier bouton de sa chemise blanche qui lui serrait le cou. Puis il part dans une autre pièce qu'il allume. Il me fait signe de venir. Je le rejoint et regarde autour de moi.

-Ici c'est la cuisine, comme tu peux le voir. Tu as faim ?

-Non, j'ai mangé avant, merci.

-Si tu as faim, tu te sers.

-Il va me falloir du temps pour retenir ce qu'il y a dans tous ces placards et tiroirs.

Il rit un peu.

-Moi aussi des fois je m'y perds. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y en a autant, je n'en utilise même pas le cinquième. Comme je suis seul… enfin._ J'étais_ seul…

Eh beh… je sens que je vais carrément utiliser un bloc note pour me rappeler de tout ça. Mais comme j'aime manger, il va y avoir pas trop avoir de problème à utiliser le reste des placards.

-Je vais te montrer les chambres et la salle de bain.

Euh… _les_ chambres ?

-Et cette pièce là haut, c'est quoi ?

-Tu verras après… D'abord les chambres.

Ouais. C'est plus important. Mais pourquoi LES chambres ?? Je m'en fous des chambres. Moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est SA chambre !

On monte l'escalier en colimaçon et atterrit sur une petite mezzanine. Je vois ensuite quatre portes. Il pousse la première et allume la lumière.

-Ici c'est mon bureau… avec beaucoup de poussière.

Puis me fais visiter la salle de bain, vaste, éclairée…

Trop bien y'a un bain à bulles !!!

-Laisse moi deviner… ici c'est la salle de bain.

-Wah… t'es trop fort.

-N'est ce pas.

Il entra dans la pièce au carrelage brillant et me montra un placard.

-Les serviettes sont ici. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, c'est pareil, tu fouilles. Les brosses à dents, savons et tout sont là.

-Ok.

-Maintenant je vais te montrer ma chambre… et la tienne si tu veux bien.

-Quoi… euh… on a une chambre chacun ?

Nan mais nan.

-Il y a deux chambres. Si tu veux dormir seul y'a pas de problème.

Y'a pas moyen.

Attends… il y a une mésentente là.

-Mais je veux pas dormir seul !

Il me répondit avec un grand sourire et un soulagement.

-Ah ! J'ai cru.

Euh comment ça ?

-Tu as cru que je voulais pas dormir avec toi ??

-Ben… quand t'as dis « on a une chambre chacun », j'ai cru que c'est ce que tu voulais.

-Mais pas du tout ! Je me disais, merde alors, pourquoi il dit « les » chambres… ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il y en a deux, et je n'étais pas sûr que tu voulais dormir avec moi.

Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il est encore si peu sûr de lui ?

'Vais lui faire donner confiance en lui. Tu vas voir mon gaillard.

Je me rapproche de lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-La question ne se pose même pas. A part si tu ne veux pas de moi.

Il me mit un doigt sur la bouche, amusé.

-Tu te tais, si c'est pour dire des conneries.

Je posai ma main sur une de ses fesses fermes, et continuai sur ma lancée de taquinerie.

-Tu serais bien frustré si je me taisais…

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent mais il ne m'embrassa pas, se contentant de sourire et de me répondre sur le même ton mutin que moi, avec un même sous-entendu.

-C'est vrai…

Je voulu l'embrasser mais il se déroba et me prit par la taille en m'entraînant vers les escaliers.

Bouh TT.

-Je vais te montrer la dernière pièce.

On descendit, et il m'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte.

-Attends, le temps que j'ouvre la lumière…

Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce… ?

Il va me faire une blague ? Je parie que c'est un placard.

Non. Ca ne lui va pas de faire une blague.

-Voila. Tu peux entrer. Enlève tes chaussures avant.

On enlève ses chaussures pour entrer dans un placard ?

Avec curiosité, je l'imite et passa ma tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Y'a…

PUTAIN !

C'EST PAS VRAI ?!

-J'y crois pas !!! T'as une piscine ??? Mais… ça existe, ça ?? Les piscines dans les appartements ???

Ben ça va !!! Il a les moyens !!!

Nan attends… c'est une vraie ? Avec de la vraie eau ?

-La preuve.

Réjouit de ma réaction, il me pressa doucement à l'intérieur pour que je puisse explorer la simple pièce et faire le tour de la piscine, qui devait bien faire 4 mètres sur 8. Un truc comme ça. Je suis pas très bon en approximation, mais en tout cas elle est pas mal.

C'est décidé, j'emménage là.

-Et après tu me dis que tu viens pas souvent ici ?? Mais attends… si j'étais à ta place je m'installerais pour toujours !!!

-Je n'ai pas tellement le temps… mais c'est vrai que c'est appréciable.

Appréciable ??? C'est trop de la balle oui !!!

Je comprends pourquoi il a un corps bien sculpté !

Je me mets à genoux pour tremper ma main dans l'eau.

-Elle est chaude en plus…

Sur le coté ou je suis, un peu plus large que l'autre coté, le mur est une grande glace impeccable.

Je me relève et me retourne pour regarder… bah… l'homme de ma vie parce que ça si c'est pas clairement une demande en mariage, c'est quoi ?

-C'est génial…

Nos yeux se croisent et je pu lire dans les siens un air prédateur, avec un sourire en coin.

Un sourire que j'ignorais de lui.

Je sais pas si c'est bon signe.

Euh… non ?

Non.

Non……………………

-Heero… n'y pense même pas.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

Il va pas le faire ?

Il commence à s'avancer d'une façon féline vers moi.

-Heero… ? Non !

Puis il se jette sur moi, m'attrape la taille et…

J'eu à peine le temps de retenir ma respiration qu'on tomba magistralement au fond de la piscine en éclaboussant partout.

Le con ! J'ai pas d'habits de rechange !

Au moins on a pied ici.

Nos têtes sortirent de l'eau en même temps et j'inspirai un grand coup alors que lui toussa. Il a du boire la tasse.

Bien fait pour lui ! Fallait pas me balancer à l'eau !

Mais il fut secoué d'un rire en plus de la toux, ce qui m'amusa également.

-T'es fou !!

-Oui… je suis fou de toi.

Ah…Dans ce cas là, jte pardonne. Mais c'est pas ça qui va me sécher mes habits !

Je le regarde, à moitié en train de rire, s'étouffer et se reprendre.

Et il est vraiment canon. Même quand il tousse. Et c'est trop mignon quand il rit en même temps.

Je peux détailler son torse car sa chemise blanche mouillée est devenue transparente et lui colle à la peau.

Mmmm…

Tiens, il ne tousse plus.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être une proie à cet instant précis ?

J'adore.

Il s'avance pour me faire reculer jusqu'au bord et se plaque à moi, front contre front, nez contre nez. Ainsi mouillés, on a presque l'impression d'être nus. Ses mains s'approprient ma taille, puis ses bras conquièrent mon dos, et je me retrouve totalement contre lui.

Mes mains écartent les mèches de cheveux de ses yeux et je ferme les miens.

Il entrouvre sa bouche pour la presser contre la mienne et nos deux langues l'emmêlèrent alors que des goûtes d'eau tombent suavement de nos cheveux sur nos fronts et dans nos yeux et coulent sur notre visage et sur nos lèvres.

Wah… J'ai jamais testé le « loving pool », mais je crois que ça va être bien.

Je le sens durcir contre moi, et je me mets à bander quand une de ses mains s'infiltre sous ma chemise trempée et froide.

Ma peau se hérisse.

Je prend appuie sur les bords avec mes mains et mes bras un peu pliés.

Une de ses jambes s'infiltre entre les deux miennes et je ne peux que soupirer d'aisance.

Ouais. Ca va être bien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je fini de sécher à peu prêt mes longs cheveux. Histoire de pas foutre de l'eau partout et de pas avoir la tête froide, parce que c'est un coup à tomber malade.

Heero les a démêlé avec patience. Trop content de pas devoir essuyer cette corvée, je lui ai laissé la brosse et… mama mia. Il est doué pour tout avec ses mains. Je n'ai pas eu mal, et c'était presque un massage capillaire.

Après avoir découvert la piscine (bien après), on est remonté à l'étage pour prendre une douche.

Et rebelote dans la douche.

Qu'est ce qu'il a comme énergie.

Du coup je suis toujours à poil. Je sais pas si ça vaut le coup de s'habiller pour ce soir. On est un peu lessivé donc là on va se pieuter.

Et demain…

Demain, on verra. Demain est un autre jour.

Bon. Je crois que mes cheveux sont secs. Enfin presque. J'ai la flemme de continuer.

Je rajuste ma serviette autour de ma taille qui était en train de se faire la malle, et sort de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Heero dans sa chambre.

Il était entrain de aire soigneusement le lit, faisant attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas UN seul pli, ni UN SEUL centimètre de plus d'un coté que de l'autre.

Bon déjà… qu'on m'explique pourquoi il a changé de drap.

Il doit être maniaque.

Mais pourquoi il fait le lit ???

Heero finit et me vit à l'entrée de la porte. Je m'approchai de l'autre coté du lit impeccablement fait que Heero finalisait. Je le regardai d'un bout à l'autre, passa ma main dessus…

Puis de cette main, je prit les draps et l'arracha d'un geste vif.

Heero me regarda faire, les yeux légèrement écarquillés avec une pointe de curiosité, détruire son travail pointilleux.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-De toute façon, pour ce qu'on va faire dans ton lit, ça sert à rien que tu te casses la tête à le border.

-Je croyais que tu aimais l'ordre. Tu m'as pas dis que ton appart était nickel chrome ?

-Je le range parce que j'ai QUE CA à foutre chez moi. Et j'en ai rien à battre du bordel.

Le lit nous sépare. Et c'est pas un lit de tapette. C'est un lit quatre places. Enfin deux, mais on pourrait dormir à quatre dedans. J'espère que je vais pas m'y perdre.

Je le mate de l'autre coté. Il a aussi une serviette blanche autour de la taille, et franchement je sais pas ce qu'elle fout là, mais elle me gêne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Heero ?

Lové dans ses bras, nos corps ayant évacué tout stress du début de soirée, toute angoisse et toute peur, je me décidai enfin à vouloir tout mettre au clair entre nous.

Parce que maintenant qu'il y avait un « nous », il fallait bien qu'il y ait des conséquences. En premier lieu, ne plus rien nous cacher. En avant premier lieu, qu'il me dise sa situation au sein de son clan, de sa famille et de ses activités.

-Hm ?

Sa main s'infiltra dans mes longs cheveux détachés.

-Dis moi… tout.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De tout. Comment tu en es arrivé à tuer le second de ton père. Tes relations avec lui et avec les autres de ton clan. Ton histoire. Tout.

Il sourit paisiblement et prit une inspiration.

-A condition que tu me dises tout de toi après.

-Ca marche.

-Bien. En fait… pour commencer, mon père n'est pas mon père.

-Ca… je le sais…

Je rougis un peu et il me regarda avec des grands yeux.

-Désolé, on me l'a dit avant. Quand j'ai su à cause de qui j'avais tous ces problèmes.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Si je te le dis, promet moi que tu ne lui feras rien. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu être là quand tu as tué Zechs.

-Ok. De toute façon, j'imagine que ce n'était qu'une victime de ce salaud ?

-Oui c'est ça. C'était Katsuo.

-Un des barmen, là ? Bah. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Il était très réservé.

-Pour en revenir à toi ?

-Pour en revenir à moi, donc mon père m'a toujours méprisé, quoi que je fasse pour essayer de lui plaire. Mais je suis quand même son successeur, et il voulait que je reprenne ses affaires au sein du clan. Maintenant que j'ai refusé et tué son second, je suis son ennemi, et il est plus puissant que moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais comme travail ?

-Je dirige une société informatique, la Yui Corporation, qui a pour but de créer des logiciels à la comptabilité modernes, résistant aux virus et aux spywares. Tu as dû en entendre parler.

-Ah oui, ça me dit quelque chose. Mais tu sais, moi j'utilise des trucs américains.

-Ca, c'était mon coté… public. Ce que je ne dis pas, c'est que j'entretiens des relations avec des trafiquants d'armes à feu. On reçoit des pièces, on les améliore, on les assemble pour faire des armes, on les teste et on les revend plus cher qu'elles ne vaudraient si c'était pas nous qui les avions touché. Mais si on se fait coincer par un mouchard, on le supprime.

Il appartient à un réseau de trafiquants d'armes dangereux et recherché.

Il s'entraîne avec les armes qu'il fabrique et qu'il améliore.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tue.

Je suis fou de rester avec lui.

Je suis fou de lui, moi aussi.

-Mais je n'ai jamais aimé tuer. D'ailleurs, je n'abuse pas. Il y en a qui n'ont aucun remord quand il le font.

-Et toi ?

Ca ne sert à rien de me mentir, Heero.

-Moi…

Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, je peux te comprendre.

-…

Alors dis moi simplement la vérité.

-J'en ai eu depuis que je te connais.

Au moins, je sais que tu n'essayeras pas de me duper pour avoir ma confiance.

Merci.

* * *

**Je suis EXTREMEMENT déçue de ce chapitre.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Eh bien vous savez quoi ? J'ai hâte que cette fic se termine ! C'est que ça commence à devenir long, là XD**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Mais aussi merci à ceux que je n'ai pas pu remercier, c'est-à-dire :**

**SNT59** : Eh ouais… moi n'aime pas écrire les lemons TT c'est pas cool ! Les détails et tout… je vous les laisse vous les imaginer, c'est pas dur, pervers ! XD niahaha (c'était la sadique qui parlait). Ouais c'est vrai, c'était romentique. Mais j'aime le romantisme ! Mais là nan, y'en avait trop. Et trop de romantisme tue le romantisme.

**Azmaria** : XD arf, eh ouais pas de détails. Mais nan écrire un lemon… je l'ai déjà dis, j'aime pas. C'est pas du tout la même chose que de le lire. Mais sinon ça va bien :) Merci ! Oué, il me faudra du courage si je veux finir avant de partir…

**Une fan xD** : Ah… l'action… :) Voici la suite !

**Gadizz** : Merciiieuh ! Je te reprendrai comme betareadeuse en rentrant de vacs ! Si tu veux bien, mais apparemment c'est irrésistible, cette envie de corriger les ptites fautes XD. T'aura moins de boulot à la rentrée, héhé.

* * *

… 

… ?

Hmm… quel heure il est ?

Avec un peu de mal, je réussis à rassembler ma force pour me mettre en position sur le… lit ? Oui c'est ça, c'est un lit, c'est moelleux, c'est doux, c'est chaud et… mais attends…

Je suis tout seul dedans ? Avec la taille qu'il fait ?

(D'ailleurs, il est où le bout ?)

Ah non.

Le froissement des draps fit se retourner Heero qui s'affaissait à rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Il était hors du lit, prêt de son armoire, debout.

Oh oh… ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs cette scène…

Il tourna la tête et me regarda en train de me frotter les yeux. Mon corps ensommeillé se remettait d'hier.

-Je t'ai encore réveillé ?

S'il vous plait petit Jésus Marie. Faites que ça ne recommence pas comme la dernière fois…

Qu'il ne se mette pas à me snober et à m'abandonner comme ça…

Je ne veux pas de la réaction qu'il a eut la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble.

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai commencé à avoir froid quand tu es parti du lit.

Ah, il sourit. Bon signe. Euh… non, la fois dernière aussi il souriait.

Mais là il fait un sourire franc.

Je préfère ça. Et puis bon, je suis chez lui, pas dans un hôtel. Il va pas me jeter à la porte, il l'a dit hier.

Bon. Tout ça c'est bien beau mais… il est que 7h30 du matin !!! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de se lever à cette heure ci ??

Ah oui. Il bosse, lui.

Mais mince ! Et mon boulot alors !!! Je suis sensé y aller !!! Et… OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !!! C'est vrai que j'y suis pas allé hier… Ohlala la catastrophe…

Non Duo… ne met pas plus ton esprit en route… tu vas découvrir que…

Oh oh oh… TT

Non, je veux même pas y penser.

Arrête de penser !!! Stop !!!!!!!!!!

Se concentrer sur autre chose… ben oui ! Heero. Ouais, se focaliser sur lui. Luiiiiiiii…

Mmmm… qu'il est classe…

Maintenant, ne pas faire la même erreur que la dernière fois, à savoir lui poser des questions connes et susceptibles de se prendre un râteau.

Ne pas lui poser la question tabou : tu fais quoi ?

-Tu fais quoi ?

Noooooooooooooooon mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????? Je suis maso ou quoi ??????????????

TT

Avec un sourire chaleureux il finit de se préparer, prit sa veste, la mit sur son épaule puis revient vers moi. Il s'assit au bord du lit, sa main droite posée sur ma cuisse. De l'autre main il fouilla dans sa poche, en ressortit une clef qu'il agita à la hauteur de mes yeux.

Je les regardai un peu étonné.

-C'est le double des clefs de l'appart.

Oh. Euh… c'est super !

Nan Duo… là faut réfléchir… alors réfléchis.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Tu me les donnes ??

-Non non, je te les montre seulement. Dis bonjour.

J'éclatai de rire, suivi de près par lui, et il appuya son front contre mon épaule.

Aaaah je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime !!!

Il retrouva son sérieux, mais je sais qu'il souriait. Dans son ton, il y avait de la tendresse, de la protection, des bonnes ondes. Il y avait aussi une demande de reconnaissance.

-Duo, tu es celui en lequel j'ai le plus confiance. Pourtant on se connaît que depuis quelques mois… mais laisse moi te confier les clefs de mon appartement.

Ma main s'égara sur sa tête et j'embrassa ses cheveux en bataille, shampooiné la veillé par moi, et je recueillis la clef qu'il posa dans le creux de mon autre main.

Il serra dans la sienne celle-ci et la caressa avec son pouce.

On resta dans cette position quelques secondes sans parler, les yeux dans le vague. Pensifs, mais paisibles.

Heero avait changé. En bien. Il laissait à présent son coté d'homme sensible et adorable dominer sur celui du Yakuza froid et égocentrique.

-Je ne pourrai pas rester cacher ici éternellement, même si je me sens bien.

-Je sais. Je m'en occupe dés ce matin. Essaye de ne pas sortir, s'il te plait. Mon père en a après toi. Il croit que tu es le responsable de ma non reprise du clan. Je le connais. La dernière fois, il m'a dit que si on se revoyait ou si je n'acceptais pas de me marier avec la fille de l'autre clan, il te tuerait. Tu n'es qu'un moyen de pression.

Il m'utilise pour arriver ses fins… Il en a rien à foutre de moi, mais il veut seulement que Heero hérite du contrôle et de la fusion des deux groupes de mafieux.

Il pense vraiment qu'à la foutue perpétuité de ce gang qui tue des gens et qui en exploite d'autres, sans compter les trafics d'armes et le marchandage de la chair dans les quartiers des prostituées.

-Il faudrait que je prévienne mes anges gardiens.

-Ah, WuFei et compagnie ?

-Tu ne les apprécies pas…

-Si, puisqu'ils font tout pour te protéger. Mais c'est à mon tour maintenant. Ca ne relève plus de leur possibilité.

Il se redressa.

-Tu peux utiliser mon ordinateur et internet dans le bureau.

-Et le téléphone ?

-Evite.

Il m'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche en me remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille avec toujours ce même sourire presque paternel.

-Je reviens ce soir vers six heures.

-Ok.

-Fais ce que tu veux sauf communiquer avec l'extérieur, mise à part avec un ordi. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

-Je peux faire flamber ton appart ?

-Si tu ne te blesses pas, tu peux.

Oh ouais, je vais faire un beau feu d'artifice !

Naaan. Il est trop beau pour que je l'abîme. Et je doute que ça ne lui fasse si peu d'effet que ça à mon homme, si je le faisais.

MON homme, héhé. Je peux le dire haut et clair maintenant. C'est MON homme. A moi.

Il se leva et m'adressa un dernier regard passionné. Je plongeai dans le bleu de ses yeux, me noyai dedans, et espérer ne plus en ressortir.

-Reviens entier.

-Pour toi, mon ange.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! Déjà ça fait nana, et après c'est comme ça que tu m'as appelé le jour où tu m'as largué comme une vieille chaussette après qu'on a couché ensemble.

-Ah. Pardon.

Mais oui que je te pardonne mon chéwi.

-Tu veux que je t'appelle comment alors ?

-Par mon prénom.

Il se baissa et prit appuie sur le matelas avec ses bras, puis me glissa à l'oreille.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser un surnom affectif ?

Je me mordis les lèvres en réfléchissant à la question.

D'un coté, un surnom affectif ça prouve qui est attaché à moi… mais…

En vérité je n'aime pas trop ça, parce que je trouve que ça fait niais. Mais venant de lui, c'est pas pareil.

Venant des autres ça me faisait vraiment pensé qu'ils étaient des nouilles bêtement collées à mes basques.

Mais je pense différemment pour Heero.

Et s'il n'avait pas employé un surnom affectif pour me blesser la dernière fois, je n'aurais pas dit non cette fois ci.

-On verra après.

Avec un baiser à la volée qui m'envoya sur un petit nuage rose à poids bleus, des cœurs et des étoiles de toutes les couleurs tout partout autour de moi et dans les yeux pour toute la journée, il s'en alla en enfournant son portable dans sa poche.

¤¤¤¤

Dés qu'il fut parti, et en raison de la folle soirée/nuit/petit matin à faire du sport de… on ne peut même plus appeler chambre parce qu'on l'a fait une fois dans la piscine, une fois dans la salle de bain et… ah si, une fois dans la chambre.

Oh ouiiii dans le lit… je me souviens comme si c'était maintenant, de la façon dont il m'a…

Bref.

Je me rendormi après qu'il soit partit.

Je suis pas du matin, vous devriez le savoir. Et levé 7h après tant d'énergie dépensée, c'est pas raisonnable pour mon petit organisme, qui plus est mouvementé par tant de preuves d'amour (et quand j'y repense… mmm… qu'est ce que c'était bien. Heero est un Dieu. Il s'y prend vraiment supra bonnement. J'ai hâte d'être ce soir).

Donc je me recouchai pour me réveiller quelques heures plus tard, vers 13h et quelques.

Le petit dèj, je le pris dans la grande cuisine, certes seul, mais pensant à ce que je pourrai bien faire en premier, seul dans l'appart.

Y'a la piscine. Mais si je commence à faire des longueurs, j'en aurai pour au moins pour deux heures. Parce que quand je suis parti, je suis parti. Et Heero n'accepterait peut être pas que je m'endorme d'épuisement au moment où il aurait envie de moi. Ca serait fâcheux.

Donc on va peut être mettre la piscine de coté aujourd'hui.

…

Oh allez. On va juste se mettre une limite. Elle me tente trop cette piscine.

Ou alors, tout de suite prévenir Quatre, WuFei et Trowa de ne pas s'inquiéter, ou du moins arrêter de s'inquiéter car je suis caché et en sécurité. Et leur dire de ne pas m'appeler sur mon portable parce que je ne répondrai pas.

Ouais. Je crois que ça c'est plus important.

¤¤¤¤¤

La journée se passa relativement lentement. Non pas que je m'ennuyai, mais j'attendais Heero avec ferveur, et aussi inquiétude.

Ce n'est pas superman, il n'est pas invincible. En plus, ses hommes sont moins nombreux que ceux de son père.

Dans mon message pour mes trois protecteurs, je leur avais dis que j'étais en sécurité caché, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter ni essayer de me trouver. J'avais retrouvé Heero et il avait la situation en main.

J'avais aussi envoyé un email à Jiro pour lui dire déjà que j'étais vivant, parce que les connaissant, Katsuo et lui ont forcément dû se parler, et de prétendre n'importe quoi pour mes absences au Navigate.

Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai.

En fait, je crois que je ne reviendrai pas.

Maintenant j'attends Heero.

Et il est 6h pile.

Et il est toujours pas là.

Ok, il a dit « vers 6h ». Mais ça y'est, on est vers 6h. Pourquoi il vient pas ?

Bon. En attendant je vais me faire un jacuzzi. Ca va me détendre.

Ouais.

Y'a pas à dire, ça détend.

Je fermai les yeux, calé confortablement dans la baignoire, appréciant le massage des bulles, le ronronnement du moteur et le bruit l'eau agitée. Avec la petite idée en tête que même poursuivi par un clan de Yakuza qui veulent ma mort, et dans la merde jusqu'au coup, il existe quand même des petits bonheurs simple de la vie.

Et je ne compte pas mes sentiments assouvis.

Avec Heero, je suis clairement heureux. Certainement plus que quand je n'étais pas avec lui et que je n'avais pas d'ennuis.

Avec lui, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut nous arriver. Ici, caché et protéger, rien ne peut attenter à mon bonheur. Même le fait que je sois prisonnier, en quelque sorte. C'est pas grave. Je suis le prisonnier de Heero. Pas de n'importe qui.

Doucement, je me laissais aller dans l'eau chaude, et m'endormais petit à petit.

Je n'entendais plus que l'eau à remous, les bulles qui éclatent à la surface et le moteur qui me berçaient.

Quand une jambe autre que la mienne s'introduit dans le bain à coté de moi.

Mes lèvres se fendirent en un sourire.

Enfin. C'est pas trop tôt.

Je me redressai pour laisser de la place à un corps fin mais puissant, entre moi et le bord de la grande baignoire.

Le corps s'immergea dans l'eau et je me retrouvai entre une paire de jambe bien sculptée. Mon dos rencontra un torse. Une paire de bras et de mains m'enroula la taille. Une bouche se colla à mon oreille et me parla à bas ton.

-Tadaima.

-Okaeri.

Il en a mit du temps. Et dire qu'il fallait un bain à bulles pour le faire venir. Demain je prendrai un dé le matin, comme ça il partira même pas.

-Désolé, j'ai tardé.

-Tu avais peur de revoir ton appart en miette ? Tu voulais pas le voir détruit ?

Il rit contre mon oreille, un petit rire discret, en souffles.

-J'ai une nouvelle qu'on peut qualifier de bonne et de mauvaise. C'est à toi de voir.

-Oh.

Son père est mort ?

Y'a pu de Yakuza ? Il les a tous tué ?

-Tu veux que je te la dise ?

-En fait… j'appréhende.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Tu peux la refuser si tu veux.

-Ok. Alors je t'écoute.

-J'ai trouvé le moyen, l'unique, de te sortir de là.

-Et… tu appelles ça une nouvelle bonne et mauvaise à la fois ?? Mais c'est génial !

-Il réside dans un billet d'avion et quelques piratages informatiques.

Oh.

Alors comme ça il faut que je me barre d'ici parce qu'ici mon avenir est compromit.

Je gardai le silence.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.

J'y avais pensé, à m'en aller. Mais ça ne sert à rien, les Yakuza m'aurait retrouvé tôt ou tard. Je n'ai pas les moyens qu'à Heero pour faire disparaître les traces.

C'est vrai que d'un coté, ça me tente, mais…

-Duo ?

-Il est hors de question que je te quitte.

Mon ton était ferme, décidé.

Tout ce que j'ai voulu et que je continue de vouloir, c'est être avec lui.

Vivre avec lui.

Souffrir avec lui.

J'ai déjà sacrifié ma liberté. C'est pas pour retourner en arrière et me retrouver seul comme une loque. J'ai déjà fais l'expérience. Ca n'a pas été très concluant.

-Mais… il est hors de question que je te laisse me quitter.

Ah bon ? Tant mieux alors :).

-Ca veut dire… que tu viendrais avec moi ?

-Tu ne peux pas rester enfermer ici toute la journée, et j'ai eu confirmation. Le clan de mon père est à ta recherche. Je ne peux pas les empêcher de te prendre et de te tuer si tu sors. Et il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour ou l'autre.

Il a raison. Je ne peux pas vivre enfermé chez lui. Au bout d'un moment j'en aurai marre.

-Donc il faut partir.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou en signe d'acquiescement.

-Mais c'est ton pays, Heero. C'est ta maison. Ce sont tes racines.

Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de mon cou jusqu'à derrière mon oreille.

-Je sais.

-Tu abandonnerais tout… pour venir avec moi dans un autre pays ?

L'atmosphère monta d'un degré.

Il me mordilla l'oreille, et un frisson de plaisir me parcourra et fit s'hérisser ma peau, bien qu'il faisait chaud dans la pièce et dans l'eau.

-Oui.

Mes mains enserrèrent les siennes et je réfléchis.

Partir d'ici…

Avec lui…

-Heero…

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il puisse proposer ça comme ça…

Enfin... on ne quitte pas son pays sur un coup de tête. Il est bien installé, il a des relations, des contacts, pleins de choses le retiennent ici.

Il est PDG d'une des plus grandes boîtes informatique. Il ne peut pas laisser tomber ça… ni sa réputation.

Ni ses hommes, et les familles de ses hommes qu'il protège aussi.

-Hm ?

Il ne peut pas… n'a pas le droit de tout abandonner pour moi.

-Tu es trop attaché au Japon. Tu ne peux pas tout sacrifier et… me faire passer avant.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je me sentirai coupable.

-Il ne faut pas.

A nouveau je senti sa bouche ferme contre ma peau, qui la happait doucement et sensuellement, et je me demandai si je n'allai pas m'endormir tellement il faisait chaud et tellement je me sentais bien, bien que tourmenté.

-Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ma famille qui m'a trompée. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec mon clan qui a voulu se servir de moi et a gâché la vie de celui que j'aime. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec mes amis puisque si on y réfléchi bien, ils font parti de mon clan. Les seuls personnes en qui j'ai encore confiance à part toi et qui m'estime encore, ce sont mes hommes. Et s'ils restent sous mes ordres, leur espérance de vie se raccourcira jours après jours.

Je tournai la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Alors tu n'aurais aucun remords, aucuns regrets à t'en aller d'ici ?

-On en est au même point. J'en ai aussi marre que toi. Et quand bien même je serais attaché au Japon, parce que c'est mon pays natal…

Mes paupières étaient à demi closes, au fur et à mesure que je voyais sa bouche s'avancer vers la mienne.

Je senti tout d'abord ses lèvres frôler les miennes, entrouvertes et prêtes à l'accueillir.

Il finit sa phrase en chuchotant, avant de s'emparer de ma bouche tendrement.

-C'est avec toi que j'ai choisis de poursuivre mon chemin. Et je veux honorer le premier choix de ma vie en te suivant là où tu seras en sécurité. Qu'importe où on va, l'important c'est qu'on soit…

-…ensemble…

Sa langue rencontra la mienne et la caressa lascivement, plongeant dans ma bouche, explorant mon palet, appuyée par nos lèvres qui se côtoyaient pleinement par pressions irrégulières et… combien agréables…

Alors finalement on choisirait la fuite.

On est pas assez fou, et tant mieux, pour faire les rebelles et se battre contre un clan puissant de Yakuza.

Heero est assez sensé pour abandonner la partie et faire un repli stratégique.

Pour laisser derrière lui sa vie de mafieux, et carrément toute sa vie précédente.

Vie précédente, enfance triste.

Le pays qui l'a vu naître, grandir et mûrir.

Le pays pour lequel il a voué une haine, surtout vers la fin.

Oui. Finalement, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi comme pour lui.

Pour nous.

* * *

**Ca sent la fin :) bientôt !!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Le chapitre 38 comme promis aujourd'hui.**

**Je n'ose pas penser à mes vacances en août… j'ai rien prévu et je suis lâchée toute seule dans la nature même pas chez moi… quelqu'un veut m'héberger XD ? Oh, pas longtemps, juste un petit mois XD naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…**** C'est bon, il semble que ma grande sœur ait tout prit en charge (raaah merciii :D)**

**Un merci à ceux dont j'ai pas pu dire merci, c'est à dire :**

**Une fan xD** : eh ouais hein ? Merci :D (suuuper original comme réponse XD pardon)

**Shini-cat** : Hahaaa vont t-il s'en sortir entier ? Mystère… :) Merci !

**Nasuka **: Moi ça m'embête pas du tout que ce soit la fin XD Et puis il y a une fin à tout… enfin je suis super contente que ça t'ait plu :-) Marchi !

**Kitsa** : Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de nenfants XD ah bah non ça marche pas avec deux hommes… roh… c't'arnaque.

**Gadizz** : Mais… que ça t'aille ou pas, c'est moi l'autatrice donc c'est moi qui écrive ! XD Ok, t'es béta à la rentrée ou en aout si t'as du temps :) je commence à en avoir marre de me relire et de voir des fautes d'inattention trop bêtes. Bouhou L est mort TT (je m'en remettrai pas). Il était si cooooooooool avec sa tête de killer et son teint cadavérique, et toujours en train de bouffer des sucreries… il m'a trop donné envie avec ses tablettes de chocolat durant le film, et j'étais limite à choper la voiture et descendre au supermarché du coin rien que pour en acheter XD. Mais il est mort et franchement il aurait pu pas mourir TTTTTT. Baka. Eh see you en aout ! Le chais pas combien !

**Et aussi merci à ceux qui ont lu et qui n'ont pas voulu/pu laisser un ptit mot, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est que ça vous plaise :).**

* * *

-Alors… ça y est ? 

Ca faisait depuis longtemps que je n'avais pu apprécier un samedi soir au bar de Quatre avec mes trois acolytes. A vrai dire, plus d'un mois. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, je n'étais pas sortit.

Et cette fois ci serait la dernière.

-Tu t'en vas ?

La dernière fois que je faisais tourner mes glaçons dans mon verre. Glaçons qui s'entrechoquaient entre eux et les bords froids du verre en bruits cristallins.

La dernière fois que je buvais la boisson fraîche faite par Quatre, inventé par lui-même. Fruitée. Alcoolisée.

D'ailleurs, Quatre arborait un sourire qui me faisait chaud au cœur, mais qui m'attristait car c'est un sourire d'adieu qui nous plonge dans la mélancolie.

WuFei avait délaissé son verre pour me fixer avec insistance d'un air grave et solennel.

WuFei, dont je ne comprenais toujours pas, et je ne comprendrai jamais, pourquoi il buvait tout le temps de la bière japonaise au bar de Quatre, alors que les cocktails de l'Arabe étaient vraiment les meilleurs. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est un ami.

Trowa baissait les yeux.

La dernière fois que j'entendais son silence. Silence qui voulait tout dire. Pas besoin de parler avec lui. Il parlait avec les yeux.

-Ouais…

Je sais que la partie du corps préférée de Quatre, ce sont les yeux. C'est pour ça qu'il a eu le coup de foudre. Les émeraudes du Français l'ont tout de suite foudroyés.

Ouais…

Quatre aime bien son bar et sa place.

Devant son Français, en face de lui, pour pouvoir le regarder à sa guise, pour pouvoir se perdre dans ses yeux. Enfin, pas tout à fait en face, pour pas que ça fasse louche. Mais relativement tête à tête.

…

Mon ton n'était ni joyeux ni triste. Seulement neutre.

J'étais content d'enfin pouvoir quitter ce pays de fou qui ne m'attirait que des ennuis, mais d'un autre coté, je quitterai aussi mes meilleurs amis.

Des amis comme jamais je n'ai eu.

Comme jamais je n'aurai après.

Mais loin des yeux, loin du coeur. Et c'est valable même pour les amis.

La distance finirait par user l'amitié, et celle-ci se résoudrait à une carte postale par an.

Je le sais, avec la personne avec qui j'ai passé mes années de collèges et de lycée, on ne se parle plus. Et pourtant on était très proches.

Et ça se passe toujours comme ça dés qu'on cesse de voir des gens.

-Tu retournes en Amérique ?

Quatre était en face de moi, de l'autre coté du bar, et j'étais entre WuFei et Trowa.

-Oui. Le Japon, j'en ai ma claque. J'étais émerveillé quand je suis arrivé, mais maintenant je suis juste dégoûté.

Trowa émit un petit rire.

-C'est compréhensible.

-Et contagieux, ajouta WuFei.

-Oui mais toi, Wu, t'aimais pas le Japon dés le début. 'Me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es venu ici.

C'est vrai quoi.

Quatre hésita.

-Et… tu vas habiter où ?

-Chez mes parents dans un premier temps.

-Quoi… avec Heero ??

-Oui. J'ai reprit contact avec eux. Et quand je leur ai téléphoné hier pour leur dire que je rentrais avec Heero, c'est même mon père qui m'a proposé qu'on vienne séjourner à la maison au début, le temps qu'on se trouve un appart ou une petite maison, et qu'on ait une situation fixe. Pas longtemps, juste quelques mois.

Ils furent tous les trois abasourdis.

Faut dire que c'est étonnant de la part de mon père de m'avoir proposé ça.

-Ton père t'as proposé de venir habiter chez eux ?? Avec Heero ?? Mais… il n'est plus homophobe ?

-C'est clair que sur le coup, quand il m'a dit ça, j'ai eu du mal à le croire. Il était un peu gêné, alors je lui ai dit que ça irait, mais il a insisté. En même temps, ça fait depuis longtemps qu'il m'a pas vu, et sa crise d'homophobie lui est un peu passée. Et puis ma mère derrière a dit qu'il n'était pas question que je débarque avec Heero en Amérique sans rien et qu'on se lance comme ça dans la vie active alors qu'on n'est même pas installé. Alors j'ai accepté.

Ils me regardèrent avec les yeux ronds, puis WuFei siffla.

-Eh beh.

-Comme tu dis.

-Et vous allez faire quoi là haut ? Je veux dire, comme métier ?

J'ai tout organisé pour une fois. Et ce changement attirait l'attention des trois.

-J'ai presque 23 ans. Je suis jeune. Je prendrai des cours de commerce par correspondance. Avec l'expérience sur le terrain que j'ai acquis, et si je bosse dur avec WuFei comme exemple, y'a pas de raison que je me trouve pas un vrai métier dans le commerce et le marketing.

-Et Heero ? demanda Quatre.

-Il est PDG de la Yui corporation. Enfin, là il a démissionné. Les entreprises d'informatique américaines vont se l'arracher. Y'aura pas de problème.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle le brain drain… La concentration de matière grise sur le continent américain. Tu leur as piqué un sacré cerveau, aux Japonais !

WuFei avait un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Alors ça, je m'en fous complètement !

L'atmosphère détendue fut remise au sérieux avec le questionnement de Trowa.

-Tu ne risques pas qu'on te retrouve là bas ? Les Yakuzas ont une grande emprise sur certains réseaux de communication. Ils sont bien renseignés.

-Non. Justement. Heero fait le nécessaire pour effacer toute trace de ma présence ici. Quand je partirai, on ne saura même pas que j'ai loué un appartement. Le locataire sera un inconnu. Il n'y aura mon nom nulle part sur aucun papier. Aucunes preuves que j'ai prit le bus, l'avion ou que je suis allé à tel ou tel endroit. Heero s'en charge, avec ses hommes.

-Et que deviendront les hommes de Heero ?

-Il leur a légué les trois quarts de sa fortune et de son héritage en remerciement de leurs services. De toute façon, sa fortune, c'était de l'argent sale au trois quart. Elle ne peut appartenir qu'à des Yakuza. Heero n'en est plus un. Il vaut mieux pas attirer les soupçons sur lui. Il avait plus d'argent que ce que son poste de PDG pouvait lui revenir.

On repartira à zéro, aux US. On n'est pas pauvre, mais on ne pourrait pas vivre plus d'un an tous les deux sans emploi avec ce qu'on a.

Trowa était étonné. Il se moquait un peu gentiment.

-Tu as tout prévu… c'est rare.

-Je te remercie. Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Puis WuFei reprit la parole.

-Mais tes parents savent que Heero était un Yakuza ?

-Euh… il faut pas exagérer quand même. Non, ils ne le savent pas et ne le sauront jamais. J'ai pas envie qu'ils aient une crise cardiaque. Ce n'est qu'une partie de la vie de Heero qui est résolue. Il tient à l'oublier.

-28 ans ou un truc comme ça en Yakuza, ça s'oublie difficilement.

-Oui, mais il fera tout pour se rattraper. En plus, il est poli, donc mes parents ne se douteront de rien.

-Ca c'est vrai. Il n'a pas bronché quand je l'ai traité avec impolitesse quand on s'est rencontré.

-C'est vrai que tu es le seul à l'avoir vu, WuFei.

-Oui Quatre, et finalement je ne le regrette pas. Je crois qu'il est digne de confiance. Et il est digne de Duo.

Je souris, réchauffé par ces paroles qui me touchèrent, surtout de la part de WuFei.

-Merci.

Il me fit une bourrade dans le dos, en riant, à me décrocher le thorax.

-Tu nous en as fait des frayeurs, ptit con !

Qui fut appuyée par Quatre qui se mit à me chatouiller. Et Trowa ne tarda pas à les rejoindre me harceler.

-Mais on t'aime quand même et tu nous manqueras.

Arg ! Non !!! Pas les chatouilles ! Je vais mourir !

-Stooooop !!! Arretez !!!!!!

-Non ! C'est pour tout le stress que tu nous as fait subir !

Quatre qui prend même pas ma défense ! Le traître !

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrêtèrent. Essoufflé, je repris ma respiration en guettant pour me parer s'il y avait une nouvelle attaque.

Ils vont sérieusement me manquer.

Trowa, mystérieux, discret, savourant avec moi les cocktails multicolores de Quatre le samedi soir. Trowa qui sait être ferme quand il le faut. Qui sait remettre dans le droit chemin. Qui ne dit rien mais qui calcule, réfléchi, étudie les circonstances et agit en tant que tels.

Ah.

WuFei, autoritaire mais paternel, qui n'a pas le courage d'avouer que sa boisson préférée est bien la bière japonaise, parce qu'il a trop de fierté.

J'ai quand même trouvé.

Les Japonais étant ses pires ennemis par principe, et le Japon un pays leader de l'Asie (et ça il a du mal à le supporter), obligé de suivre des études ici parce que justement c'est le meilleur endroit, ça serait un déshonneur d'avouer qu'en plus d'être les meilleurs partout, les Japonais sont même les meilleurs pour la fabrication de la bière.

Non non. Inavouable. Trop la honte. WuFei ne se rabaisse jamais.

Et enfin Quatre, sensible et adorable, touchant, mon confident. Celui avec qui je partageais mes délires, mes histoires de cœur, mes craintes, tous. Quatre qui a toujours espéré, car talonné par mes encouragements et quelque part, quand même, jaloux de mes aventures, que l'homme qu'il aime depuis des années se rende compte qu'il existe.

Quatre, dont j'ai suivi la non-progression de sa relation avec Trowa.

Et puis l'envol soudain, alors que moi, j'étais tombé très bas.

A chacun son tour d'être jaloux et de regarder l'autre avec envie.

Avec un sourire qui cache des larmes, parce qu'on se demande pourquoi ça arrive aux autres et pas à nous. Pourquoi on voit que pour les autres, il y a des signes, et pas pour nous. Pourquoi ça touche les personnes les plus proches de nous, et pas nous.

Enfin…

J'aurai bien voulu savoir comment ça s'est fait avec Trowa, alors que je voyais clairement comme Quatre qu'il n'y avait strictement rien qui puisse faire prédire quelqu'un qu'ils se mettraient ensemble.

En tout cas, je dis chapeau à Quatre, de l'avoir attendu tout ce temps. De ne pas avoir abandonné. De ne pas avoir tenté de laisser tomber et de chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Il a attendu pour quelque chose. Ca vaut vraiment le coup.

-Tu pars quand ?

La plaisanterie se finie et on retomba sur Terre.

-Dans deux jours, le temps pour Heero d'effacer toutes les données me concernant sur le Japon. Il a déjà acheté deux billets d'avion. Il a eu du mal à en avoir à moins de deux semaines d'intervalle entre le moment où on les achète et où on part. Mais c'est bon maintenant.

-Quoi ? Tu savais que t'allais partir pendant toute la semaine et même avant, tu nous as rien dis ??

-Je voulais faire la surprise…

-Eh ben elle est bien triste ta surprise.

-Je sais, mais c'était pour pas vous démoraliser. Surtout toi, Quatre.

Quatre haussa les sourcils du style « Bah voila, tu me prends encore pour quelqu'un de super fragile et émotif. ».

-Quelle délicate attention.

-J'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt ?

Trowa jeta un regard à l'Arabe, puis à moi.

-C'est que c'est un peu précipité ce départ, mais c'est vrai qu'on aurait eu du mal à le supporter si on avait su tout de suite deux semaine avant.

WuFei finit son verre.

-Et depuis ce temps là donc, tu es resté cloîtré chez Yui ?

-Oui. C'était long vers la fin. Heureusement qu'il y a un balcon pour apprécier l'air du dehors.

WuFei hocha la tête, vaguement.

-Alors… c'est fini.

La soirée se termina avec une promenade tous les quatre, et je pu observer discrètement Quatre et Trowa, leur façon d'agir en public, leur manière de se regarder et de se sourire à la dérobée sans que personne ne le voit.

La nuit aidait le couple à se dissimuler, mais moi qui les guettais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement pour eux alors qu'un des deux prenait furtivement la main de l'autre pendant quelques secondes, sans le regarder. J'avais l'impression que ça avait toujours été comme ça, depuis le début.

Trowa avait bien caché son jeu. Peut être avait t-il voulu attendre que le moment voulu ait bien mûrit. Ou alors il n'était pas sûr. Quatre n'était pas engageant, mais c'était Quatre. Il le connaissait. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à du rentre-dedans.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La soirée suivante, sachant que je partais le lendemain, et avec l'autorisation (et la garde à distance raisonnable) de Heero, j'allai au Navigate.

Pour mettre les choses au clair. Et aussi pour dire au revoir à ceux que j'estime.

J'arrivai à une heure où la clientèle n'était pas très nombreuse, où alors c'était l'effet de pub que je produisais qui avait du toucher à a fin.

Un Américain dans un host club, c'était peu courant, aussi, depuis le temps où je ne venais plus, la clientèle est devenue moins affluente.

Dés que je posai le pied dans le bar, par la porte principale, les host qui la gardaient et qui accueillaient les clientes voulurent d'abord me jeter, mais ils me reconnurent et avec surprise me laissèrent entrer.

Et dés que je fus entré, certaines têtes qui se relevaient quelques fractions de seconde pour voir si c'était pas une cliente à elles ne se rabaissèrent pas.

Celles de Jiro, qui abandonna sa table. De Sho, qui était au bar avec Katsuo, Katsuo, Daiki, et certaines autres, mais ce sont les quatre que j'ai cité qui m'intéressaient.

Jiro alla directement vers moi et me prit sans contenance dans ses bras. Sho éclata de rire et lui et Daiki me firent des tapes amicales dans le dos. Katsuo me regardait de son poste de barman, et quand je fut libéré de l'assaut des trois autres, je me dirigeai vers lui.

C'est surtout à lui que je veux parler.

-Salut.

Il était un peu gêné et se mit à laver des verres.

-Salut…

On s'assit tous les trois en face de lui et je le fixais alors qu'il se concentrait sur ses verres. Au bout d'un moment, sachant que je ne le lâchais pas du regard, il consentit à lever les yeux.

-Ecoute… je suis désolé. Je te l'ai déjà dis.

-C'est pas pour t'entendre dire ça que je suis venu.

-Tu vas peut être nous dire pourquoi tu nous fais mentir à ton sujet depuis pas mal de temps, non ?

Je ris au ton enjoué et ironique de Sho, qui apparemment ne m'en voulait plus non plus.

-Non, par contre je peux vous dire que je vais bien, et à la mine de Jiro je devine qu'il s'est inquiété.

C'est là que Katsuo haussa le ton.

-Bien sûr qu'il s'est inquiété. Je t'ai pratiquement envoyé à la mort !

-Justement rassure toi, ça s'est bien fini comme tu peux le voir puisque je suis là.

-J'aurais dû rien te dire le dernier soir.

-Au contraire, tu as bien fais de tout me dire. C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

Il arrêta ses gestes pour me dévisager.

Lui aussi s'est inquiété. S'est senti coupable.

-Je voulais te remercier.

Aucun ne dirent mot. Seul Sho avait un sourire rayonnant.

-Merci, parce que si je n'étais pas venu, celui que j'aime serait peut être mort, et ça je n'aurais pas supporté. Merci, parce que je te dois tout finalement.

Jiro fendit le silence des trois Japonais, avec un sourire aux lèvre et un air paisible.

-Donc finalement vous vous êtes mis ensemble.

Ah merde… c'est vrai… j'aurais pas dû dire ça devant lui…

-Je sais ce que tu dois penser, Duo. Mais ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois heureux. C'est tout. Peu importe si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas le seul dont l'ex que j'aime toujours se barre avec une autre personne, y'en a plein d'autres. Mais j'ai digéré. Et puis avec le temps, ça passera complètement.

Il a pas eu de chance, et il ne le mérite pas. J'espère vraiment qu'il trouvera quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi. Ca devrait pas être dur.

Je repris la parole en chuchotant.

-Ah, au fait Katsuo, tu as reçu des nouvelles de Zechs ?

Il me regarda, perplexe. Et Sho et Daiki froncèrent les sourcils à ce nom qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais je laissais le barman et Jiro le soin de leur expliquer plus tard.

-Euh… non. Pas depuis un moment. C'est bien, ça me fait moins de pression. Il est sûrement occupé à te chercher.

-Et il m'a trouvé.

Les trois furent pendu à mes lèvres alors que je me contenais de sourire franchement.

Bon… je vais pas les faire attendre plus.

-Le soir où ils avaient un règlement de compte, Heero et lui. Heero l'a tué.

Katsuo en laissa tomber le torchon qu'il avait à la main et il s'appuya contre l'évier.

-C'est qui, Zechs ? Demanda Sho.

Katsuo, je me demandais bien s'il n'allait pas faire un malaise tellement son expression était choquée.

-Hey, remet t'en ! Répliquais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il fallait me le dire qu'à force tu l'appréciais !

-Ca veut dire que je suis… je suis…

-Libre.

Il releva la tête et voulu dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ca me fit chaud au cœur.

-Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir indiquer le bon endroit. Jusqu'au bout j'ai cru que tu m'avais menti, parce que tu savais que c'était kit ou double. S'il survivait et qu'il me voyait, tu étais fichu. S'il survivait mais qu'il ne me voyait pas, tu pouvais souffler. Tu as pris le risque de le trahir, et la chance a voulu qu'il meure. Je voulais te le dire en personne puisque sinon tu risquais d'attendre très longtemps. Il n'y avait que lui qui te faisait chanter, je me trompe pas ?

Jiro répondit à sa place, aussi abasourdit que le barman.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Mais c'est qui, Zechs ??

-Je te le dirai après.

Je repris.

-Voila. Maintenant c'est terminé.

Katsuo avait du mal à le croire. Et finalement, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et pour une fois depuis longtemps, ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire timide et reconnaissant.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, c'est d'abord toi-même et Heero, mais tu ne verras plus. Arrête de lui en vouloir inutilement, maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, encore sonné de la nouvelle.

-Et puis, j'ai un dernier service à vous demander.

Je crois que là, je peux leur demander tout ce que je veux, ils accepteront !

-Je voudrais que vous fassiez comme si vous savez rien de moi. Quelque part c'est un peu vrai, mais pour Zechs et tout… mimez ceux qui n'ont rien à voir à l'histoire. C'est pour vous que je dis ça.

-Tu t'en vas ?

Jiro m'avait demandé ça rapidement, et en appréhendant la réponse.

-Si je vous le dis, vous aurez plus de mal à faire semblant comme si de rien n'était.

Les quatre hosutô ne dirent rien, mais je vis dans leur yeux que je faisais partit des leurs, et que je ne me ferrais pas facilement oublier.

Je les laissai là et repartit, en espérant que pour eux tout se passerait bien, qu'ils n'auraient pas de problèmes.

J'ai quand même passé du bon temps avec eux.

En sortant, je fis un signe à un des hommes de Heero que tout allait bien.

Heero était dans une ruelle perpendiculaire, dans l'ombre, et guettait l'entrée du bar. Je le rejoignis. Je pu admirer son sang froid et sa silhouette intimidante dans le noir mais qui me fascinait.

Quand il me vit sortir, il sortit son paquet de cigarette entamé, qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis bien longtemps.

-Tu ne vas pas fumer quand même…

Il me captura doucement la nuque et m'attira contre lui. Mes lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes et nos langues jouèrent langoureusement ensemble.

Puis nos têtes se séparèrent.

-Non.

Il laissa tomber le paquet par terre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

A l'aéroport, j'étais un peu nostalgique.

Les vols s'affichaient sur le grand tableau et avec Heero, assis sur un banc, on attendait le nôtre.

J'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule et je regardais le monde qui grouillait autour de nous.

Et puis…

Je les vis.

Je vis trois hommes à quelques mètres en face de nous. L'un avait les cheveux blonds, un autre, les cheveux bruns avec une mèche qui lui cachait une partie de son visage, et un troisième avec les yeux en amande, les cheveux noirs tirés en une queue basse.

Je me redressa sur mon siège et me leva, suivit de prêt par Heero.

Les trois hommes s'avancèrent vers nous. Ce fut le Chinois qui parla en premier.

-J'ai oublié de te dire, Duo. J'ai les résultats de mes concours la semaine prochaine.

-Ah. Euh… tu me tiendras au courant ?

-Bien sûr.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et nous. Puis Quatre le brisa joyeusement.

-On ne pouvait pas te laisser partir sans voir le visage de celui qui te sauve !

Heero baissa la tête et sourit, un peu embarrassé.

-Moi je l'avais déjà vu avant, et je n'en suis pas peu fier.

Les yeux se rivèrent sur WuFei et Heero, qui avait relevé la tête.

WuFei tendit la main vers le Japonais, avec un sourire complice. Celui-ci la prit et la serra vivement.

-On te le confie, ce zouave. Fais gaffe à toi.

Bah merci. Super encouragent. C'est bien digne de WuFei de dire ça.

Heero rit.

-Heero, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je me suis vraiment comporté en…

-Non, c'était normal. J'étais un inconnu et c'était à cause de moi que Duo s'était attiré des ennuis.

Il se tourna vers Quatre.

-Je suppose que tu es Quatre. Blond, souriant… c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je vois avec satisfaction que Duo t'a parlé de moi.

-Il ne parle que de vous quand ce n'est pas d'autre chose.

-Il nous doit bien ça !

Heero se tourna finalement vers Trowa, le plus grand d'entre nous.

-Et toi, tu dois être Trowa.

-Bien vu.

-Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir tous les trois un peu plus connu.

-Je regrette également. Et pas seulement pour nous rendre compte ce pourquoi on a remonté Duo à block.

-Peut être qu'on se reverra.

-Je l'espère.

Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif sur le grand tableau de l'aéroport et j'y vis les indications pour notre avion. Il fallait déjà y aller.

-Bon… cette fois c'est vraiment fini.

Il fallait partir, laisser derrière nous les trois hommes.

Ils nous regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors de vue.

Dans l'avion, je me mis au hublot pour pouvoir regarder la Terre s'éloigner, la mer de bâtiments devenir immense au fur et à mesure que l'angle de vue nous permettait de la voir en intégralité, puis trop loin pour qu'on puisse la voir.

Au dessus des nuages, et volant vers une nouvelle vie, je me remis en tête tous les gens que j'avais quitté.

On a tous nos façons de prouver qu'on aime une personne.

Certains se désespèrent de n'être jamais assez bien.

Certains attendent et s'accrochent. D'autres traquent silencieusement, d'une manière invisible, et bondissent dés qu'ils ont l'occasion.

Certains vont directement chercher la personne, quelque soit la situation ou le danger. D'autres abandonnent tout pour se concentrer sur elle.

Je suis plutôt du genre fonce dans le tas sans regarder à droite et à gauche, mais est ce vraiment un tort ?

Je sais une chose, c'est que l'homme que j'ai trouvé lors de mon séjour au Japon, je ne vais pas le lâcher. Pas seulement parce que je l'aime, mais parce qu'il me rappelle qu'il y a des gens la haut, que je ne reverrai que très rarement, voire peut être plus du tout, que j'admire, qui m'ont se sont occupé de moi et protégé quand j'en ai eu besoin. Et à chaque fois que Heero me protège, je pense à eux. Et si je le perds, ils ne seront pas là pour moi cette fois. Alors qu'il n'y aurait qui puisse me ramasser, même à la petite cuillère.

L'avion a prit assez de hauteur, et vole désormais à l'horizontal.

Je sens des doigts longs et fins s'entremêler aux miens.

Et je souris.

* * *

OWARI

**

* * *

****Et c'est ainsi que s'achève cette fic accidentellement plus longue que prévue (désolée). J'espère qu'elle vous a plue. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir autant de reviews O.O et là, je vous dis un très, très, très, très, TRES grand MERCI de m'avoir soutenu pour la suite, car franchement, personnellement je la trouve pas si terrible que ça XD Mais vous avez du vous rendre compte que de toute façon, je n'aime pas trop ce que je fais (c'est un manque de confiance en soit, j'en suis consciente, et d'ailleurs l'année prochaine je vais faire du yoga ou un truc dans le genre parce que je suis vraiment trop peu sûre de moi et c'est pas bien du tout le jour des concours XD et en règle général. Je suis sûre que je pourrais mieux faire si j'étais bien dans mes chaussures qui m'ont fait une grosse et méchante ampoule y'a trois jours parce que j'ai marché 20 minutes).**

**Voila, j'avais aussi dis que je ferais sûrement une séquelle avec Quatre et Trowa. Je m'y atèle dés que je peux, c'est-à-dire en août peut être, voire en septembre. Avec le changement qui va se produire à la rentrée, j'aurai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire des fics (et c'est bien dommage TT). Je pense que ça sera pareil pour tous les auteurs qui quittent l'enseignement secondaire (enfin !) comme moi à la rentrée (je leur souhaite bonne chance au passage :D !) mais on peut bien prendre exemple sur ceux qui l'ont déjà quitté depuis longtemps et qui gèrent études voire boulot et écriture :).**

**A la rentrée, je commencerai à publier une nouvelle fic à chapitres (parce que étant en cours d'écriture, j'attends qu'elle soit bien avancée, au cas où j'ai une panne d'inspi ou un manque de temps et arrêter subitement la publication sans avoir de réserve). Ca sera un style différent, et je n'ai même pas encore de titre. Elle sera surtout moins longue, et… bah vous verrez si ça vous intéresse ou pas :-).**

**Dômo arigatô gozaimasu pour ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début et qui m'ont lue en cours de route (bref, qui m'ont lue XD) et merci pour toutes ces reviews ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de la fin et que globalement c'était pas trop lourd. Comme c'est le dernier chapitre, les timides et les grévistes de la review peuvent se démasquer XD.**

**Et surtout, BONNES VACANCES A TOUS !**


	39. Note de fin et info pour la séquelle

**Oui euh… désolée mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre (pas taper !). Je vois que certaines personnes croient qu'il va y avoir une suite à cette fic… eh bien non puisqu'elle est finie MAIS… j'ai publié un os « ****Lonely lonely guys**** » séparément de la fic comme vous avez pu le voir, qui est une séquelle d'Adonis. Elle parle de Quatre et Trowa, comme je l'avais dis dans le chapitre je sais pu combien :) et elle est à lire bien sûr. C'est elle en fait ma suite, qui n'est pas vraiment une suite d'ailleurs (c'est une séquelle, quoi XD).**

**J'ai rajouté cette note (je sais même pas si j'ai le droit XD je crois pas en plus !) pour ceux qui ne savent pas que cet os fait parti de la fic, et aussi parce que la dernière review à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre puisque la personne n'est pas inscrite sur le site (note : je la remercie au fait !) m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.**

**Voila, je confirme, Adonis c'est bel est bien fini. Je remercie (encore) toutes les personnes qui ont lu :-). Et je vous incite à lire ma fic en cours « Blitz Lost Complex » (pardon pour la pub XD). Enfin vous faites comme vous voulez :).**

**Salut !**

**¤ouvre son parapluie et sors de la scène sous une pluie de tomates¤**

**Bon, cette note n'est pas à reviewer puisque ça fait pas parti de l'histoire. Je réponds aux mp si c'est la question que vous vous posez. Vous avez le droit de vous plaindre, mais en privé :D looool ! ;) Je vous attends sur ma boîte du site ou sur mon adresse email si vous la trouvez :p en plus c'est le week-end donc j'aurai le temps de répondre s'il y a des réactions ou si vous voulez taper la causette :-). J'ai encore jamais mordu personne !**

**Bisous !**

**Natsu**


End file.
